If Only He Could See Me
by loverof naley
Summary: Haley is secretly in love with her good friend Nathan who is dating another one of her friends Brooke.Nathan has absolutely no clue about Haley's feelings for him. Couples at the moment are BN,JP.
1. Prologue

**AN- Hello lovely readers, I'm back. This is my officially seco****nd fic that I have attempted, so**** I hope that you all like it. **

**Summary-Haley is a sophomore in high school. Her best friend is Jake despite him being a senior. Jake is also dating Haley's older sister Peyton. Brooke is Peyton's best friend and she's also dating Nathan. Haley is secretly in love with Nathan, but she knows**** that**** it can never be because he's in love with Brooke and only see's her ****as only a**** little sister that he and the other two guys protect. ****Which brings me to Lucas.**** Lucas is Nathan's older ****brother(****both their parents are Dan and Karen, doubtful they'll be in the ****fic****Despite being older, Luke also in a senior as well due to being left back once.**

**Characters-Haley, Nathan, ****Brooke ,**** Lucas, Peyton, and Jake**

**Couples-****Brathan****,Jeyton****, Haley and Lucas are single.**

**AN 2:Remember this is ****Naley ****fic**** for anyone who is wondering.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the OTH characters. They are all the property of the writers and creators of OTH. I do however own any original character that I have created, so they belong to me, LOL!**

Prologue

Haley James was your typical high school sophomore trying to find her way in this mixed up crazy world. Many would think here life perfect looking in from the outside but that was far from the truth. She wasn't exactly a social outcast, but she had a feeling her status at tree hill high had more to do with her sister Peyton and her best friend Jake Jagielski. Jake had been her friend for as long as she could remember, every since the day he had stopped a bunch of older kids from picking on her trying to steal her ball during free time. They had been best friends every since the great ball incident, as often times they were inseparable. At least that what Haley thought until crazy teenage hormones hit and Jake suddenly found her older sister attractive . Jake and Peyton had been dating since freshman year and despite Haley's initial worries of losing her best friend, Jake had never let the fact that he was dating her sister interfere with their friendship. The only downside to her sister and her best friend dating was that she was bound to always walk in on them in some compromising position , and that was one thing Haley could go without ever seeing . It was just a weird situation to see Jake's tongue rammed down Peyton's throat. It was not good for a girl's nerves.

Then there was the crazy lovable Brooke Davis, her sister's best friend. She was a social butterfly and queen bee of the school. Many thought she was this bitchy cheerleader who ruled the school , but they couldn't have been more wrong. Brooke had the looks and the popularity that one could easily associate with mean, but she was the absolute opposite of anything her outer appearance showed. She was a very accepting good , loyal friend to Peyton for as long as Haley could remember and if you dared to cross her or any of her friends there would be hell to pay. The sweet Brooke could easily turn straight into bitchy Brooke and bitchy Brooke was not to be messed with. She would have the strongest person crying and regretting they crossed her, she was downright scary. Brooke also happened to date the equivalent male version of herself Nathan Scott. He was the all around bad ass who ruled the school from every other way that Brooke didn't. He was an all around athlete who succeeded at everything he did, even in the classroom. You see, Nathan was not your typical jock, he was smart. Not only did he have colleges coveting him for his talents in basketball, soccer, and baseball , but he was looked at by some of the countries highest academic institutions who felt it would do their university well to have the one and only Nathan Scott attending. Nathan was from a very wealthy family who was very known well known across the country for their generous donations as well as their constant help in support in the community for those who were less fortunate. His mother Karen Scott was very vocal in the community, always overseeing some new project that could benefit others. She grew up very poor and had always vowed to make a difference in the world if she ever had the opportunity. With the help of his father Dan, Karen had been financially able to things she never imagined and fulfilled her childhood dream of helping others. Then there was Lucas, Nathan's older brother. Luke was an all around good guy, but I always kind of got the feeling he held his true feelings in. He was once a bit of a slacker, but after being left behind freshman year he had seemingly got it together. I guess when you are now in the same grade as your little brother it forces you to straighten things out quickly. It probably would have been awfully embarrassing to have your younger brother graduating high school before you.

We are all friends and despite them all being seniors, I am apart of their inner circle and no on dared bothered me if they valued their life. Not only did I have my sister and Brooke, but the guys were so protective that often times it became brutal, and not for me. Guys were scared to approach me or even to look my way because they were scared they would get their ass kicked by one of my three henchman. I have been on a total of three dates since I started my sophomore year of high school and every single guy had to be approved by Jake, Nathan, or Lucas. It's not like any those guys turned out to be my prince charming ,but the fact that the guys worried was actually kind of cute. I would never tell them this, but they actually have helped me in more ways they know, often getting rid of guys that I wasn't sure I had the courage to let down. There are a lot of jerks in this school and apparently I'm the magnet for lots of them. I must admit it's nice to have my own bodyguard brigade always protecting me. I know "bodyguard brigade", you can thank Nathan for that one, he's the absolute worst when it comes to protecting my virtue. I think it's sweet, but it makes things for me so much more complicated then they already are. You see I Haley James have been holding in the worst secret of my life. Not only does it have the potential to shatter our otherwise perfect group and friendship, but it can possibly destroy me. I have tried my damndest to get over it, hoping that it was purely hormonal changes or just crazy adolescent confusion , but unfortunately it's not. I am in love with the one and only Nathan Scott, boyfriend of Brooke Davis, best friend of my sister Peyton and I have no clue what to do about it. How do you stop feelings for someone that are so strong that often times feel as though you can't breathe or even see straight with the very thought of them. How could sweet innocent me fall for a guy who's so off limits and is one of my very best friends, it's just wrong. I feel so bad about it, like I'm betraying Brooke and in some way I am. She has been nothing but good to me and this is how I repay her by falling in love with her boyfriend. I am the scum of the earth, the worst friend ever. I know you're probably thinking I'm not, you can't help who you love, but I should of. I took mere brotherly/friendly concern and mistook it for something else that it wasn't.

Nathan is in love with Brooke , and years from now when I'm apart of their wedding I'm sure I wonder what the hell I was thinking, at least I hope. I can never let anyone find this out because it would cause so much pain and heartache in our little group. So as I sit here staring out my window, I make a silent vow to myself and to my friendships that no one will ever know how I feel about Nathan, they can't know. I will bury these feelings deep inside and with time I'm sure they will disappear into a distant, nonexistent memory.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Brand New Day

Chapter One

Brand New Day

"Hales, Peyton yelled. Let's get move on, or we'll be late for school."

"I'm coming, Haley said as she descended the stairs. Since when are you in such a rush to get to school? "

"Since my car is being fixed and we have to walk", Peyton said.

"Man I'm too tired to walk, Haley whined. Can't dad drive us?"

"He could if he hadn't already left for work a hour ago , besides the morning air could do you some good."

"I hate you . You are way to damn cheery, I blame Jake," Haley said as she watched her sisters smile widen.

"Yeah I blame him too, Peyton laughed. So you all ready?"

"Do I at least have time for breakfast?", Haley asked.

"Nope, but you do have time to grab something to go real quick."

"Gee thanks", Haley sarcastically said.

"Hey snooze you lose. Speaking of, what's up with the late start? You are usually Mary sunshine up and about before it's even light out."

"I don't know, Haley hunched her shoulders. I didn't get to sleep until late, I wasn't feeling too well", she told her sister.

"What's the matter?, Peyton asked as she brought her hand to Haley's forehead. Well you don't have a fever, maybe you should take the day off and rest."

"I'm ok", Haley said. Truth was that was the last thing she needed. If she was going to get over Nathan, hiding would not help. She needed to face things head on, Nathan was her friend and apart of her life.

"You sure Hales ? Because if you are sick it's best you stay home", Peyton said.

"I'm good , now let's go before we're late."

"Ok, Peyton said as she opened the front door to see Jake about knock. What are you doing here?"

"Morning beautiful", he greeted as he sweetly kissed her.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick", Haley said as the couple broke apart.

"You're already sick", Peyton joked.

"Yeah but now I'm nauseous. I think I'm going to lose my breakfast."

"You didn't even eat anything."

"Yesterday's " ,Haley laughed.

"Your sick?", Jake asked pulling Haley into a hug.

"I'm fine , Jakey. Peyton is just being her usual drama queen self."

"Hales, he whined. I told you we are not ten anymore. Jakey is so playground, dodge ball, I like dirt. I am all man now", he laughed flexing his muscles.

"Yeah a man, Haley rolled her eyes. This is from the guy who throws a hissy fit if he doesn't have a twinkie for lunch", Haley laughed.

"Hey twinkies are very important I have you know. I'm all man, aren't I baby?", he said directing his attention to Peyton.

"Definitely", Peyton said as she kissed him again.

"Hey, Haley said as she waved her hand trying to gain their attention. Little sister/best friend standing here. Jake you never told us what you are doing here."

"Well Hales, seeing as my two best girls had to walk today, I thought I would be the awesome guy that I am and give you lovely ladies a ride", Jake said.

"Aww how sweet, my hero", Haley laughed as she teasingly batted her eyes at Jake.

"Yeah that is, Peyton agreed. That so earns you a ride from me", she whispered as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You know what, Haley said as she scrunched her face up in disgust having heard her sister. If you two can't stop for twenty minutes then I'll walk. I can't take you groping each other first thing in the morning."

"We'll behave", Jake promised.

"Peyt?, Haley said.

"What?", Peyton said.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what. Will you keep your hands to yourself and off of Jake?", she asked.

"Fine", she pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll make it better", Jake told Peyton kissing her again earning a loud groan from Haley as she stalked out of the house to Jake's car.

"Sorry", he yelled after Haley as he and Peyton laughed before following her to the car.

-

"Well, well, well, Haley said. Another beautiful day at tree hill high ", she said as her, Jake, and Peyton pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Oh cheer up , Hales. This is supposed to be the best time of our lives. Don't be such a grouch", Jake laughed.

"Suppose being the key word. I hate this place", Haley said.

"I don't know why, you practically are smarter then the teachers. This is easy for you unlike some people", Peyton said glaring at Jake. He had been failing two classes and Peyton had been on him telling him that his basketball practices and other extra curricular activities weren't nearly as important as his education.

"Is that directed at me?", he smiled.

"Don't give me that charm Jagielski , Peyton said. You know I was talking about you. You are to smart to be failing anything and you better get it together or else."

"I don't think she's playing Jakey", Haley snickered.

Just as Haley and Peyton burst into laughter they were suddenly greeted with Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan walking to the car.

"So are you guys going to sit here all day , or are you going to come get some of this much needed education, Jake", Brooke joked as the group laughed at Jake's expense causing him to frown.

"What is it beat on Jake day? Thanks for that by the way Brooke."

"No prob , she cheerfully said. Hales, I have the best news ever. Guess who's crushing on you?"

"No one", Nathan spoke as he earned a slap in his chest from Brooke.

"Don't listen to him" , she said.

"Who is it Brooke?", Haley asked.

"Riley Smith."

"Riley Smith?", Luke said.

"Yeah you know him, Brooke said. You only played basketball with him for the last two years."

"No way in hell, Nathan said. The guy's a moron. There is no way the nerd is going out anywhere with him. Jake?, Luke?, I know you both agree with me."

He had always referred to Haley as the nerd. It wasn't a diss or anything , but a term of endearment that she had become very fond of.

"He seems nice to me", Jake said.

"Come on Jake, Nathan said. What about you Luke. What do you think?"

"Excuse me, Haley broke in. I am sitting right her and I can make my own decisions about what guys to date, thank you very much."

"You know we get final approval Hales", Luke said.

"If that's what you have to believe", Peyton said as her and Brooke giggled.

"Hey Peyt, Jake said. I would not encourage your little sister if I were you. At least not until we check this guy out, he could be a serial killer for all we know."

"Serial killer?, Haley said. Listen , Jake and you two jackasses as well , because I'm only going to say this once, she pointed to Luke and Nathan. I am not some incapable naïve girl that needs you morons keeping tabs on her or monitoring any guy that gets within two feet of me, got it. If I decide to go on any dates with Riley or anyone else, you will not intimidate, snoop, or do anything that will scare the guy away or else you'll have to deal with me. I will have you idiots singing soprano for Mrs. Tyler's chorus class if you think I'm kidding", she threatened as the boys let out low groans imagining Haley keeping her word.

"That's telling them sis", Peyton said as she high fived Haley.

"She sure told you all", Brooke laughed just as their first period bell rung.

"Damn it, now we're late, Jake said. Let's go and we'll see each other at lunch."

"Whatever twinkie boy", Haley said as she couldn't resist one last dig at Jake as they all went their separate ways to began a new day of classes at tree hill high.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Jock And The Cheerleader

Chapter 2

The Jock And The Cheerleader

Nathan Scott was currently standing in front of his locker with his head firmly planted against it. The day was only partially over and he was thoroughly exhausted as the constant practices and games were starting to take it's toll on his worn out body. He loved being involved with sports but at times like these when his body had zero energy and all he wanted to do was sleep, he seriously contemplated quiting and focusing solely on school. It really didn't matter if he played sports or not, he wasn't some brain dead athlete who relied on his sports abilities to get him admitted into college. He was a shoo in for any college he wanted as he remained in the top percentile of his graduating class.

"Hey there sexy, Brooke whispered in his ear. I was wondering if you would consider being my sex slave. Your girlfriend would never have to know, it could be our little secret.", she giggled as Nathan smiled at her.

"You see as tempting as that sounds, Nathan playfully joked, I love my girlfriend very much. I would never ruin what we have for a fling, even if you are hot", he winked.

"Good answer", she said as she pulled him into a steamy kiss in the middle of the hall.

"Get a room!" they heard someone yell as they continued to enjoy the steamy kiss they were currently engaged in.

"Hmm, Nathan said as they both broke apart breathing heavily for some much needed air. What did I do to deserve that?, he asked. Not that I'm complaining."

"Nothing special, she said. You are just the most awesome guy a girl could ask for. Did I mention you are sexy as hell and a terrific, mind blowing, lover", she said while nibbling softly on his lower lip.

"I'm sexy?, you're sexy. In fact I think we should get out of here and I'll show you just how sexy you are", Nathan said.

"I wish, Brooke said. Everyone is waiting for us on the quad and if we don't get out there soon lunch will be over."

"Fine with me", he said.

"Later I promise, but now lunch, she laughed as Nathan groaned. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not, he said. I'm just tired."

"Why?, did you sleep ok?", she asked concerned as she lightly brushed her hand across his chest.

"I did. It's just that practice is really wearing me out and there seemingly haven't been enough hours in the day during the last couple of weeks."

"Ok, she said. I won't bother you about our date tonight. I want you to get some rest straight after school and I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, I want to take you out. I'll be fine."

"No baby, you need rest, she said kissing his forehead. I will let you slide tonight, but only this time", she laughed.

"If I agree, you have to come over tonight and sleep with me", Nathan said.

"Sleep with you? That's not resting", Brooke teasingly smiled.

"Baby , I meant sleep, sleep, but now that I think about it, what you suggested doesn't sound so bad. I think I will be well rested by tonight."

"You're terrible, you know that. I love you anyway."

"I love you too, he said. Now how about lunch, I'm starved."

"Ok", Brooke agreed as they walked hand in hand out to the quad to see everyone giving them knowing looks.

"Where were you two?", Jake asked while smiling.

"Oh I know, I know. I give you the janitor's closet for one thousand Bob", Peyton joked.

"Do you two ever stop?", Jake asked.

"This coming from the guy who was caught with his pants down in the school's library", Nathan said as the group laughed and Peyton buried her head in embarrassment.

"Oh you should have seen my father's face when my mother told him Peyton was suspended for indecent exposure, Haley laughed. I think my father aged ten years alone in that moment."

"I avoided my dad for weeks after that", Peyton said.

"Yeah well at least Peyton didn't get the be careful with your body and heart speech. When my mother found out I was sleeping with Nathan, she needed a month of unlimited body massages to calm her fragile nerves", Brooke laughed as Haley shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"My father damn near threw condoms at Nathan and I quoting the ever so popular "No glove , No love", Lucas laughed.

"That's awesome, Jake laughed earning a glare from Peyton. What?, it's funny."

"Ok enough please, Haley begged. I think I have had enough mental scarring for one day, don't you think?"

"Aww, what's the matter nerd , too much info for your virgin ears?", Nathan joked.

"Actually yes?", Haley laughed sticking her tongue out to a smiling Nathan.

"Don't worry Hales, Brooke said. Riley Smith could take care of that", she winked.

"You know what ?,Hales was right. Change of subject, Nathan said. The day Riley Smith touches her they might as well cart me off to jail, because I'll kill him."

"Soprano", Haley reminded as both Jake and Lucas cast their eyes downward focusing on their lunch trays.

"You guys are pussies", Nathan said noticing as they remained quiet.

"No, we just value our lives. I fully intend on making my high school graduation", Jake said.

"Don't be so uptight baby, Brooke said. Riley is perfectly fine and when he asks our Hales out , you better not interfere", she warned.

"When? Don't you mean if?", Peyton asked.

"Yeah Brooke, just because he has a crush on me doesn't mean he's going to ask me out", Haley said.

"Oh he will, you'll see. Even if I have to give him a little nudge, Brooke said. I have the perfect first date for you both too."

"What is that?", Peyton asked knowing Brooke always had some crazy idea.

"The sophomore dance, it's perfect. Riley could take her and that way the three stooges won't have to worry about him putting moves on her because she'll be surrounded by dozens of classmates."

"Brooke, Riley's a senior. Why would he go to a sophomore dance?", Nathan asked.

"So what, she said. Hales is a sophomore and he'll want her to have good time, so he'll attend the dance."

"Pretty nice plan , Cheery, Luke complimented. It could work."

"Thanks, Broody, Brooke said. You see this way our Hales will be completely safe and she still can go on her date with Riley."

"I still don't like it, Nathan said. What about when the dance is over?"

"Nathan, you worry to damn much, Peyton said. She'll be fine. Won't you Hales?"

"Perfectly, besides we are getting a little ahead of ourselves. The boy hasn't even asked me out yet", Haley said.

"I told you, he will. Now is everyone ok with this?", Brooke asked mainly talking to the guys.

"I am", Jake said.

"Me too", Luke agreed.

"Peyt?", Brooke said.

"You know my answer, it's fine."

"Ok, she said. Well that leaves you baby. Will you agree to let Haley go on the date without interference?"

Nathan scrunched his face up in anger as he was outnumbered and if he agreed or not Haley would probably still date Riley.

"Ok, he agreed, but I don't like it. Put that on the record, I don't trust the guy."

"No offense Nate, Luke said, but there are not many people you trust."

"With good reason", he said.

"Ok now that's settled, Brooke said. We have to get Riley to ask you to the dance and then get you ready. I'm going to make sure you look smoking Hales. Riley won't know what hit him", she smiled.

"Oh lord", Haley said. What had she gotten herself into. At least Riley could possibly help take her mind off of a certain dark haired, blue eyed boy. She didn't know how this would work , but she was willing to try anything to get her feelings for Nathan to disappear, even date a million guys if she had to.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Close Quarters

**Thanks everyone for all the awesome replies.**

**AN****:I**** hope you all enjoy this better being as though it is all ****Naley****. I know most of you hate dealing with ****Brathan****, but that's the story, LOL! Trust me when I say, I love ****Naley****. I hate writing the ****Brathan ****stuff ,so**** I can imagine what reading it is like. I'm glad you all are sticking with it despite you hatred for Nathan and Brooke.**

Chapter 3

Close Quarters

School was finally over for the day and Haley couldn't have been happier. Her first official day of forgetting Nathan had actually went pretty well and with a few exceptions of the uncomfortable conversations she had to endure, things were looking up. She would possibly have a date with Riley Smith to the sophomore dance and she had to admit he was cute, not as cute as Nathan, but cute.

"Stop it Haley, she said in an audible whisper. What the hell is wrong with you?", she said not even realizing Nathan had pulled along aside her in his SUV looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

"Talking to yourself nerd?, he smirked. You know that they put people away for a whole lot less", he laughed.

"Then your dumbass should have been put away long ago", she sweetly smiled.

"Ouch, Nathan said as he covered his heart as if he had been wounded by her words. Damn Hales, that hurt."

"Whatever loser. What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Well I am driving my car and now I'm talking with you", he said.

"Ok, rephrasing. Don't you have volleyball practice or something today?", she asked.

Nathan got some sort of disgusted look on his face as he listened to Haley continue to talk."Umm Haley, he said cutting her words. I do not, nor have I ever played volleyball a day in my life."

"What a pity, she said, volleyball players are hot. Well whatever sport you play, don't you have practice?, she laughed. Peyton and Brooke had cheerleading practice, so I figured you had practice too."

"I do, he answered. I mean I did. Whitey gave me the day off because I told him I was worn out, he said. Can't have the star player tired out, you know."

"Coach Whitey gave you the day off? That's hard to believe."

Haley had always been a little frightened of Coach Durham, he seemed super grouchy always and Haley was sure the man was one scream away from a heart attack at all times. Not only had did he serve as the guys coach in multiple sports but Haley had the luck of having Whitey as her teacher for her dreaded gym class. She hated gym and to add to all of her hate of the class, she was an absolute klutz, a born retard when it came to athletics.

"When you're the star player it's not", Nathan said.

"Can you be anymore full of yourself? Gosh you have an ego big enough to fill a stadium."

"Can't help it, Nathan laughed. When you got it, you got it and I definitely have it baby", he said earning an eye roll from Haley.

"Whatever", she said as she continued to walk alongside of his vehicle.

"Whatever, he teased. So you need a ride home nerd? I'd be willing to be seen with you ", he joked.

"No thanks. I don't think I could fit in there with your gigantic ego, I might suffocate."

"I'll open a window", he laughed as he reached over opening the passenger side door for her to enter.

Haley stepped up into his enormous car knowing she shouldn't be accepting a ride from him if she ever expected these feelings she harbored for him to go away. Being with him and around him only would make things worse on her in the long run.

"See that wasn't so hard was it" , he smiled.

"Harder than you know", she said as her eyes focused out the window as they pulled from the schools parking lot.

"So tell me", he said.

"Tell you what?", Haley asked.

"You know what. Are you really going through with this whole date thing with Smith?", he asked.

"Date thing? It's just possibly one date , Nathan. One date to some lame dance that I'll probably end up hating."

"Then why go?" ,he asked looking to her before focusing back on the road.

"Because believe it or not , I need a life. I can't go through the rest of my sophomore year not dating because I'm worried what you, Jake, or Luke will think. Did you ever think I want boyfriend, because I do", she said.

"I hear you Hales, trust me I do, but why Smith? You could do so much better then that guy?", Nathan said.

"Let's see , he's a great athlete, pretty good student, good looks, and has a hot body. Yeah I could do better, she sarcastically said. He's damn near perfect."

Nathan could feel his temper began to flare as he listened to Haley go on about Riley. He didn't trust the guy one bit and he definitely didn't trust him with Haley. He knew guys like Smith, they would give you this side of them they wanted everyone to see, but deep down they were jerks at heart that couldn't be trusted.

"I just don't trust him, Nathan said. Seriously Hales, what do any of us really know about the guy, besides the obvious that you so graciously stated."

"I know I don't know much about him, she said turning to face him. Isn't that sort of the whole point of dating someone ,so that you can learn more about them and the type of person that they are?"

" I guess, he said. I just want you to be careful that's all. I worry about you."

"Thank you", she said as they both drifted into a comfortable silence as their own thoughts and worries weighed heavily on each of their minds.

"You know", Nathan suddenly said after a few minutes of quiet. "Next year we'll all be off to college and we won't be around to watch out for you. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I don't care if I'm in the middle of some boring college course. If you need me, I'm there."

"How are you going to manage that?, she laughed. You will probably be half way across the country next year, while I'll still be here in boring old tree hill."

"Want to know a secret?", he asked as they made eye contact.

"Yeah", she eagerly nodded.

"I decided where I want to attend college", he said.

"Nathan, that's fantastic", she smiled.

"I haven't told anyone, you would be the first", he admitted.

"You didn't tell Brooke?"

"Not even Brooke", he said as he watched her face flush with confusion .

"Why not?", she asked.

"Don't know. I just wasn't sure if it was my final decision ,and I didn't want anyone to know yet."

"Then why are you telling me?, she asked. It's not like I'm the person you should tell something to first, it should be Brooke."

"I know, but I trust you to keep my secret", he winked.

Haley tried her hardest to keep the blush that was threatening to spread across her face hidden. This is what made her situation so difficult, Nathan was just to damn sweet and caring to her, she needed him to be an ass, a complete jerk, so that her feelings would disappear.

"Ok so what college?", she asked trying to simmer her rapid heartbeat down as it was going a million miles per hour.

"Duke, I want to attend Duke University, he said trying to gage her reaction. It's not to far from home and it's a very good academic school ,as well as a school with a terrific basketball team that has strong traditions. What do you think?"

"Wow, I thought you had your heart set on a college on the west coast", Haley said.

"You think that this is a bad idea?"

"No, no, she quickly said. I just thought Brooke was going to USC and I figured you would want to be as close as possible to her."

"I do, but if our relationship can't survive this, then what can it survive. You know I love her so much, but I think our time apart in college will only strengthen our relationship together. You think that's weird, don't you?"

"I understand", she said putting her hand atop one of his.

"I think that's what holding me back from telling her about Duke. I'm afraid she'll think that means I want to break up with her when it's the last thing I want. I love Brooke and I want to marry her someday, I hope she understands."

"She will, just be honest with her. Tell her about Duke", Haley encouraged as they pulled up to her house.

"I will and thanks for being my sounding board, Hales."

"You know you can come talk to me anytime you need to ", she smiled.

"Ditto", he said.

"Alright loser, Haley said as she opened the car door. Thanks for the ride and take your butt straight home to rest before I have to leave Coach Durham a little anonymous call about his star player using fake excuses to cut practice", she said as Nathan burst into laughter.

"Yes ma'am , he said as he saluted her. I'll see you later."

"Bye", she said walking to her door letting herself in.

Nathan sat in front of her house for a minute thinking how he could he possibly tell Brooke his college plans without offending her or breaking her heart. If they could get passed this little hurdle he knew they would be together for the rest of their lives, he just hoped Brooke knew it too.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up Next- Brooke talks to Riley about Haley.**


	5. Selling Haley

**AN: Wow guys**** way above and beyond I ever expect on the reviews. I'm getting nervous that I'll let you all down now since you have really high expectations, LOL! I'll continue to do my best and thanks for the continued support. I am going to post 2 chapters today since you all are so awesome.ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Selling Haley

"Uhh, remind me again why I am a cheerleader", Peyton said as she and Brooke sat in the locker room changing out of their uniforms.

"Because we are hot, we rule the school, and we get the added bonus of wearing these cute little above the knee skirts that otherwise would be outlawed by principal Turner", Brooke said in her usual upbeat cheery voice.

"When you put it like that, I think I should quit. I don't care about any of those things", Peyton said as she fingered the material of her skirt.

"Don't make me slap you. This is our senior year, you have to cheer. It's always been you and me. I can't look to my right and not see you there", Brooke said.

"Brooke, I don't like it though. It sucks ass, not to mention my whole body is sore as hell, cheer nazi", she said giving Brook a pointed look.

"Then why did you become a cheerleader in the first place?", she asked.

Peyton just rolled her eyes unbelievably to the fact that Brooke was actually asking that question.

"I joined because some certain person begged the entire summer before freshman year claiming cheerleaders ruled ,and that we just had to join or our high school status would be, and I quote "In Jeopardy."

"Oh, Brooke bashfully said. Well I was right, even you have to admit that."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here before I collapse from cheer exhaustion right here in the middle of the floor", Peyton said as she picked up her bag.

"You need a ride? I could drop you off before I go to Nathan's", Brooke offered.

"I thought he needed rest. You know going over there will defeat the purpose of that. You two can keep your hands off of each other for longer than five minutes."

"I know, but he deserves some Brooke lovin , she laughed. If you what I mean."

"Unfortunately , Peyton said. To answer your question though, I don't need a ride. Jake's taking me home today, hopefully my car will be up and running soon."

"OK", Brooke said just as they were joined by Jake outside of the schools gymnasium.

"Hey there ladies", he said before giving Peyton a quick peck on the lips.

"Jakey!", Brooke excitedly said.

"What the hell?, he frowned. You and Hales. For the millionth time, Jakey is so………..

"Playground, dodgeball, I like dirt", both girls said along with Jake as they listened once again to his constant recital of reasoning behind the hate of the name.

"I hate you both", he pouted.

"Well we love you", Peyton said kissing away his pout.

"Ohh look, Brooke said interrupting the couple. There is Riley, I should go talk to him about asking Haley to the dance."

"Are you sure about this, Brooke?", Jake asked.

"Don't go all Nathan on me, it will be fine. I promise, she said hugging Peyton. I will see you later and I'll call you with the details", she said as she hurriedly followed behind Riley.

"Brooke, you better be right!, Jake yelled as he received a wave of Brooke's hand. You sure about this baby?"

"Yeah, Peyton assured. Haley will be fine. Now can you please take me home because I'm exhausted.

"Let's go", he said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked to the car leaving Brooke to work her magic.

"Hey Riley wait up!", Brooke yelled.

Riley turned around to see the one and only Brooke Davis calling him and to say he was shocked wasn't even the word. Everyone knew who she was, he just wasn't sure she knew who he was.

"Oh hey, what's up Brooke?", he said as a winded Brooke tried to collect herself.

"So a little birdie told me you have a crush on a certain someone", Brooke cut straight to the chase.

"A little birdie huh?", he said.

"Yep, that and a kick ass cheer squad who are professional gossips. With a little help from yours truly , I can get you a date with her."

''Really, I don't even know who you are talking about", Riley played dumb.

"Ok , the totally cool guy you are trying to portray right now is failing miserably. I can see you're excited from "I just won the lottery" smile threatening to breakout on your face. You know exactly who I'm talking about. "

"I don't" , he lied.

"Alright smartass, I'm talking about Haley, Haley James. Does that ring any bells?", she asked.

"Maybe", he coyly smiled.

"Do you like her or not. Stop skating around, be a man", Brooke said.

"Fine , I like her, I like her a lot. Are you happy now?"

"Actually yes. You should ask her to the dance this weekend."

"I don't know, Brooke", Riley said.

"Why the hell not? Haley's sweet, kind, a really great student, not to mention she's hot."

"Trust me, I know. That's exactly it, she's perfect. Why would she want to go on a date with someone like me?"

Brooke blew out a frustrated breath as she listened to Riley's weak excuses. She really didn't have time for this, she just wanted to see go Nathan and relax for the rest of the day. She did not feel like stroking this guys ego, but if she had to a little, she would for Haley.

"Riley, Brooke said. You are hot, Haley would be thrilled to go a date with you. Just ask her, I have a really good feeling."

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Positive, Brooke said. Now just suck it up and ask her already."

"Ok I will, I'll ask her first thing tomorrow. Thanks Brooke", he said as he turned around to continue walking in the direction of his car.

"Nice sales pitch, Luke said startling Brooke. Now that you're all finished pimping Haley out , maybe I could hire you", he teasingly said.

"Luke, she gasped holding her hand on her chest. How long were you listening?"

"Pretty much the whole time ", he laughed.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop. I could have said something very personal", she said.

"Highly doubtful, you only tell my brother or one of us anything remotely important. I knew why you were talking to Riley, it's obvious. You were pushing him to ask Haley out."

"So what if I am. The boy needed help, she laughed. I was just giving him a little push in her direction. Nothing wrong with that is it?"

"I guess not, just as long as he really likes Hales."

"He does, he was just scared to ask her out. Probably afraid of you and your band of thugs", she laughed.

Every guy in their school knew not to mess with Haley. It was like some sort of unwritten rule that was to be never broken , and if you did there would be hell to pay. One time this guy had got a little too friendly with Haley at lunch and it had really upset her to the brink of tears. When the guys found out they had cornered him threatening bodily harm if he ever even looked in Haley's direction. The poor guy transferred schools. But as high school goes , there were many rumors of the boys knocking him off mafia style. They all just usually laughed at the theory of the rumors, but if it would keep the creeps at bay and away from Haley, then they were perfectly fine with it.

"He should be, Luke said. Gives him even more reason to treat Hales right or else."

"He will or he'll have to deal with two pissed off cheerleaders when Peyton and I get a hold of him."

"Good point, Luke agreed. So are you on your way over to see Nate?"

"Yeah why? You got some hoe coming over", she laughed.

"Besides you, he joked as Brooke slapped his arm. I'm kidding. I just need a ride home since Nathan cut out of here early."

"I guess I could take you, but I won't ", Brooke said.

"Why the hell not?, he said. You're going there anyway."

"The bus comes every twenty minutes so I suggest you go wait right over there", she pointed as she began to walk to her car.

Luke looked at her walking away totally dumbfounded that she had refused him a ride.

"Brooke!, he yelled. Are you serious?"

Brooke halted before turning around to face him with a grin firmly planted on her face.

"Why are you smiling?", he asked.

"Because boys are so easy. Come on idiot, and the next time you call me a hoe you will be walking, jackass."

Luke quickly jogged over to her as they began walking to her car to leave school.

"You know that was mean. I though you were serious", Luke said once they were in the car.

Brooke just smiled at him as she pulled out of the parking lot. She felt so accomplished that afternoon, practice had went great, they were a shoo in to win the sparkle classic. She had gotten one of her best friends a date with an awesome guy, things were great. There was only one thing that could cap her perfect day was seeing Nathan. She had missed him terribly this afternoon. She was so used to looking across the gym to him a sweaty bare chest Nathan, it really did make the grueling cheer practices a whole hell of a lot more bareable. To see the guy she loved so focused and engrossed in something always turned her on and when Nathan was playing the game he loved, Brooke never found him to be more sexier. Smiling to herself she couldn't wait to wake him and show him just how much she really missed him, boy as he going to be happy to see her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Come Clean

Chapter 5

Come Clean

After arriving to the Scott house and parting ways mid hallway with Lucas, Brooke made her way into Nathan's room to find him soundly sleep with his mouth partially agape. She couldn't contain the giggle as she watched her boyfriend in dreamland completely oblivious to anything but his current state of rest. Holding her hand over her mouth to smother her laughter, she quietly tiptoed to the side of his bed before sliding her body gently next to his. Brooke began teasingly kissing down his face as she watched him began to stir before he merely turned before falling back to sleep. Not giving in to defeat, she began sucking on Nathan's sensitive area of his neck, knowing she could always gain a reaction from him when she hit his spot.

"I thought you were going to let me rest", he groggily said while his eyes remained closed.

"Funny, somehow I knew that that would gain a reaction out of you , she laughed. How did you sleep?", she asked kissing him on the lips.

"Good, he answered. Not nearly enough though", he yawned.

"Well I should go", she said as she pretend as to leave before Nathan pulled her back on the bed.

"Don't even think about it, he said. You woke me, now I need some sort of reward from my incredibly sexy girl to make me feel better."

"But I thought you said you were tired, she teased. I wouldn't want to be the reason for your extreme exhaustion. Could you imagine if you couldn't play basketball, and then I would have an angry mob of high school kids on a witch hunt for the captain of the cheerleaders."

"I'll take my chances. Anything for you", he said as they began kissing and things were quickly getting heated.

"We have to stop", Brooke moaned.

"No", he whined in a barely audible tone.

"Yes, baby. As much as I would love to continue this, your mom was home when I got here."

"So what, she knows we're sleeping together", he said.

"I know, but it's a little weird being with you when your mother is fifty feet away", Brooke said.

"You're such a tease today, Nathan chuckled. Get a guy all riled up and then let him down in the cruelest way."

"I will make it up to you later", she promised.

"Damn right you will. Anyway it gives me a chance to talk to you about something", he said.

This was the perfect opportunity for him to tell Brooke all about his college plans. He was scared out of his mind about telling her about Duke, but he knew it had to be done. It was now or never.

"Ok, what do you need to talk about?", she asked concernedly.

"I don't really know where to start, he confessed. I've been thinking a lot about college lately and"…………, he said before Brooke cut in.

"Oh me too, I'm so excited , baby. I'll be at USC and you'll be at UCLA scoring all of those points, it's perfect", she said.

"About that, I was thinking I wanted to go somewhere else", he said.

Brooke looked into his eyes with a confused expression before she let out a loud squeal then proceeded to pepper his face with kisses.

"I love you so much, she smiled. You want to go to USC with me, that's so sweet."

"No , Brooke", he said but she was completely ignoring him as she made work of unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"About to show you how grateful I am to you for wanting to attend the same college that I am. "

"I thought you said that we couldn't do this because my mom is home", he said trying to stay focused on the whole college conversation. Brooke was making it hard on him though, in more ways then one.

"I did, but you don't know how sexy I think it is that you want to follow me, she moaned. Besides ,I can be quiet if you can", she said giving him a seductive look.

"You never have been quiet a day in your life", he said.

"I can be, she smiled. I'm sure I can find better things to do with my mouth, don't you think?"

"Brooke , he said quickly jumping from the bed. I really need to talk you seriously about our college situation."

"We talked. You want to go to USC. What more is there to talk about?"

"I don't ", he said looking toward the floor.

"You don't? But I thought you said……….."

"No, baby, I didn't. I do want to talk to you about college, but it's not what you think."

"Ok, then what is it?", she asked straightening her shirt.

"I don't want to go to USC, but I don't want to go to UCLA either", he admitted.

"Nathan, I don't understand. We have been planning this since junior year. What's going on?"

"I know we have, trust me. That's what makes telling you this so hard for me. I want you to understand."

"Please just tell me, you're scaring me", she said.

Nathan could see the worry in her features as she looked to be seconds away from crying. This is what he was afraid was going to happen when he told her. Walking to her, he cupped her face directing her eyes to meet his before he continued.

"You know how much I love you right, he asked her as she simply nodded her head. I don't ever want you to doubt us ever, no matter what."

"I won't", she whispered as he lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I want to go to Duke ,and stay here instead of moving to California", he said as he watched her close her eyes before a single tear slipped down her cheek.

He hated seeing her hurt this way, knowing he was the cause of any pain she felt was tearing him apart.

"So it's over, she asked in a sad tone. Everything we planned, it's done, just like that."

"No!, he said wiping her tears. Baby, that's the last thing want. I just a making a slight adjustment to our plans, but everything else still applies. After college we're getting married. We'll start our wonderful life together and hopefully be blessed with beautiful kids. A little girl who looks just like her gorgeous mother , a boy who looks like me and who'll inherit his father's killer crossover. It's going to happen for us, baby. I swear it."

"I can't let you go, she whispered. It will hurt to be away from you."

"Hey, he said lifting her face. We'll still be together, I'll come to California for holidays or you can come home to Tree Hill. Whatever we have to do to make this work, Brooke ."

"I'm scared" , she said as she buried her head into his chest.

"You are the strongest person I know. We can get through this, make it work. I love you ,and that will never change", he promised.

As much as Brooke wanted to believe in her heart he was right, her head was telling her that this was just the beginning. She was about to lose him and there was nothing in this world she could do to stop it. How do you hold onto the hope and love you have for someone when they are three thousand miles away. She hoped she was as strong as Nathan believed , because in a six measly months she would need all of her strength when she had to say goodbye to Nathan.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. I  Can't Survive It

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 6

I Can't Survive It

"Stop it!", Peyton screamed as Jake was tickling her to death.

After they had left school, they had spent the remainder of the afternoon lounging around her house just enjoying each other company. That's what Peyton loved about Jake, he was so laid back and generally satisfied with just being with her, unlike the guy she had briefly dated before she became his girlfriend. She loved Jake so much , and to say that she was happy they were attending the same college was a understatement. When Jake told her he wanted to attend NYU with her, she proceeded to burst into tears at the thoughtfulness he was showing with their relationship. She never was one of those over emotional girls who cried at the drop of a hat, but that day she was. To see him making a effort to keep them together when their future was so uncertain made her believe that they would always be together. Jake was her guy, she knew she would never love any other man the way that she loved him, he was it.

"Jake I mean it, she screamed. You better stop it or else."

"Or else what?", he laughed.

"I don't know. I won't sleep with you", she threatened to which Jake stopped immediately with scowl on his face.

"That's just cruel Peyt. Anything but that", he pouted as she couldn't contain her laughter.

"You're such a baby. Haley is right, Jakey", she teased as Jake's body fell flat against her on the sofa.

"You know that all of you are not good for a guys ego, he said. I feel so loved."

"You should because we only tease cause we love you so much. I love you so much", she smiled.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure if I love you, he said with a serious tone as his facial expression remained blank showing no emotion. I think I should go, he said standing, I know when I'm not wanted."

Peyton was floored, had she really hurt his feelings that much to the point of him leaving.

"Jake, she called. I was just joking, don't be mad please."

"No, it's fine. I'm just tired of being everyone's punching bag for the day. I'll see you later", he said walking out of the living room.

Peyton quickly hopped up trying to catch his retreating figure before he left. She wanted to apologize for making him feel bad, it was never her intention. Turning the corner to leave the room, she smacked dead into his rock hard chest, only to be knocked flat on her ass to see a smiling Jake.

"Took you long enough", he smiled.

"You weren't leaving?" , she asked as she took his extended hand.

"Absolutely not .How does it feel to be teased?", he laughed.

"Jerk, she said smacking a laughing Jake in the chest. I thought you were really mad."

"Nope, I just needed a little payback" , he said pecking her pouting lips.

"That wasn't funny you know. I was scared that I hurt your feelings."

"Baby, I'm stronger than that, he laughed. And for the record, I love you too", he said as they began kissing furiously. The kiss was intense as Peyton felt Jake began to walk them backwards pinning her against the wall. As their tongues wrestled in a seemingly never ending battle, but the couple was suddenly interrupted by the loud chiming of Peyton's doorbell.

Jake blew out a frustrated breath as the interruption had halted him and Peyton's actions just as things were getting good.

"I have to answer that, Peyton said completely breathless. It could be important."

"Fine", he said releasing her body as he let out a low groan when he saw Peyton straightening her clothes.

Peyton gave Jake a soft smile before quickly walked to her door opening it to be met with a crying Brooke.

"Hey, Peyton said after Brooke threw herself into Peyton's arms. What's going on?"

Brooke just continued to sob as Jake and Peyton looked on worriedly at their friend who seemed inconsolable.

"I'm going to get her a glass a water", Jake said as Peyton nodded her head while watching him leave to retrieve the water.

"You have to tell me what's going on", Peyton said but she only received a sniffle from Brooke who had suddenly became very quiet while still holding on to Peyton for dear life.

"He's going to leave me", Brooke finally whispered.

"What, who's going to leave you?", she asked.

"Nathan. He doesn't wan to move to California anymore, he wants to stay here in North Carolina to go to college, she whimpered. After all of our plans for the future, everything we wanted together . How could he do this?"

Peyton didn't know what to say to Brooke. She honestly cold understand Nathan and having dreams of a certain college, but then there was the side of her that sympathized with Brooke. If that was her in that position and Jake wanted to attend school in another state miles away, she was sure she would be just as torn up as Brooke was.

"Does he want to end things with you?", Peyton asked.

"No, he said that he still wants us to be together and that he loves me. How can I live apart from him for so long. It won't work, Peyton. He's going to dump me eventually, I know it. My heart couldn't take it", Brooke cried.

"It's going to be fine, Brooke", Peyton comforted.

-

Meanwhile Jake was in the kitchen fixing Brooke a glass of water wracking his brain with reasons for the broken girl he just witnessed minutes ago.

"Hi Jakey, Haley said as she came bouncing in the kitchen. What are you doing?"

"Getting Brooke some water", he solemnly answered.

"You're her lapdog too, Haley joked. I thought you only catered to my sister", she laughed.

"Hey!, he said. I am no ones lapdog I have you know. Something's going on with Brooke, she just came here crying her eyes out. We have no idea what's going on, she hasn't talked to us yet.

Haley knew what was going on though, had Nathan finally told Brooke about his college plans. That could only explain why a upset Brooke was crying her eyes out as Jake had put it.

"Was she really that bad?", she asked.

"Yeah, he answered. You know how upbeat and cheery Brooke is all the time. Let's just say that I have never seen someone look so broken, especially not her."

"I have to get out of here", Haley suddenly said.

"Now?, he asked. Don't you want to see what's going on with Brooke?"

"You can fill me in later, she said. Can I borrow your car please?"

"Hales, what's with the need to fly out of here all of sudden?", Jake asked.

"Please Jake. Just let me borrow your car. I'll tell you later."

Digging into his jean pants pocket, Jake threw his keys in her direction as Haley expertly caught them.

"Thanks", she said running and quickly hugging him.

"Yeah, you just make sure you put gas in and you bring it back in one piece", he said to a retreating Haley.

"I will!", she yelled as she left quickly out the kitchen door.

Jake didn't know what was going on, first Brooke showed up a crying mess, and then when he proceeded to tell Haley that exact thing, she had flew out of there like a bat out hell. Whatever was going on he didn't have a good feeling about it. Like maybe this was the beginning of something that was not good for any of them. He just hoped they could all survive it and keep their friendships in tact as he could feel a bad storm brewing over their lives.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Chapter 7

Light At The End Of The Tunnel

After Haley had left her house, she knew exactly where she needed to go. She needed to go to Nathan, see if he was ok. In her mind she knew that comforting him wasn't exactly the best idea, but in her heart ,there was no other place she could possibly be. She knew he was hurting or beating himself up for feeling like he had destroyed Brooke, and she had to do whatever she could to help him rid himself of any guilt he was possibly feeling. She loved him, she never wanted to see him hurting in anyway.

Hopping out of Jake's car, she hurriedly made her way to the Scott's house where she frantically began ringing the doorbell as she anxiously shifted from foot to foot. She didn't know why , but she was overly nervous to see him.

"Hey, Hales, Lucas answered the door. Where's the fire?", he laughed watching her play with her hands.

"Hey Luke, she said hugging him. Is Nathan Home? I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, yeah, he's in his room. Come on in, he said as he stepped aside allowing her to enter the house. I don't think he's in too good of a mood though. I asked to borrow a cd and I damn near got my head taken off when he threw it out of his bedroom door."

"Oh", Haley said looking to the floor.

"I have no clue what his problem is all of sudden, Luke said. All I know is Brooke left here a while ago and he's been pissy every since."

"Do you think that they had fight?", she asked. Maybe she was wrong about what had happened between them. Maybe it was simply just a couple's fight ,and Nathan had not told Brooke about his college plans.

"No idea, but I didn't hear any shouting, Luke said. Go on up , but I'm warning you, enter at your own risk", he lightly laughed.

"Thanks Luke, she said looking to the stairs. I'm going to go up, try to see what's wrong."

"Ok, take cover", he jokingly warned.

Haley nodded s she began the seemingly longest walk of her life to Nathan's room. When she arrived to his door, she seriously contemplated running as fast as her legs could carry her back down the stairs and out of the house, but she couldn't. After raising her hand several times to knock, she finally took a deep breath and began lightly tapping on his bedroom door.

"Go away, Lucas!, he yelled. I'm not in the mood right now."

"It's Haley", she said with such uncertainty in her voice.

Hearing no response, she put her head to the door listening for any movement or some type of verbal communication but none came. Deciding to just leave him alone she turned on her heels just as his bedroom door flew wide open.

"I'm sorry, she said. I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to check on you because I thought maybe you had told Brooke about college ,since she came to my house crying. Now I realize how stupid that I am jumping to conclusions, you probably just had a simple fight. I really need to learn how to mind my own business", she rambled.

"It's fine Hales. Come in", Nathan said.

"Are you alright?, because I really could leave."

"I'm not alright, but you being here makes it better", he smiled.

"What's wrong? Did you and Brooke have a fight?"

"No fight, he said. You were right, I told her. She was absolutely devastated. Maybe I should just go to UCLA like we planned, it's for the best, he sadly said. I don't want to jeopardize my future with her. If going to California will guarantee our life together, then I will go."

"Come here, Haley said hugging him. I know you probably think that will solve all of your problems, but it won't. Can you imagine a year or even ten years down the road you began to resent Brooke because you didn't follow your dreams."

Nathan just stayed quiet feeling safe and warm in Haley's arms as she tried reassuring him.

"You don't want this decision about college to negatively affect the rest of your life", Haley said.

"You should have seen her, I hurt her really bad, Nathan said. I feel like maybe I'm letting her down because I'm backing out of plans we had for so long. It's not fair to her, I can see why she's so upset."

"Brooke's hurt, Nathan. It's understandable and human nature, but I'm sure once she really thinks about it, she'll know it's the right thing. We all have to follow our own paths eventually. If going to Duke is yours, then you have to go or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I know", he said lifting from her embrace feeling like he was acting like sissy. He was supposed to be the strong one and if Brooke couldn't count on him to be strong, they wouldn't survive their college years intact.

"Do you really, Nathan? Because I'm looking at you and I see that look in your eyes. "

"What look?", he asked.

"The look that says you are about to give up your dreams to follow Brooke", Haley said.

"Why shouldn't I? She would for me. That's what you do for the person you love."

Haley knew exactly what he meant, it's how she felt about him. She would do anything for him, no matter what. That's why she had rushed over there to check on him and to make sure he was okay.

" Maybe, she said. I get it, Nathan, I do. I just hate what this is doing to you. I want you to be happy."

Nathan gave her a small smile that made her stomach flutter.

"You're the best nerd. You know that?"

"Why thank you, loser, she smiled. Things are going to workout for you and Brooke. It may not seem like it now, but I have faith that it will."

"Always the optimistic one, the glass is half full instead of half empty girl", he laughed.

"Well, she said hunching her shoulders. I was thinking more of a light at the end of the tunnel girl. I think that even when we travel down our darkest roads in life, that beacon of light that shines so brightly is our guiding force. No matter how far it may be away, it's our hope to better things, it keeps us moving forward out of the dark."

"You know you really are too damn wise for your own good nerd, he laughed pulling her into another hug. Thanks for checking on me, you'll never know how much that means to me. You always seem to make things so much simpler , I really needed that. I feel so much better now", he admitted.

"You're welcome", she whispered.

They just both stood there in the comfort of each other holding on for dear life. For him it is was just being grateful for having such a good friend who understood everything he was feeling, for her it was supporting the guy she cared about, helping the person she loved from afar even though he hadn't a clue about her true feelings, feelings that he could never know she even harbored for him. They trusted and confided in one another, and that was more then enough for Haley, it had to be.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. We Can Work It Out

**Hey guys, sorry about the slight delay with posting the next chapter. I really try to have a new one posted as often as ****possible,**** I know it can get frustrating waiting.****I know you all are i****t****ching for some ****naley**** but I can't very well just have Nathan jump out of his relationship with Brooke to be with Haley, it has to be a gradual thing.****I will have ****naley**** moments of course but you definitely are going to have some more ****brathan**** moments,****Sorry!**

**Now I have to give thanks to my girl ****Ashley(****crazybeautiful055) for taking on the role of my beta to help me with my terrible gr****ammatical errors that I continuous****ly make. She has been a really big help for me in improving my ****fic**** for all of my awesome readers,**** thanks so much.**

Chapter 8

We Can Work It Out

The next day at school, Brooke was sitting patiently on the quad waiting for Nathan to arrive. They hadn't spoken since yesterday after his confessions for his college plans. Now that they had time to process the enormity of the situation, she felt like they needed to talk further about things. Their lives were about to take separate paths for the next few years and if they were to survive, the lines of communication had to be wide open.

Brooke quickly wiped at her eyes feeling the tears began to prick them, she couldn't fall apart again. She had spent the rest of the day yesterday crying and leaning on Peyton and Jake. After all of their kind words and support, she needed to be strong for herself and Nathan. She knew it had to be difficult for him as well and she didn't want to ever be so selfish to deny him any thing he wanted out of this world, she loved him, she always wanted him happy.

"Hey there, Cheery." Luke said surprising Brooke from her heavily weighed thoughts.

"Hey." she said keeping her head down looking at her notebook.

"You okay?" he asked noticing the usually upbeat girl looking down and depressed.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Is Nate here at school yet?" she asked.

"No, I took my own car today. He should be here soon. He left not long after I did."

"Thanks."

"Talk to me, Brooke. I know something is wrong. Nathan proceeded to spend the rest of the day locked in his room after you left. Haley popped up out of the blue to see him. What's really going on? And please don't say nothing."

Lucas could see the pain radiating from her eyes and it killed him to think the girl he had cared about for so long was hurting for any reason at all. He cared for Brooke a great amount, he actually cared about her more than a friend, but he could never go there because she belonged to his brother. He would never hurt or betray Nathan in that way, no matter if his own heart broke in the process.

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes seeing the concern he harbored and she decided to just talk with him. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew anyway. Since Lucas was one of her very best friends and the brother of the guy she loved with all of her heart, she might as well tell him what was going on.

"You know how Nathan and I are both supposed to attend college in California? she asked to a nodding Luke. "Well yesterday out of the blue he tells me he wants to stay in North Carolina and attend Duke."

"Wow," Luke said. "I had no idea. He never indicated any time at all that he wanted to scrap his UCLA plans."

"I know. That's what makes this so difficult. If I had any kind of warning instead of being totally surprised by it, I might have dealt with it better. He had to tell me this month before graduation. Here I am thinking at least we'll be in the same state when we attend college. But now we'll be so far away for so long, can our relationship survive so much distance and time apart?" Brooke said.

"It can, Brooke. If it's what you both really want, and you're committed to making it work, then everything will work out."

"I wish I had your confidence," she sadly laughed. "I hope we can get through this."

"You can," Luke said just as Nathan walked up to them on the quad. "Oh, Hey Nate." Lucas said as he shook his brother hand whose eyes were squarely focused on Brooke.

"Hey," Nathan said as he noticed Brooke still looking down and not at him. "Can we have a minute?" he asked Luke as he nodded his head towards Brooke.

"Yeah sure," Luke said standing. "I'll see you guys. Later, Brooke."

"Bye." she whispered.

"I called you last night." Nathan said once they were alone.

"I turned my phone off," Brooke said. "I just needed some time to think, let everything sink in."

"I figured. How are you?"

"Good, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me either," he admitted. "I spent most of the night worried that I hurt you so much, which is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"I know."

"Look, I made a mistake, Brooke. Not by wanting to go to Duke, but I should have been honest with you long ago, instead of springing this on you last minute. That was my mistake."

"That was your mistake? What about not wanting to move at all. That's your mistake." she said suddenly finding her voice.

"Baby, I don't want to argue about this with you. I love you and I think you know that. Do you?" he asked.

"Of course, I love you too. That's why this is so difficult."

"I told you," he said sliding closer to her on the bench. "We will deal with this, ok. Nothing has to change. We love each other, the only thing that's changing is where I'm going to college. You're my forever," he said bringing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "We'll be ok." he whispered as their foreheads pressed firmly against each other.

"I know," she admitted. "It's just hard to think of you in another state while I'm so far away. What if you meet someone else?" she asked.

"That's not going to happen, you hear me. No other girl exists as far as I'm concerned. It'll work out for us, I know it."

"You promise?" she asked as a few tears began sliding down her face.

"I promise, it'll work out." he said wiping her tears.

"It'll workout." she said repeating his exact words.

Oh god she hoped it would workout. This was just the first big test for their relationship, all couples had them. She was sure if they could make it through this, they could make it through anything, they had too.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-Haley finally talks to Riley.****Will he ask her out or will he be afraid of getting close to her because of the guys?**

**I'll probably update again tomorrow if I don't get to busy.**


	10. I Want To Date Haley James

Thank you everyone for all of the nice reviews! You guys are the best.

Thank you Ashley(JLlover0055)once again for being so cool and helping me out with correcting my errors. I appreciate it so much girl.

Chapter 9

I Want To Date Haley James

After Haley left Nathan', she had spent the remainder of her day worrying about him. She felt terrible that she wasn't able to help him, but the bottom line was that it was his decision at the end of the day. It was his relationship and his future on the line, he was the only one who knew what was absolutely right for him. She was just happy to have school to keep her mind occupied and off of Nathan for a while.

"Hey you," Peyton said, "Why so quiet this morning?" she asked her sister as they drove to school.

"Just a little worried." Haley said.

"About?" Peyton pushed.

"Nathan, Brooke, Nathan and Brooke." She said.

"Yeah me too, but Jake reminded me of something after Brooke had left our house yesterday."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Haley asked.

"It's Nathan and Brooke, the Golden couple. If they can't make this work, who can?"

"I don't think it will be as easy as that Peyt." Haley said.

"Oh sure it is. They love each other. There is nothing more worth fighting for. You'll see someday baby sis. When you are in love, you fight with everything in you to hold onto it and the person in your heart."

I am in love, Haley thought. Just no one knows.

"Yeah I guess." Haley said as they pulled into the school's parking area.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

"Ok." she said.

"Oh look, there's Jake." Peyton excitedly pointed.

Peyton and Haley began walking in the direction where Jake was standing talking to a couple of guys on the team, including Riley. Haley was extremely nervous to be in his presence knowing about his crush on her, but she figured as long as she had Peyton and Jake there, she would be fine.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled to gain his attention. Jake immediately turned and spotted her with the goofiest smile on his face. Haley just rolled her eyes, they were sickening. They spent most of their time together and even when they were apart they always had their cell phones glued to their ears talking to one another. It was actually kind of sweet that they loved each other so much. Haley hoped one day a guy as sweet as Jake would love her just as much as he loved her sister.

"Hey babe," he said pecking Peyton's lips. "You look hot this fine morning."

"Thank you." She laughed.

"Hey, no love for your best friend?" Haley interrupted their usual morning grope fest.

"Of course, you know I love you." Jake said pulling Haley into a hug.

"Yeah I feel it." She said rolling her eyes while smacking him on the arm.

"Enough with the abuse," Jake joked. "We wouldn't want to damage this fine body."

"Oh god," Peyton said. "You definitely have been friends with Nathan for too long."

"I resent that. I work very hard to keep in shape." He said as Haley and Peyton just laughed.

"Yeah, you work hard." Peyton said.

"Thank you." Jake said completely engrossed in his daily banter with his two favorite girls. He had totally forgotten he was talking with the guys from the team just seconds ago until Riley cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the introduction, Jake." Riley laughed.

"Sorry, dude. Peyton, Haley, these are the guys from the team."

"No names?" Haley shyly asked.

"Damn Jake, make a guy feel loved." Riley said.

"I don't want to love you," Jake laughed. "You have mouths, use them."

"I'm Riley," he said extending his hand to Haley which she shook. "That's Jeff, Bryan, CJ, and Monk."

"Nice to meet you all." Peyton said.

"Hello, Jeff, Bryan, CJ, and Monk," Haley laughed. "If you don't mind me asking, why do they call you Monk?" she asked quirking her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'll answer that," Jeff said. "Since I kind of started it. You see Haley, our dear friend Thomas also known as Monk, is a born party animal, all the while retaining his precious virginity." He laughed.

"I may be a little slow," Peyton said. "But I don't get it."

"Monkeys are wild and monks don't have sex," Jake explained. "Monk is a perfect combo of both." He told the girls who burst into laughter.

"Oh my god," Haley laughed. "I'm sorry Monk, but that's funny as hell."

"No problem," He said. "I actually like the name."

"Good thing." Peyton said as everyone began laughing at the nickname.

They all groaned seconds later as the first warning bell for class rang indicating that they had five minutes to get there or be late.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," Jake said. "I'll see you guys at practice." He said grabbing Peyton's hand as they began walking off with Haley trailing them.

Riley knew that this was his chance, before Haley got too far away, he yelled out her name before he started to walk in her direction.

All three of them stopped before Haley told Peyton and Jake that she would catch up with them at lunch.

"Oh hey, Riley," she said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone. That would be kind of weird and awkward." He laughed.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you had a date to the dance this weekend?"

"No date," she said looking to the ground. "I don't even think that I'm going, no one has asked me."

"Would you want to go if you had a date?" he nervously asked.

"Umm, I guess, depends on who would be asking."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"You do know it's a sophomore dance, and that I'm a sophomore?"

"Your point being? I like you, I don't care if you're a sophomore." He

smiled.

Haley couldn't help but blush at his words, he was being so sweet to her.

"I would love to go with you to the dance, Riley."

"Cool," he said. "I'll pick you up around seven. Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect," she said. "Do you need my address?"

"Naah, I can it get it from a Jake," he said. "You can give me your number though, just in case."

Haley smiled before reciting her number as he plugged it into his cell phone.

"Well Haley, thank you for accepting my offer," he laughed. "I'll give you a call later."

"Ok, later."She smiled all the way to her first period calculus class.

Riley seemed so sweet asking her out, Haley was actually excited now about her date. This date with Riley had potential, he could definitely earn a place in her life, and in her heart. It was just what she needed to get over her feelings for Nathan.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-**** chapter 10-****Movie night with the gang.**

**Chapter ****11-Nathan views**** Haley differently for the first time**** as she's preparing to go out with Riley**


	11. Movie Night

**Thank you guys once again for all the nice reviews.**** I appreciate it so much.**

**I have to thank ****Ashley(****JLlover0055) again for being my lifesaver.**

Chapter 10

Movie Night At The Scotts

It was their annual movie night that they had faithfully carved out the previous year. No matter what was going on or how busy their lives were, they had always vowed to spend one night of the week together pigging out and watching crappy teen movies, it was their tradition. It had been a couple of days since the whole college fiasco and Brooke and Nathans relationship seemed stronger then ever. They had temporarily solved things and agreed to enjoy the rest of senior year and worry about college when it was actually time to leave. They had said, why harp on their separation when they could enjoy and cherish the remaining time together, so things were pretty much back to normal for them. Jake and Peyton were still being their usual sappy selves and Luke was just as broody as ever. The one thing that had changed over the last two days was that I had a date with a hot guy to the dance. I spent all day yesterday shopping with my sister and Brooke in search of the perfect dress. It had taken sometime, but after much input from fric and frac , had found a gorgeous off the shoulder white dress that fit my body to perfection. It was so beautiful and I felt like an absolute princess in it. I just hoped that Riley would like it just as much as I do.

"Hey, Hales, Brooke said. Did you get the ice cream? I don't see it anywhere."

"Yeah, it's right here", Haley said passing her the container.

"This is really ridiculous, Peyton said looking over the abundance of junk food they had dutifully accumulated for their male counterparts. This is enough to send someone into a diabetic coma for years", she laughed.

"You know the guys, Haley said, they're pigs. They will eat anything eatable within five feet."

"Babe, Jake said walking into the kitchen as his eyes began to wander over everything the girls had bought. Where are the twinkies?" , he whined.

Haley just rolled her eyes as Brooke began giggling at the obvious pout he was displaying to Peyton because he didn't see his favorite snack.

"Stop the whining please, Peyton said digging into one of the bags. Here you big baby", she said passing him the box of twinkies.

"Score, he said pumping his fist in the air. You're the best", he said kissing her before leaving the girls alone in the kitchen.

"If he wasn't so cute I would dump his twinkie eating ass", Peyton said as the girls began laughing.

-

"Hey Jake, would you tell Lucas that I kicked his ass fifty to eighty last time we played NBA Live", Nathan said to a stuffed mouth Jake who had began shoving snack cakes into his mouth.

"I don't know", Jake mumbled barely able to pronounce a word.

"This is bullshit, you remember", Nate said.

"Nate, calm down. It's not that serious", Luke said.

"It is. I just want to prove my point that I can always kick your ass", he smirked.

"Whatever dude", he said just as the girls were joining them in the sitting room.

"Alright, Brooke said. Shut that game off. This is movie time, not who can score the most points on some stupid game time."

"You know I can always score", Nathan laughed pulling a squealing Brooke onto his lap.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?", Haley asked.

"I don't really care, I'm tired anyway", Lucas said.

"Anything's fine with me", Peyton added.

"Ohh, 'The Notebook', Brooke excitedly clapped.

"Hell no , Nathan said. I already been suckered into watching that one time before. Pick something else", he said to a pouting Brooke.

"I have to agree with our young Nate", Jake laughed.

"Shut up Jake!", all of the girls screamed.

"What?", he said as he began unwrapping another cake.

"You shouldn't talk because you were crying harder then any of us the last time we watched it. I remember you kept asking would Allie ever remember their life together, you big sap", Brooke laughed.

"Hey, I'm a sensitive guy", he said holding his hand over his heart. I like happy endings."

"Sensitively sappy", Haley laughed.

After a couple more minutes of playful banter with each other, they had agreed to watching Terminator 3, letting the guys chose. The deal was if they picked what movie they all watched tonight, the girls got to pick the next three times what to watch without hearing any complaints what so ever out of the boys mouth. The girls quickly jumped on the deal settling for being surrounded by macho behavior for the next two hours.

Haley was sitting bored out of her mid as the sounds of some machine gun blared from the television screen. Why had she agreed to watch this, it was not entertaining. She looked around the darken room to see Lucas quietly snoring as he had fell to sleep ten minutes into the movie. Looking over to her left, she saw Jake whispering something into her sister's ear as Peyton began giggling at whatever he was saying. What had made Haley uncomfortable though was the sight she saw just seats way from her. She didn't know what had possessed her to share the same sofa as them, but now she deeply regretted it. Nathan and Brooke were in full make out mode sitting right next to her. Haley tried her hardest to ignore the couple , but it became a bit difficult as she could hear the satisfied moans escaping Brooke as Nathan ravaged her thoroughly. She had to fight hard to stop the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes any minute as she saw and heard the guy she loved with his girlfriend, it was so painful for her to deal with. Quickly excusing herself, she sighted needing to use the bathroom as her escape, but she was very doubtful any of them had actually heard her as they were too wrapped up in their own little worlds. Leaning her head against the kitchen wall she was thankful to be out of there, she breathed deeply praying that she could get over this and realize it was a dream. Nathan would never be hers , her mind knew it, now he just needed her heart to catch up and know it as well. The ringing of Haley's cell phone broke her of all of her thoughts as she quickly dug in her pockets to retrieve the phone.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey Haley, it's Riley."

"Oh hey. What's up?", she said.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you there's been a change in plans."

"Oh, she said disappointed. That's just what she needed to cap off her crappy night, now Riley was calling to cancel on her. It's fine, I understand if you don't want to go out with me."

"No, no, he said. Of course want to go out with you. There is nothing I want more."

"Oh", Haley laughed about her overreaction.

"I just wanted to tell you instead of seven, could we make it seven thirty. I have some things to do, and I want to make sure there is enough time. Wouldn't want such a beautiful girl to think I stood her up because I was a few minutes late."

"That's no problem", she smiled because he had called her beautiful.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Positive, I'll see you at seven thirty."

"Seven thirty. Night Haley. I can't wait until Friday, I know you'll look beautiful", he said.

"Thanks. Good Night Riley", she said closing her phone.

"What are you smiling at?", Nathan asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing" , she quickly said not wanting to have a conversation about Riley with Nathan.

He eyed her suspiciously before grabbing the tub of ice cream scooping some into a bowl with two spoons.

"Ok, he finally said. You coming back, we thought we lost you there for a minute", he laughed.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute', she said.

"Alright , don't take to long, nerd", he said kissing her on the forehead before leaving her alone once again.

God he had to stop that. With one last deep breath, she made her way back to join everyone and to be undoubtedly surrounded by more awkwardness as she found herself in this weird situation. She only hoped that it would resolve itself soon, because she didn't know how much more she take.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-HALEY prepares for her date with Riley and Nathan see's her differently. **

**Slight Warning-I did not write a chapter with Riley and Haley's date. You will see her with him some during the story, but I felt the need to go deep into their night was not necessary to the story as a whole, so sorry to anyone that wanted to see that.**


	12. She's Beautiful

**Thank you all for the reviews, you are the best!**

**Thank you ****Ashley(****JLlover0055)for once again helping me.**

Chapter 11

She's Beautiful

It was finally Friday, the night of Haley's big date with Riley. She was nervous all day at school thinking about what her night could possibly hold. What made her even more excited is when she had arrived at school, there was a note and a single rose taped to her locker from Riley. Who knew he could be so sweet. The morning surprise had her grinning from ear to ear all day like a fool. Peyton had threatened to call the insane asylum because it was creeping her out with my freakishly happy behavior. I couldn't help it though, I felt hope for the first time in a while and that Riley could be my key to happiness.

"You know Hales, Riley is going to totally want to jump your bones after he see's you in this dress. You look hot." Brook laughed.

"Jump her bones?" Peyton asked.

"You know what I'm talking about P. Sawyer," Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I don't think our little Haley will hold her V – card much longer."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said rolling her eyes. "Talk about me like I'm not even here." she laughed.

"I can't help it, it's the truth. You're smoking hot tonight. I do have to give myself a little credit, I'm good." Brooke said putting the final touches on Haley's hair.

"Would we expect anything less than you taking full credit?" Peyton said as her and Haley laughed at Brooke's expense.

The girls' laughter was suddenly interrupted by a light tapping on the bedroom door.

"What!?" Brooke yelled. "I told you guys that you can't see her until she comes down."

"That shouldn't apply to me!" Jake yelled through the door. "I'm her best friend."

"You can come in Jakey." Haley said.

Before Jake began to open the door, Haley decided to mess with him a little since it was her favorite thing to do.

"I'm still naked though." she laughed.

"What!" he said, as hurriedly covered his eyes before he could even see one bare leg of Haley's.

"You're so easy honey," Peyton laughed. "She's completely dressed." she told a relieved looking Jake.

"That's a relief." he said.

"Hey! I don't know whether to be pissed or not at that comment." Haley said.

"No offense Hales, but you're damn near my sister for gods sake," Jake laughed as he fully took in Haley all dressed up. "Wow, you look really good, Hales."

"Thanks." Both Haley and Brooke said as Peyton just shook her head at Brooke's antics.

"I don't think I should let you go out on this date tonight." Jake said.

"Why the hell not?" Haley asked.

"It's just you look like this and if you weren't my best friend, let's just say that I would find you attractive."

"Attractive?" Brooke said.

"Fine, I would think she was do-able."

"Told you Hales." Brooke said.

Peyton smacked Jake in his chest for making the crude comment while Brooke and Haley giggled.

"Out." Peyton said to Jake pointing at the door.

Jake quickly left thinking he had upset Peyton but that wasn't the case at all, she was actually quite amused by the comment and found it funny.

"Thanks baby sis, my boyfriend's hot for you now." Peyton said as her and the girls began laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

* * *

"Dude, you're totally cheating!" Lucas yelled as him and Nathan sat on the couch engrossed in another round of NBA live while they waited for the girls to finish helping Haley prepare for her date. 

"No your dumbass just can't play. I told you I can always kick your ass anytime, anywhere." Nate laughed.

Jake came barreling down the stairs to plant his body right in front of the television, much to the dismay of the brothers.

"Damn it, Jake. I was about to score!" Luke yelled.

"Dude please, ten to one says Nathan's kicking your butt by some insane amount of points." he laughed when Nathan couldn't contain his own laughter once he saw the scowl planted on his brother's face.

"You both suck," Luke said. "Why are you interrupting our game anyway? Where's the fire?" he asked.

"It's Haley." he said as the boys resumed their game with their eyes squarely glued to the screen.

"What about Haley?" Nathan asked.

"She has breasts." Jake said.

"What?!" both Scott brothers yelled as they paused their game and looked at Jake.

"I mean, that didn't come out right," Jake stuttered. "Of course she has breasts," he said as he watched the disturbed looks on Nathan and Lucas faces. "She's hot guys, eww." he said seconds later.

"Jake, will you please get to the damn point?" Nathan said.

"I just mean that she's, how do I say this. Beautiful, I guess. It's not like I thought she was hideous or something, but you should see her. Maybe we should rethink this whole date thing with Smith."

"Now you say that. If you both remember, I was against this from the start," Nathan said. "But you two thought it was fine , so I really don't want to hear it now."

"Chill Jake," Luke said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

_DING DONG_

"She better be", Nathan said. "That's probably Smith now. What do you say we give him a few friendly guidelines to follow on this date?" Nathan wickedly smirked.

"Haley's going to kick our ass, you know that right?" Luke said.

"That's why we make this quick." Jake said rushing to the door to let Riley in so that they could get to him before the girls came down.

* * *

"Was that the bell?" Haley asked. 

"Sounds like it." Peyton said.

"Oh god, I'm not ready." Haley said going into full panic mode.

"Hales, relax. It's always good to keep them waiting anyway," Brooke said stilling Haley's movement. "The guys will let Riley in, don't worry."

"Ok." Haley said as she calmed down and began putting the finishing touches on her look.

"Hey guys." Riley said walking into the room after Jake had let him in.

"Riley." Nathan said standing up walking towards him. Riley naturally thought that Nathan was coming to shake his hand or give him some other type of manly greeting, but the was the last thing on Nathan's mind as he had to quickly speak with Riley before Haley made her grand entrance.

"Listen Smith." he said smacking his hand away before cornering Riley. Jake and Luke walked quickly over to both guys to make sure that Nathan didn't lose his cool, which was fairly easy for him to do when it came to protecting Haley.

"Haley is special, and in no way are you to take advantage of her in anyway during your date." Nathan said.

"Nath…….." Riley said before Luke cut him off.

"He's not finished." Lucas said.

"What Nathan is trying to say man," Jake said. "You are to treat her with the utmost respect, you will not try to force yourself on her, grope her in any way or fashion, or even try to kiss her if she doesn't want it," he said as Nathan hit his shoulder. "I mean you are not to kiss her at all tonight." Jake sternly corrected.

"Guys, guys," Riley said with his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Don't you think that's sort of up to Haley if I kiss her or not?" he asked.

"No!" they all yelled.

"Riley, if we find out you even looked at her wrong in anyway, it won't be pretty," Luke said. "We mean business, do not think we're joking with you."

Just as Lucas was giving Riley his final warning, the girls came down eyeing them suspiciously as they watched Nathan straightening the lapels of Riley's jacket.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"Oh nothing," Jake said. "Just telling our good pal Riley how lucky he is to be dating Hales. Right Riley?"

"Right." Riley said deathly afraid for his life at that point.

"Ok," Brooke said. "Haley will be down in just a minute, she's grabbing her purse."

"Peyton!" they all heard Haley call.

"Excuse me." Peyton said hurrying to her sister's distressed call. Peyton ran up the stairs and entered the room to see her sister nervously pacing while chewing on her lip.

"What's the matter, Hales?"

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "I haven't been on many dates, Peyt. I don't know how to act."

"Be yourself baby sis, you'll do just fine." Peyton said soothingly rubbing Haley's hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure, let's go down, Riley's waiting for you."

Peyton and her walked hand and hand out of the bedroom and to the stairs. Haley took a big deep breath as she descended the stairs and all eyes were upon her.

Brooke and Jake smiled proudly, while Lucas let out a low whistle never recalling seeing her look so amazing in her life.

Nathan turned to see what everyone was focused on and his breath caught in his throat as Haley seemingly floated on air as she came down the stairs. She was gorgeous, everything about her was glowing. Her hair was flowing freely down and framing her face. The dress made her look angelic and it fit her body to perfection, giving her a sexy but classy look. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow." Riley said breaking Nathan out of his Haley trance.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably hoping he didn't get caught staring, he was definitely not looking at Haley in a sisterly way. What the hell was wrong with him all of the sudden. Damn that Jake for putting these thoughts in his head.

"You look beautiful." Riley told Haley.

"Thanks." she blushed looking down at the floor.

"You ready?" he asked.

Haley nodded her head as Riley extended his arm to her which she graciously accepted. After bidding farewell to everyone, they were off to the dance leaving the others to their devices for the evening.

"They're cute." Brooke said once they were gone.

Everyone pretty much agreed except Nathan whose mood suddenly turned sour as he went back to playing his video game. He didn't know what came over him, but he didn't like the idea of Haley dating this guy. She should have been there tonight with them watching stupid movies or engrossed in some stupid conversation, but instead she was out with Riley looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her and enjoying herself. Something was not right, why was he feeling this way, he was acting more like a jealous boyfriend then a concerned older brother. It worried him more then he would have liked to admit at that moment. What was he feeling and more importantly, what did it mean?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up Next****- Haley**** senses something wrong with Nathan while di****scussing her date with the gang.**

**Naley**** spends the afternoon together alone.**


	13. Monday Morning Rundown

**Thanks everyone as usual, you guys are the best.**

**I have to also thank Ashley even thoug****h it's ****becoming a little repetitive, LOL!**

Chapter 12

Monday Morning Rundown

It was Monday morning and Haley had never been so happy and had never looked forward to school more than she had that day. She found that to be weird since she already loved school so much and aced every class, but today was different. She would see Riley for the first time since their date to the dance and she couldn't be more excited. He treated her like a princess on their date and was the perfect gentleman. After he dropped her off after the dance he had sweetly kissed her on the cheek and bided her farewell. She had to admit to being a little disappointed that he hadn't actually pushed to kiss her, but she had a feeling they would have plenty of opportunities to actually kiss. Riley and her had talked about so many things on their date from what colleges he wanted to attend, to the basketball teams chances at winning a state championship. She had to say she was impressed by the things he had told her. They had spent all Sunday on the phone with each other talking about even more things, trying to learn more about each other. Riley had surprised her by asking her out on a second date and she had eagerly accepted.

Today she knew that going to school though would also mean dealing with the barrage of questions from Brooke which she didn't mind, it was just the guys that worried her a little. She hadn't actually talked with anyone about her date with the exception of Peyton because they lived together. She had felt a little under the weather Saturday afternoon, and after relaxing and spending hours with Riley on the phone on Sunday, there was no extra time for anything else.

"You all ready for the interrogation?" Peyton laughed as she barged into Haley's room.

"Ever heard of knocking, geez," she said. "To answer your question, I guess. It probably will be just Brooke who's interested, but whatever."

"If you think so, you really are clueless, baby sis."

"Why would you say that?" Haley asked.

"Have you met the guys before? They will want to know what happened every second you spent with Riley, especially Nathan. You know he will throw a fit if you don't come with the info." Haley gave her a confused look as if she didn't know what Peyton was saying. Truthfully she understood perfectly, it's just how Nathan was, so protective and she figured he would always be that way.

"Well it's not their business," Haley stubbornly said. "I am old enough to make my own decisions on the guys I date. They'll just have to get used to it, like it or not."

"Ok." Peyton said as her and Haley left for school.

------

"Anybody talk to Hales?" Brooke asked as she plopped down next to Nathan on the bench giving him a quick peck.

"I didn't," Jake volunteered. "Peyt said she was coming today even though she's still a little under the weather."

"Thank god," Brooke said. "I have waited two days to hear about her date, I can't take a minute longer."

"It's not that big of a deal." Nathan grumped.

"What's the matter with you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you've been such a meanie all weekend." Brooke added.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." he lied. Truthfully he knew exactly what was wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about Haley's date with Riley or how beautiful she had looked in her dress.

"Someone needs some." Jake whispered as him and Luke began to snicker as they earned a death glare from Nathan and Brooke.

"He gets plenty, thank you very much", Brooke said sticking her tongue out at Jake. "You won't be 'getting any' after I have a little talk with P. James about you being a little jackass."

"Brooke, Brooke, I was just joking," Jake quickly amended. "You know I love you."

"Whatever Jagielski," she said. "Speaking of ……………there they are now." she said as Peyton and Haley walked to their table to sit with the group.

"Morning guys," Haley happily greeted. "How are you this beautiful morning?"

Everyone just stared at her like she had grown another head.

"What?" she asked.

"I guess I got my answer." Brooke smiled.

"What answer?" Haley asked.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Nathan had yet to look her in the eyes as he continued to go over some new play book that Whitey had given him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't look at her without feeling anger.

"I'm happy because I'm alive, it's a beautiful day, and I have the most awesome friends. Isn't that enough for a girl to be happy?" she smiled.

"No." Jake said.

"How was your date, Hales?" Brooke asked.

Haley eyes lit up with pure excitement which didn't go unnoticed by either Luke or Jake.

"It was amazing, fantastic, wonderful, all in one." Haley smiled.

"Nice," Brooke said. "Did you get freaky with Riley?"

"Brooke!" they all shouted with the exception of Nathan.

"What?" she innocently said.

"No, there was not anything freaky," Haley giggled. "But we are going on another date." she said as Nathan let out an audible huff of air.

Haley eyed him for the first time noticing he wasn't even paying attention to anything they were talking about. It worried her a little because usually he would be the first one grilling her about her date she went on. Maybe something was going on with Brooke and him, she guessed she would talk to him later about it, try to see what was wrong, see if she could help.

"Hey now," Jake said. "We agreed on one date, Hales. I don't know if I like where this is headed."

"You won't like where I'm heading if you keep hounding Haley about her dates." Peyton threatened.

Brooke gave Jake a smug look of satisfaction as he quickly shut his mouth fearing Peyton would follow through on her threats.

"Well you can't throw any threats my way," Luke said. "I don't like it, it's getting too serious."

"Look everyone. Haley is old enough to make her own decisions. We have parents and I know you guys are just looking out for her, but it's enough really." Peyton said.

"I agree," Brooke added just as the bell rung. "Well we can pick this lovely discussion up later. It's time for class."

Everyone began collecting their things as they started to head their separate ways to class. Brooke quickly kissed Nathan before her and Peyton trotted off to P.E., Brooke's least favorite class according to her. Nathan had still yet to open his mouth besides the one little squeak she had heard. She needed to have a quick word with him before she went to class, she just knew if she didn't she wouldn't be able to concentrate at all because all of her thoughts would be consumed by him. Quickly spinning on her heels she ran in his direction calling out to him.

"Hey loser!" she yelled.

Nathan stopped in his tracks turning to face her jogging figure.

"What's going on?" she asked as he remained quiet. Nathan just continued to stand there not opening his mouth and she really was starting to get worried."Look Nathan, I don't know what's going on with you this morning, but please talk to me." she pleaded.

Nathan actually was beginning to feel a little guilty for giving her the silent treatment, but his anger was far outweighing any guilt he had felt at the present moment, so he stood there stone faced and quiet.

Haley was getting a little pissed, now he was just standing here ignoring her, giving her the silent treatment when all she wanted to do was help.

"You know what?" she blew out frustrated by the whole encounter. "Here I am worried about you thinking something was wrong and all I get is this," she lifted her hand. "I'm trying to be a good friend and you sit here like a jackass, treating me like some stranger. I can't believe I'm late to class for this." she huffed as she turned to stalk away.

"I'm sorry." he spoke lowly.

She heard him, but barely as she turned back to see the regret shining in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What, he speaks."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I just had a hard weekend. I didn't mean to be a 'jackass'." he laughed a little.

"I'm sorry too." she said.

"For?" he asked.

"For calling you a jackass. I didn't mean it."

"You sure about that, because you say it a lot." he smirked.

"Yeah, but most of the time I say it because I love you." she said without even realizing how true that statement was.

There was a brief silence between the two as the world 'love' echoed through the air like a loud boom.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm sure. We'll talk about it later. Go to class nerd, wouldn't want to mess with that perfect grade average would we."

Haley smiled at him before nodding her head and going to class. That's what made their relationship so special, she could be pissed at him one minute, and then the next laughing her head off about some stupid joke or comment he made. She was still worried though, deep down she knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what. He was acting so unlike his usual cocky self this morning. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to get down to the bottom of his problem.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-NALEY has the afternoon to ****themselves**


	14. Soulmate Switch

**Thank you everyone as usual. You guys Rock!**

**Thank you Ashley once aga****in for helping me.**

Chapter 13

Soulmate Switch

The school day had went by quickly and Haley was fairly grateful because that meant that she could finally talk to Nathan and get to the bottom of his sudden attitude and mood change. At lunch, she and Nathan had agreed to meet in the quad and go somewhere and finish their morning talk that really wasn't a talk. She knew him better than anyone, and something was up. This was her chance to get him alone, find out the real cause of his everything.

"Hey," he said startling her out of her thoughts of worry. "Were you waiting long?" he asked.

"Nope, I just got here." she smiled.

"Ok, let's go," he said extending his arm out to her like he did all of the time. "I told Brooke that I had some things to do so we can talk without being interrupted."

Haley didn't know why, but she felt a certain surge of guilt all of the sudden. Nathan was lying to Brooke to be alone with her, that was not good at all. What she didn't know was that Nathan was actually feeling the same guilt she was experiencing. Why he felt the need to lie to Brooke about his plans boggled his mind. Haley was only his friend, so why hide the fact that they were together. It was innocent right, right, he thought. Oh who was he kidding, he knew that even though Haley was his friend, Brooke would have a major problem with him sharing every single detail of his life with Haley while keeping her in the dark about things.

"Why did you lie?" she found herself asking. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to literally smack herself upside the head for letting her big mouth run as per usual.

"Why did I lie?" he asked confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

Haley looked up at his overshadowing figure as they continued to make their way to his car.

"Why did you lie to Brooke? Why didn't you just tell her we were together?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just didn't want any arguments with her about us spending time together, it was just easier this way. She wouldn't understand."

They continued the rest of their journey together in silence as they drove to a little café in town that they all often went to after school. It was the perfect place for them to be alone and talk things through. After being seated and pretending to go over the menu which she knew by heart, she could no longer take the silence, it was completely unnerving.

"You ready to talk?" she asked breaking the weird silence.

"Not really. I'm kind of just enjoying being here with you alone." he chuckled watching her face go from concerned to frustrated.

"Alright asshole," she spat. "You are going tell me what's wrong or I'm never speaking to you again."

"Fine by me." he said as he buried his smirking face behind the menu.

Haley looked at him completely perplexed and pissed as he just completely blew her off.

Nathan continued reading over his menu wondering how long it would take her to open that mouth of hers again. He was fairly surprised when the next thing he heard was her slamming her menu down and the loud screech of the chair across the floor as she stood ready to leave.

"Hales," he quickly stood grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry." he apologized again. She was pissed and he knew that face of anger anywhere, he had been a witness to it many of times. Haley pulled her arm out of his grasp as she waited patiently to see what else he had to say besides another apology. She could see the conflicting feelings in his features as if he was debating whether or not to tell her about whatever was bothering him. Nathan knew very well he couldn't tell her the plight of his latest drama was her. What would he say? I'm upset because you went on a date. I think you're beautiful, she would think he was crazy, maybe he was. Not only were they just friends, he had a girlfriend that he loved very much, this was some sort of weekend hormonal imbalance, that's what it was, he tried to convince himself.

"I just," he spoke. "We came here to talk right?" he asked. "There is nothing to talk about," he lied. "I'm just out of it lately with all of my college drama, it's just finally taking its toll is all. I'm just happy to spend some time with you, and when you offered to talk, I took you up on it because I feel like you are the only one who understands my college plans."

He watched to see if he could read her face, maybe now that he gave her a valid explanation she would understand and forgive him.

Haley couldn't stay mad at him long, even if he just hadn't spilled his guts to her, she was sure she would have forgiven him in the five seconds it took him to chase her out of the café.

"Why didn't you just say that?" she smiled as she punched him in the arm. "Just for that you're paying for lunch, and I'm starved." she said sitting back down picking up her menu.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his arm. "I guess I'm forgiven." he laughed joining her back at the table.

"Maybe." she pointedly warned.

"How about I throw in a piece of your favorite dessert?" he smiled knowing she couldn't resist. She loved strawberry cheesecake and would forgive you for running over her dog if you dangled a piece of it in front of her face. He was right too as he saw her eyes light up and her face break into a big glowing smile.

"Oh, strawberry cheesecake," she excitedly clapped. "Did I tell you you're the best?"

"You have, but it's never a bad thing to hear it again." he smirked.

"And there it is ladies and gentleman, the cocky, self assured, Nathan Scott." she laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying each other's company. They had left the café and went to their favorite hangout, the rivercourt. Nathan had spent a whole hour trying to teach her to shoot a free throw, but after countless attempts and misses, he gave up declaring Haley the worst athlete in the world. She proceeded to pout, but after Nathan threatened her with tickling, she quickly gave in agreeing that she stunk. The day was fun and care free, it was good to just be silly teens without the pressures of school or relationships looming over them for once.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-A little ****Brucas**** moment that Nathan walks in on.**


	15. Sneak Attack Chemistry

Chapter 14

**Thanks all for the wonderful replies. They mean so much to me,****thank you very much.**

**Thank you Ashle****y once again for helping me.**

Sneak Attack Chemistry

Brooke knew Nathan had told her he had some things that he had to do, but it was nearly three hours later, so surely he had to be done with whatever he had to do. She thought she might as well pay him a surprise visit at home, she missed her boyfriend damn it. Right now all she wanted was to feel his arms around her and his lips upon hers. He couldn't be mad at the unexpected visit, he probably would have welcomed it. She knew Nathan in every way possible and lately he had been out of it, this little visit could do him some good, put some pep back into his step so that he could be the Nathan she knew and loved. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but things were changing. As much as they both tried to convince each other that things would always be the same, it wouldn't be. They would be on opposite's sides of the country soon and as much as it pained her, it was a fact of life that she had to very well get used to and fast.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked opening the door to a deep in thought

Brooke.

"Well is that anyway to greet your future sister in law, Broody?" she smiled.

"I don't see Pamela Anderson anywhere." he joked looking around Brooke.

"Ha, you're funny idiot. No wonder you don't have girlfriend." she threw back at him.

"I could have a girlfriend if I wanted," he told an amused Brooke. "I don't need the hassle, example number one, a girl like you." he laughed.

"You wish jerk. A girl like me would never give you the time of day. I have standards." she laughed.

"You, standards? Doubtful, very doubtful." he laughed.

"Aww," Brooke gasped. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Easy Cheery. You're dating my brother," he laughed. "Anyone who would date him definitely has some major low standards." he joked.

"I'll have you know, your brother is very standard worthy." she said sticking her tongue out a smirking Luke.

"Standard worthy? That's beautiful. Be sure to remind me to have you give his eulogy when he dies. I'm sure no one could describe him better then you could." he laughed.

"I don't think I could do that." she seriously said.

"Why not?" he laughed.

"Because I'll give yours first, right after I murder you."

Luke began laughing at her cute pout as he watched her cross her arms in front of her chest and frown. She was adorable when she had an attitude, no one could be pissed like her.

"You know I was just joking." he said pulling her fully into the house.

"You hurt my feelings," she whined. "It wasn't very nice."

"Oh don't be such a baby. For someone who is as strong willed as you are, you sure do get pouty quick when you're upset."

"I'm not pouty," she continued to pout. "I'm……………….."

"Pouty," he laughed. "Look at you, you're still pouting."

Brooke broke into a wide grin as she realized he was completely right, she was pouty.

"Ok, I'm pouty. So what, it works," she said. "I use this undeniably cute pout to weasel your brother into doing anything that I want." she bragged.

"Man, Nathan really has to grow a pair," Luke said. "I can't believe he falls for that."

"I'm cute, he can't help but to give in." she laughed.

"Yeah you're cute." he said ruffling her hair.

"Hey buddy, that's a new hair style you're messing with." she said trying to remove his hands.

"Don't be such a girl." he said.

"Newsflash dumbass. In case you haven't noticed I am a girl." Brooke said.

"I've noticed." he said barely above a whisper so that Brooke couldn't hear him.

"Could have fooled me," he laughed. "All this time I thought you were some sort of shopping enigma that just existed in our minds."

"Oh!," she screamed as she pounced on his back. "You take that back right now before I have Nathan kick your ass." she threatened.

"Like that'll make me take it back," he laughed. "You can tell Nate to bring it on." he said as he flipped her off of his back and began tickling her.

"Stop it Luke!" she continued laughing unaware that Nathan had walked into the house to see his brother and his girlfriend in some awkward position laughing.

"What's going on?" Nate asked startling them with his sudden appearance.

"Hey baby!" Brooke quickly jumped up throwing her arms around him.

"Hey." he said kissing her.

"What's up Nate?" Luke said.

"You tell me," Nathan said. "What's going on with you two?" he asked

suspiciously. He didn't know why he felt wary of them together all of a sudden, he guessed it was all the guilt he was carrying clouding his judgment.

"Nothing, just your jerk of a brother insulting me. I was getting ready to kick his ass." she laughed.

"You wish," Luke said. "Nate, your girl has some major issues."

"She doesn't have issues," Nate defended. "I think she's perfect," he said once again kissing her. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked turning his full attention to Brooke.

"I missed you. I figured you would be done with your mystery task by now, so I thought I would surprise you with a visit. You're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm not mad." he said.

"Where were you today dude?" Luke asked.

Brooke wanted the answer to that as well, but she didn't want to seem like an overbearing pain in the butt girlfriend so she didn't ask. Luke had just done it for her, and now she waited patiently to hear what Nate had to say.

Nathan couldn't just come out and say that he had blown Brooke off to spend the afternoon with Haley doing absolutely nothing. He had to come up with an excuse, and quick.

"I just went to the gym, to get an extra workout in," he lied. "You know how I've been feeling out of it, I just thought it would help me snap out of this funk that I've been in lately."

Luke looked at his brother strangely, sensing he was lying. Luke was wondering why.

"You blew me off so that you could go to a sweaty stinky gym?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I really needed it."

"You're lucky I get to reap the benefits of those workouts," she said running her hands across his tight abs. "Where is your bag?"

"Huh, what bag?" he asked.

"I think she means your workout bag." Luke said.

"Oh, it's in the car. I'll get it out later." Nathan said.

"Ok," Brooke said. "How about we go up stairs and you make the day up to me?" she winked.

"Sounds good." he agreed. Brooke ran up the stairs in her usual bubbly self leaving the brothers alone for a minute.

"Were you really at the gym?" Luke asked.

"Leave it alone, Luke."

"You know if you are cheating on her, you could just do the decent thing and break up with her." Luke said.

"I'm not cheating Luke." he said. He wasn't really cheating physically, but he definitely was cheating on Brooke emotionally.

"You sure about that?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure," he promised. "I'll see you later." Nate said as he began climbing the stairs leaving Luke with his thoughts.

Luke knew his brother better than anyone, and something was definitely up. He claimed he wasn't cheating on Brooke, but he still remained mum on where he truly had spent his entire afternoon. He was worried, he hoped his brother wasn't in any trouble or getting himself into something stupid that he couldn't fix. Nathan had too much going for him, and to suddenly blow it last minute was something Luke was not willing to let his brother do.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up next- Peyton is suspicious, but are her suspicions correct.**

**Haley goes on another date with Riley.**


	16. Sisterly Suspicion

**THANK YOU all once again for being the most awesome reviewers!**

**I am giving you two chapters today to show you how grateful that I am to all of you.**

**Thanks Ashley for being ****m****y godsend, you are the best!**

Chapter 15

Sisterly Suspicion

Nathan had just dropped her off after their fun afternoon together. Their day was great, fun, light and all around a good time. She was happy, her life seemed in control at the moment, things were good with her friends, and they were all happy and content with the way things were in their lives. Her love life had been looking up, Riley was definitely something she did not expect, but it was more than a welcomed. Things were good at the moment, she had no idea that things would be far from good very soon in her life.

"Why are you so smiley?" Peyton asked seeing her sister looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Peyton!" Haley jumped holding her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"I scared you?" Peyton pointedly asked. "You're scaring me."

"Why, what did I do?" she asked.

"You did nothing, don't worry," she laughed. "I'm just saying, look at you". Haley began looking down examining her appearance trying to see what her sister was referring to.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Haley said lifting her head to see her sister still smiling brightly at her. "Ok Peyt, you're freaking me out. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. Where were you?" she laughed.

"No where, mom!" Haley joked.

"Are you sure about that? You weren't out with Riley Smith?" she smiled.

Haley was confused, her sister was asking if she was out with Riley when she wasn't due on another date with him for couple of days. She had told Peyton that, so why was she suddenly asking if was she with him this afternoon.

"Riley, why would I be with Riley?" she asked.

"Oh, maybe because you are about as red and ripe as a tomato. You're face is absolutely glowing Hales, I've never seen you look so happy."

Haley began to panic, did she really look that happy, or as Peyton had put it, she was glowing. No, no, no, her sister was thinking she was happy because she was with Riley, when Nathan was the sole reason for her sudden glow. After all he was the person she had just spent her entire afternoon with.

"I wasn't……." she started before she cut herself off mid sentence.

"Don't lie Hales. It's written all over your face. A blind man could see it." she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm busted," Haley lied. "I was with Riley this afternoon."

"I knew it," Peyton said. "Girl you are so gone for that guy already. This is good." she praised.

"Yeah good." Haley said focusing her eyes on their carpeted floor.

"What's the matter, Hales? Two minutes ago you were Mary Sunshine and now you look like someone stole your best friend. Talk to me." she said.

"I'm happy." she tried to smile but she knew that she was probably failing miserably because the smile on her face even felt put on to her, Peyton would definitely be able to tell.

"You're weird today baby sis," Peyton laughed. "Oh my god!" she screamed. "Did you have sex, oh my god, you did!" she screamed. "I can't believe you finally did it!"

"Peyton!" Haley scolded covering her mouth as she looked to see if one of their parents may have been lurking in the shadows somewhere. "Would you please lower your damn voice. You sound just like Brooke. I did not have sex," she whispered the last part. "I can't believe you would actually think that."

"Well Hales, you have that 'I just got some look'. I don't know now." Peyton laughed.

"Peyton, I have held out for this many years and suddenly I'm just going to give myself to a guy that I just started dating. Really, I thought you knew me better than that, god. I like Riley, but I hardly think we are ready to take such a big step together."

"Sorry," she laughed. "You just had the look. "

"Oh my god, thank goodness that Jake is not here. That's all I need right now is for him to walk in on this conversation." Haley said.

"Actually he is," Peyton told her wide eyed sister. "He's upstairs hardly worried about you." she suggestively told her sister while raising her eyebrows.

"Ok eww, that's way more information than I ever wanted. Yuck. Are mom and dad home?"

"What do you think I have a death wish, Hales? Of course they are not here. Daddy called and said that he and mom were going out to dinner to 'rekindle the romance", his words not mine. Anyways, we're on our own for dinner tonight."

"I'm not hungry anyway." Haley said.

"That's weird, I'm usually starved after Jake and I ………….."

"Peyton please, you are damaging my fragile psyche." Haley said.

"What? It works up an appetite." Peyton laughed.

"I don't want to hear anything about your and Jake's extra curricular activities. Besides I told you, I didn't have sex."

"Who had sex?" Jake asked coming down the stairs and wrapping his arm around Peyton.

"No one," Haley quickly said. "Ok maybe you have," she said giving her sister and best friend a look of disgust. "You two are worse than dogs in heat."

"I was just messing with Hales about Riley." Peyton looked lovingly into Jake's eyes.

"About?" he asked pecking her lips.

"Sex," Peyton sort seductively whispered in his ear. Haley just rolled her eyes at her sister's blatant attempt at being seductive with Jake. "I found her with this goofy looking I just got laid look on her face when I came down to get a soda." Peyton told him.

"One, never mention Haley and sex in the same sentence, and two, Haley you better not of slept with Smith." he warned.

"I did, Jake. It was so good too, multiple orgasms. Pretty high bar he set for my first time out, I may have to give him another go to see if he can successfully meet those standards again." she giggled watching the perplexed look on Jake's face.

Peyton couldn't contain her laughter, she couldn't believe her baby sister had just went there.

"That's not funny," Jake said. "Why are you laughing, Peyt? It's not funny. Hales, do not and I mean do not ever say anything like that to me again." he frowned.

"Oh so you can get your jollies off, and may I add with my sister, but when I want some satisfaction I can't get it or have it?" Haley asked.

"That's different and you know it. I love Peyton, and look at how long we have been together." he said.

"Aww, you love me," Peyton said acting as if this was news to her. "I love you too." she cooed.

"That's beside the point," Haley interrupted. "You would say the same thing if I had been dating Riley for five years and you know it. I hate to break it to you Jake, but I won't be your sweet little virginal best friend forever. I will have sex someday." she told Jake.

"You know," Jake said. "How about we shelf the sex talk for the day, I'm starved."

Haley and Peyton began giggling at Jake's attempt to ignore what Haley had said. They both followed him into the kitchen where they went to work on making him some dinner and watching him sit there and pig out. Haley was grateful for his little interruption from her and Peyton's conversation. Even though he had heard the whole sex part, it was better than dealing with the constant grilling of her sister about her whereabouts and activities of the afternoon. She didn't know why she felt like she had to hide it, her and Nathan were friends. Friends spent time together, there was nothing wrong with that. Of course there was the little fact of Peyton saying she was glowing after her day. That was a big problem. Riley was not the object of her glow, Nathan was.


	17. Opening My Eyes To The Reachable

Chapter 16

Opening My Eyes To The Reachable

I was finally on another date with Riley. To be honest it was the best I had felt all week. I really needed to get Nathan out of my head, and out of my heart. Riley was the perfect person to help me with that.

He had been a perfect gentleman taking her to a beautiful restaurant for dinner, and telling her all about the things he wanted out of life, goals he wanted to accomplish. She had been overall impressed with him, and he was definitely different from anything she expected or any other guy she had attracted, he was real.

"So, you're awfully quiet all of a sudden." Riley said. They had decided to take advantage of the beautiful night and were currently taking a stroll along the beach.

"Am I?" Haley said. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just got lost in my own world for a sec, you know thinking."

"You sure? Because I'm starting to think that I'm a bore or you just don't want to be here." he teased.

"You're not a bore, and I do want to be here with you," she smiled. "I had a great time, one of best dates that I've ever been on."

"Ok, so you say that I'm not boring you and you're just lost in your thoughts. Do you mind me asking what you were thinking about?" he asked.

"Just you. How you surprised me, and how you're not the typical jock that I expected at first glance." she said.

"Wow, should I take that as a compliment or a diss?" he laughed.

"Definitely a compliment. You showed me that you can't judge people from outside appearances. I should have known that better than anyone, I mean come on. Most of the people at our school probably see me as Peyton's smart little sister or Jake's best friend, but there is so much more to me than that. So many things that people don't really know," she admitted. "I think people think they have a good grasp on who I am, but they don't. They have an idea in their mind, but I'm far from anything they think. I don't know," she hunched her shoulders. "Sometimes I feel like I'm hiding the real me, even from the people that I love." she confessed.

"Why do you feel that way?" he asked. "I'm sure that they would love you all the same if you were who you wanted to be, why hide?"

"I don't know, to protect my self maybe. What if they don't like that person? Sometimes I'm not even sure if I like that person."

"Haley, you are a wonderful, caring person," Riley told her. "Whatever worries you have about acceptance are surely to be demolished when you show yourself to the world. If someone doesn't accept you, screw them. They were never your friend in the first place, you don't need them." he said.

"I guess. I know my friends would always love me. It's more about opening my own heart up, being vulnerable. I tend to hide things you know, keep them to myself. I have a terrible fear of hurting those around me, so I figure why not just keep things to myself, save everyone from heartache."

"That must get lonely," he said. "Having no one to confide in, be real with. You know you could talk to me if you wanted. I'm a good listener." he smiled.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she smiled. "That's really sweet of you."

"I am kind of sweet." he said as Haley started to laugh.

"Alright new subject. I feel like I'm putting a damper on our date."

"You couldn't if you tried," he laughed. "I'm having a great time."

"Really?" she pointedly asked.

"Really." he said.

"So what made you ask me out? And I want an honest answer." she laughed.

"Truthfully?" he asked to a nodding Haley. "Well I always thought you were cute, but it was one Saturday at Nathan's beach house we were playing' I never' during the party. You remember?"

"What party?" Haley laughed. "There are always parties, and sadly they always play 'I never'," she giggled. "You have to be a little more descriptive."

"You were wearing this jean skirt with a sort of shimmery print along the side and a green top that crossed behind your back." he said waiting for Haley to have some memory of the party.

Haley was impressed, he actually remembered an outfit she had worn to some party a little over a month ago. It was either cute or stalkerish. Riley didn't seem like the stalker type, so she went with cute.

"I remember," she said. "It was about a month ago and I refused to play that idiotic game for the millionth time." she laughed.

"That's the one," he said. "Anyway I remember despite my drunken loser haze I heard your infectious laugh through all the chaos going on all around us. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard."

"You were drunk," she laughed. "I was laughing at all of you morons getting hopped up on cheap booze and trying to one up each other with your stupid childish antics as you played that dumb game."

"Maybe, but you stuck out in my mind that night. It kind of just stayed with me you know, hearing you laugh."

"But that was over a month ago. What took you so long to ask me out?" she asked.

"Well there is this little thing of me valuing my life." he laughed.

Haley looked at him weirdly, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"Your three man wrecking crew." he said seeing her confusion.

"Ah," Haley said. "Don't worry, their harmless, they wouldn't hurt a fly." she laughed.

"It's not the fly I'm worried about." he said.

"They know not to interfere in my business if they know what's good for them," she said. "They are just really protective over me because they don't want to see me hurt." she found herself defending them.

"Well you should add me to that list, because I don't want to see you hurt either." he told a blushing Haley. They had come to a stop on the beach and Haley found that Riley was much closer to her now then a few seconds ago. Haley let out an involuntary shiver from the combination of the night air and the closeness she felt from Riley.

"You know, you're really beautiful." he told her tucking one of her stray hairs behind her ear.

"Thank you." she blushed as Riley began moving his face closer to her. Her eyes fell shut against their own will power as she felt his soft lips connect with hers in a slow sensual kiss. It was like he was afraid to push it, so he kept it simple not wanting her to feel pressured by the situation. Her body stiffened at first as he continued to kiss her, but once she felt comfortable she had to admit it felt great. Riley's hands found their way to the small of her back as he had a firm grip pulling her more into is taut chest. She felt tiny when he fully wrapped his arms around her, like he engulfed her in this safe cocoon.

"Wow." she said once he pulled away.

"You ok?" he concernedly asked. "I didn't overstep, did I?"

"No, no, it's fine. You were fine, it was perfect." she smiled.

"I really like you Haley," he said. "I don't want to mess things up with you."

"I like you too, and don't worry, you won't mess things up." she smiled.

"Does mean that you are willing to go on another date with me?" he asked.

Haley pretended to think while tapping her finger against her chin in mock concentration.

"Hmm, sure," she said. "What the hell, the first two dates weren't so bad. I think I can deal with you for couple more hours in a day." she laughed.

"Just one day? You'll want more then a few hours me with me, you'll see." he said watching her face flush once again. She was so cute when she blushed. He had a feeling that he could get used to see her beautiful face blushing and smiling brightly just for him. Haley James was a terrific girl and he was happy she was dating him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up Next-Riley joins the regular crew during lunch at school. Nathan throws a few smart ass remarks, not many.LOL!**

**Nathan tries to fix things between him and Brooke but it doesn't exactly go that way. You are going to see that their relationship is slowly splintering.**

**Brooke worries to the girls about Nathan.**

**Something happens with ****Brucas**

**That's all for now.**** Keep in mind this is all in upcoming ****chapters.I**** have to set some things up. I know you all want ****naley**


	18. Moved Along

**I thank you all and everyone who reads this so much. I know that it can get frustrating waiting for ****naley****, trust me. I find myself screaming writing it, ****LOL****!Thank**** you for sticking with the story regardless of ****naley**** not being together so far. It means so much to me that I have so many people actually wanting to read what I write. You'll never know how grateful I am for that.**

**Thank you once again Ashley for taking time out of your busy life to help me when I need it. You really are the best.**

Chapter 17

Moved Along

It had been about two weeks since Haley's third date with Riley. He took her to a carnival where he had officially asked her to be his exclusive girlfriend. It surprised her at first, but after a little reluctance she had readily agreed. It was the best move she could have made for herself, Riley was a good guy who treated her with respect and despite the guys' initial worries they began to warm up to him, everyone but Nathan that is. For some weird reason even after all of these weeks he would get into some conversation with Haley about her relationship, and how he still didn't trust Riley. Haley just brushed it off as him being protective, but there was a little part of her that was hoping it was jealously. But come on, who was she kidding? Why would he be jealous, and over someone like her when he had a girl as beautiful as Brooke in his life. Whatever it was she chose to not even go there anymore, she couldn't afford to for her own sanity and heart.

"So Hales, you all ready for the dance?" Brooke asked her. They were all sitting at their same table like they always did for lunch but now Riley sat there with them as well.

"Didn't I just go to one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Yeah you did," Peyton said. "But you know Brooke, she lives for this type of thing, you're going Hales."

"I'm not." Nathan said to a stunned Brooke.

"Me either," Luke added. "It's not like I have a date anyway. I might as well get the after party started early at the beach house."

"You can not, not go," Brooke said. "Well maybe you can Luke, but baby," she whined to Nathan. "This is one of our last dances and if you don't go you'll regret it."

"I'll take my chances," he said. "Those dances are lame."

"I'm not going then either." Jake said.

"What?!" Peyton and Brooke screamed.

"What do you mean you are not going?" Peyton asked. "You can't just change our plans like that."

"Babe, Luke's not going, Nate's not going. Why should I? I refuse to be stuck listening to some stupid cover band in a cheaply decorated gym."

"I hate you guys so much right now." Brooke said.

"Well I'm going," Riley said. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to romance my girl." he said pulling her close. Nathan stared daggers into him as he watched Riley's hand soothingly rub over Haley's back and shoulders.

"You see, someone gets it," Brooke said waving her hand. "Why can't you all be like Riley?"

"No thanks," Nathan snapped earning a look from Haley. "We all can't be perfect." he sarcastically mumbled.

"Oh I'm not perfect Nate," Riley said. "Just know a good thing when I have it. How can you guys turn down a night with your girls? I want to spend as much time with Haley as possible." he smiled.

Nathan couldn't believe this guy. What nerve. Where did he get off thinking he could call him Nate? That was only reserved for people that he cared about **and** Riley definitely was not one of them.

"You're so sweet." Haley giggled pecking him on the lips. Even though the guys had accepted their relationship, they still didn't like seeing Haley kiss Riley. It was very weird and uncomfortable for them.

"You know Brooke, if you really want us all to be together, let's just skip the dance altogether and start the party." Luke suggested.

"No dice, jackass. The point of the after party is to continue the celebration into the night. I want to go to the dance. Now Nathan please," she begged. "I promise you'll have a good time." she said giving her best pout.

"If Nathan goes, I'll go." Jake said.

"You'll go period." Peyton said causing Haley to giggle and Jake to pout.

"Brooke," Nathan blew out. "Does this really mean that much to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does. I just want to be with you and enjoy the dance." she said.

"Watch him give in." Luke whispered to a laughing Jake.

"I'll take that bet." Jake laughed.

"Shut up." Peyton told Jake.

"Fine I'll go," Nathan finally said. "But I won't pretend like I'm having fun." he told Brooke.

"You'll have fun." Brooke promised.

"Doubtful," he said. "Very doubtful."

"Now that that's settled," Haley said. "I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"That's perfect." Brooke smiled.

"It is?" Haley questioned.

"Yep, it gives me, you and P.James an excuse to go shopping, not that I need one, but still. What do you say Hales, a little girl day dress shopping this weekend?"

"No offense Brooke, but I really don't want to spend my weekend in some over crowded mall." Peyton said.

"I agree with Peyt. Thanks, but no thanks." Haley said.

"Now you both are acting like the guys." Brooke said.

"We're still sitting here, you know." Luke spoke.

"Your point being?" Brooke threw back. "Come on please, just a couple of hours out of the day, I swear." she begged the girls.

"Fine I'm in." Haley said.

"Peyt?" Brooke asked expectantly.

"Sure, what the hell, but don't hold me responsible for kicking the crap out of some annoying shopper." Peyton said.

"Deal, I'll even bail you out of jail if someone presses charges against you." Brooke laughed.

"What have we got ourselves into?" Haley laughed.

"The same bull we got ourselves into by agreeing to attend this lame dance." Nathan commented.

"I swear I need new friends," Brooke laughed. "You guys would make my life so much easier if you just gave into my demands."

"Sorry Brooke, but one girlfriend demanding things from me is enough." Jake said earning a slap in his arm from Peyton. "Sorry." he whispered to Peyton.

"I have never been happier to be single in my life," Luke said. "You both are whipped, or should I say all three of you." he said looking to Riley.

"And proud of it." Jake said sucking up to Peyton.

"Maybe they're whipped, but I certainly am not," Nathan said as everyone burst into laughter. "What?," he said. "What is so funny?"

"Nathan you are the worst one," Haley giggled. "Brooke has you wrapped around her perfect little manicured finger."

"I do baby," Brooke laughed. "Even I know that."

"I am not whipped," Nathan defiantly said. "If whipped is doing things to make you happy, then maybe I won't be so considerate anymore." he said clearly pissed off.

Everyone just stared in shock at Nathan's obvious irritation .They had never seen him so openly aggressive when talking to Brooke or any one of them for that matter, it was so unlike him.

"Chill man," Luke said. "It was just a joke."

"Whatever." Nathan snapped getting up from the table leaving his friends behind with theirs mouths opened in shock.

Brooke sat there quietly picking at her salad still shell shocked from what Nathan had said to her. She wasn't some overly emotional girl who cried at the drop of a dime, but sitting here surrounded by all of her friends whose eyes were drilling holes into her made her want to burst into tears. What the hell was going on with him all of the sudden, he was changing. The Nathan she knew would never even raise his voice at her, but lately that's all he had seemed to be doing. It scared her because as much as they both denied it, their relationship was falling apart. She loved him with everything in her, she just hoped that he still felt the same. Maybe this dance could be good for them. Even though Nathan really didn't want to attend, maybe this was the thing to get them back on track, make them realize that the petty arguments meant nothing and that their love could overcome anything.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Still to come-****Nathan tries to fix things between him and Brooke but it doesn't exactly go that way. You are going to see that their relationship is slowly splintering.**

**Brooke worries to the girls about Nathan.**

**Luke surprises Brooke.**

**Naley**** moment at the Dance.**

**Nathan blows up on Riley.**


	19. Romance Redux

**Thanks you all for the reviews.**

**Thank you Ashley.**

**Slight warning before you all dive into this chapter, it's all ****Brathan****, LOL! You will be fine, I have a sneaky suspicion many of you might actually like this.**

Chapter 18

Romance Redux

Nathan had generally felt bad for mistreating Brooke that afternoon during lunch. He racked his brain during his remaining classes trying to figure out ways to make it up to her. She did not in anyway deserve his pissy attitude as of late. The way he was treating her, he was afraid she would start to think that he was not in love with her anymore which was not the case. He was just frustrated about agreeing to attend the dance and then he had to put up with all of his friend's bullshit comments about him being whipped, he had just snapped. He decided that he would surprise Brooke tonight with a romantic dinner for the two of them at his home. He had not spoken with her since the blow up at lunch, but he had a really good feeling that she would be pleased with his efforts of an apology. If she needed to be reassured of his love and devotion to her, well tonight he fully intended on giving it to her. She was his world, and tonight he was intent on making her see this, that she would always hold his heart in ways even he didn't think was possible. Now all he had to do was call her and pray to God he didn't receive any attitude from her, which he without a doubt he deserved. Grabbing his cell phone he scrolled down to his call list to Brooke's name which sat firmly atop all of the others. Pushing the call button, he brought it to his ear a little worried that she would reject his call once she'd see his number flashing on her phone's caller id. Taking a deep breath, he was met by a solemn sounding Brooke, that worried him even more. He could deal with cheery Brooke, he could even deal with a pissed off Brooke, but a defeated Brooke worried him to no end.

"Hey," she said. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm so sorry I was such a jackass at lunch today. I want you to know that it was nothing you did, it was just me dealing with my own stuff."

"You've been dealing with your stuff a lot lately," she snapped. "I'm really trying to be the understanding supportive girlfriend, but it's difficult when you close yourself off from me and everything." she heavily sighed.

"I know baby, but I promise that I am going to do better, starting with tonight." he said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Well you'll just have to come over to my house and see," he laughed lightly. "I think you will like what you see." he promised.

"I'm not really in the mood to come out." Brooke said. Truthfully after the day she had, all she wanted to do was mope around in her sweats and stuff her face with lots of junk food, which in the end she would have to work extra hard at the gym to burn off.

"Please baby, you won't regret it," Nathan said. "I think we need this. Our time left together is so precious and I would really like to spend my night with my favorite girl."

Brooke quietly contemplated what he was saying. He did deserve to make it up to her. Tonight could serve not only as them showing how much they meant to each other, but she could also use it as way to bribe Nathan into lots of things she wanted, including reconsidering the whole Duke thing. After some initial reluctance she decided to put him out of his misery and agree to come over to his house.

"I'll come," she said. "Don't make me regret this." she warned.

"You won't." he said.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'll be there in a half an hour," she told him. "I need to get dressed."

"Come on baby. I'm sure you look fine, no need to go all out." he told her.

"I look gross, but thanks," she laughed. "I'll see you in a while, bye." she hung up to a laughing Nathan.

-

After a quick shower and throwing on some casual clothes and light make up, Brooke had hopped into her car and made the quick journey over to Nathan's house. She had to admit that she was a little excited to see what he had planned for her. If he thought he was getting her into bed, he had another thing coming, well maybe not. She wasn't opposed to the whole bed idea, but she definitely planned to make him sweat it out a little, make him beg. It was the least he could do after the way he had acted this afternoon. This could be fun, she thought. A horny her, a begging horny Nathan, oh yeah, definite fun. Straightening her hair one last time, she rang the door bell to be greeted by a smiling Nathan.

"Hey baby," he said leaning down to kiss her. "I'm glad you came."

"I almost didn't," she lied. "I thought you deserved a chance to make it up to me. So what do you have planned?" she asked stepping fully into the house.

"Nothing special, just thought we could have a quiet dinner in. You know, just the two of us. I wanted to show you how much I regret how I acted today, I hoped this would work." he said leading her into the dining area of his house. He had the table set beautifully with candles and roses. Brooke noticed the two covered dinner plates sitting waiting for their arrival to the table. She scrunched her face up in confusion. Nathan watched her, knowing exactly what she was thinking before she even said it.

"You cooked?" she asked an amused Nathan.

"I knew that was coming," he laughed. "No I did not cook, it's eatable."

"Okay." she laughed taking a seat.

She watched as Nathan uncovered both plates revealing a gourmet meal of cheeseburgers and french fries. She giggled slightly at her boyfriend, he was always compromising a solution for dinner.

"I was being safe," he smiled. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think we need ketchup." Brooke laughed.

"Coming right up." he said as she kissed her forehead before leaving to retrieve her ketchup. Brooke began immediately digging into her fries while she smiled at how absolutely sweet he was being. He never failed to amaze her and this afternoon was long forgotten as far as she was concerned. Why dwell on things in the past, especially when time was such a valuable thing for them. She vowed to make the most of all the time they had left and it started with tonight.

"Your ketchup madam." Nathan said sitting across from her as he began digging in his own food.

"Thanks." she said continuing to munch on her fries.

After a few minutes it became very apparent to Nathan that Brooke wasn't going to be the first to initiate any conversation, so he decided to bite the bullet and break their comfortable silence.

"I love you." he blurted. Brooke lifted her eyes from her plate giving him a small smile.

"I love you too," she said." I don't want you think that I'm angry about earlier at lunch, it's done."

"You're not even a little pissed off at me?" he smirked.

"No," she said to an unbelieving Nathan. "Ok I was," she admitted knowing he knew her better than anyone. "I just decided that it was pointless staying mad over petty things. I just expect the same consideration from you the next time I need to take my frustration out." she laughed.

"You got it," he said. "I have to say it's little unfair though."

"Unfair?" she asked.

"Yeah it's unfair. I have been on the receiving end of plenty of Brooke Davis bitchfest moments," he laughed. "I think it was my turn."

"Maybe," she laughed. "I have been known to bitch every now and then. Can't blame a girl though, especially when she has to deal with the likes of you." she teased.

"Very true, but I am beyond happy that you put up with me. It's just sad that we won't be so close next year."

"Not really my fault." Brooke mumbled but Nathan had heard exactly what she had said.

"I thought you made peace with my college decision. I don't want you to leave for California pissed off at me. "

"I haven't made peace with it!" she yelled. "I just don't feel like discussing something that I have no power to change. I want you in California with me like we planned, is that too much to ask?!"

"Brooke, I thought that you understood, but apparently not. I don't want to feel like I'm forced to choose between you and my dreams." Nathan said.

"Your dreams? Up until a month ago your 'dreams' were going to UCLA, so don't give me that."

"Dreams change. If you can't understand that, then I don't know what to tell you." he said.

"You know what Nathan, let's not do this, ok. We are supposed to be having a nice relaxing evening together. I don't want anything to ruin it." Brooke said.

"Neither do I, but Brooke we are going to have to talk about this eventually," he sighed. "We can't keep avoiding it until you're on a plane and I'm off to Durham."

Brooke slumped down into her seat knowing the night had just been ruined. Just when she thought they were going to get past this rough patch, they were pulled right back into the inevitable problem that they had tried their hardest to avoid. The college thing was like a two ton weight hanging over their relationship, and it was waiting to drop and crush them and everything around them. It was just a matter of time.

**Still to come-Brooke worries to the girls while shopping.**

**Lucas surprises Brooke.**

**Naley**** share a moment at the dance.**

**Nathan shares his feelings about Riley to everyone.**


	20. Shopping With The Girls

**I am posting 3 chapters because it's going to be a busy rest of the week for me. With that said it doesn't mean that I won't post if I can, if there are any moments that I can break away from the holiday madness I will just to update for you fabulous readers. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you, enjoy your day!**

**Thank you Ashley, you rock as always!**

Chapter 19

Shopping With The Girls

Brooke was still reeling from her disastrous dinner with Nathan. It was supposed to be a fresh start for them since their little college drama, but instead it had turned into a fight about the very thing that was plaguing them and their remaining time together. She was grateful to be out with her girls on a carefree day, it helped to turn her mind off from the constant worries of her and Nathan's troubles.

"So B. Davis, what do you think about this one?" Peyton asked. "I for one think that it's an abomination. This is terrible," she laughed. "What do you think, Hales?"

"It's not so bad," Haley said examining the dress more thoroughly. "This is actually better than the crap we have seen in the other stores." she laughed.

"Which is not saying much," Peyton laughed. "Huh Brooke?"

"Oh yeah. It's terrible." she said not even looking at the dress.

"Brooke, you have been somewhere else all day, talk to me. Are you finally ready to tell me what happened with Nathan?" Peyton asked.

Haley could tell something was off with Brooke all day, in fact she noticed that Nathan and Brooke seemed a lot different as of late. They were still of course a couple, but they barely acted like one. Their kisses seemed few and far between, when usually they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They didn't talk to one another as much at lunch anymore or wait for each other after class or after school, it was really unlike them. Not to mention it was really weird behavior for a couple as close as they are, or were. Something was definitely different between them.

"Remember when I called you the other night upset?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Yeah, you said that you just needed me to reassure you about your relationship with Nathan and that you didn't want to go into details about some fight you guys had."

"Right," Brooke said. "Well you know how he blew up at me last week at lunch," she told a nodding Peyton. "He called me over to his house to apologize with a romantic dinner."

"Wow, he sure is an asshole." Peyton sarcastically said and Haley laughed lightly.

"It's not that. The dinner was very nice and thoughtful, but we had a fight over his college plans again. I'm so sick of walking on eggshells around him all of the time. I feel like if we even attempt to have a real conversation about college it will turn into some big blow out that will resolve nothing." Brooke said.

"You and Nathan need to grow up and talk things out maturely," Peyton told her truthfully. "You both are worried about hurting the other when truth is that's exactly what you are doing by avoiding it, you're in denial. If one of you don't open up and be absolutely truthful, it will end horribly. I'm only telling you this because I care. Talk it out Brooke, before you live to regret it."

"What do you think Hales," Brooke asked her as she remained quiet about the whole situation. "Do you think that Peyt is right? Should I talk to him about everything?" she asked a timid Haley for advice.

"Yeah," Haley said barely above a whisper. Truth was this situation was very awkward for her, but she needed to suck it up and help her friend. "I think what Peyton is telling you is right," she said. "You need to tell him exactly what you are feeing and listen to what he's feeling as well. That's the only way you will get past this."

"See," Peyton said. "You know that I'm right if Hales agrees with me."

"Fine," Brooke said. "I will take both of your advice and have it out with him once and for all. We need to discuss things thoroughly and avoiding it won't help."

"Good." Peyton said.

"Don't get too excited you fake blonde," Brooke laughed. "I am not going to do this until after the dance. I want a carefree night of dancing, drinking, and much more with my guy," she winked suggestively, "if you catch my drift. I swear this drama has even affected our sex life," she told the girls so freely. "Usually when we fight it just makes him a more passionate lover, but lately I feel deprived," she laughed to an eye rolling Peyton and an uncomfortable fidgeting Haley. "I think this is the perfect night to get us out of our little slump."

"That's all fine and well, but we still need dresses." Haley said trying to quickly steer Brooke's conversation away from her and Nathan's sex life.

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Peyton said. "As much as I would like to abandon ship, we still haven't found dresses to wear to this thing."

"Don't worry, we'll find something soon," Brooke optimistically said. "Even if we have to do a Brooke Davis power hour of shopping. We will be the most fabulous, beautiful girls Tree Hill High has ever seen." she promised.

"If you say so." Peyton sarcastically said.

"I do say so," Brooke said. "That's not what I'm worried about anyway."

"What are you worried about?" Haley asked.

"You." she said to a confused Haley and Peyton.

"Me?" Haley said. "Why me?"

"Because, I have a feeling that the dance will turn out to be a very big night for you." she smiled.

"Ok Brooke," Peyton said. "I'm confused. Why would it be a big night for her?"

"I have a feeling that our little Hales will be doing the horizontal tango with our very own Riley Smith."

"I'm not." Haley blushed. Truth is she really didn't know, lately she had been thinking about it more. Riley was so sweet and caring to her. He was the perfect guy who could be worthy of such a big thing from her. Could she really give herself to him fully though?

"What was that? I saw that," Brooke clapped excitedly. "You were thinking about it."

"Were you?" Peyton asked her baby sister.

"Yes," Haley admitted to the girls. "I've been thinking about it, a lot. He really is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." she smiled.

"Hales, only do this if you're sure," Peyton said. "I don't want this to be something you look back on and regret."

"Oh don't be such a debbie downer," Brooke smacked Peyton in the arm. "This is big, Hales. You'll know in your heart if it's right."

"I want to do it," she told the girls. "Like really bad," she emphasized, "but then there is this small part of me that's afraid, it's holding me back. Maybe I should just go through with it, it's probably just nerves."

"I'm sure once you are in the mood all of that nervous energy will channel itself into passion. Trust me, Hales, you're ready if you are seriously contemplating it. Just go for it." Brooke smiled.

"I guess," Haley whispered. "I'm just scared."

"You think we weren't?" Peyton said. "I damn near chewed Jake's lip off during our first time together." she told a frowning Haley.

"Kinky." Brooke laughed.

"Guys please. That is not helping." Haley told them.

"Sorry," Peyton said. "Whatever you decide baby sis, you make sure it's right for you. Don't feel pressured from anyone." she gave Brooke a pointed look.

"What?" Brooke said holding her hands up in surrender.

"I will. Thanks guys." she said. "You gave me a lot to think about."

Haley was more confused than ever looking into the smiling faces of her sister and friend. Was she really ready to give up such a huge part of herself to Riley? Everything that she had heard from Brooke and Peyton sent her mind into warp speed. They had both been sexually active for as long as she could or cared to remember. Things were ok for them, why not her? Sex didn't take its toll or change them into some raging high school sluts that Haley always vowed to never become. It's was a natural progression in life to share yourself completely with the person you loved, and that right there lied her problem. Peyton and Brooke were in love, they made love. She wasn't sure if she yet loved Riley. Maybe she cared for him a lot, but not quite loves yet. Did she really want to sleep with someone she just liked? It would cheapen the experience of it all. How could you make love to someone who you didn't love, it just couldn't work. Haley didn't know, but she knew she had a really big decision ahead of her very soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Unexpected Realizations

Chapter 20

Unexpected Realizations

The day was finally here for all of them to attend one of their last dances, well almost all. Haley was the one member of their little bunch not graduating this year. After forgoing anything to do with the dance, Luke decided to head over early to the beach house and prepare for the real party that would take place after all of his friends left the lameness of the high school dance. Going through to the kitchen, he began rummaging through the cabinets of his parents alcohol supply area to make sure there were sufficient amounts to last through the entire night. Lifting a bottle of tequila, he smiled thinking of all the fun him and his friends would be having soon. If it was one thing the Scott boys knew how to do, it was throwing the most wild outrageous parties anyone had ever seen. Their parties were practically legendary and talked about from as far as five towns over. People would travel far and wide just to say they attended a Scott party, same held true for their parent's parties. While not nearly as outrageous as the younger Scott's soiree's, their parents and all of their lush friends knew how to party and it was definitely passed on to the younger generation.

Deciding to start the party early, Lucas went to retrieve a glass from the cupboard. He wasn't usually the type to drink alone, but he needed something to pass the time and the heaviness of his recent thoughts. His mind had often found itself wandering to that of the one and only Brooke Davis. Having impure thoughts about his brother's girlfriend was something that Lucas was not proud of, in fact he often found himself feeling guilty lately even just in the presence of Nathan. He knew what Brooke meant to his little brother, and despite his strong feelings toward her, he would never even consider her as an option. Bringing the glass filled with the clear substance to his lips, he downed it in one gulp squeezing his eyes shut as it burned down his throat. He needed to push away his thoughts of Brooke, dull his mind of any of those thoughts. Filling the glass once again, Luke slammed another shot down his throat, this one not burning nearly as bad as the first one had. He was in love with his brother's girlfriend, how screwed up was that, it killed him. Taking the bottle to his lips, Luke began downing the Tequila in full gulping amounts until the bottle was nearly gone. Slamming the bottle down in regret, he suddenly had this overwhelming need to rid his stomach of everything he had consumed in the last week. Running, or actually stumbling he made his way to the first floor bathroom where he proceeded to become one with the cool porcelain. As he threw up he could feel the combination of the alcohol and acids of his stomach burning his throat ten times harder than when he had consumed the alcohol in the first place. This was not good, this was not how he planned on beginning his night. Leaning his head against the wall, Luke began pulling himself slowly to his feet to assess himself in the mirror. He looked like absolute death warmed over. He began running the cold water, and then splashed his face hoping for some type of relief.

"Nice work dumb ass," he scolded himself. "Drunk and a loser." he sighed.

After brushing his teeth and running a cool rag over his face one last time, he prepared himself for the inevitable headache he would most likely suffer through do to his dumb moment. Grabbing the knob of the bathroom door, Luke suddenly heard a loud crashing noise coming from inside the house. Scrunching his face up in wonder, he wobbly exited the bathroom to investigate the current bain of his existence, noise. Where the hell was that sudden noise coming from? He hoped that his parents had not secretly planned a weekend here, which would foil their plans of a party. While the guys had pretty much free reign to do what they wanted, if their parents wanted the beach house for any reason, anything they had planned was automatically doused like a fire with cold water tossed onto it.

He continued stumbling up the stairs in his inebriated state stopping a few times along the way in order to gather himself once again and curse whoever came up with the concoction of alcohol. Whoever thought getting plastered would solve things had to be out of their damn mind, because this was not fun. Finally at the top, Luke walked unsteadily in the direction of the loud thumping noise. Opening the door, he was met with a half dressed Brooke and it looked like she had knocked over a lamp from the near by table.

"AHH!" Brooke screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled at Lucas trying to hold her dress up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he threw back.

"I'm getting dressed. What does it look like?" she snapped sarcastically at him. "Now what are you doing here?!" she asked again loudly.

"Number one, would you stop screaming, two, this is my house, and three, I didn't think I needed an explanation." Luke said.

"You will need one when I kick your ass." she said to an amused Luke. Why did she have to be so damn cute? She was even the most beautiful girl he had seen in his drunken state.

"Anyway, now that we have established that you're getting dressed. It still doesn't explain what the hell you are doing here." Luke said.

"My house is being renovated over the weekend," Brooke said. "Since my non-existent parents are away, I'm homeless until they return. Nathan said that it was okay if I got ready for the dance here. I thought he cleared it with you."

"No he didn't, its fine though. I'll leave you to it." he said getting ready to leave the room.

"Wait," she called. "You're here now, make yourself useful. Zip this up for me will you." she said turning her exposed back to him.

Lucas nearly lost it seeing her beautiful creamy skin glowing, begging to be touched. Taking a loud gulp, he dreadfully stepped closer to her so that he could reach the zipper of her dress. Standing there like a mindless idiot, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away or accomplish the task at hand. It wasn't until Brooke called his name that he pulled himself out of his catatonic state.

"Lucas?" she said.

"Oh sorry." he said shaking his head of the cobwebs. His hands had begun shaking with fear as he brought them to her zipper and raised it slowly. Steadying himself, his hands rested on her exposed shoulders and he had no plans on moving them anytime soon. He was getting too close to the fire and he would surely be burned.

"You look beautiful." he said getting a good whiff of her hair which smelled of strawberry.

Brooke looked at him through the mirror they were facing, trying to figure out if he was about to make some smart ass comment, but she was pleasantly surprised when none came.

"Thank you." she let out smiling at how sincere he sounded.

Brooke slowly turned but Luke's hands remained in placed atop her shoulders as she seemingly fell against him. "Oops." she giggled to a smiling Luke.

Brooke noticed after a second or two that Luke had stopped smiling and instead was looking at her in the most intense way, he looked like a man staring into the eyes of the woman he loved. She had never seen someone look at her this way and it was beginning to unravel her. His hand lifted to her face as he soothingly rubbed his thumb over her perfect cheek bone. Brooke closed her eyes as the soft stroking of his touch was relaxing her into a euphoric state of comfort. As her eyes remained closed suddenly Brooke could feel Lucas's soft lips latch onto hers. She couldn't move, she was in an absolute state of shock as Lucas was kissing her. Gathering all of her senses back, she quickly pulled away with a questioning stare.

"Luke, what was that?" she asked with a slight shake in her voice.

He was horrified, he couldn't believe he just crossed this line with her. This was his brother's girlfriend, his friend. Maybe he could blame it on the alcohol and hope that Brooke could forgive him and never mention it to another soul.

"Oh god," he said finally releasing her. "I'm so sorry Brooke. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, that's what. I've been drinking, please can you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah Luke," she said nervously brushing at her dress. "Let's just forget it, ok? This never happened." Grabbing her purse on the near by vanity, she took one last look at herself before facing him. "I should get going, I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, have a good time." he said as she nervously smiled while walking towards the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." And with that she was gone, leaving behind a regretful Lucas.

Brooke quickly made her way out of the beach house into the safety of her car sitting in the Scott driveway. What the hell had just happened? Lucas had kissed her and just sent her night into major bizarre territory. Little did she know he was watching her from the second floor window. Did she tell Nathan about this, tell him that his brother had touched her so intimately, that his lips had kissed where he had kissed so many times before? She couldn't do it. As much as she hated keeping things from Nathan, telling him would be a thousand times worse. She couldn't live with causing friction between two brothers who loved each other so deeply, she wouldn't .This had to stay between her and Lucas, that's it. "It never happened," she said. "It never happened. "

Starting her car Brooke made a conscious decision to keep this kiss between her and Luke buried. She was going to have a good time at the dance and she was sure in an hour or two it would be long forgotten, at least she hoped so. She had no idea what the night had in store for her, this was just the beginning of her troubles.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Dance Dance

Chapter 21

Dance, Dance

Peyton and Haley had spent the whole afternoon preparing for the dance that evening. Surprisingly Haley found that she was thoroughly enjoying every moment of it. She never fancied herself to be one of those girly girls who got worked up over a silly dance, but tonight was about thinking outside the box, exploring new things. She had finally made her decision about Riley, she just hoped with everything in her that this choice was right for her, and that it was really what she wanted.

"Look at you sis," Peyton said as she came down the stairs. "You look really beautiful Hales."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "You look really beautiful too. Jake won't know what hit him."

"Good, that's what I'm counting on," Peyton said straightening her dress out. "I have a whole perfect evening planned out in my mind. I want nothing to go wrong."

"You sounded a little too much like Brooke there for a minute," Haley laughed. "I'm worried."

"Speaking of, I wonder where she is. The guys will be here in a minute with the limo." Peyton said. All of them had decided that they would have a limo to escort them to the dance. Even Riley had gone in with the cost since technically he was Haley's boyfriend. Nathan had rejected the idea initially claiming wanting to drive his own vehicle, but Brooke quickly convinced him that they should get the limo and all ride together. Nathan was not happy but he dutifully agreed, much to the delight of Brooke.

"Don't worry. Isn't she the one who threatened bodily harm if any of us were late? She'll be here." Haley reassured Peyton.

"She better be," Peyton said to a suddenly quiet Haley. "Hey, hey," she said waving her hand in front of Haley's face. "Where'd you go?"

"No where," Haley smiled. "I've just been thinking."

"Yeah. About what?" Peyton asked.

"I'm going to do it." she laughed at her sister's wide eyed expression.

"When you say it, you mean the big it." Peyton said bobbing her head up and down.

Haley nodded quickly as she felt giddy at the prospect of being with Riley. "Peyt, please don't tell anyone, not even Brooke. I just don't want this to be some big thing, you know."

"Hales, it is big. Brooke would want to know." Peyton told her.

"I know, trust me. Just give me some time to have this for myself. I'll tell her eventually," Haley said as their doorbell rang. "That's probably her now, remember Peyton. This is just between us for now, ok. Promise me."

"I promise." she said going to open the door.

"Well hello there. You guys look hot." Brooke said more cheery than usual.

"Ok, what's up with the over excitement?" Peyton laughed. "You're like five times more hyper then you normally are."

"I'm happy." Brooke said trying to completely block out the whole Lucas kissing her situation.

"That's great Brooke," Haley said. "I'm really happy to see you so happy."

"Thanks Hales. So the guys should be here any minute. Any last minute things you girlies need to fix, pluck, straighten, or lift?" Brooke asked.

"I'm good." Peyton said looking over her appearance.

"Me too." Haley said.

"Me three," Brooke laughed. "Tonight is going to be perfect. I can feel it." she said as the girls nodded in agreement.

"I hope so," Peyton said. "After putting up with you over the last week or so, I'm wiped."

Brooke began immediately pouting to her friends that were laughing at her.

"Yeah, you have been kind of psycho." Haley said just as the doorbell rung again. "Well I guess that's the guys." She walked over to the door and opened it to be met by Jake, Nathan, and Riley all dressed up in their suits looking very handsome. "Well, well," Haley said. "This can't possibly be the guys I know. These guys are far too handsome and mature looking to be." she giggled.

"Funny nerd," Nathan said. "I hate this penguin suit," he said tugging at his tie. "I would have worn jeans and a tee shirt if it was up to me. As soon as this god forsaken thing is over, it comes off."

"I agree." Jake laughed.

"Your efforts astound me," Haley rolled her eyes. "You look nice for once, don't complain."

"Whatever." Nathan said.

"Hey baby," Riley said interrupting the friends banter. "You look so hot." he told her. Nathan lowly scoffed and pushed his way into the house to see the other girls standing patiently.

"Thanks." she said kissing him.

"Lookie here at all these fine ladies," Jake said once he laid eyes on Brooke and Peyton, but mostly Peyton. "I think we may have the hottest dates to the dance." he said to which Nathan and Riley both agreed.

"You look nice." Nathan told Brooke while kissing her on the cheek. Her frown didn't go unnoticed by Haley as they both were probably wondering the same exact thing. Why had Nathan just kissed her on the cheek as if she was some acquaintance of his parents at a dinner party or something? And what was that, she looked nice Nathan told her. He couldn't tell her she was beautiful. Hell, she would have even settled for being called hot just like Riley had said to Haley.

"So are all you girls ready?" Riley asked.

"Yep." Peyton answered taking Jake's arm as the other two girls followed suit taking their dates arm as they all made their way out the house and to the limo.

-

The ride to the dance was fairly quiet with the exception of Jake who would crack some terrible joke that everyone would laugh at despite it not being very funny. But other than that the ride was spent in a complete comfortable silence that no one seemed too eager to break. Finally arriving, the guys dutifully helped their dates from the monstrosity of a car and they all made their way inside before each couple broke off and did their own thing.

Haley was currently dancing to her third song in a row securely tucked into Riley's strong athletic arms.

"So," Riley said breaking her out of her peaceful trance. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he praised.

"No," she smiled. "I think that this is the first time." she said.

"No way. I'm pretty sure that I told you when we picked you girls up tonight." he laughed.

"No and I quote, 'you look so hot', that's what you said when you first saw me."

"Hmm," he pretended to think. "Well you do look hot but, you also are the most gorgeous, beautiful, sexy girl here, and I'm glad you're mine." he said to a blushing Haley.

"You're such a charmer Mr. Smith." she giggled kissing him deeply. After they broke apart Haley suddenly figured now was the perfect time to let him in on her plans to take their relationship further.

"What?" he said examining her intense gaze. "You ok?"

"I'm ready." she simply said to a confused Riley.

"Ready? We haven't been here that long and already you want to leave."

"I don't want to leave. I mean that I'm ready." she said lifting her eyebrow up trying to get him to understand what she was saying.

"Oh, oh!" he said a bit louder. "You mean you are ready?" he asked a demure looking Haley who shyly shook her head. "We should go then." he rushed nearly yanking her off the dance floor.

"Wait," she giggled. "Not now. Let's enjoy the dance and then we can be together completely later." she promised.

"Ok," he said wrapping his arms back around her waist. "Later." He heatedly whispered sending a shiver down her spine and through her toes in anticipation of what was to come.

"You having a good time?" Jake asked as him and Peyton swayed side to side to the soothing sounds of music floating through the air.

"Hmm," she sighed, "the best. Thanks for coming even though I know you didn't really want to."

"I'll do anything for you," he said tightening his grip on her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said kissing him lips lightly. They continued to dance and Jake noticed that she seemed intently focused somewhere else instead of in the moment they were in together.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem a million miles away."

Peyton pointed into the direction of Brooke and Nathan sitting frigidly on the bleachers that filled their school's gym. "I'm worried about them," she told Jake. "Look at them, do they seem happy. Brooke was so excited for this dance and she's not even enjoying it. I feel guilty that we're so happy and they look so miserable."

"They love each other, Peyt. They will be ok, I know it. I mean come on, this is Nathan and Brooke the 'golden couple.' If anyone can work their way through anything it's them."

"I hope you're right." she smiled worriedly.

"You want to dance?? Brooke asked a quiet Nathan. "Just once, I know how you are not big on the whole dancing thing." she smiled and let out a small giggle. She knew Nathan hated to dance. The boy was absolutely rhythm challenged and the gang had had many of laughs at his expense whenever he tried.

"Sure," he smiled extending his hand to her. "You know I won't be held accountable though for any injuries you may sustain," he teased. "It's dance at your own risk, Ms. Davis."

"I'll take my chances." she said walking onto the dance floor with him. They began to dance to the slow song that was playing, nothing around them seemed to matter in that moment as he held her so close and she felt back to normal. This was how she imagined the evening going before Luke had kissed her, or when Nathan had begun acting weirdly.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I am now." she smiled as the music took over their senses. Pretty soon the slow song had came to a stop and Brooke gave Nathan a teasing smile knowing that the last thing he wanted to do was attempt to keep up with a fast song. "Don't worry Romeo, you're off the hook. I need to use the ladies room," she smiled. "I'll be right back." she said quickly pecking his lips and leaving him.

Nathan walked back to the bleachers sighing heavily as he plopped back down to sit.

"I never took you for the wallflower type." Haley laughed taking a seat next to him.

"For your info, I just sat down. Brooke had to use the bathroom." he said.

"If that's your story," she giggled. "You would say anything to make yourself look cool."

"I am cool. I hardly need to try," he smirked. "Just ask any one of these people in here who is the coolest guy at this damn school. "Hey you," he said to some passing geeky looking guy. "Am I cool?" he asked.

"Definitely," the geeky boy said. "You are like a legend." Haley rolled her eyes as Nathan gave her a smug looking smile of satisfaction because he had proven his point.

"I told you," he said. "Besides, you know that I hate to dance."

"I would too if I danced anyway remotely close to you." she snickered.

"Someone's got her claws out tonight," he laughed. So where is Mr. Perfect?" he asked smoothly changing the conversation from his horrible dancing to Riley who he outwardly hated even though he tried his best to like him for Haley.

"Stop it. Why can't you be nice to him for once?" she asked.

"I don't trust the guy Hales, never have, never will. He wants in your pants." he frowned.

"Tell me something that I don't know." she said.

"What?!" he asked shocked.

"It's not like its some big secret. Isn't that what all normal guys your age want?" she said. "I'm pretty sure it's what guys want period, no matter what age they are." she said knowingly, pretty much daring him to disagree with her.

"I guess," he threw out, "But still. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"Nathan, I have been dating him for a while. Has he shown any sign of being untrustworthy?" she said to a thinking Nathan. Truth was he had treated Haley with respect and treated her as well as any guy could treat a girl. He couldn't very well hold onto that excuse for much longer, but he would for along as he could.

"You're right, but I still don't trust him." he stubbornly said.

"Dance with me." she suddenly said trying to end the conversation.

"No, are you crazy? Besides this is fast song." he said but it ended no sooner than the words had left his mouth and a slow song began playing. Haley giggled at his shocked expression as he was out of excuses.

"You were saying?" Haley smiled. "Come on stud," she pulled his hand. "It won't kill you."

Arriving at the dance floor, Haley lifted her arms around his neck securely getting lost in his cobalt bright eyes for a minute. Shaking herself out of her trance, she couldn't seem to focus on anything surrounding her as Nathan's hands lazily rubbed circles in place on her hips as they continued to sway in silence.

"You look good tonight Hales." he said being the first one of them to utter words since their dance had begun.

"Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes. "Just what every girl wants to hear, they look good."

"You know what I meant." he said.

"Yeah, I do. I look good." she said trying to keep the tension out of her voice but Nathan noticed. Why she was fishing for compliments at this very moment from him was beyond her.

"Hales," he called trying to get her to look him in the eye. Haley tried desperately to look anywhere but at him knowing he was staring at her with that undeniable spark in his eye. "Hales," he called again willingly her to look. This time she looked and she was lost. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What did you mean?" she asked.

"You look good, but what I really meant was that you look beautiful. I mean it you really do." Nathan immediately felt the guilt rip through him as he told Haley she was beautiful. It hit him in that very moment that he had yet to even utter those words to Brooke tonight, but here he was spouting them off to Haley when his girlfriend wasn't bestowed the pleasure of the same compliment from him. Haley was making him feel things he was trying desperately to bury. He felt like a man spinning out of control, fighting against his own power, his own will.

"Thank you." A smiling Haley finally said as they once again found silence in between them.

Brooke exited the bathroom in search of Nathan to see him and Haley gently swaying together looking as neither of them had a care in the world. Nathan had looked calmer and at peace than she could ever recall seeing him lately. Something about the way his features were relaxed with no tension struck her as odd. He was comfortable. When they had danced or even talked this evening he always seemed wound up, ready to explode, but not now. In that moment as Nathan danced across the room trying to maintain his composure and will against these feelings of………….he didn't know what, Brooke looked on in pure sadness. For the first time ever she truly felt scared. She knew in her heart while he declared his love to her all the time, he was not in love with her. It killed her. Was it all for nothing or was she being overly concerned about one night gone wrong? Did Nathan still belong to her, or was he lost? Lost to her, to their love, to everything life had planned. Was life really this cruel to send her the love of her life and then snatch him away so suddenly? No it couldn't be, she tried hard to convince herself. Nathan loved her, she knew it. It had to be true. There was no way things wouldn't work out for them. They just had to fight a little harder, a little longer, and fight she would, because there is no way she was going to lose him all over some silly misunderstanding.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Fireworks Aplenty

**THANK YOU everyone for the awesome reviews. I hope that everyone's holiday was as ****wonderful ****as mine was! This chapter is one of the few I had some reluctance a****bout. I never know ****how the**** feed****back will be , but this is one of those chapters that has me torn as a writer and a big fan of the characters. Please don't hate me for this one Brooke ****lovers****, LOL! I love her ****too ,but**** this is just the way I planned the story out. I need to stay on course.**

**Thank you Ashley for the awesome job you continuously do.**

Chapter 22

Fireworks Aplenty

The dance was over and the after party at the Scott beach house was in full swing. All of the gang had different worries as they entered the party ready for the night of drinking and fun. Peyton and Jake were worried for Nathan and Brooke's relationship. While Jake hadn't outwardly admitted it yet, he saw the problems feasting between the two. Brooke was worried for her relationship on top of the inevitability that she would have to be face to face with Lucas once again after their kiss. Nathan worried about the unexplained feelings surging through him about the girl who wasn't his girlfriend. Haley idly chewed at her lip in nervousness as she knew that her planned evening of losing her virginity to Riley was nearing .That scared her so much and had her ready to run for hills, the mountains, or anywhere else she could find to escape.

"Hey", Luke said to them as they stepped into the party. Brooke immediately began fidgeting and mumbled some excuse to Nathan about needing to use the bathroom. Luke noticed her discomfort but he quickly shook it off as he began greeting his friends. "It took you long enough to get here. The party started an hour ago." Luke said to them.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jake said pounding Luke's fist. "The girls were hungry after we left school so we made a stop."

"They were more like bitching," Nathan laughed getting hit in both his arms by Peyton and Haley who were on opposite sides of him. "Don't hit me, it's true." he told his brother.

"I do not bitch," Haley said. "I simply…"

"Bitch." Jake said.

"Hey! I resent that. Who's best friend are you?" Haley asked.

"And boyfriend," Peyton added. "That's ok, I'll be single. In fact, is that Brett Atkins the star quarterback over there looking all hot and fine." Peyton teased while Haley laughed at Jake's jealously. He looked as if he was about to pop a vein hearing Peyton talk about another guy.

"You guys are cruel." Jake said before leaving to retrieve a drink with a giggling Peyton on his heels.

"He's going to milk that for all it's worth now", Haley laughed knowing that Jake would pout until the cows came home, either that or until he got Peyton right where he wanted. Eew, Haley inwardly shivered. "How about we go get a drink?" she looked to Riley.

"Sounds good." he agreed taking her hand.

"See you guys later." Haley waved walking off with Riley leaving the Scott brothers behind. Luke had simply nodded in acknowledgement and Nathan glared in the direction the couple had taken off in.

"You ok?" Luke asked his little brother.

"Yeah fine. Is it me or is something not right with that guy? I can't bring myself to trust him." Nathan said.

"Ease up Nate," Luke said as they made their way around greeting a few party goers along the way. "Riley is a pretty okay guy. He really seems to like Hales."

"I still say we should keep an eye on him. Just in case."

"Agreed," Luke said. "How was the dance?" he laughed. "Was it everything you dreamed of?" Lucas teased batting his eyes like a girl.

"Shut up," Nathan said shoving him in the arm. "I was miserable. I danced exactly two times and I was not happy."

Well that wasn't actually true, he thought. He had enjoyed his dance with Haley, it had felt so right to have her in his arms, it made him feel so at home.

"Aww that sucks." Luke said as they made their way into the kitchen where all of their friends were gathered around the island with shot glasses lined up. Brooke had rejoined the group and it didn't go unnoticed by Luke that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked.

"Oh nothing, just another exciting game of 'I Never'." Haley faked enthusiasm.

"Hey, it is exciting." Brooke said trying to ease the awkwardness she felt. She figured if she continued to act so unlike herself they would start to notice and begin questioning her out of character behavior.

"You would say that since this is your idea." Peyton laughed.

"Maybe so," Brooke agreed cheekily. "So are you Scott boys in or are you too cowardly for this?" she teased.

"I'm always down for this," Nathan said. "I'm up for anything to do with drinking."

"I'm in." Luke said.

"Nice." Jake spoke as Brooke began filling all their glasses with some mysterious alcohol substance. Haley was not much of a drinker, but she figured she was safe since she had seemingly been an angel compared to all of her friends. She wouldn't have to drink hardly any when the questions were being fired.

"Ok, so who's first?" Riley asked.

"That would be Brooke," Peyton said. "It would only be fair."

"I don't care," Brooke said. "I'll be honored to go first," she stuck her tongue out a Peyton. "Let's see, something good, hmm," she said tapping her finger on her chin. "I got it, I never had sex in public." Everyone looked at her funny not taking a drink except for Jake and Peyton.

"P. James/Peyt!" Haley and Brooke shouted at the same time.

"What?" Peyton innocently said.

"I can't believe you." Haley said.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "You've been holding out on us."

"Not what I meant, Brooke. Sex in public sis, that's ewww," Haley said as the guys were praising Jake. "You guys are pigs."

"Oink, Oink." Nathan said to a fuming Haley.

"I couldn't help it," Peyton defended. "He was all over me. We were just…"

"Horny." Jake laughed.

"Whatever, on with the game," Haley said. "Whose turn is it?"

"I think the freaks should go." Luke said looking to a proud Jake and a slightly blushing Peyton.

"I'll go," Jake said. "I've never been caught by one of my parents having a little Jake time." he lifted his brow in amusement to his own comment.

"Jake time?" Haley said.

Luke brought the glass to his lips and so did Riley. Haley looked on in confusion before suddenly understanding.

"Oh my god, eww." Haley said. She guessed it had much to do with her inexperience, but all the sex talk was confusing her, not to mention freaking her out. She just found herself uncomfortable when her friends openly discussed sex.

"It's natural Hales, trust me," Brooke added. "I have been known to have a little 'Brooke Time'." she laughed.

"Our parents caught you?" Nathan amusedly asked Luke.

"Mom did, it was the single most embarrassing moment of my life." Luke said before catching Brooke's eyes.

"Oh, I would have paid to see her face." Nate laughed knowing how conservative Karen was.

"Riley, who caught you?" Brooke asked.

"My dad, and if you met him, you would know how weird he was about it. Not a memory I want to relive." he cringed.

"Moving on," Peyton said. "My turn. I never stole something from a store." she said.

Haley was the only one who took a drink much to the surprise of everyone.

"Hales, you stole?" Lucas asked what everyone was thinking.

"It was candy, when I was ten. Don't get ready to visit me in a jail just yet. I wanted it, so I took it," she admitted. "I didn't exactly have money back then."

"Who knew you had sticky fingers." Nathan teased.

"It would be perfect since Riley's fingers are probably sticky from his Riley time." Brooke badly joked to the displeasure of everyone who began groaning in disgust.

"Brooke please." Peyton said raising her hand to stop Brooke from talking.

"What? Admit it's kind of funny." Brooke laughed.

"Your turn Hales." Luke said continuing the game.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes." they all said.

Haley pouted a bit more before thinking of something to say.

"Any day now Hales." Jake laughed.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," she said. "I neverrr…..had sex."

Everyone took a drink and Riley nuzzled his face into Haley's neck and whispered something in her ear as she began giggling. Nathan noticed the suspicious behavior and started to get angry.

"You know that wasn't fair though, Hales. You know we all had to drink." Peyton said.

"Oh well." she continued giggling at Riley nipping at her neck.

Nathan couldn't take seeing this anymore so he angrily interrupted the couple. "It's my turn, you know if you two can come up for air." he snapped. Haley was surprised by the obvious sarcasm in his voice and it flustered her.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Gee Nathan, you don't have to be so rude." Peyton said.

"Yeah man." Jake added.

"Let's just continue the game," Luke said. "Go ahead Nate."

Nathan began to think of something to say when suddenly he got the best idea. "I never went after innocent sophomore girls because I couldn't score with girls in my own grade." Nathan pointedly said in Riley's direction. "Drink up Riley." he evilly smirked.

"Nathan!" Haley said angrily. "What the hell is your problem?" she spat while everyone else just looked on. "I told you to lay off, but no you just have to keep pushing."

"That's not cool Nate." Lucas said.

"What!" he blew up. "All of you know it's true," he continued to yell as the little alcohol that he had consumed was affecting him. "He sits here playing the perfect boyfriend and all of you fall for his bullshit when you know what he really wants from her."

Brooke looked on in shock as her boyfriend continued to rant.

"And what do I want from her since you seem to know so much." Riley asked a belligerent Nathan.

"Don't fucking screw with me Smith," Nathan said. "I will bury you," he promised as his friends looked on in horror. "You know exactly what you want. You want to get her in bed so that you can go bragging to your low life friends about bagging the schools virgin."

Haley was beyond livid at this point. A small crowd from the party had gathered around the scene soaking in every word being said. It wasn't as if it was some secret about her virginity but still she was a private person. She didn't want all of her business being laid out in the open so that it could be the main hallway fodder in the halls of Tree Hill High on Monday.

"Mind your business own damn Nathan!" she yelled. "Why don't you fucking worry about your own relationship," she said hurting Nathan as well as Brooke in the process. "I don't sit here and tell you how to handle your life. Brooke is your girlfriend, not me! Fix your own problems instead of critiquing everyone else. Brooke doesn't look one bit happy tonight, but do you notice, no. Do you know why? Because you are to busy acting like things are perfect," she continued to rant. "I am not your problem so I would really appreciate some space." she said grabbing Riley's hand and stomping away leaving her friends dumbfounded.

"Well isn't this night turning into one big fucking love fest." Nate snapped bringing another shot to his lips.

Jake grabbed Peyton's waist as she shook her head at Nathan's display. He was being a total jerk right now. Neither one of them particularly wanted to be around him at that moment, so they left the area they all were currently standing in, leaving him with Brooke and Luke.

"What?!" Nathan said to his brother and girlfriend who were both giving him disapproving looks. "Oh, I guess I'm just asshole Nathan now because I spoke my mind," he said. "Because I had the guts to say what you all are secretly thinking. Screw all of you." he said grabbing a bottle of tequila off the table and stumbling out of the room to wallow alone in solitude.

"I don't know what's going on with him lately." Brooke whispered and Luke look at her surprised that she had actually said a word to him.

"He'll be okay," Luke assured her. "Just let him sleep the alcohol off somewhere. I'm sure he'll be back to himself tomorrow."

"That's what I'm worried about," she admitted. "He's not himself recently. I have tried to look past it, but something has changed." she said grabbing the remainder of her drink and downing it.

"Do you really think that that's going to help you right now?" he asked as she refilled her glass once again drinking it straight.

"I don't care," she said losing her footing a bit. "It's helping now." she said slamming her third shot in a row down.

"Ok, that's enough." Luke said grabbing the glass but Brooke quickly snatched up the bottle putting it to her lips.

"Stop," she fought Luke off as he pulled the bottle away from her. "I want to feel nothing," she drunkenly slurred. "This makes me feel better," she told a sympathetic Luke. "Please," she pleaded. "Just let me have the bottle."

"This," Luke said tipping the bottle, "will not make you feel better. Sure it may be a temporary solution, but tomorrow you will be worse off, trust me."

"Did it help you?" she asked. "Earlier tonight, did it help you?" she repeated.

Luke looked into her eyes knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"The truth?" he asked Brooke, to which she nodded. "No, it didn't help me. It made me do something that I'm not proud of and I felt worse."

"I….. I," she said. "I think that I'm going to be sick." she ran out the room and Luke figured to the nearest bathroom that she could find. Luke was hot on her heels pushing through the throngs of party goers trying to make sure that she was ok from her sudden bout of sickness. Coming to the bathroom he lightly knocked where he could hear her mumble that she would be out.

"Brooke? Brooke? it's Luke."

"Come in." she groaned.

"You okay?" he asked as he found her kneeling over the toilet.

"I'm fine now," she said. "I think I threw up everything that I ever ate."

"You'll be okay," he said helping her to her feet. "How about you lay down for a little while, you'll feel better. I'll help you upstairs if you want." he said.

"Ok." she agreed. Luke guided her from the bathroom as they made their way through the crowd to the stairs. After stumbling a few times along the way, they finally reached one of the bedrooms where Luke gently helped her onto the bed.

"Do you need something?" he asked as she settled.

"No," she said but quickly changed her mind. "Can you stay here with me, that's what I want. I really don't want to be alone." she sniffed with tears evident in her voice. Luke could tell she was crying even in the darkened bedroom.

"I'll stay." he said coming to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"You can sit here," she patted the bed. "That chair doesn't look too comfortable."

"I'm good." he said. He didn't want a repeat of his actions that had happened earlier. He was fine sitting in the chair as far as he was concerned.

"Come on," she coaxed. "I told you that earlier was forgotten. We're friends, I trust you." she said.

Lucas could see and feel the sincerity from her so he moved to the side of the bed where he stretched his legs alongside her body and sat his back against the headboard.

"See, that's not so bad," she smiled. "I know you don't bite."

Luke laughed lightly looking into her face as the moonlight made her seem even more beautiful.

"Can I ask you question?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." he looked down at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Luke examined her for a minute not knowing quite what to say. He couldn't very well tell her that he had feelings for her and thought that he was in love with her.

"I don't know." he lied.

"Yes you do." she said.

"I was drunk I guess." he said trying to give her an answer so that she would let it go.

"Not really. I want to know why." she pushed.

"Let it go Brooke. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry that it did."

"What if I told you that I'm not?" she said to a stunned looking Lucas.

"You're drunk Brooke. Go to sleep." he said.

"I'm not drunk," she said scooting closer to Lucas. "I want to know why you kissed me Luke. Tell me." she demanded grabbing onto his arm.

He was losing his battle against himself. Something about the way she was so innocently looking at him made him want to spill to her his inner most secrets.

"The truth is that I care about you Brooke." was all he said before Brooke smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Him admitting to feeling something for her felt like a green light to explore things further with him. Their tongues became tangled together in a never ending duel as Luke could taste every drop of liquor she had taken in, but he didn't care. Feeling Brooke's hot tongue caressing his softly made him crazy. Quickly pulling away trying to gather any self control that he had left, Luke hopped from the bed leaving a questioning Brooke.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"This is wrong Brooke. You are my brother's girlfriend, you're drunk. This is not something we should be doing no matter how upset or pissed off you are." he reasoned.

"Luke," she sighed crawling towards him. "I want this. Please." she asked desperately.

He couldn't deny her no matter what. His mind told him that this was

wrong, but his heart wanted her in every way. In the end his heart won out. Walking to her he looked into her eyes with so much passion. "If we do this, there is no turning back." he said leaning his head against hers trying to contain his erratic breathing. Brooke brought her tiny hands to the hem of his shirt where she swiftly lifted it over his head revealing his tan sculpted chest.

"I want you. Make love to me Luke." she lustfully breathed. And he did. They made love together in his parent's beach house not caring about anyone or anything but the satisfying act they were currently in. Brooke loved him with her body in every way, but her heart was still aching for that of his brother. Luke loved her, heart, body and soul as they made love. He didn't know if he could give her up after this. Sharing this moment with her was something that he had always dreamed of, but he had to admit that the dream had not matched up to reality, reality was so much better. He thought he was getting everything in this moment that his heart desired. Unbeknownst to him that he still hadn't quite had one very large piece of the woman he loved, her heart. Brooke may have surrendered her body to him completely, but her heart still very much belonged to Nathan.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up next- Haley and Riley are moving forth with their night. Will Haley go through with it? Nathan has to apologize to Haley.**

**Brooke and Lucas vow to keep what happened between them a secret.**


	24. You Ruined My Night

**You guys continue to blow me away with the awesome replies. Thank you so much.**

**Bindy****417 ****- I understood exactly what you were saying with that previous review. No worries. ****Thanks for that long review though, LOL!**

**Ashley the little energizer bunny, thank you.**

Chapter 23

You Ruined My Night

Haley was currently sitting on the beach just outside of the Scott's beach house where everyone was still partying without a care in the world. All the thoughts running through her mind was how this perfect night had gone terribly wrong. It started with so much promise, but now she was sitting here alone. Her plans with Riley were shot to hell after the blow up with Nathan. She had dragged Riley away from Nathan's verbal assault and up to one of the many Scott bedrooms in the beach house. She was determined to follow through with her night's plans and block all of Nathan's hurtful words out of her mind. Upon entering the room, she had begun kissing Riley furiously while yanking on his shirt trying to free him of the nuisance. He had seemed to respond to her, backing them to the big oversized bed where he covered her body with his letting his hands explore under the confounds of her dress. Haley was on fire feeling his calloused hands touch her so intimately in ways that no guy had ever done. Things were quickly moving along, that was until things had suddenly come to a screeching halt mid kiss. Her body was tense with anger, frustration and Riley could tell that she was miles away from being with him.

_"What's the matter?" Riley asked as he stopped kissing her._

_"Nothing," she lied trying to pull him back into another kiss but he rejected it. "You know you are really killing the mood," she tried to joke. "You have a girl ready and willing and you are suddenly in the mood for twenty questions."_

_"Not twenty Haley, just one," he said getting up from the bed. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."_

_"There is nothing wrong," she continued with the farce. "If you don't want to be with me, just say so." she heatedly said while standing to fix her dress._

_"You know that is not true. Of course I want to be with you, just not like this," he said. "You're here Haley, but you're really not. Your mind is too preoccupied with thoughts of something. Is it Nathan?"_

_"No," she bit harshly. "I don't want to talk __about him. H__e's the last thing on my mind."_

_"Really?" he asked not convinced. "I think he's exactly what's on your mind. He's what's preventing you from just being here with me, from us being together."_

_"Don't," she warned. "Riley you are the only one preventing us from being together. Don't you dare blame this on me or Nathan for that __matter.__ I could care less about him or what he thinks, so why should you?"_

_"You care Haley," he said. "You just had this big fight not even ten minutes ago with one of your very good friends and you're acting as if nothing happened. That leads me to believe that it's bothering you very much."_

_"We should just go," she said going for the door. "This was just a bad idea, it's ruined."_

_"Haley, don't be like this." he pleaded._

_She just felt generally exhausted with the night as a whole. It was nothing against Riley, but she really needed to be alone with her thoughts right now._

_"__It's__ fine Riley," she promised. "I just need to be alone right now."_

_"Let me take you home. Can you at least give me that?" he asked sadly._

_"Thanks, but I'll catch a ride with my sister and Jake. I'm sure they're still around here somewhere."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_"I'm sure. I'll give you a call tomorrow." she said leaving him alone in the room. She did feel a little bad for lying to him about Nathan. Riley was absolutely right when he called her out on being distracted. All she could think about was Nathan and how she hated fighting with him, it tore her apart to think of the hurtful things that they had thrown at each other._

Haley was suddenly aware of the figure sitting next to her in the sand. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't even hear or see Nathan flop next to her with a drunken thud.

"Not now Nathan," she warned. "I just want to be alone."

"I'll sit here quietly, that way you can pretend to be alone." he said.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk," she suddenly blurted. "Riley has been nothing but good to me. He's even been friendly to you, even though you don't deserve it most of the time. Why couldn't you just be nice for once?"

Nathan didn't respond, he just kept staring blankly into the darkness of the ocean.

"Nothing to say?" she slightly laughed at his ironic timing. "That's funny considering you were an overflowing fountain of words less than an hour ago. You ruined my night and now to top it all off, you sit here like some damn mime when I'm talking to you. You know Nathan, I thought we were friends, but lately I'm really starting to wonder."

Everything she was saying to him began to pierce at his heart. She was questioning their friendship, which was the last thing he ever wanted. The reason he had acted so stupid was because they were friends. He wanted to look out for her always. He just went about it completely wrong. He finally had got it, unfortunately the damage was already done.

"I'm not here remember." he laughed nervously. Ok, so it wasn't the best way to start out, but it worked for him at the time. Judging by her reaction, it was definitely the wrong way to respond to her questions.

Haley said nothing as she glared to the right of her where he was sitting. Angrily standing, she decided that she needed get away from him before she said something that they both would deeply regret. Nathan quickly got up as he gave chase to her angry figure.

"Look Haley," he said grabbing a hold of her arm. "I'm dealing with a lot lately. I guess I'm just going about letting my frustrations out the wrong way. I never meant to hurt you in any way." he told her as she looked him in the eye.

"I know you are dealing with a lot Nathan," she sighed. "But guess what, we all are, that's life. It does not give you a free pass to act completely jerky to me and everyone else."

"I know and I'm so sorry Hales. I just want to protect you." he admitted.

"From what Nathan?" she asked.

"I don't know, life. There is a lot of bad shit in this world Haley. I just don't want you to be touched by any of it. You're so special, you only deserve the best."

Haley's heart melted hearing him say that. How could she stay angry at him now?

"Nathan, that's really sweet, but you have to let me live," she told him. "You can't protect me from bad things, they are bound to happen. I will get hurt in some way. There is no way around it, no matter how hard you try."

"It won't stop me from trying. I need you to be safe." he practically whispered to her.

"I will be," she said. "Just ease up some with overbearing need to protect me. Can you do that?"

Nathan didn't really want to agree to this, but after some major reluctance he gave in not wanting to risk further harm to his and Haley's relationship.

"I'll back off," he said. "You have to promise me though, if you ever are in trouble or are not comfortable with any situation you are in, you have to call me, no matter what nerd. I don't care what time of day, just promise that you'll call me."

Haley smiled brightly at his sincere concern for her. He was so adorable always worrying for her safety.

"I promise," she said. "Now you promise me something."

"Anything." he promised.

"You'll give Riley a chance," she said watching as he rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I mean a real honest chance. He's a good guy Nate, I really think you two could be good friends once you got to know him." she hopefully said.

"For you, I will be nice, but if he hurts you Hales, all deals are off, got it."

"Got it," she smiled. "I'll even help you kick his ass if he hurts me." she laughed to a smirking Nathan.

"I would pay good money to see that," he laughed with her. "So, I was really an ass tonight. I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do." he said.

"Yep you do buddy."

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" he asked.

"I think we'll keep you for now," she joked. "We all have our bad moments, tonight was yours. It will be okay, you'll see."

"Yeah I hope. Something tells me the others won't be as forgiving as you are, especially Brooke. She looked like she was two seconds away from slaughtering me with the nearest knife she could reach." he joked.

"Yeah well she loves you. Just grovel a little and I'm sure she'll fall at the 'mighty ones' knees." Haley teased.

"Finally, you admit it," he smirked. "It only took all of high school, but who's counting." he laughed at her pout.

"I admitted nothing," she continued to pout. "I'm just saying." she giggled.

After they both fell into a comfortable silence, Haley began to yawn as she was completely exhausted after her long day of getting ready and her not so perfect evening. She was really ready to crash at any minute now.

"You tired nerd?" he asked hearing the yawn escape her lips.

"Yeah," she said. "I think I'm going to go find Peyt and Jake so they can give me a ride home."

"I could take you." he offered.

"No, no mister. You have drunk entirely too much tonight. No driving for you. I will not allow you to kill me or yourself for that matter. You stay put." she all but demanded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she said pulling him into a hug. "I want you to get some rest, ok?" Nathan nodded while buying his head into her shoulder and smelling the familiar vanilla scent she always smelled of. It was a comfortable welcomed feeling that he felt being completely tucked tightly in her arms. The silence between them became deafening as they continued to stand there holding each other on the beach with the cool air whipping around them. It became quite obvious to Haley after a minute or so that Nathan had made no moves to detach himself from her tiny arms. He just continued breathing her in, taking in this moment with her and never wanting it to end. Clearing her throat, she shifted a little forcing him to release her from his muscular arms.

"Sorry." he said giving her a timid smile.

"That's ok," she said giving him a small smile of her own. "I'll see you tomorrow, and get some rest." she lifted her finger playfully threatening him.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted to her walking back up the beach towards the house. "Hales?" he called after she was some distance away.

"Yeah?" she turned.

"Thanks!" he yelled.

"Anytime!" she yelled back before continuing to walk away until she was out of his sight.

Nathan plopped back onto the damp sand happily. She had forgiven him once again for being a jerk and he couldn't have been happier. He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to show him just how wonderful she really was. Just when he would always think that she couldn't impress him more with anything, she would prove him wrong. Haley James was a fantastic girl, a girl he cared about too much and never wanted to lose.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-Brooke and Luke agree to keep their night a secret.**

** Nathan and Brooke talk.**

**Nathan apologizes to Riley with Haley and Brooke present.**

**Haley will tell Riley that she changed her mind about being with him, she's not ready.**

**The gang goes away for a weekend and Haley must ride alone with Nathan.**

**Something big will happen for ****Naley**** during the****i****r weekend trip.**


	25. No One Can Know

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**THANKS ASHLEY AS ALWAYS, YOU ARE THE BEST!**

Chapter 24

No One Can Know

Brooke woke up to the moonlight illuminating through the balcony doors in the bedroom. At first glance she was a little thrown off on where she was, but her mind quickly cleared to remember what exactly had taken place not long ago. Pulling the sheet up around her naked figure, Brooke noticed Luke with his arms folded across his chest standing in just his boxers intently staring out to the serene view of the beach down below. He looked so peaceful and content, but she could tell he had things heavily weighing on his mind. He looked torn between happiness and guilt, like a boy who had gained his best friend and lost him all in the same day. He looked like she felt, guilt over them being together tore through her as she continued to watch him shift from foot to foot on the carpeted floor below his feet.

"Hey." she called meekly to a startled Luke who remained in his place where he stood.

Luke turned facing her giving her an uneasy smile before looking back to where his eyes previously lay. "Hey," he said. "Did you get enough rest?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," she answered. "Thanks for taking care of me when I was such a mess."

"You weren't a mess," he said making eye contact with her. "You were just a little upset. I'm really glad I could be there for you when you needed someone." he smiled at her.

"I'm glad too," she whispered. "Luke." she said with so much uncertainty in her voice. She had almost sounded like a wounded soul who didn't know what she should be feeling or thinking.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked a blank staring Luke. "How do we deal with our situation?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a deep sigh as he walked alongside the bed to sit next to her. "I have been standing here for an hour thinking about all of the crap I have pulled, but this... this tops it all. I slept with my brother's girlfriend. How do I live with that?"

"I was there too you know," she said trying to get him to go easier on himself. She could see the confusion and pain flashing through his facial features. "Luke, you really are a good friend, one of my best friends," Brooke said. "I don't want that to change. I don't want anything to be different for us."

Luke felt like he was sick. He sat there listening to her saying they were friends after the incredible experience they had just shared. He knew that this was how things had to be for them. The girl that he loved still only saw him as a friend. He betrayed his brother thinking that maybe something good could come from all of it. Now hearing Brooke talk of their friendship he knew that he didn't stand a chance with her, he never had. That killed him more than anything. If she had belonged to any guy other than Nathan he would have not accepted this for a minute. He would have fought through the depths of hell to make her his, no other guy would stand a chance.

"Things are different Brooke," he finally spoke. "Do you really think that they can go back to the way they were?"

"Yes, if we want them to. I don't regret this," she said tightening the sheet around her body. "It was what we both wanted, what we both needed at the time."

"Maybe, I just don't think it's going to be as easy as you think. We slept together Brooke, how can there not be some awkwardness between us. People are bound to notice something is different."

Brooke knew he was right, how could there not be. She was a worrier by nature, and once thrown in a room surrounded by all of her friends including Nathan and Luke, she knew that she would suffer from all kinds of anxiety.

While Brooke had her own thoughts spreading through her mind, Luke was fighting a battle within himself as well. Everything in him wanted to just scream out and tell her he loved her, but then there was the part of him that knew he couldn't. She wasn't his to claim, to love. She belonged to the other person in his life that could rival his love for her, his brother. He loved Nate more than anything in this world and hurting him was something that Lucas was not prepared to deal with. Nathan hadn't deserved this betrayal that was bestowed upon him. So what he had been a little bit of a jerk, but it did not warrant him to be crushed by his girlfriend or his brother.

"I should go," Brooke suddenly said after some thinking. "Do you think that I can slip out of here without anyone noticing?" she asked a sullen Luke.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you can," he said. "Anyone still here is probably passed out or too drunk to notice. You should be okay to slip out."

"Ok," she said standing with the sheet firmly in place. Brooke began quickly gathering all of her clothes that were thrown all around the room. "Hey, can you turn around?" she asked Luke. "It's just that I need to get dressed." she nervously smiled.

"Sure." he said, wanting to laugh at her sudden modesty. It wasn't like he actually needed to see her naked again for him to remember every inch of her. Her perfect body image was burned into his brain permanently as he memorized every curve, freckle, and spot on her as they had made love.

"I'm done." she said. Luke turned to see her beautifully placed back into the gown she had previously adorned.

"So you are." he said.

"Look." they both spoke.

"You can go." Brooke said.

"Ok," Luke smiled. "I just wanted to tell you, even though I hate betraying my brother. I don't regret tonight Brooke. This was special to me, I'll always cherish the time we had together." he sincerely told a stunned Brooke.

"Me either," she guiltily admitted. "I think sometimes we need things at

certain times and you were what I needed. I'm so grateful that you understand Luke, that you understand that I don't want to lose you and that I love your brother. Last night was…"

"A mistake?" he said thinking that's what she was going to say.

"Not a mistake Luke. I don't regret it either." she said.

"Then what was it?" he asked.

"It was two friends who comforted each other when they needed to, that's what it was."

"So we just pretend it didn't happen just like you said. We move on and forget it, we're friends." he said.

"The best of," she smiled. "Luke, this has to stay between us, no one can know what happened here. It would be sort of our little secret forever, ok?"

"I won't say a word, I promise." He had a lot to lose as well and he definitely didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Nathan because of his time with Brooke. He figured if he couldn't have her the way he wanted her, this night would have to be enough to suffice his need to be with her.

"So, I'm going to go," she said. "I'll see you at school."

"See you." he said. He was actually sad to see her go. He knew once she was gone that this night no longer existed. It was like everything that had happened in that room would disappear, be irrelevant, it was over.

Brooke turned the knob of the door squeakily to leave the bedroom. She was feeling really guilty. Was she using Luke to ease her pain? He didn't deserve her putting pressure on him to keep their secret when she was the one who had pushed for them to be together. Opening the door, Brooke stepped out into the darkness of the hallway to slam right into the hard chest of someone walking. Great she thought, just what she needed when she was nursing a hang over, slamming into someone was the perfect cure for her headache. She couldn't just get out of the house without complications.

"Hey." he said. "Fancy running into you here." he laughed.

"Nathan!" Brooke said startled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THOSE SPOILERS WERE FROM UPCOMING CHAPTERS. I HAD A FEW PEOPLE THINKING IT WAS FOR ONE PARTICULAR ****CHAPTER ,****SO BE PATIENT.I HAVE TO ISSUE A SLIGHT WARNING, AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME,LOL!THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL BRATHAN, BUT I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE WITH THOSE TWO INTERACTING ALONE .THERE WILL HARDLY BE ANY OVERLY AFFECTIONATE MOMENTS BETWEEN THEM, I MADE IT AS PAINLESS AS POSSIBLE.****WITH ALL OF THAT SAID, I MAY GIVE YOU ALL ONE LAST UPDATE TONIGHT SO THAT THE BRATHAN CHAPTER IS OVER WITH AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, WE'LL SEE!**


	26. The Kids Are Alright

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**I had some write a review about hurrying my story. Not to be a bitch or anything, but I will not write a rushed story to satisfy someone. There is always an easy solution to your problem. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read this.**

**Thanks Ashley, you truly are my angel.**

Chapter 25

The Kids Are Alright

"Nathan!" Brooke said startled. "What are doing?"

"Hello to you too," he laughed. "I feel so loved." he joked.

"That's not what… what I meant was…" she stumbled. "You scared me." she finally got out.

Nathan's face lit up in pure amusement watching his girlfriend stumble on her words and nervously bounce up and down. "You ok?" he asked. "You seem nervous."

"I'm ok," she said. "I told you that you just scared me. Now what are you doing?" she asked once again.

"Well, I was on my way to lie down and call you. But since you're here you have possibly saved me embarrassing myself and from partially drunk dialing you." he laughed.

"Partially?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, seeing as most of my buzz is long gone. I'm not so drunk anymore." he told her.

"Oh. Why were you going to call me? I thought you would be somewhere pissed off at the world like usual."

"I was, but after some thought, I realized what a jackass I was to everyone, including you. I'm sorry for the way I acted Brooke. You didn't deserve that."

"Its alright." she softly smiled letting him off the hook.

"No, it's not," he said. "But it will be once we talk," he promised. "I mean really talk Brooke. I feel like we have been tiptoeing around the real problem in our relationship."

"Oh yeah, what's that? ", she asked knowing full well what he meant.

"College," he said. "We talked, but we haven't really talked like we need to. If we want this to work we need to be 100 honest with each other, no matter what."

Honest, something she definitely did not want to be right now. Not after what had just taken place between her and his brother. How could she talk with him promising full discretion when she had such a big secret she needed to bury?

"Ok." she agreed to a relieved looking Nathan. He was sure she may have flat out said no after the way he behaved earlier in the evening.

"Come on." he said grabbing for her hand, but she flinched at the small gesture. Nathan gave her a questioning look wondering why she would pull away from him. Brooke didn't know what to tell him as he continued to stare. She couldn't very well say that he scared her again. He would think that she lost her darn mind. She didn't deserve any of his kindness after what she had done. How ironic, she thought. Here he was pouring his heart out, ready to apologize for treating her so badly when she was the one who should be apologizing, hoping for his forgiveness.

"Hey," he said to quiet Brooke. "Are you sure that you are ok? You kind of just pulled away when I held your hand." Nathan said.

"Sorry." she apologized giving him what she hoped to be a reassuring smile but offering no excuse for pulling away from him.

Nathan smiled back before reaching for her hand once again as Brooke allowed him to take it this time. He lead her into his bedroom where he turned on the light and they both sat on the bed falling into a comfortable silence for a minute or so before Nathan began to talk.

"So, about this college thing, I have given it a lot of thought. I have even considered my decision numerous times trying decide what's right for me, for us, and I have come to a conclusion." he said looking into an expectant Brooke's eyes.

"You have?" she said.

"I have," he smiled. "I have realized that I cannot live without you. You mean the world to me. I'm not going to go to Duke."

"No!" she blurted out loudly.

"No?" he said. "What do you mean no?" he confusedly asked. "I thought that you would be screaming from the rafters with joy."

"You can't pass up on your wish for Duke," she said standing up from the bed as she began pacing the floor frantically. "This is your dream, you have to go. Even if it means that we will be apart for a little while. You're going." she strongly said.

Nathan felt like he was in some alternate universe. Here he was thinking that he was giving her exactly what she wanted, but now Brooke was all but pushing him to Duke. She seemed insistent that he go.

"I thought this is what you wanted Brooke." he said.

"It is..., I mean it was what I wanted," she said. "Things change. I wanted you to stick to our plans. I know now if you don't follow after your dreams we could never be together. You would never forgive me for holding you back, you have to go Nathan."

"You have really changed on the whole college matter," Nathan said stunned by her sudden turnaround. "I'm just shocked. You have to give me a minute."

Truth was Brooke still wanted him in California with her, but the overwhelming sense of guilt that was plaguing her made her give into whatever he wanted at the moment.

"You're going to Duke," she said sitting next to him on the bed cupping his face. "We have to follow our own paths. You were right, if we can't make it through this, then there is nothing worth fighting for." she said as her voice shook with emotion.

"I'm going to Duke," he said in a whisper as their noses touched from the mere closeness they were in. "Your amazing, you know that." he said making Brooke's heart ache a little more.

"You too," she choked tearfully as Nathan lightly kissed her lips. "We are going to be ok." she said.

"We are going to be fine," he promised. "Stay here with me tonight." he asked.

Brooke froze, did he want her there because he wanted to really be together. She couldn't possibly be with him when she had just been with his brother not long ago. She needed to ensure that things wouldn't get intimate between them so she quickly thought of an excuse before agreeing to stay.

"Just to sleep," she tried to tease to a pouting, groaning Nathan. "Don't be such a baby, I'm really tired." she said.

"If I agree will you stay?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'll stay."

After agreeing to spend the night with him, they situated themselves into the comfort of his bed where they spent the next two hours sorting through things. Brooke had never felt more hopeful in her life that things were going to be great for them. If she could jut swallow her bursting guilt of sleeping with Luke they would be good. Nothing was going to come between her and Nathan, ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-Haley tells Riley she changed her mind.**

**Nathan apologizes to everyone.**

**The guys prepare for a weekend tournament away.**

**Haley finally realizes that she can't stop loving Nathan.**

**Brooke ropes Haley into cheering for an injured cheerleader thus taking her on their weekend away.**

**Haley must ride alone to the tournament with Nathan.**

**During their ride they engage in some "friendly" flirty banter.**


	27. Awkwardness and Apologies

**Brucasgrl15, you are the constant cause of my amusement. I laugh every time I read your reviews. You pull for ****Brathan**** and ****Brucas****LOL!**** You can't have it both ways.**

**Thank you everyone for the positive feedback and a special thank you to those of you who sent me encouraging messages. It means the world.**

**Thanks ASHLEY**** as always.**

Chapter 26

Awkwardness and Apologies

The weekend had passed and Haley could not have been any happier. She had spent a pretty low key Sunday with her sister and Jake just goofing around and watching silly teen movies. After the disastrous party she was thankful for some down time away from everyone. Even though Nathan and she were on the mend, she just needed time to breathe, get her bearings back so that she could swallow this overwhelming feeling of need she felt for Nathan. Leaving him on the beach that night had resurfaced all of her feelings that she desperately tried to fight against. She was beginning to think that she would always love Nathan. He was her destiny, no matter how screwed up it may have seemed. How could he really be her destiny if he was Brooke's, it couldn't work. A person was not destined for two different souls. As much as she tried to use Riley as a distraction it wasn't working. Maybe that's why deep down she had some reluctance about sleeping with him. Her heart had been telling her something that her mind couldn't admit. If she admitted to not wanting to be with Riley, she would have to question why she was having these doubts. With realization came truth, and loving Nathan was a truth that she wasn't ready to admit to herself once again.

Being in school this Monday morning meant seeing Riley and torturing herself with seeing Nathan. While she had had many conversations with Riley over the weekend and things had been smoothed over, she didn't know how to act around him now that they were awfully close to taking their relationship further. Would he expect for their evening to continue now that things were okay, she sure hoped not. She couldn't possibly be with him now after her unwanted epiphany.

"Hey stranger," Riley said huskily into her ear from behind her. Haley gave him a kind smile as Riley kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"Hey," she said trying to hide the shame in her heart. Here she had a great guy and she loved another.

"How are you?" he asked. "I know things got a little tense between us the other night, but I'm glad they are ok now," he smiled. "I really care about you. I don't want anything to ruin this for us."

"Me either," she lied. The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop them. "I'm happy we are ok too."

"Good." he said relieved.

"I want to talk to you about something though. I really wanted to say this face to face instead of over the phone during one of our talks." she said.

"Ok, shoot. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Haley nervously bit at the corners of her lip as she began to piece together the words in her mind that she wanted to say. How do you suddenly do a complete 360 and tell the guy you are seeing that you changed your mind about being with him.

"Haley?" he questioned while she still stood there twitching her hands.

"I don't know how to say this," she finally said. "I don't want you to be upset or angry with me."

"Just say whatever it is. It can't be that bad," he nervously laughed.

Eyeing him carefully she finally swallowed her fear and said it. "I don't think we should sleep together right now." she said quickly.

"Oh," he said sort of stunned. "If that's what you want." Haley could hear the evident disappointment in his voice but decided to look past it.

"I have just given it a lot of thought. After the other night when we didn't go through with it, I realized that I'm not ready. If I'm having doubts it means that it's not right for me. I hope that you can understand."

Riley quietly watched her for a minute, each of them studying each other with such intensity.

"I understand," he smiled bringing his hand to her face and stroking it gently.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want you to think it was anything you've done. It's all me, I promise." She was technically telling the truth, it was her. She just withheld the truth behind why she changed her mind.

Instead of answering her, he kissed her deeply showing that he believed her which made Haley feel terrible for lying to him.

"I guess that's a yes," she laughed after their kiss ended.

"It's a yes. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere Haley James," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They were so busy wrapped up in each other that the couple had failed to notice another couple quickly approaching them until one of them spoke.

"Aren't you two cute," Brooke cheerfully greeted with her arms tightly gripped around an uncomfortable looking Nathan.

"Hey guys," Haley said while subtly pulling herself from Riley's arms. She didn't know why she suddenly felt weird to be affectionate with him in the presence of Nathan.

"Hey Hales, Riley," Nathan spoke to them both. He had been dreading seeing Riley all day, knowing he needed to apologize to him and treat him much better than he had. He owed that to Haley. If he didn't like him, he would pretend just for her.

"Sup Nate," Riley said reluctantly.

"So," Nathan started. "I'm really sorry about what I said the other day man. I was going through some things. That combined with alcohol did not serve well for my tolerance of anyone, you just were the target that night. I hope we can get past this and be friends," Nathan said while extending his hand for Riley to shake. Both girls looked on happily as they were pleased that Nathan was making a real effort to accept Riley.

"As far as I'm concerned it's over," Riley said accepting Nathan's hand in a vow of forgiveness and a truce.

"Ok, now that that is over. What do you say we all go to lunch," Haley said. The two guys quickly agreed, but Brooke looked extremely nervous and she paled visibly for everyone to see.

"Hey," Nathan said looking her directly in the eye. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm not feeling good," Brooke lied.

"Well maybe you should eat something then," Haley suggested. "If you still don't feel well after lunch you should visit the nurse."

Damn Haley and her logical reasoning. She loved Haley to death but she had just squashed her excuse for skipping lunch. She knew Nathan would think that eating would be good for her. It would probably solve her problems of feeling sick in his mind.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Nathan said just like Brooke knew he would.

"Ok," Brooke agreed knowing she was out of options at this point. Here goes nothing she thought. This would be her first encounter with Luke ever since that fateful night at the beach house. Walking slowly behind the other three, Brooke had this overwhelming sense of doom. Have you ever had one of those moments where you felt like maybe you were going to your own funeral, or even the feeling of walking down this long never ending plank of doom? Well this was her moment of doom and she was scared out of her mind.

They all arrived to the quad minutes later joining Peyton, Jake, and the person she was trying to avoid, Luke. After exchanging the usual pleasantries they all sat down falling into the usual ease they had with each other.

"Well since I have apologized to everyone but you two, I guess it's only fair to finish the job," Nathan said to Peyton and Jake.

"I already know you're a jackass, so no need to convince me otherwise," Jake joked.

"No, don't let him off the hook," Peyton said. "I want to hear this," she looked to smirking Nathan.

"Hell must have really frozen over if Nathan is apologizing to everyone," Luke laughed as he discreetly glanced over at a quiet Brooke who sat there nibbling away at her apple and not speaking.

"Would you all please shut the hell up and let him say that he's sorry," Haley said.

"Thank you nerd," Nathan said. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted. I know that I was a dumbass and I'm so sorry for behaving badly to the people I care about."

"Apology accepted," Jake said.

"Speak for yourself Jake," Peyton said. "I want some groveling, begging, maybe the keys to his car before I forgive him," she teased.

"Come on Peyt, he's sorry," her sister said.

"Nope, not going to happen Hales. I need more," she looked expectantly to Nathan.

Nathan dug in his pocket flashing his car keys to Peyton who held her hand out. "You can '_**borrow**_'," he punctuated to get his point across, "my car one day this weekend, that's it. You better not wreck my baby," he told a smiling Peyton.

"Don't worry, I don't even plan on driving it," Peyton smiled wickedly.

"What the hell do you want to borrow it for?" Luke asked.

"I want to have sex with Jake in there," she laughed as everyone shockingly looked at her while Jake looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh, eating here," Haley said as Riley started to cackle loudly next to her.

"NO WAY Peyt!" Nathan yelled. "You and Jake are not fucking in my car."

Brooke began giggling at her friend's obvious joke that was meant to piss Nathan off.

"What are you laughing at," Nathan turned to face a smiling Brooke. "Less laughing, more eating," he demanded of her.

"She's playing," Brooke said to him. Nathan once again faced Peyton who looked quite pleased with herself.

"Jake, put a leash on her," Nathan said.

"Hey!" all the girls said. "We are not pets," Haley said. "Don't you ever imply it."

"You should have seen your face Nate," Lucas laughed. "The mere mention of them having sex in your truck sent you into a panic."

"So what," Nathan pouted. "The thought of Jake and Peyton's skinny naked ass slapping against my seats has me ready to drive my car into the river."

"She doesn't have a skinny ass," Jake defended. "It's a very cute ass," he laughed.

"You guys are unbelievable," Brooke said.

"I agree," Haley laughed. "So you ready to go?" she asked Riley who was looking way past bored now.

"Yeah," he said taking her hand. After picking up their trash, the two of them bid farewell to the group and went about their business for the remainder of lunch.

"So," Lucas said after they were gone. "When you say that we all got apologies, does that include Riley," he smirked knowingly at his brother.

"Unfortunately," Nate said. "It doesn't mean that I trust him, but I will be cordial for nerd's sake."

"That's very big of you," Peyton said.

"Well I can be very mature with the right amount of persuasion," Nathan laughed.

"That I would like to see," Lucas said.

"You feeling better?" Nathan turned his attention to his girlfriend as Lucas ears perked up suddenly.

"Yeah, much better than before," she said. It wasn't so bad seeing Luke as she originally thought. In fact she pretty much had let her imagination run wild at first. He seemed completely in tune about keeping their night hidden. She was not about to blow it because of her fragile nerves and fear of someone finding out about it.

"That's good," Nathan said running his hand soothingly over her back.

Seeing this Lucas felt anger, jealous and any other feelings he knew that he was not entitled to feel. He wanted to be the one comforting her during her times of need, but it wasn't his place. That place was firmly in sole possession of his brother, and Luke knew that it would remain that way for most of the unforeseeable future.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Countdown TO The Tourney

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't update as frequent this week. My life has just been crazy trying to finish all my Christmas shopping.**** With that said I will also update tomorrow to make up for the lack of updates this week.**

**Thank you Ashley once again. You are the best!**

Chapter 27

Countdown To The Tourney

It had officially been a couple of days since Nathan had apologized to all of his friends, including Riley. While he and Riley were not exactly the best of friends by any means, Nathan found himself actually thinking of him as a pretty decent guy. Riley had continued having lunch with all of them daily and he and Nathan had found out that they had many things in common besides sports and Haley. During basketball practice he and Riley would often talk during their two second breaks from Whitey as he was going all out on their asses for the last couple of b-ball practices. They had a very important two day tournament coming up this weekend and Whitey was insistent on them eating, sleeping, and breathing basketball so that they were thoroughly prepared. They were currently mid stride during their task of a million suicides that Whitey had decided to make them do. At this rate they all thought that they would pretty much be dead about the time the tournament rolled around.

"Come on baby," Nathan encouraged one of his teammates who begin lagging behind. Whitey was good for resetting the count if he wasn't satisfied with the teams speed and agility during their exercise. He felt that his job as captain, he need to oversee the fluent success of the whole team or he thought that he was failing.

"OK!" Whitey yelled. "Take five," he said after blowing his whistle much to the relief of the heavily panting team.

"Shit," Luke said bending over sucking in deep heaping breaths. "He's going to kill us."

"No pain, no gain big brother. Just think about it," Nate said. "It will be all worth it when we hoist that championship trophy up."

"It better be," Jake said passing Nathan a cup of Gatorade. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Oh, do you remember last year when we were calling him Coach Death?" Riley asked. "That was just for one game against Bear Creek. I would love to have that guy back, anything is better than this."

"Yeah," the guys all agreed. Whitey could often crack the whip, but they had never seen him push this hard before.

"Alright!" Whitey yelled. "Back to practice," he said to the displeasured groans of his team. "Hey you," Whitey yelled over to Brooke who was holding cheerleading practice. "Keep your squad quiet or you'll be practicing in the boiler room!" he threatened loudly.

"Sure thing coach," Brooke saluted cheerfully before focusing back on her squad. "Ok guys. This is a really big competition for us, it's most of our last chance to claim that elusive trophy from the skanks at North River. We need to be focused, sharp, and most importantly the best," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Peyton rolled her eyes at her friends over enthusiasm.

"Not the time for your sullenness P," Brooke said. "Now Theresa, I know that you are under the weather but we need you. I'm thinking of turning your back spring layout to a double full twist back hand spring," Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Peyton said. "You can't possibly expect that of her two days away from competition, plus she's sick," she said looking to a stuffy red faced Theresa.

"I can do it," Theresa spoke stuffily while blowing her nose loudly.

"See, I told you Peyton," Brooke said turning to Theresa. "Ok, let's see what you got." After instructing Theresa where to stand, Brooke joined the rest of the squad on the bleachers as they all prepared to watch Theresa attempt her stunt. Theresa blew her nose one last time and put her hands above her head ready to go.

"OK, go," Brooke said. Theresa took off at a fast speed as she began flipping to the pleasure of Brooke and the rest of the squad. They all began cheering because Theresa was actually accomplishing the task Brooke had given her. Getting too loud Whitey glared over at them indicating they better lower their voices or else. Brooke quickly shushed them as they continued to watch Theresa when suddenly she slammed hard against the gym floor. Hearing a loud pop, the girls ran to her side to check on her while the guys had halted in their practice at Theresa's obvious scream of pain.

"Jagielski!" Whitey yelled. "Go get the nurse."

"Sure thing coach," he said running out the gym.

"Oh my god T!" Brooke said. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No," Theresa whined. "I think that I broke it," she said holding her leg.

"I have like the worst luck. This can't be happening," Brooke said to a disbelieving crowd of basketball players and cheerleaders. "What?" she said noticing the looks she was receiving.

"Brooke no offense, but Theresa possibly has a broken leg and you're talking like you are the one lying on the gym floor in pain, chill out," Peyton told her friend.

"Ms. Mitchell can you stand?" Whitey grumped to Theresa.

"I don't think so," she whimpered just as Jake returned with the nurse.

After the nurse examined her for a few minutes, she had come to the conclusion of Theresa's leg being possibly broken or severely sprained. She would definitely require x-rays which the school nurse was not equipped to provide. A couple of the basketball players carried her to the nurse's office where her parents were called and she would be transported to the hospital for further evaluation on her leg's status.

"I can't believe this," Brooke continued to rant. "We are days away from the biggest competition of my life and we're one cheerslut short," she said pacing the gym floor.

"It's not the end of the world," Peyton said. "We just have to rework the routine a little that's all."

"Rework? it can't be reworked P. James. This routine is perfectly structured for a ten person squad, we have nine. It's impossible to change it last minute without completely destroying it. It will be a clean slate, a new routine if it's messed with. Oh god, I have a headache," Brooke panicked. "I should have listened, but no I had to go all cheer nazi and push. It's over. My last chance to beat North River is down the toilet."

"B, it's fine. You are the best cheerleader captain," Peyton joked to lighten her friend up. "We believe in you, so fix this."

"Yeah, we believe in you Brooke," Kelsey one of the other cheerleaders said.

"Yeah," the others agreed confidently.

"Thanks guys. That means so much. Let's just call it a practice, I need time to think," she sighed. All the girls gathered up their bags and pom poms and began filing out the gym leaving Peyton, Brooke, a yelling Whitey and a worn out looking team.

"You think you have it bad," Peyton said pointing to the guys. "Man, he's brutal," she said referring to Whitey.

"I could care less about what the old man is doing to them. I need a solution to our cheerleader shortage problem. Seriously P, what am I going to do?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you either rework the choreography like I suggested or by some miracle find a replacement within two days , teach her all the moves and hope she doesn't fall flat on her face," Peyton said.

"Oh Peyton you are a genius," Brooke loudly squealed.

"I am?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yes, that is perfect. All I need is to get a replacement for Theresa," she said. "I think I know the perfect person," Brooke smiled brightly before grabbing her bag and flying out of the gym.

"Who?!" Peyton yelled.

"No time," Brooke yelled back. "All will be revealed soon," she said.

Peyton just blew out an exhausted breath wondering what crazy idea she had planted into the already crazy mind of Brooke Davis. Whatever it was she just hoped that it would work, otherwise this competition would be a disaster.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will update tomorrow as well.**

**I also have a one shot that came out of no where last night in my mind. It's a little mature and I have some major reluctance about even posting it. I'll get over it I guess and just throw myself over the ****cliff****,LOL****! Look out for that either later today or tomorrow.**


	29. We Need You

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!**

**I want give a special hello to my girl Carol, just because she requested it, LOL!**

**Ashley. Thanks for putting**** up with me last night and helping ****me through my constant crap and fear.**

Chapter 28

We Need You

Haley was enjoying her quiet afternoon alone in her bedroom listening to the radio. Riley along with all of her friends were either at basketball practice or in the case of Peyton and Brooke, cheerleading practice. It was times like these that she felt like she could truly breathe, be herself without putting up some huge wall protecting the secret of her hearts true desire. When she was alone there were no false pretenses about who she was or what she wanted. She just got to be the real Haley, not Peyton's sister, Jake's best friend, or the guys' precious jewel that they had to protect at all costs. Flipping through the Cosmo, Haley was met by stupid article after article that she was finding no interest in. It was all brain cell killing reading as far as she was concerned, I mean who cared if this year's thing was skinny jeans, or if your eye makeup was too dark for the spring weather, she could really care less. The things that were important in this world had not a lot to do with your appearance. Life was about love and family and things that were not superficial. Throwing the magazine aside after a minute of realizing the whole read was pointless, she flopped backwards onto her bed thinking about the same thing that always took over and seemingly controlled her thoughts, Nathan. At the very moment Nathan had entered her mind, Haley began listening intently to the radio. The current sounds of Rihanna's newest song floating through her bedroom walls.

As much as I love you

As much as I need youAnd I cant stand you

Must everything you do make me wanna smile

Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

But I hate...You know exactly what to do

So that I cant stay mad at you

For too long thats wrong

The lyrics were echoing what she felt for Nathan at times. It was like this song was tailor made for everything she felt. It was just that he didn't or wouldn't ever feel that way about her.

And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)

I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)

And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)

But I just cant let you go

And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

Listening to these words were affecting her in a way she never imagined, pulling all of her heart to the surface as she lay there on her bed alone. Wiping a single tear from her face, she knew that she had to reign in her feelings quickly. If she started crying over something that was so stupid she knew that it would only make her feel worse. Getting up she walked to the stereo hitting the off button cutting the song off mid chorus. She didn't need silly love songs feeding her delusions of something more with Nathan. Breaking her out of her Nathan thoughts, Haley suddenly heard the incessant nuisance that is her cell phone ringing. She really didn't want to talk to anyone now, but she figured anything was better than sulking over her unrequited love.

"Hello?" she said kind of short tempered into her phone.

"You ok?" Riley asked sensing something was wrong.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm fine, just little tired," she lied. "How was practice?"

"It was good," he coughed.

"That doesn't sound good," Haley laughed.

"It's not. On top of the hellish practice that I just had to endure because of Whitey's warpath, I think that I'm coming down with a cold," he sneezed.

"Oh poor you," she sympathized. "Is there any thing that I can do?" she asked a coughing Riley.

"No," he sniffed. "Just talking to you is all I need. I swear I need to get it together. We have the tournament in two days and I feel like my energy is zonked. I could barely drag myself to my bed after practice," he sneezed again.

"Bless you," Haley said. "Maybe you should see a doctor. You really sound terrible."

"Thanks," he laughed. "I always wanted to hear my girlfriend say that I sounded terrible."

"That's not what I meant," Haley said.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just kidding. After a good nights rest hopefully I'll feel better," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll let you go now. Go straight to sleep. I will see you at school tomorrow," she promised.

"Ok," he said. "Night Hales, well afternoon since it's still early," he laughed.

Haley laughed at his lame joke before telling him goodbye and disconnecting their call. Plopping back onto her bed with a heavy thud, Haley rubbed her hand over her tired face before she was met by the loud screeching of Brooke calling her name loudly.

"Haley!" Brooke called. "Hales!"

This was the last thing she needed right now dealing with a cheery positive Brooke. She just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask?

"Haley!" Brooke screamed bursting into her room. I guess it was, Haley thought.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said. "What's up?"

"Well Ms. James, a fabulous opportunity has presented itself," Brooke said.

"There happens to be an open spot on the cheerleading squad with your name on it."

"Hell no," Haley said. "You know that I am not cut out for cheerleading or anything that requires coordination. I am like that least athletic person in the world. There is no way that I am embarrassing myself in front of a large amount of people. Sorry, but it's not happening."

"Come on Haley. Please, I need you," Brooke begged. "Theresa went all cheer crazy at practice and broke her leg or something. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency."

"What do you mean by cheer crazy? How did she do that?" Haley asked a suddenly guilty looking Brooke.

"So it might have been a little bit my fault," Brooke said showing Haley just how small of a percentage of it was really her fault by holding her index finger and thumb just inches away from each other to demonstrate.

"And when you say a little, you mean it was your fault?" Haley knowingly asked.

"Ok, it was," she admitted. "But that airhead Theresa was the one who said she could perform the stunt. I'm not at fault for that. Anyway, I need you Hales. Peyton needs you, my squad needs you, please."

"I can't Brooke. It would be a disaster," Haley said.

"It wouldn't be," Brooke tried to convince her. "Do you think that I would let you go out there looking like an idiot. I am the captain of this squad. All of you are a reflection of me, and if there is anything Brooke Davis hates, it's looking bad."

She did have a point Haley thought while going through over everything in her mind, but could she really pull this thing off?

"What do you say Hales?" Brooke asked her after Haley had not answered her.

"I can't," Haley blew out.

"Oh come on Hales. Not only do you get to look super 'bitchin' in a cheerleading skirt. You get an all expense paid weekend away on behalf of the school district. A weekend all alone with your fine boyfriend and a hotel room with no parental supervision," she bribed.

"You know that's doing anything but hurting your case," Haley laughed when she saw Brooke's face fall. "I'll go," she said to a loudly squealing Brooke.

"You will? You are the best! You won't regret this," she said practically running out the room. "I have to go tell Peyton." she said leaving Haley alone once again.

"I already am!" Haley yelled.

Despite Brooke's promise of her not regretting this, Haley had already started too. It was one thing embarrassing herself around her friends, or even her fellow peers at school, but to possibly fall flat on her face in front of the greater North Carolina area schools was something she did not want to add to her clumsy library of shame. Oh man, what did she do?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-We have the gang departing f****or their trip, and finally the ****N****aley**** car ride.**

**Nathan and Haley continue to be "friendly".**

**Luke makes a surprising confession and request to Brooke.**

**Haley's day of cheering arrives. She is really happy on this day, but finds out something that turns her day sour.**

**BIG, BIG, NALEY CHAPTER!**** This will turn things drastically.**


	30. Doomed

Chapter 29

Doomed

After two days of grueling practice and dealing with the constant screaming demands of drill sergeant Brooke Davis, Haley had had it. She was seriously beginning to question her sanity no sooner than the words had escaped her mouth that she would fill in for Theresa. Haley thought it was not even possible for a human to do half the things that she had been learning. A person's body was not meant to be twisted and flipped and stretched as much as this, it was impossible. Not only did she have this overwhelming fear of failing and letting the cheer squad as well as her sister and Brooke down, Haley was afraid of the expectations this weekend could bring. Brooke had subtly thrown at her the thoughts of her and Riley in the same hotel for two days. Would he expect for things to progress further in their relationship, would she have the power to say no if he pressured her. Then there was the problem of being close to Nathan. How could she get over him if he was always near her in some way? He would always be apart of her life, she made peace with that. But the constant reminder of something you wanted but could not have being the thrust into your face was pure torture. Maybe she could tell Brooke that she was sick. That she had some major migraine, or she was suffering from extreme menstrual pains and bloating, yeah that was good. Brooke would definitely understand that. No girl could be expected to perform a herpe, hurky, or whatever the hell Brooke had been trying to teach her for the last two days.

"Hey you," Nathan said startling her out of her game planning for Brooke. She knew that she had to be believable or she would see right through it.

"Hey," Haley said picking up her bag that she had packed for the weekend from the ground. They were all waiting to be loaded onto the buses in front of Tree Hill High so that they could make their journey to Charlotte where the tournament was being held.

"I still can't believe you are coming Hales, let alone cheering," he grinned at her death glare. "I have to see it with my own eyes."

"Actually I'm not," she said just as the group came over to hear her.

"What are you not doing?" Peyton asked.

"Cheering," Haley flinched waiting for the uproar.

"What?!" Brooke screamed. "What do you mean you're not cheering? You have to."

"Yeah, you have to." Jake laughed. He knew his best friend was as clumsy as they come. He would not miss her jumping around screaming cheerfully for something she could care less about. It was so not in Haley's nature to be a cheerleader.

"Shut up Jake!" Haley said warningly. "I can't because I'm sick," Haley said using her lie and watching them all examine her.

"You don't look sick to me," Nathan said smirking trying deliberately to piss her off.

"Me either," Brooke said. "Are you lying to get out of this Hales?" she asked.

"No, no," she lied. It's..." she hesitated not really wanting to bring up female problems in front of the guys.

"It's what?" Peyton asked really starting to get worried about her sister because she was acting really out of character.

Haley watched as they all expectedly waited for her to tell them what was wrong. She figured it was now or never to get them to believe her if she stood a chance in hell of getting out of this and going home. "I have cramps," she blurted out.

"Cramps, you have cramps," Brooke said. "That's no excuse, so do I and half of the squad."

"I'm very uncomfortable," Lucas squirmed as Jake laughed.

"Oh grow up," Peyton told the boys.

"Maybe you shouldn't cheer then," Nathan sympathetically told her. "I mean if you are really sick you should rest." Haley smiled gratefully at him wondering what she did to have such an amazing guy in her life. Not only was he being understanding, he was unknowingly helping her out of a situation she didn't want to be in.

"Nathan, what do you know, shut up," Brooke snapped harshly at him. "Hales we need you. I wouldn't ask you otherwise unless it was dire. I can't have nine girls perform this routine. I promise to wait on you hand and foot before and after we cheer. I will bring you lots of chocolate, ice cream, cookies, and Motrin while you lay around resting for the weekend. Please Hales," Brooke begged.

Haley tried with everything in her to stick with her story, but with Brooke begging so desperately it was really hard to say no to her. Brooke had this uncanny ability to get people to do what she wanted. It was a talent that Haley was sure Brooke had perfected over the years and one that Haley herself would give her right arm to inherit. Looking at her friends expectant faces, Haley knew there was only one thing to do. "Yes, I'll go," she said to an overexcited Brooke who began bouncing and squealing.

"Woo hoo Hales," Brooke continued. "You won't regret this."

"Somehow I think she will," Jake said knowingly. Haley smiled at him for his keen recognition. Even after all these years Jake still knew absolutely everything she thought and felt, well almost everything. She had managed to hide one little big secret from him.

"Alright!" Whitey yelled. "I want the basketball team on one half of the bus and the cheerleaders on the other. We will not have a repeat performance of last years trip," he looked pointedly to Jake and Peyton who had been making out the whole bus ride.

"Sure thing coach," Jake laughed as all of the students began piling onto the bus.

"Ms. James!" Whitey called out noticing Haley for the first time.

"Yes coach," she timidly answered deathly afraid for her life. Whitey was scary.

"I don't remember you being apart of the squad. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, umm," Haley stumbled.

"She is now Whitey," Brooke said earning a glare from Whitey. He hated when students called him that and Brooke was walking a very fine line as it was. "I mean coach," Brooke corrected.

"I didn't see any permission slip Ms. James," Whitey said.

"I forgot to get it signed," Haley admitted.

"Well I'm afraid that I can't allow you to join us," Whitey said.

"Oh boy," Peyton said knowing Brooke was about to blow a gasket.

"Please coach," Brooke begged. "You can't do this to me, we need her."

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis. Those are the rules. All students are required by law to have parental permission before going on any school sponsored trip. Ms. James does not have that so she may not attend," Whitey sternly said.

"No, no, this can't be happening!" Brooke screamed.

"Calm down," Nathan said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Coach," he said turning to Whitey. "I think I have a solution to all of this."

"You do?" Luke asked.

"Well spit it out Scott," Whitey said losing his little patience.

"I could drive my car. That way I could take Hales to get her permission slip signed and we could just meet everyone there," he suggested.

"That's a great plan," Brooke perked back up.

"Except it's impossible," Whitey grumped. "There is no way you are driving an hour or so behind us. I am responsible for making sure you all arrive there in one piece. I can't very well do that if you are not in my presence."

"That's ok," Haley said. "I'll just go back home."

"No!" Brooke said. "You have to go."

"Come on coach. I'll be careful, besides we'll only be about twenty minutes or so behind. Hales' father's office is not that far from the school. We'll get the slip signed and be right behind," Nathan reasoned.

They all pleadingly looked at Whitey who they could see was contemplating what they were saying. They just hoped the old grump would give in and allow Nathan to drive Haley.

"Ok Scott," Whitey gave in. "You are to report to me as soon as your ass arrives in Charlotte or I guarantee you will be serving as water boy this weekend, got it?"

"No problem coach," he laughed.

"Now that that is all settled. All of you on the bus or none of us will be going," Whitey said.

Lucas along with a handholding Jake and Peyton got on the bus leaving Haley, Riley, Brooke and Nathan standing there.

"You are the absolute best," Brooke told Nathan before bouncing onto the bus.

"I'll see you when you get there," Riley said to Haley as he pecked her on the lips before leaving her alone with Nathan.

Haley stared after him wishing that she was following him onto that bus and not once again being forced to be alone with the boy who occupied much of her heart.

"You ok?" Nathan asked a spaced out Haley.

"Yep," she smiled softly trying to reassure him.

"Come on nerd," he said taking her bag and swinging his arm around her shoulder as they began walking to his car. "The sooner we get your permission slip signed the faster we can meet up with everyone," he said.

"Yeah," she said feeling completely comfortable in his arms.

-

After driving to Jimmy's office and getting the slip signed, Haley and Nathan were on their way to Charlotte to meet up with their friends. Haley had run different things through her mind in order to avoid talking with Nathan along their journey. The only thing that seemed like a logical plan was for her to pretend to sleep the whole time, he couldn't very well talk with her or give her that sexy smirk of his if she was sound asleep. When Haley could only imagine trying for five minutes or so, she gave up her act of faux sleep and opened her eyes to see Nathan staring intently on the road ahead. He looked so content and peaceful without a care in the world she thought as she continued to stare. For someone who you think would have the weight of the world on their shoulders from the sheer expectations that he had hanging over him, Nathan was relaxed and calm, not letting anything bother him at all. Here he had possibly the biggest weekend of his high school basketball career looming over him and she could tell he hadn't a nervous bone in his body.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said finally noticing her eyes. "How long have you been staring?" he smiled. Haley began to blush furiously realizing she had just been caught watching him.

"I wasn't staring," she quickly said.

"You were staring," he said.

"I was not," Haley denied.

"You were to," he laughed.

"Fine I was staring," she said. "But only because I was thinking about what a loser you are and how could I possibly be your friend."

"Someone didn't get enough sleep, cranky. Maybe you should close those beautiful eyes of yours and sleep for let's say another five minutes," he laughed.

"It was longer than that," she giggled.

"Not really," he looked to her smiling face as they continued to drive.

"I really want to go home," Haley suddenly said.

"Are you nervous about cheering?" he asked knowingly.

"Among many things," she admitted.

"You'll be fine Hales, I know it. Besides, how hard can it be to put on a short skirt and shake your ass?" he laughed. Haley swatted his arm as she began laughing as well.

"Nathan Scott I'm shocked. How dare you say such a thing? I will not be shaking my ass," she whispered and giggled bashfully.

"Oh you'll be shaking that ass," he laughed. "Don't worry though, it's a cute ass," he flirtatiously said to a blushing Haley like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say.

Nathan hadn't realized that he had actually said that until the words had left his mouth. How could he even say something like that, it must have meant he paid attention to that type of thing. He was fairly grateful that Haley didn't seem to delve further into his comment as she acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Stop it," she said trying to remain straight faced. "You are such a pig, you know that," she said trying to steer the conversation quickly from her ass.

"Well you have to admit it's true. To be honest I never really saw the point in the whole thing," he laughed.

"You better not let Brooke hear you say that or it's bye bye Nathan," Haley laughed. "I'm sure the same can be said about your precious basketball. I mean who really cares how many touchdowns you score anyway," she said as Nathan burst out into a loud laughter.

"Oh Hales, you're cute," he continued to laugh. "Touchdowns," he shook his head unbelievingly. "For your information, we don't score touchdowns in b-ball, its field goals."

"Like it really matters," she said.

"Anyway," he laughed. "I believe in you nerd. Stopping stressing over the whole cheer thing, you'll do great. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," he said elbowing her to make her believe him.

"You mean it?" she asked turning a little in her seat to face him.

"I mean it," he promised. "You'll be great," he smiled.

Haley sighed dreamily hoping he hadn't recognized it for what it really was. She could get through this weekend she told herself. She would enjoy her time with her friends, her boyfriend, she would cheer, and lastly watch Nathan and the guys bring home a championship trophy to Tree Hill High. This was going to be a cake walk as long as she kept her feelings in check. Haley had no idea what this weekend really had in store for her though. Unknown to her she would receive more heartbreak and happiness all during these two days in Charlotte than she ever could imagine, it would change her life forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. If These Walls Could Talk

**AN: Ok, here is my stupid correction of the day, LOL****!I**** noticed that in two reviews someone mention that field goals were not basketball, they are. I am a avid basketball fan , have been for years and basketball players shoot from the field and they also have a field goal percentage****/attempts which is basically the equivalent of shots made/missed****/taken****, look it up people, LOL!I feel better now!**

**This chapter is focused around Luke and Brooke.**

**Thanks for all the feedback, it's much appreciated.**

**Thanks Ashley as always.**

Chapter 30

If These Walls Could Talk

Brooke idly bounced down the hallway of the hotel they were staying at as she prepared herself to round up the troops for one last practice before the competition. She was determined to ensure that they have the best showing as possible since this was officially her last chance at winning this thing. She was sure she would feel like a failure as well as a disappointment to her squad if they didn't bring home the trophy this year. The guys were pretty much picked as the favorite to win the whole tournament, so it would be absolutely great if the cheer squad could do the same, solidifying Tree Hill as the best of the best. All she had to do was wait for Haley to arrive with Nathan, then she could put the squad through a last minute cram session for their routine and then it would all be good. She began running through her mind all of the little things she had to do to make sure her squad was perfected. They had to be tight with all of their dance sequences, stick every landing, and make sure that they didn't land on the outskirts of that ugly blue rug. There were just so many things that could go wrong and destroy their chances of winning, she was determined to not let it happen.

"Hey," Luke said coming out his room to see Brooke in deep thought.

Brooke looked up feeling immediately uncomfortable in his presence. Ever since that fateful night they spent together, Brooke had never found herself alone in his presence at any time. "Hey," she said back to him.

"Where are you off to?" Luke asked trying to remain friendly despite his overwhelming feelings and the awkwardness that hovered over them like a big dark cloud.

"To gather the squad up," she said keeping her head down. "Need to get in one last practice for tomorrow," she told him.

"Sounds good. So, how have you been?" he asked as she finally lifted her face so that their eyes met.

"Good, I've been good. After my squad wins I'll be even better," she said.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately," Luke admitted. "There are so many things that I want to say to you."

"Luke please," Brooke said quickly pulling him into a more secluded area of the hallway. "We promised to keep what happened between us a secret."

"I know that Brooke. It's just so hard. I see you everyday and I can't help but to remember that night we spent together."

"I'm sorry it's hard Luke, but did you ever think of how hard it is for me?" she asked.

"I'm sure it is," he snapped heatedly. "I see you hanging onto my brother every chance you get. Yeah, you look real heartbroken."

"What do you expect me to do, huh? He's my boyfriend, it's not like I'm throwing myself at some random guy. It hurts me to look in his eyes day after day knowing what I've done, what we've done," she harshly whispered.

"What do you think it does to me? I have to live with knowing that I betrayed my brother in the worst way. You are not the only one who feels guilt and pain every time you see him," Luke said.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really am. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Nothing Brooke. What can you do?" he said trying to mask the hurt he was feeling.

"I don't want this to ruin our friendship," she said. "Tell me what I can do to make this better for us, for you," she begged.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. I honestly don't think we can remain friends anymore," he told a sad looking Brooke.

"Don't say that Luke," she said. "How can you say something so cruel to me?"

"I don't want to hurt you Brooke," he said. "I just feel if I don't put some distance between you and I things will get worse."

"What do you mean worse? What could possibly be worse than you not wanting to be my friend anymore?"

"I feel things Brooke, things that I shouldn't," he said. "I feel it's in both of our best interests to separate ourselves, even in the friendship capacity."

"No, no, please you can't do this," she began to whimper. "I can't lose you Luke, it's not fair."

"There's a lot that's not fair about this Brooke. For my own sanity I can't be your friend. Maybe in the future after some time has passed, but right now we shouldn't stay friends," he said.

Brooke began weeping, burying her head into her hands. She couldn't believe that Luke was ending their friendship because of a night that neither one of them wanted to particularly forget, but they definitely needed to keep tucked away in secrecy. Luke saw a broken girl in front of him looking as if her world was ending. The way she outwardly began crying because of his decision floored Luke to no end. How could he possibly hurt a girl that he loved with everything in him? Luke took a step closer to her and wrapped her up in his arms embracing her tightly. After a minute or so of crying uncontrollable tears into his chest, Brooke abruptly pulled away angrily swiping at her tear soaked face.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "You keep your hands to yourself Lucas!" she continued to yell. "You don't want to be friends, fine. Stay the hell away from me! When you see me, don't speak to me!" she said turning to stalk down the hall before Lucas grabbed onto her arm and pulling her back.

"You don't get to do this Brooke!" he said loudly into her face. "This is my decision, I walk away."

"What, does it make you feel like a man to walk away from me?" she sniffed. "Fine, you have your big grandstanding moment where you leave poor sulking Brooke wallowing in the hall. I don't care!" she screamed.

"You don't care? Those tears say a whole lot," he sort of laughed. "They say you care about something. What is it? Maybe you wanted to be the one to walk away, did you?"

"There is nothing to walk away from," she adamantly denied. "Let me go Lucas," she said as he still held firmly onto her arm.

"I'm not letting you go," he said as his words held so much conviction. "I will never let you go."

"Why?!" she yelled trying to shake herself from his strong hold on her.

"Because I love you!" he screamed as Brooke stared into his face wide eyed with shock. "Damn it, because I love you," he repeated more calmly.

"As a friend?" she squeaked out.

"I think you know it's more than that," Luke said.

"Oh my god," Brooke began to panic finally shaking herself free of his grip. "What are you saying Luke? You can't love me, what have I done. You're confused," she said as Luke continued to watch her freak out.

"Don't do that," he warned. "I let you take that night away from me, not this," Luke said. "I am not confused Brooke. I know exactly what I feel for you."

"Oh my god", she continued pacing back and forth between the little space in the hall they were occupying. "This can't be happening. How can you love me, it's not possible," she said before Luke grabbed her and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Brooke stumbled back onto her heels before Luke held her body in place as he continued kissing her. The kiss was hard, it was rough as their tongues met in a heated duel tangling with passion and hidden desire. Brooke felt powerless against it as she interlocked her arms around his neck allowing him to lift her slightly off the ground. Luke pulled away after air became an issue to assess Brooke as she remained in his arms with her eyes shut tightly as if she was afraid of looking into his eyes. Opening them to see the wrong Scott brother standing in front of her was something that she was not yet ready or prepared to deal with.

"Look at me," Luke demanded as Brooke slowly cracked her eyelids open. "Did that feel like confusion to you? The only one who's confused is you Brooke, I know you felt it. I know you felt it just now, and I know you felt it that night."

Brooke did feel whatever it was, she just wasn't ready to be honest with Luke or herself.

"Luke I..." she stumbled before he covered her lips with his finger tips.

"Brooke, I know I have no right to feel this way or to ask you this, but I'm going to anyway. I am asking you to make a decision. It's me or Nathan," he told her. "I don't want to hurt my brother, but I don't know how I can live with letting you go. I love you so much. You have to choose."

"I can't," she shook her head sliding out of his arms.

"You can," he said. "The question is, are you brave enough to?"

"It's so much more complicated than that," she said.

"Well then uncomplicate it," Luke said. "But Brooke you are going to have to eventually choose one way or the other." With that Lucas left her standing alone in the hall with all of the things he said to her swimming around in her head. He didn't mean to make her feel pressured or trapped, but he did need some decisive decision on her part, whether she chose him or not.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up next-Another ****Naley**** centered chapter. A stranger can see that there is something more between them then Nathan or Haley is ready to admit.**

**The cheer competition.**** Haley and Nathan learn something.**

**I'll probably update tomorrow.**


	32. Nervous Energy

**As promised another update. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 31

Nervous Energy

Finally arriving at the hotel where everyone was staying, Haley began nervously chewing on her lip as her and Nathan gathered up their bags from the car. There would be no turning back now, in a day she would be cheering in front of hundreds of screaming strangers hoping and praying she didn't fall flat on her face. This had to be the dumbest thing she has ever agreed to. What the hell was she thinking when she told Brooke that she would cheer? It had to be a moment of insanity, a sure brain freeze, because there was no way in the world she could do this.

"Stop worrying," Nathan said with his back turned to her as he continued getting their bags.

"I'm not worrying," she lied. "Besides, how do you know I'm worried? You can't even see me," she said.

"I can hear your mind going into overdrive," he laughed. "I bet if I was to turn around you would have that bottom lip of yours tucked tightly between teeth, and would be chewing on it like it was your last lifeline," he said as he turned around smirking at an embarrassed looking Haley who released her lip.

"Ok, so I'm worried. I can't help it."

"I told you, don't worry. It will be fine, you'll be fine. You are perfect in nearly every way or thing you do. I'm sure this won't be any different."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I hope that you are right."

"I am," he said. "Now let's go and see who we have the unfortunate luck of rooming with," he laughed. "I'm sure they stuck us with the most irritating souls here."

"That's terrible," she laughed. "They better not had," Haley said as they walked into the hotel towards the check in counter.

"I need to find Whitey and let him know that we've arrived, or my ass might as well get very acquainted with the bench," he laughed.

"Aww, but it's a cute ass," she threw back at him for his comment about her ass earlier. Nathan gave her a side glance before smiling brightly at her.

"Ok, ok, I deserve that," he laughed as the concierge Helen arrived to see the young smiling couple.

"Wow, it's so nice to see young people in love," she smiled. "It's always such a beautiful refreshing thing to see love at its purest form," she continued as Haley blushed and Nathan shifted his feet nervously.

"She's not… I mean we're not…"

"He's not my boyfriend," Haley quickly said sensing Nathan's discomfort. "We are just friends," she told the older woman.

"I never would have guessed," she said. "You two would be adorable together. Are you sure you're just friends?" she asked not convinced of the couple's status.

"Yes," they both said.

"We need to check in," Nathan said trying to steer the conversation from him and Haley. "We are here with Tree Hill." The lady began tapping furiously at her keyboard as the young 'couple' stood there patiently waiting.

"Names?" she asked.

"Nathan Scott, Haley James," Nathan told her.

"Well Mr. Scott, I have you down for room 210 with a Jake Jagielski," she said passing him a key card. "Ms. James there seems to be no room assignment for you," she said as she continued tapping away.

"Oh I think I know why," Haley said. "I wasn't supposed to be here originally."

"We need to call Whitey," Nathan said to Haley. Just as he pulled out his cell to dial the coach, Haley spotted a frantic looking Brooke making her way to the door.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled waving her hand to gain Brooke's attention.

Brooke lifted her eyes to see her boyfriend and friend standing together at the front desk. This was the last thing she needed right now after her hallway encounter with Luke. She just wanted to escape the confines of the hotel walls and clear her head of any thoughts that were there.

"Hey Hales," Brooke said while she hugged her arms around Nathan needing to feel the safeness of his embrace. Haley looked on in envy wishing that she was the one who Nathan had in his arms. The concierge eyed Haley curiously sensing the girl's thoughts. Haley quickly gave Helen an uneasy smile hoping to divert her attention from the couple lovingly embracing in front of her.

"You ok?" Nathan asked Brooke. "You're shaking," he said looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just a little stressed."

"Good," he said. "We need your help," he said nodding his head toward Haley.

"Sure. What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Well," Haley said. "I seem to be roomless."

"Oh, that's actually all worked out. You were supposed to be with me because Theresa was my roommate or should I say is. I don't know why she insisted on bringing her cripple, sick ass along. Long story short, you are in with Peyt. We had to get an extra room. Whitey was not pleased," Brooke said.

"Cool," Haley said. "Can you please tell me what room Peyton James is in?" she asked while turning back to the concierge.

"Speaking of Whitey, I better go find him," Nathan said. "I'll see you lovely ladies later. You, I will see in a few," he said to Brooke before he took his bags, leaving the women to themselves.

"You all set Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Sure thing," she said. "You don't need to wait. Go, live, have fun," she laughed shooing Brooke away.

"Are you sure…because I could wait," she said.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later." Brooke left Haley alone to finish up with her business as she continued with her escape out of the hotel. Haley sighed heavily as she watched Brooke's retreating figure go out of the door.

"So, how long have you been in love with him?" Helen asked.

"What?!" Haley said snapping out of her daze.

"Anyone can see," Helen said. "Well anyone but him and obviously his girlfriend," she said nodding in Brooke's direction.

"I'm not in love with him," Haley denied. "We are just friends I told you."

"If you say so," Helen smiled. "It's a tale as old as time. The girl falls for her best friend but he barely knows she's alive. Many lifetimes of heartbreak from situations like yours."

"Did you find my room?" Haley asked losing her patience.

"Just a second," Helen said. "You are in room 201," she said.

"Thank you," Haley said accepting the key and gathering up her belongings, but not before Helen offered her one more piece of unwanted advice.

"You should tell him. I really think he may surprise you," she told an awkward looking Haley who just walked away. "Ahh Kids. When will they learn," Helen laughed.

* * *

Nathan made his way off of the elevator in search of his room only to slam right into the chest of his older brother. Luke had not been prepared to see his brother so soon after what had went down with Brooke. He knew that the guilt alone would eat him alive looking into Nathan's face. How could you look into the eye of someone you were betraying? Not only did he sleep with Brooke but he had asked her to make a decision whole heartedly hoping that she would choose him over his brother. He was officially the scum of the earth.

"Sup' dude," Nathan said man hugging his brother which made Lucas feel even worse than he had.

"Hey," Luke said pulling himself from the embrace as he nervously wrung his hands.

"You seen Whitey?" Nate asked. "I need to let him know I'm here."

"I saw him a while ago. You might want to check his room. He's in 320, just above us," Luke pointed.

"Thanks man," Nathan said walking towards his own room before he turned back to Luke who began walking off.

"Hey Luke," Nathan called.

"Yeah," he answered turning around.

"You ok?" Nathan asked, sensing something different in his brother.

"Yeah. Why do ask?" Luke wondered.

"I don't know," Nate hunched his shoulders. "You just seem….different I guess."

"Same ol', same ol'," Luke said. "Nothing to worry about little brother," he promised.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sure. Now take your ass to Whitey. We can't afford to lose you for the game this weekend."

"So now you are finally admitting that I'm the best player on the team," Nathan laughed.

"Nahh, we just need our water boy," Luke laughed walking away from his brother.

"Whatever!" Nathan yelled after him. "You know that I'm the best!" he said but was waved off by Luke who kept walking trying to get away from the major guilt he felt just being in the presence of his brother.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Winner, Loser

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Thanks Ashley.**

Chapter 32

Winner, Loser

Today was the big day and Haley felt absolutely sick. She was in a major state of panic waiting backstage for their ten minute cue until the performance. She seriously contemplated a full on marathon sprint from here back to Tree Hill just to escape going on the stage. After countless speeches and encouraging words from all the guys including Riley, she was no closer to being confident in herself that she could do this and not let any of her friends down. Haley began to hyperventilate, she was consumed with paralyzing fear taking over all of her senses. Bending over and putting her head between her knees, she tried to regulate her erratic breathing. It was all becoming too much for her to deal with.

"Hey," Peyton said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Peyton stood towering her sister all decked out in her uniform with her hair pulled into a perfectly coifed ponytail. She was the picture of pure perfection with her eyes shining brightly as she looked worriedly at her baby sister. "Are you okay?"

Haley shook her head no as she continued to take big deep breaths trying to control her nerves.

"You know Hales, if you can't do this we would understand," Peyton said. "I don't want you to feel pressured by Brooke or anyone else. The world will not end if there are not ten girls cheering out on that stage today."

"I don't want to let anyone down," Haley whispered to Peyton. "I can do this, I just need a second," she said.

"Alright girls!" Brooke screamed. "Showtime!"

"So much for that," Peyton told Haley who nervously smiled at her big sis.

"You ladies ready?" Brooke asked coming over to them. The rest of the squad had begun assembling at the side entrance of the stage waiting to be announced for their routine.

"Brooke I don't think she can do this," Peyton said.

"Don't be silly P, of course she can. Right Hales?"

"Yeah let's go," she said. All three girls joined the squad as they watched the end of the North River's squad routine as they waved their pom poms in the air yelling.

"Those little skanks are going down," Brooke said.

"I hate to admit it, but they were good," Peyton said as Brooke glared evilly at her. "Sorry," she said as Haley let out a little giggle much to the relief of Peyton and Brooke.

"Give it up for the North River Blazers!" the announcer told the people in the crowd.

"More like the North River Bitches," Brooke blew just as the Blazers were making their way off stage.

"Well, well, if it isn't Brooke The Skank Davis. What lame routine do you have planned for today?" Claire Peters the North River captain laughed as the rest of her squad fell in line and began laughing along with her.

"Look ho," Brooke said before Peyton pulled her away.

"She is not worth it," Peyton told her friend. "She won't be smiling after our squad kicks her squads ass."

"Aww, isn't that cute," Claire said. "Skanks sticking together."

"Don't call my sister and friend any names," Haley said shocking everyone as she got in Claire's face. "The only skank I see is you. Tree Hill will kick your ass in basketball, cheering and definitely in looks you ugly bitch. When we win you can take your band of skanks and be gone."

Claire threw her wayward ponytail over her shoulder before stomping off with her squad following her. Her sister and friend looked on proudly as she had put the North River cheerleaders in their place once and for all.

"Well it looks like someone is ready to kick some serious cheer butt," Peyton said proudly.

"Wow Hales, who knew you had it in you," Brooke said. "I like bitchy Hales," she laughed.

"That whore brought it out of me. She was seriously pissing me off," she laughed.

"Tree Hill Ravens are up!" the announcer said.

"Well girls, here goes nothing," Peyton said. "This is it Hales. You ok?" she asked one last time.

"I'm ok," Haley said. "Let's just do this," and with that she ran excitedly onto the stage cheering and high kicking as the large audience roared in anticipation. Haley's eyes searched the crowd looking for a certain pair of blue eyes staring her way giving her the will and encouragement to make it through the next three minutes. Just like she expected, Nathan watched her every move just as the music began to blare through the sound systems for their routine. A strange sense of calm washed over her as he smiled at her and gave her wink that caused her face to flush. Haley quickly adverted her eyes from him to find Riley proudly smiling at her as well. She had never felt better or worse all at same time in her life. Here she was happy that Nathan was looking at her, but the attention of her boyfriend didn't spark any interest or feelings within her heart. It was a very weird feeling.

"Here we go Hales," Brooke whispered to Haley as their cue to began for their routine to begin.

-

"Give it up for the lovely ladies of the Ravens!" Jake yelled raising his glass. "They kicked ass while shaking their ass to bring home that incredible trophy."

"Wooo!" everyone screamed with excitement while raising their glasses.

The whole basketball team as well as the cheer squad were in Luke's suite celebrating the girls' victory. Haley had done amazing and everyone seemed to be pleased once the Ravens had been announced as the first place winners.

"Hales, you kicked some major butt," Brooke said.

"Yeah, who knew you had it in you nerd," Nathan added while his arm stayed loosely draped around Brooke's shoulders. Luke watched as his brother reaped the benefits of the girl he loved loving him back while his heart secretly broke. He could not outwardly show something was bothering him, so he went on through the whole day with a fake smile planted firmly on his face as if nothing was remotely wrong. He knew asking Brooke to choose between him and Nate was wrong, but his mouth had spilled the words out before he knew what had hit him.

Haley held her head down embarrassed by all the attention and praise being focused on her. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. It was a good feeling, but she was still naturally a shy girl so she didn't know exactly how to deal with it all at the moment.

"Guys, I swear," Haley finally spoke. "It wasn't a big deal. If it weren't for Brooke and Peyt, I would have been terrible. All credit should go to them along with the rest of the squad," she said. "I propose a toast to the whole squad," she said once again lifting her glass." This is for kicking the sluts of North River off their even sluttier pedestal!" she yelled excitedly to be met by more loud raucous cheering.

-

After all the loud toasts were done everyone scattered along various areas of the suite to do their own thing. Haley had a migraine the size of the Atlantic Ocean and she needed a few minutes of peace to herself. Riley had turned in early because of the nagging cold he was still suffering from and Haley definitely was not in the mood to be the third wheel on any of her friends' relationships. There was always Lucas she could spend time with but judging by the evident scowl on his face she witnessed minutes ago, he was not a happy camper. She didn't know why Lucas seemed angry, so she opted to just be alone leaving his problems for him. After all she had many of her own issues to deal with without worrying about someone else's. She let her thoughts run through her mind for a while as she sat outside in the hall with her knees up to her chest and her hands to the side. Haley suddenly felt a looming presence over her as her eyes remained closed.

"Party too much for you to handle?" he smiled at her in that sexy way he always did. Haley let out a small giggle as she looked at his handsome face staring at her intently.

"You know me so well," she said as Nathan put his hands out to pull her into a standing position.

"Let's go for a walk," he said nodding towards the elevators.

"Ok," she agreed.

-

Brooke searched the small but seemingly large hotel suite for Nathan as he seemed to had vanished. Going out onto the deck where she could breathe the fresh air of the night, Brooke was happy to be away from the expectant glares of Lucas. He had eyed her all night with such desire, lust, and anything else she could see in his eyes. It unhinged her to know that he wanted her in a way more than a friend should, it absolutely frightened her. How could he ask her to choose between him and his brother when he knew what an impossible position that would put all of them in?

"Hmm," Brooke sighed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "I was wondering where you were," Brooke said comfortably leaning back into the arms of what she thought was Nathan.

"I missed you too," Luke huskily whispered in her ear. Brooke immediately pulled herself out of his embrace frantically looking through the glass doors to see if anyone had saw them.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered harshly. "What if someone saw you?"

"I don't care Brooke. I want to be with you. I told you that I need to be with you. What do you want?"

"You can't ask me that," she said shaking her head. "I am in love with your brother."

"Pfft," he laughed. "You don't look in love to me. All I see is both of you being miserable. If that's love then you can keep it."

"And what about you Luke," she threw back. "You say you love me, but aren't you miserable?"

"Yes I'm miserable," he said getting in her face. "I'm miserable because the girl I love is in a relationship with my brother. How the hell am I supposed to feel?"

"Luke please, we can't keep dong this. We will never be anything more than just friends," Brooke said.

"You don't mean that," he said as his voice cracked with fear of possibly losing her completely.

"I do Luke and I'm sorry. I love Nathan, do you understand. We can never be more than friends," she said seeing the pain in his eyes. It broke her heart.

Luke backed away from her turning to once again leave her alone. "I'm sorry," he said with his back to her. "I never wanted to cause you any pain. I hope you can be happy with my brother…..you both deserve it," he said leaving her out on the deck alone.

Brooke let out a strangled sob that she was holding in. Had she made a mistake, did she allow herself to make a decision without fully thinking all the pros and cons of it through? If she had made a huge mistake it was too late now, it was done.

-

"You did really good nerd," Nathan said to Haley after walking for a few seconds in silence. "I would never take you for the cheerleading type. You were amazing,"

"Thank you," she said. "I was really nervous," she admitted. "I just saw you and I felt so much better...I mean not that I was looking," she quickly corrected.

"I'm glad I could be your comfort," he said throwing his arm around her as they continued to walk. They made their way through the front lobby of the hotel to see a smiling Helen who winked at Haley. "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Haley feigned ignorance.

"She winked at you. Does the concierge secretly have some lesbian crush on you?" he laughed to an appalled looking Haley.

"That would just be weird you perv," she giggled.

"Hey, it could be hot," he laughed.

"I'm sure you would think so." As they continued their journey to no where in particular, they made their way out the front entrance of the hotel and walked towards the many benches that were lined outside. Nathan began laughing while looking toward one of the benches where two people seemed to be all over each other.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Theresa," he pointed clearly seeing that she was the female counterpart of the make out duo. "She's half cripple and she's still a man-eater."

"Nathan! That's not nice," Haley giggled. "She's perfectly nice," Haley said watching the couple go at it.

"Yeah, a nice man-eater. Man look at them," he said.

"Ok I feel really weird watching this," Haley admitted.

"Not our fault, they are in public," Nathan laughed as Haley faced him smiling. Haley watched him for a second before seeing his face suddenly darken with anger and rage in a nanosecond as he continued looking behind her.

"Nathan," she said softly touching his face. He looked down at her with worry before directing his eyes back to the scene behind him. Haley followed his gaze letting out a low gasp when she saw Riley tickling Theresa before once again covering her lips with his in another passionate kiss. Before she even had time to digest what was going on, Nathan had begun his charge towards the couple as Haley gave chase.

"Motherfucker!" Nathan said gripping Riley up off the bench and slamming him into the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nate man, it's not what it looks like," Riley tried to explain.

"What is it then?" Haley asked as Riley noticed her for the first time.

"Baby, I was just talking with Theresa, that's it."

"Since when do you talk with your tongue?" Haley asked. "No wonder you're sick, I would be too if my tongue was shoved down her throat like that." Nathan still had his grip on Riley as the boy tried to squirm away to explain himself to Haley further.

"I warned asshole, didn't I?!" Nathan yelled. "I told you that if you ever hurt her I would bury you!"

"Nathan," Haley calmly said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let him down." Nathan looked at her disbelievingly wondering why she would give such a request. How could she be acting so calm, so unfazed when her boyfriend just had been cheating on her with another girl.

"Hales, he can't get away with this. I won't let him," Nathan said anger bouncing off of him in spades.

"This isn't your business," Riley spoke. "This is between Haley and I."

"Shut the fuck up!" Nathan yelled. "Don't you fucking say her name! This is between you and me now, you sorry son of a bitch!" Theresa just continued staring at the whole scene in disbelief. Haley wanted to be anywhere in that moment but there, Riley was scared for his life, and Nathan was ready to kill him on the spot with only one word from Haley.

"I need to talk with her man," Riley pleaded. "Let me go," he demanded.

"Let him go Nathan," Haley said once again. Nathan released Riley who immediately flew to Haley's side before Nathan blocked him with his own body.

"I'm warning you Smith," he said. "Back the hell up," Riley pushed passed Nathan only to be pulled back and hit straight in the jaw as Nathan pounded his face with one hard blow. Riley stumbled backwards losing his balance while holding his face that was now swollen and red with pain.

"What the hell!" Riley said.

"Stand up you fucking coward," Nathan said to Riley who was bent over in pain.

"Nathan, please," Haley begged practically holding him back. "Let's just go," she said feeling him giving in to her request. Nathan nodded before turning back to Riley.

"This isn't over Smith, it's only the beginning," he promised.

"Haley wait, let's just talk about this," Riley said pitifully.

"There is nothing to say. I think yours and Theresa mouths said it all. You can have him now," she said to a stunned Theresa. "We are through," she said once again turning her attention to Riley. Nathan grabbed her hand as they walked back through the entrance of the hotel leaving the couple behind to their own devices. Haley just needed to get away from the whole situation all together. She was sure she looked like a crazy person dragging Nathan by the hand through the lobby into the hotel. The faster she could get to her room, the better it would be.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AN: I hope that you all didn't think that Riley cheating came out of no where. I had little subtle hints that some of you might have picked up on with both him and Theresa being sick. I'm sure you did because you all are a pretty smart bunch. ****If you didn't, sorry.**** I need to work on selling things more, LOL!**


	34. Comforting Words And Comforting Hearts

**Thank you guys.**** This is the chapter I had**** some**** major concern ****about,**** you'll see what I mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy it because I'****m**** leaving you here until possibly Wednesday.**

**Thanks ASHLEY.**

Chapter 33

Comforting Words and Comforting Hearts

When arriving to her hotel room, Haley immediately excused herself to the bathroom while Nathan looked on worriedly but allowed her to have some space. He swore he couldn't wait to get his hands on Smith again. Next time he saw him his ass would be dead, Nathan silently promised himself. No one got away with hurting Haley like this. Riley would soon see he crossed the wrong girl. Nathan continued seething with anger as he heard the water running from outside of the bathroom door. What was she doing, she had been in there for about 20 minutes without any signs of appearing anytime soon. Sighing heavily, Nathan went into the hall to make a call.

Listening to the repeated ringing in his ear he began getting frustrated not getting through to who he was calling. This was the third time he had dialed Peyton and he still hadn't got through to her. Just as he was about to hang up, Peyton giggled drunkenly into the phone barely paying attention to him until a fed up frustrated Nathan shouted into the phone.

"Peyton!" he said. "Will you please listen for a second?" he demanded angrily. He didn't mean to take it out on her, but anyone in his path right now would surely bare the brunt of his anger.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What's up?"

"I need you to crash in my room tonight with Jake," he said.

"OK, but why?" she giggled to something Nathan was sure Jake was doing to her.

"Peyton, pay attention please. Haley is not feeling well," he said. "I am going to stay in your room with her until she's better.

"Maybe I should come if she's sick," Peyton suggested.

"No, it's cool," he said. "She just had a little too much to drink," he lied not wanting to tell her what really happened. Informing everyone about what went down with Riley was not his call to make no matter how much he wanted to tell them. If Haley wanted them to know she would tell them in her own time and place.

"Ok, tell her that I will check on her in the morning," Peyton said.

"Ok," he agreed. "Can you please let Brooke know what's going on? I don't want her to worry."

"No problem. Take care of my sister."

"I will," he said hanging up the phone. Running his hand through his wayward hair, Nathan made his way into the room to see Haley just exiting the bathroom with her eyes puffy and red. Rushing to her side he grabbed her hand ushering her small body to the bed where they both sat.

"You ok?" he asked immediately regretting his stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright. Haley held her head down in shame afraid to face him when he had told her countless times that he hadn't trusted Riley, but being the stubborn mule she was she thought it was an overreaction on Nathan's part.

"I'm sorry," she brokenly whispered.

"Hales, what are you apologizing for? I'm the one that's sorry," he said as she continued avoiding eye contact with him. "I should have trusted my instincts, protected you better."

"No," she shook her head violently. "You warned me time after time, but did I listen to you. I insisted you ease up on him and looked what happened," she whimpered.

"Look at me," he said putting his hand on her chin to direct her eyes to his own. "You did not in any way deserve this. Smith is a jackass. If he doesn't realize how special and beautiful you are it's his lost. He doesn't deserve you. Some guy will come along and treat you like the princess that you are, you only deserve that," he said kissing her on the forehead.

Haley's eyes began tearing up once again from listening to the genuine words spilling from his lips in her time of need. "Ok, but still. Something must be wrong with me if I can't get a guy to even stay faithful," she said as the tears continued pouring out her from her eyes.

"No!" he said convincingly as he wiped her fallen tears with his thumb, brushing gently across her cheekbone. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect" he breathed as he laid his head against hers.

Haley's eyes closed while breathing in his scent as the close proximity of him began to cause her breath to become shallow and ragged. Nathan's free hand began lazily rubbing along the small of her back relaxing her more and more with each stroke. Gathering any strength she had left, Haley opened her eyes to see Nathan's blue ones boring into her like she had never seen before. It was scaring her to see his usually bright eyes darken in what she thought was concern for her welfare.

"Nathan," she whispered just as Nathan closed the small distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, gentle and hesitant as Haley couldn't actually believe he was kissing her. Before she knew what was happening, they were laying on the bed with Nathan's body half on top of her and half on the bed. The kiss was becoming intense and more passionate as their tongues explored and tasted every inch of each other's mouth. Nathan had suddenly got this overwhelming need within himself to make her feel wanted. Haley's mind went into overdrive knowing in her mind what was happening was wrong, but her heart was telling her that this is where she belonged with him, in his arms, in his bed, and in his heart.

Nathan pulled away from her abruptly, regret shining in his eyes as he looked down from atop of her small body.

"I'm so sorry Hales. I shouldn't have done that," he said.

Haley didn't respond verbally instead she pulled him back down into another kiss shocking them both. Nathan fought against it at first but after a few seconds he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and touch her. His hands began on her stomach moving up gently and massaging her just below her breast. Haley let out a soft moan loving the feel of his strong hands on her. Grabbing his hand, she brought it to the buttons of her blouse silently giving him permission to strip her of the garment between them. Nathan slowly and torturously began popping the buttons one by one until her pink bra was out in full view. The thing that struck her as strange in that very moment was all of the nervousness she had experienced with Riley was no longer present as she was here with Nathan.

Pulling out of the kiss, Nathan stared down at her in awe loving how angelic she looked with her hair fanned out across the pillow, her lips swollen from the harshness of their passion filled kisses. Haley's head turned sideways blushing under his intense gaze looking down at her exposed chest. Guiding her eyes back to his, Nathan once again began kissing her heatedly sending her body into unimaginable want and desire that she had never experienced. After what seemed like hours of kissing, their clothes became less and less as they both now lay there in just their undergarments, him in his boxers and Haley still in her bra along with a pair of soft white cotton underwear, evidence of her innocence. She was as beautiful as they came Nathan thought while taking her all in as she lay there in all her glory. Haley noticed some more hesitance on his part so she brought her hands to the back of herself popping the clasp on her bra letting him know that she didn't want to stop. She knew exactly what this meant, she wanted to move forward. She shook from fear and the chill of the cold air hitting her square on her nearly naked body. Her small fingers began moving their way up his tanned sculpted chest making Nathan let out a moan of his own from the arousal he felt from just her touch.

"I want you," she said to Nathan as his eyes darkened with desire. It was all he needed to hear to continue on with what they both knew what was going to happen. Nathan reached to the side of the bed grabbing his discarded pants digging for what Haley suspected to be a condom. She nervously chewed on her lips waiting for him to return all of his attention to her. This was really happening to her, for her. She was getting everything she ever desired in that moment. He was hers, even if it was only for one night. Nathan was back on top of her in a instant once again molding their lips together forcefully and hotly as their tongues battled and teeth clattered but neither of them seemed to mind or care in that moment. Nathan's hands began slowly pulling the elastic of her underwear down her shapely thighs tickling her skin causing Haley to let out a small laugh.

"What's the matter?" he asked lust evident in his words.

"Nothing," she giggled. "It tickles."

"Sorry," he said as his hands began stroking her most intimate area watching as her eyes closed in satisfaction. She covered his hand with her own spurring his movements on trying to relieve herself of the first stirrings of what had to be her very first orgasm. If this was making her feel this good she excitedly welcomed what it would be like to feel him within her. Nathan ripped open the small package quickly rolling it onto himself while watching her in anticipation of what was to come. This was it, the moment she had always hoped for, prayed for. She was truly giving herself to the guy she loved, it was the only thing she had ever wanted.

Nathan slowly lowered his body down on her inching himself gently inside of her wet heat. Haley winced in pain gripping roughly onto his back, holding on for dear life. The feeling of Nathan submerged into the walls of her had Haley crying out in pain, crying out in emotion at the enormity of what was happening. How did she contain all of the things and feelings flooding through her at that very moment, it was impossible. Nathan gently kissed her tears away knowing that he had to be patient with her, giving her time to let the pain of her first sexual experience pass.

"I'm so sorry Hales," he whispered in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you. We can stop if you want," he said so sweetly.

"I'm ok," she swore. "Just go slow."

Nathan nodded as began slowly moving within in her. Haley began to move along with him the line of pain and pleasure soon blurring, giving way to the immense pleasure she was feeling. Nathan had been with only Brooke in this way, but now with Haley his heart was feeling something he hadn't felt for Brooke in so long. Here he was making love to another girl and instead of feeling guilty for betraying his girlfriend, he felt more alive with love. Haley was opening his heart to things he never knew were there. He wanted to possess her, love her, and cherish her for the rest of his days in that moment. She was his in everyway, but he didn't belong to her, he belonged to another. Shaking himself of his thoughts, Nathan could see her nearing her climax fairly quickly. He bit gently on her neck ensuring that he wouldn't leave her of evidence of their lust filled night. Haley screamed out his name, it spilling from her lips in a chant as her body convulsed. She dug her nails into his muscular back, arching her own back as the waves of pleasure tore through her like something she had never experienced. Seeing her fall over the edge had Nathan's own orgasm following not far behind as he emptied himself fully into the condom. Sharing this with her was nothing like he could have ever of imagined as his own emotions began to get the best of him. Why was this girl who he only saw as a friend suddenly the center of his world, maybe even his heart?

Collapsing weakly down on her small frame, Nathan rolled over on his back staring up at the ceiling in a distant gaze. Had that just happened, had he crossed a line taking himself somewhere that neither he or Haley could return from. Getting from the bed he quickly disposed of the condom before returning to a stoic looking Haley.

"Wow," Haley breathlessly breathed. "That was…"

"Amazing," he spoke knowing exactly what she was feeling. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect," she sighed contently turning to face him with a big smile. Nathan's face remained unreadable to Haley so she started to worry if he regretted this, if he regretted her. "Are you ok?" she asked bringing her tiny hand to caress his face softly.

"I'm fine," he finally smiled giving her a low chuckle. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her head while wrapping her tightly up in his warm embrace.

"Ok, I was worried," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"That you were sorry. That you regretted this, that I disappointed you. Was I ok?" she shyly asked at the end of her ramble.

"Hey, hey," he said turning her face so that she could meet his eyes. "You were perfect. I would never regret this," he promised as his hand caressed her cheek. "Do you?"

"No," she said burying her head into his chest. "This was perfect, you were perfect. I will remember this for the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me this moment, I will always cherish it."

Nathan felt so bad listening to her thank him in that moment. He felt lower than scum for robbing her of such a momentous occasion by the likes of him. She deserved to lose this part of herself to someone who could offer her the world, not to a cowardly man who still had a girlfriend. Nathan laid wide awake listening to her breath become steady evening out into a peaceful slumber. Haley was feeling on top of the world letting sleep be her guide through the night while he felt like shit. It would be a long night of regret for him, he knew it. He didn't regret her in any way, but he felt the sting of robbing someone who he cared so deeply about of something so important. There was no way he would sleep with his heart so heavy, so confused.

-

In the middle of the night Haley began to stir as she could feel the light pressure of something draped over her. Clearing her mind of cobwebs and sleep, she smiled remembering the night spent with Nathan and seeing him sleeping peacefully next to her. He was absolutely gorgeous in everyway that a girl could imagine their dream man being. Haley's smile suddenly disappeared as her thoughts wandered to Brooke. He was everything that Brooke could imagine, she had no claim on him. He was not hers to keep. A single tear rolled down her cheek in realization as she held onto him tighter. If tonight was all she got with him she was going to make it last for as long as she could.

"You don't know… do you," she whispered. "You don't know that you are the single most important thing in my world Nathan. How can I let you go now," she said stroking his face. "It's going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I want you happy…even if it's not with me," she said as her voice cracked with emotion. "I love you Nathan, more than you know." Haley closed her eyes once again letting sleep overcome her. She said she loved him for the first time out loud. He may not have heard her, but it was such a relief to say it.

Nathan's eyes sprung open in the darkness of the room. He had heard every single word that came from her beautiful lips. She confessed to loving him in the dark of night when she thought no one was listening, but he had heard every word. His heart splintered into a million pieces realizing what he had to do to move them both forward from this night, he had to break her heart in the worst way he could think of. This was the one thing he could do. When morning came he would break one of his very best friend's hearts. If he wanted her to stop loving him, this was the way it had to be, the only way.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. The Light Of A New Day

**AN-I am so sorry ****guys,**** you have no idea how much. I had some internet issues and I was waiting on my new modem to arrive, long story short, it's solved so now I'm back.**

**THANKS Ashley.**

Chapter 34

The Light of a New Day

Nathan lie awake the sun brightly shining in his face and his heart heavy with pain thinking of what had to be done. Haley slept so peacefully tucked into his welcoming arms not knowing that he was about to shatter her world. How could he even face her after this? Would they ever be the same after he hurt her so unforgivably? Would Haley be the same happy go lucky girl after her heart was smashed into a million pieces by the guy she loved? There were so many questions in his mind about what would change between them. On top of all of the fallout from this, the thing that weighed most heavily on his mind was the feelings he suddenly felt for her. Why did he feel like she was his future, maybe his destiny, when for so long that person had been Brooke? What was going on with him, his mind and heart conflicting against each other like angry warriors in a heated battle for the throne. He owed it to Brooke to give her the best of himself, but somewhere in his heart he wanted to love Haley, didn't he owe her too.

"Good morning," Haley groggily said going to kiss his lips. Nathan quickly turned his head causing Haley's lips to land square on his jaw. Shocked by the obvious brush off, Haley tried to hide the hurt in her eyes that she knew was present.

"Good morning," he said coldly while getting up from the bed in his naked form as he quickly began gathering his clothes that were thrown carelessly around the room. Haley watched him with worry and fear wondering what was going through his mind at that exact moment.

"You ok?" she asked nervously.

"Fine. You should get dressed," he said throwing her a shirt that was on the chair. Haley sat up against the headboard of the bed pulling the sheet snuggly around her naked body as she continued watching his every move. He was behaving completely different from the guy she had just spent the night with, and she was afraid. For the first time in her life she felt speechless, unsure of what to say to him when he was usually the person that she always felt comfortable expressing herself to. Now it just seemed like their relationship had this whole other awkward layer to it that she didn't know how to break through.

"We should talk," she said finding her voice. "I don't want things to be weird for us Nathan. I know that last night was something beautiful and unexpected that we shared."

This was his opening, his chance to break her heart. He knew in his mind that doing this could possibly cost him her friendship, but it was the only solution he could come up with at the moment.

"Haley," he sighed unable to look her in the eye. "Last night was a mistake, a terrible mistake," he said. "I love Brooke. What we did was wrong and I'm sorry. If I could take it back…it just shouldn't have happened," he whispered not really having the nerve to tell her he regretted it. The truth was he didn't. Their night had meant just as much to him as it did to her, she just couldn't know that.

Haley's heart tore in two hearing him say that their night together was a mistake. He couldn't have meant those words when their night was something that she would always cherish and remember, but he viewed it as a mistake. Her eyes began to burn from the sting of tears that were threatening to spill any minute. She needed to be strong…I mean what exactly was she expecting, some grand declaration of love? She knew deep in her heart that this is what would happen. She just had not been prepared for the actual harshness of the blow when it finally came. Finding her voice she knew she had to be strong, she couldn't allow him to see her cry, to see how this much this really hurt her.

"Yeah a mistake," she dutifully agreed. "We were caught up in the moment," she lied breaking her heart in the process.

"I really am sorry," he said again. "I took advantage of you in your vulnerable state. We're friends Hales, and I should have stopped it before things got out of hand," Nathan said.

Shaking her head in agreement she stared down at the white linen praying to God for this moment to be over. She knew if this went on any longer he would see her turn into a crying mess. It was one thing to say what happened was a mistake, but she couldn't bare the thought of falling to pieces in front of him and seeing the stares of pity he would throw her way.

"You should go," she said her voice coming out very meek. "I'll see you later." Nathan walked to the door ready to leave, but Haley had one last thing to say to him that almost made him lose all the composure he had left within him. "This was my fault Nathan," she said taking the blame upon herself. "You were being a good friend looking after me and I used it, I used you. Please forgive me. I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I am the one who's at fault here. I just hope that one day you will be able to look at me and not see this mistake, just your friend," she whispered painfully.

Nathan said nothing while quickly exiting the room leaving her. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to just grab her, tell her it wasn't her fault, ease some of the burden and guilt she had unfairly placed on herself, but he couldn't. No matter how much it killed him he had to walk away from her at all costs, too much was at stake. As soon as the door shut, she fell apart. The sobs came barreling from deep in her chest as her eyes became blurred and red from the down pour of tears. Nathan stood on the outside of the door with his heart breaking listening to this girl he cared so deeply about crying because of him. He did this to her and now they both had to live with it. Banging his head against the wall he felt like the scum of the earth. How could things ever be ok for them again? He robbed her of something so special without even a second thought of the repercussions. She was in love with him and he just stomped on her heart like a sledge hammer. He was no better than Riley who just had her crying the night before. At least Riley hadn't slept with her then purposely set out to hurt and destroy her like he had done. What the hell was wrong with him?

-

What seemed like hours of crying when in reality it only probably had been minutes, Haley got up out the bed sniffling trying to pull herself together for the day she had to face. She couldn't let her face be red and swollen from the tears she shed. People would start to question if something was wrong and at this point she just wanted this weekend from hell to be done. Taking herself into the bathroom, she turned on the shower getting the water as hot as she could before dropping the sheet from around her and stepping in. The feel of the water cleansing her body had her once again crying loudly into the drone of the shower head. Her cries of pain were being drowned out by the sound of water beating loudly around her allowing her to ache without boundaries. Picking up a loofah hanging in the shower, she began scrubbing her skin furiously feeling dirty and unwanted. Feeling as if she needed to wash any remnants of the previous night off of her skin. She had never in her life felt so terrible for the person she became last night. She committed such a terrible act against one of her friends, Brooke. She betrayed her in the worst way possible all because her heart had ached, needed, and loved Nathan. She was a terrible person, she deserved what Riley had done to her last night…hell, she deserved Nathan abandoning her this morning. She was a bad person who deserved nothing good from life. Seemingly scrubbing her skin raw and working her arms to the point of exhaustion, she climbed out wrapping herself into the warm comforting towel looking into the mirror. Who was this girl staring at her? This was not the pure virginal, straight A student Haley. This was lying, cheating, and betraying Haley who'd done the unthinkable. How could she become what she so often despised, a tramp. She threw herself at Nathan without second thought, all because she couldn't control what her heart wanted. It couldn't be like this for her, she would not be this girl who did what she wanted, felt what she felt, consequences be damned.

"Well James," she said continuing to stare at her own pitiful reflection through the fogged mirror. "You really have made a mess of things," she said hanging her head in shame. She remained in that position for a few minutes before hearing the slam of the door and Peyton calling out to her. Haley quickly wiped at her face trying to make sure there was no evidence of her cries remaining.

"Hales?" Peyton lightly tapped on the door.

"I'll be out in a second," Haley said trying to contain any sadness in her voice. Taking a deep breath she turned to exit the room, preparing to put on her act of bravery hiding the fact that she was dead inside. If she could fool Peyton she was sure she would have a fairly easy time convincing the others all was well. "Hey," she spoke weakly to Peyton.

"Hey baby sis," Peyton said cheerfully. "How's your very first hangover treating you?"

Haley looked weirdly at Peyton before realizing she had no clue about what went down with Riley and that Nathan must have gave her some story about her drinking herself into a stupor.

"Oh yeah, no big deal. A couple of aspirin and some liquids and I'll be good to go," Haley lied.

"Awesome," Peyton said. "We wouldn't want you to miss the guys kicking ass in the tournament. This weekend has been so fantastic. Once the guys win it will be the perfect capper to an already perfect weekend."

"Yeah, perfect." Haley went about her business getting dressed as she barely registered the continuous chatter of Peyton floating through the room. Peyton was sitting there going on and on about the weekend being a success when Haley felt the weekend had been a complete disaster. She couldn't wait to get home and drown herself in the darkness and quiet of her bedroom away from the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll update tomorrow as well because of the delay.**


	36. Compiling Mistake On Top Of Mistake

**Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews.**** I'm so sorry if that**** last**** chapter made you all a bit sad.**

**Thanks Ashley for always being awesome.**

Chapter 35

Compiling Mistake On Top Of Mistake

Haley and Peyton had arrived home about ten minutes ago. Immediately Haley told her she was going to unpack her overnight bag from the weekend they spent in Charlotte. Arriving back in Tree Hill early that Monday morning had given them the option of attending school for the day or not. Haley was fairly grateful considering she wanted to avoid everyone in her life for as long as she could. After Nathan had left her that morning and talking with Peyton for a while, she had got dressed in her temporary Ravens uniform adorned with a painted R on her left cheek symbolizing Ravens. She had managed to successfully avoid any contact with both Riley and Nathan as they played in the championship round of the tournament. She had caught both their eyes numerous times during the game as they ran up and down the court. One looked at her with deep regret and the other stared at her pleading for some type of reaction instead of this zombie like girl standing on the sidelines looking deeply saddened and in pain. Haley wasn't really interested in appeasing anyone in that moment so she continued on with her nonchalant attitude not offering a tiny smile of reassurance to either of them. It was not her job to make them feel better about the things that had transpired between them, so why were they expecting this from her was something she didn't want or care to know.

The Ravens had won the game as expected. After watching Brooke excitedly jump into a beaming Nathan's arms showering him with congratulatory kisses, Haley felt sick to her stomach and fled the gym. She proceeded to hide out for the rest of the day avoiding any celebrations and more importantly avoiding him. Nathan had become her wall of denial in the last couple of hours. She just couldn't face him right now, not without feeling extremely embarrassed or saddened. It was best if she kept her distance from him for a while.

"Knock, knock," Peyton said opening her door wide to come into her room. "You ready for school?"

"I'm not going," Haley mumbled.

"Aww come on Hales. You know how hyped everyone will be because of the tournament win. It will be the best day ever."

"Exactly why I don't want to go," Haley said. "I am not exactly in a cheerful celebratory mood. I just want to be left alone," she said continuing to unpack her bag.

"Haley, you have to go. Besides I'm sure Riley wouldn't mind cheering you up," she said nudging her sister in the side. Haley had not yet told any of her friends what had happened between Riley and Theresa while they were in Charlotte. She was pretty sure once she did Riley would be a dead man walking. Even though he had hurt her a little, it was not something that had some big impact on her that her friends needed to seek revenge for.

"Peyton! I am not going," she said loudly hoping she would finally take the hint and leave her be.

Peyton stood taken aback by her sister's obvious frustration, never recalling this type of behavior displayed by her. Now that she thought about it, Haley had seemed off center the last day in Charlotte, not seeming remotely close to the upbeat sister she knew and loved.

"Something going on with you?" Peyton cautiously asked. "Because you seem not like yourself sis. You know that you can talk to me about anything right."

"I'm fine and thanks," Haley said. "You know what…let's go," Haley said suddenly changing her mind about school. "This may be exactly what I need." Grabbing her purse Haley walked out of the room leaving a confused looking Peyton with more questions than answers. Yeah something was definitely going on with Haley she thought. She guessed it had to wait until later, because right now they were due at school.

-

The short drive to school was uneventful as words were not spoken between the sisters. When they arrived Haley mumbled a quick goodbye before entering the school to go to her locker where she was now standing. So far she hadn't seen anyone she wanted to avoid. As far as she was concerned the day was a having successful start. If she could mange this for the day everything would be fine, she hoped.

"Can I talk to you?" Spoke too soon she thought. Turning around she faced a nervous looking Riley.

"No offense Riley, but there really is nothing more to say. I won't be sending my friends after you. No need to worry, you're safe."

"I don't care about that Haley. I care about us," he said as Haley let out a disbelieving laugh. Was this guy serious?

"Oh so now you care about us. What about when your tongue was shoved down Theresa's throat?" she asked. "Did you care about us then?"

"It was a stupid ass mistake Haley. I don't want to be with Theresa. I want to be with you."

"Well my mistake was thinking you were a good guy. It's too bad that you want me, because you can't have me," she said sternly.

"Are you really going to write me off because of one stupid lapse in judgment on my part? Haley, I am 18 and I'm sure this will not be the first or last mistake I make. Can you really ask that of someone? All I want from you is another chance to prove to you that I care."

Haley looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity shining through. Was she being unfair in not giving him a second chance to redeem himself in her eyes? Everyone deserved another chance and she knew that better than anyone at this current moment.

"Please baby," Riley begged bringing his hand up to cup her cheek as Haley continued to stare. "Give us another chance."

"I...ok," she gave in. Riley immediately covered her lips with his own, he was ecstatic that she was willing to give him the opportunity to make it up to her. Haley slightly stumbled back a bit surprised by his enthusiasm before she gave in to the kiss fully. Unbeknownst to Haley a certain blue eyed boy had just entered the hall hand and hand with his girlfriend to see the reunion kiss in plain view with his own eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Passionate Anger

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE ALL.I wasn't planning on updating to probably after Christmas, but at the request of my friend Carol you guys get an semi present in the form of a ****chapter****,hehe.I**** hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas.**

Chapter 36

Passionate Anger

Brooke bounced cheerfully down the hall in search of Nathan who she had agreed to meet before they joined everyone for lunch. Life was pretty much perfect for her at the moment as she felt on top of the world. She had the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend and nothing could possibly spoil the joy flowing through her petite body.

"To bad everyone can't be as happy as that," Lucas harshly breathed walking in the direction of Brooke. She had not spoken directly to him since that night in his suite when she sent him away.

"Lucas!" she jumped holding her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Yeah, well you scare me too. Guess that's life," he said.

"Is it always going to be this way between us now?" she asked sensing his anger.

"I don't know Brooke. You tell me!" he said.

"You know Luke, you can be a real jerk sometimes," Brooke said losing her patience. "I think you may have been onto something when you suggested we shouldn't be friends anymore. This act of yours is getting real old."

"Whatever," he said. "And your act with my brother is getting old too. When will you see that it isn't working between you two? That your relationship is a safe convenience for the both of you!" he yelled only to be smacked hard across the face by Brooke. Both stunned by what had just taken place, Brooke covered her mouth in regret for doing such a thing. Luke held on to his cheek where Brooke had hit him staring at her with so much emotional baggage flowing off of him. They continued their staring contest because neither one of them wanted to be the first to speak. How this girl could stir so many emotions up in him had Luke going crazy, like he was now. One moment he wanted to physically shake some sense into her, and the next he just wanted to wrap himself up in her showering her with all of his love and affection.

"Luke..." Brooke squeaked out reaching her hand to his bruised face. His eyes closed drinking in every moment she touched him, knowing that it would possibly be the last. No one ever had this affect on him in his life and this girl was breaking down every well placed barrier he placed around himself. Luke grabbed her hand covering it with his own while stroking it soothingly letting her know it was ok. Honestly, he probably had deserved way more than a slap from her. She wasn't beating on him no worse then he had done to himself over the tremendous guilt he felt. What did it matter?

"I'll see you at lunch," he said dropping her hand. She watched as he turned leaving her to watch his lanky figure disappear own the halls. Brooke continued on to meet Nathan more confused and scared than she ever had been. Had Luke been right in telling her that her relationship with Nathan was safe? Was she holding onto something because she was afraid of letting go and facing the unknown.

-

Her morning had been an emotional drain. Between dealing with Peyton and then her reunion with Riley, Haley was tired and ready to flea the second half of the school day. She knew coming here today would not do her any good. Running a hand through her long blonde locks, Haley's body was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom by a mysterious hand.

"What the…Nathan. What are you doing?" she asked.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing?" he asked anger seething off of him in droves as he gripped her arm tightly.

"First off, let me go," she said yanking her arm from his death grip. "Second, what do you mean what am I doing?"

"Haley, stop giving me the fucking run around. I'm talking about Smith. What the fuck were you doing with him this morning after what he has done to you? Letting him kiss you like nothing has happened or did you forget, because I sure as hell didn't."

"It's none of your damn business," she defiantly said trying to go around him to exit the door. Nathan stood his ground not allowing her to leave as he dared her to try and push past him.

"The hell if it isn't. What's the matter with you? Huh? Do you have some weird twisted need for mistreatment that I have never noticed, or is Smith just that good?"

"Don't Nathan. It doesn't matter!" she screamed. "Please just leave me alone."

"How can you ask me that? How can you expect me to just sit back and let that asshole hurt you again?!" he yelled in her face.

"As opposed to you," she said, immediately regretting letting him in on that little fact.

Nathan looked hurt as he stared into her eyes. She had just admitted he had hurt her and he could tell by the look of disgust marring her features that she hadn't wanted him to know that.

"I never meant to hurt you," he said sincerely. "It was just a difficult position we put ourselves in and I didn't know how to handle it .You are the last person in the world that I would want to hurt Hales."

"Well that doesn't matter much now Nathan, it hurts all the same. I needed you that morning to tell me everything was going to be alright, but instead all I got was you walking out on me. You know, never in a million years would I had thought that things would be this way for us, that you would hurt me as bad as you did that day," she whispered trying to control her emotions. "If someone would have told me that Nathan Scott would break my heart ...I would have called them the biggest liar on the face of the earth. I mean there would be no way, right? Joke's on me though," she hunched. "I really wish that I could take back that night we had, just smack some sense into myself, ask what the hell I was thinking. You know hindsight. You shouldn't feel bad Nathan," she continued. "Like I told you that day, it was my fault. "

Haley was sure tears would have been steadily streaming down her face at the moment, but instead she stood strong letting her mouth relay partially what she was feeling to Nathan. He stood listening to her words unsure of what to say. He knew how she felt about him and it broke his heart to see her look so broken. How could he completely comfort her when he didn't know what was in his heart? Could he even give her hope when he wasn't sure himself.

"It was my fault," he blurted feeling sick to his stomach that she blamed herself. "I did this Haley. Do not blame yourself. I was the jackass who took advantage of you that night."

"Can you just let me be responsible for my part in this?!" she screamed.

"You can't even do that. I would at least think I have the right to earn some redemption for my sins, but no you want to take that from me as well!" she angrily screamed."I have nothing left to give you, you have it all!" she said the words meaning more then she actually realized. He really did have all of her.

"You know you really are a brat!" he yelled. "Fine, you want the blame. Take it, it's all yours. You can have it along with your precious Riley, see if I care!"

"Good! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" she yelled trying to further piss him off.

"Great!" he said. "I hope you two are very happy together."

"Tell Brooke hi for me," she threw back at his obvious sarcasm.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?!" he asked.

"It can be whatever the hell you want it to be, moron!" she yelled."_**I HATE YOU!"**_

"_**I HATE YOU MORE!**_" he yelled back out of frustration.

"Great, that's just perfect. Now it makes it easier for you to stay the hell away from me!" she said going to leave.

"You know you…you," he stuttered pulling her body back towards him.

"I what?!" she screamed getting in his face wanting to get it all out in the open.

"You…Ugh," he said before grabbing her face roughly and crashing his lips onto hers in a passion filled kiss that neither wanted to end. Haley moaned appreciatively at the feeling of his tongue sensually massaging against hers as the kiss lit them both to the core. Air quickly becoming an issue for them due to the rough frantic nature of the kiss, Haley reluctantly pulled away only to see Nathan quickly exit the classroom once again leaving her alone. She couldn't take this constant confusion in her life any longer. Nathan couldn't keep sending her mixed signals about what he wanted. He told her that he loved Brooke, but when he kissed her like he did seconds ago she felt as if maybe he had some feelings for her. She didn't know, but she did know she couldn't take having Nathan walking out on her every time she turned around. Something had to give, and it had to be soon.

**PLEASE ****REVIEW!****It**** will make my Christmas!**


	38. Best Friend Blues

**AN-You all seriously made me tearful with all of the nice comments you leave, especially when I a****m**** such a big doubter of my own writing ****ability and often question if it is**** good enough. Jus****t**** the fact that everyone likes my story and looks forward to updates is more then I can possibly tell you. It means a great deal to me that I get so much support. THANK YOU!!**

**Ashley, my angel.**** You have help****ed**** me tremendously and I thank you as well!!**

**Now, ****about this chapter.**** I felt that I went a bit off track with the whole story of Jake being Haley's best friend, so hopefully this and the chapters to come will make up for that mistake**** a little****. This chapter is all ****Jaley.**

Chapter 37

Best Friend Blues

Haley had fled school like she originally wanted to after her impromptu classroom kiss with Nathan. What the hell was happening to her? She found herself being more and more sucked up into her feelings for Nathan. What she felt for him was beginning to control her every thought, her every emotion. He was it for her, her heart, her soul. She just wished she was that for him.

"So you into cutting school now?" Jake said standing above her. Haley had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Jake had entered let alone was looking down on her from his standing position.

"Yeah, I figured I would see what it was like to be you. You know, fail a couple of classes and I would be straight on my way to Jakeville," she laughed.

"Well I see you still haven't lost that smartass mouth of yours," he said plopping next to her on the bed.

"Never, I probably will always be the annoying little best friend you know and love."

"You're not annoying," he said. "A brat, but definitely not annoying," he said as Haley gave him a pout.

"I don't like you," she laughed.

"Yeah, well I love you," Jake smiled brightly at her.

"Right. What are you dong here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class still?" she asked.

"Can't a guy just come see his friend?" he asked as Haley looked at him knowingly. "Fine, a certain blonde may have been worried about you all day. I volunteered to check on you," he said admitting to being there for Peyton. But it was definitely not the only reason, he was worried as well.

"So you are only here because my sister sent you?" she asked. "Gee, thanks."

"Hales, you know it's not like that," he said pulling her into his side. "I would have come anyway. We're worried about you…both of us. You just seem so unlike your self recently."

"Jake, you are my best friend right?" she asked with her face buried into his chest causing her words to come out mumbled.

"Forever," he promised.

"Anything I tell you will stay between us right…you wouldn't tell a soul, not even Peyt?" she asked.

Jake eyed her wondering what she could possibly have to tell him if it needed to stay between the two of them. "I wouldn't tell a soul, kid," he said. "Whatever you tell me stays right here in this room." Haley kissed his cheek before putting her head back into his chest before she spoke.

"I did something Jake, something that I know you will be disappointed about. I never meant to hurt anyone, it's just that I felt my heart leading me to some place that I shouldn't be. It doesn't mean what I did was right."

"Ok, what did you do Hales? I'm sure it can't be that bad," Jake said.

Haley swallowed the big lump in her throat trying to prepare herself for Jake's big blowup. She knew he would love her no matter what, but the thought of letting him down frightened her very much.

"I slept with Nathan," she whispered feeling as if a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt Jake's body tense but he had yet to speak which worried her. "Jake, I am sorry," she began crying. "I know it was a terrible thing to do. I won't blame you if you hate me," she said wiping her tears.

Jake didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms tightly around her comforting her in her obvious time of need. Of all things for Haley to confess to him, this by far was the last thing he ever expected to come out of her mouth. He wouldn't dare turn his back on her for any reason. If it was one thing he knew about his best friend, she would never take such a big step in her life without having a reason. Haley was the most level headed person he knew, for her to just make this big decision she must of have had her reasons.

"You hate me, don't you?" she sniffled.

"No, I don't hate you," he said kissing her head. "I could never hate you."

"What am I going to do Jake? How can I ever make things right?"

"I don't know, but I will help you Hales, in any way that I can," Jake said." If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen? When did this happen?"

"In Charlotte, it happened in Charlotte. The night of the party...I found out something and before I tell you this Jake, promise me that you won't go crazy."

"Come on, have I gone crazy yet?" he joked getting a little laugh from Haley.

"I saw Riley kissing Theresa," she told him.

"That bastard. I'll kick his ass," Jake said.

"No Jake, you promised," she said trying to calm him down.

"That was before I knew what that ass did to you."

"Please," she begged. "You wanted to know what went down, I'm telling you."

"Fine," he agreed.

"Ok, so Nathan was with me, and of course after nearly beating Riley to a pulp, I finally convinced him to back off. We went back to my room, he comforted me. One thing just led to another and before I knew it things were just too intense to stop," she admitted. "I didn't want to stop, Jake. I have wanted to be with him for so long. I knew I was hurting Brooke, betraying everything that I ever believed in. I love him, I do. As much as I fought against it Jake, it's there. He's in my soul. I've tried so hard to deny what my heart has been telling me forever. I ruined things so much."

"What does Nathan want Haley? Does he want to be with you?" Jake asked.

"He says he loves Brooke. I can live with that, I really can. It's probably what I deserve after what I've done," she said sounding so lost. "But today he pulls me into a room at school and he kisses me, I am so confused." she cried.

"It's not what you deserve Haley. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Holding in what you feel is not the way to go, it will eat you alive. You should talk to him," Jake said.

"I can't, what do I say," she wondered.

"The truth...it shall set you free."

"Jake he doesn't want the truth. He doesn't want to hear that I am in love with him," she cried. "What will he think? Maybe I'm just being stupid," she said.

"You're not stupid. He needs to hear it Haley, whether he's ready for it or not," Jake said. "Decisions need to be made. As much as neither of you seem to want to make them, both of you need to. It just doesn't affect you two, Brooke has a stake in this as well. Go to him Hales, air it all out."

"I'm scared Jake," she admitted. "I don't think I can do it."

"You can Hales. You are one of the strongest people I know, you can do this," he encouraged.

Haley knew Jake was right. This was the only way that she could gain any peace in her life. She had to tell Nathan everything she felt no matter how frightening it was. She could never feel free unless her conscience was clear of any hidden feelings that she had buried for so long. Nathan had to know her truth and soon she would tell him all of it, only she had no clue that he already knew.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT- A decision is made by Nathan.**

**Haley**** makes a confession, but who does she confess something to?**


	39. Having More Questions than Answers

**AN-(it's a long one)-****gordonfan2006-That was one of the nicest reviews that someone has left me, thanks!**

**I also got a review by ****Lorilozz****-I feel not even worthy of that one, seriously. You have the most**** amazing**** awesome stories ever.**

**Thank everyone for the reviews. You guys ROCK!**

**Now just to show you all how much I appreciate every single review by each and every one of you, I am posting two chapters today because you guys have been so supportive to me,**** plus I'm just kind awesome like that, Ha!****Ha!**** So give me lots of reviews because I definitely want to see what your reaction is to these chapters.**

**Thanks Ashley once again.**

**Oh and one more thing to add onto this long ramble –Kelly, you better update that story soon! LOL!**** I'm kidding, I hope you are enjoying your break, girl.**

Chapter 38

Having More Questions Than Answers

Nathan felt absolutely frantic with worry as his life seemed to be crumbling right in front of his eyes. That kiss that he and Haley had shared that afternoon in school had him seeing stars. What was she doing to him, every thought seemed to be directly on her and only her lately. Haley was slowly becoming his world and he wasn't sure how it happened but it was happening. How was she suddenly replacing Brooke who had been there in his heart for as long as he could remember? Some small part of him knew what was true even though he still adamantly denied it with everything in him. He wanted Haley, he cared about Haley more than just a friend would. With so many things swirling around in that head of his, Nathan flopped back onto the pillow with a heavy sigh. What the hell was he going to do? Someone would be hurt from this, it was inevitable. He would either completely devastate Brooke who had been with him for years or hurt the girl that he had taken care of for years, he couldn't win. Maybe Haley wouldn't be so hurt if he just talked to her, he thought. She was the most understanding person he knew, of course she would understand. Turning to his side on the bed he rubbed at the temples of his head as he could feel a major migraine coming on. Who was he kidding? Haley was in love with him, there was no way she would understand this. What sane person would? Not only did he feel it in her kiss, he could almost hear it from those very same beautiful lips that caressed his not hours ago. She was an absolutely amazing kisser, he thought finding himself wishing that he could just kiss her for hours. The way she tasted of raspberry and vanilla had Nathan wanting to drink her up every second he could, she was intoxicating.

Then there was Brooke, the girl he had planned his life around for so long. Was he really willing to give that up over some confusion that he was feeling for Haley? Could he ruin his life for something so unstable that he wasn't even sure himself what it was with Haley. All he knew was that he had to decide and it had to be done quickly. If he wanted Brooke he had to stop whatever this was with Haley and fast. Things were already out of hand, any longer they would be downright disastrous. If he wanted to give this thing with Haley a shot, then he needed to end things with Brooke. She deserved the truth from him always, he at least owed her that after pretty much throwing all of his loyalties out the window and betraying her.

"Hey," she said standing in his doorway looking so different from the confident perky girl he was so used to.

"Hey," he replied back waving his hand for her to join him on the bed. She complied, laying her body alongside his as he wrapped his free arm around the middle of her flat stomach where he began lightly stroking it in deep thought where he remained.

They both lay quiet for a few minutes just soaking up the atmosphere of the basketball decorated room. The silence lingered on as both thought of the words they wanted to relay to each other. They needed talk about what they wanted, how they both felt. There was no more putting it off.

"So I have been thinking," she said.

"I've been thinking too," he admitted.

"You have?" she asked as Nathan nodded. "What have you been thinking?"

"About us, and what I want in life," he said.

"Me too, and I've come to a conclusion," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked knowing that he hadn't come to any decisions.

"Yeah, I realized that no matter how distant we seem with each other or how many problems we have, I still want what I always wanted."

"What's that?" he asked eyeing her carefully.

"You…I want you. You are my past, my present, and my future Nathan. I love you so much sometimes that I can hardly breathe. Things will be ok for us because love will see us through, I know it."

Nathan didn't know what to say. Here she was admitting to him that he was her everything when he wasn't sure if she was the same for him. Brooke had come in five minutes ago when he was so torn on what he would do, and just like that she had made the decision for him, it was her. He couldn't dare tell her that he wanted to end things when she just told him that she still loved him so much despite their obvious distance with each other. It would be cruel and inhumane.

"So what do you say?" she asked. "Can we get through this rough patch and make things right? I would hate for our minimal time together to be tainted by petty arguments and fights," Brooke said.

"There is nothing to get through," he said. "I want the same things you want." Brooke smiled brightly snuggling into his chest happily.

"Good," she whispered. "I was hoping that you would say that. I love you, and I want nothing more then to share my life, everything with you."

Both feeling a little guilty at the words she spoke, Brooke quickly pushed all thought of Luke's voice away that seemed to be echoing in her ear at that very moment.

_**"That relationship is a safe convenience for the both of you**____**",**__** Luke had shouted at her earlier today at school.**_

He wasn't right, he couldn't have been, she thought. This was a guy who had never been in a committed relationship. He didn't have a clue about her and Nathan's love. He was the last person on earth that should have been trying to give her advice about her love life.

Nathan lost in his own thoughts realized that he had just killed Haley in the worst possible way he could have, even worse than their night together. Earlier today he had given her hope without really verbally saying any words to her. Laying here with a promise of together with Brooke he felt his heart being filled with regret and sorrow. How many letdowns could one person take? Haley had already admitted to the hurt she felt that was inflicted upon her by him. How would she feel now? He had to sit down and talk to her, explain things thoroughly hoping that she wouldn't feel the sting as hard. Brooke was now his future once again. Haley could only be his friend.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**AN-Just wanted to warns you guys that I feel total cliché at the end of this chapter, either ****that or I feel really Mark ****Schwa****nn:eek****: Help us ALL!,LOL!**

Chapter 39

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Haley nervously chewed on her lips almost causing them to bleed as she drove over to Nathan's house. After spending a few more minutes wrapped up in Jake's arms in fear, Peyton had arrived giving Haley ample opportunity to do what Jake suggested. She had to tell him everything that had been in heart for so long. She borrowed Peyton's car as she bid them both farewell promising her sister that she would explain and begging her to not hassle Jake about what was going on all in one sentence as she left. Haley felt as if this was the longest drive of her life as she gripped tightly onto the steering wheel causing her knuckles to become pale. The ride to Nathan's house was about ten minutes tops and right now she felt as if she had been driving for hours. She guessed all the fear and adrenaline she had running through her was affecting her in ways she couldn't imagine. Her stomach was queasy, her brows were slick with sweat, she was sure that she would be vomiting any second as her senses went into overload with fear.

Pulling up in front of the big Scott estate, Haley began taking big deep breaths as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. There would be no turning back now. This was her moment to come clean about everything, one of many defining moments that life was sure to throw at her. The walk up to the path was excruciating as she saw the big grand door upon her. She found herself mumbling little encouraging words to herself, telling her to be strong, that she could do this. Her fingers shook as she brought them up and pushed the doorbell. The ringing echoed in her ears matching the thumping of her heart inside of her chest. After receiving no answer after a minute or so, Haley took that as a sign that this just wasn't meant to be. Truthfully she was looking for any excuse to back out of this crazy plan. Turning on her heels, Haley was halted by the loud squeak of the door opening and his beautiful voice floating through the air melting her into nothing as he so often did.

"Haley?" he called unsurely to the sprinting figure. Haley reluctantly turned and faced him knowing she had been caught, that it must have been fate for her to tell him she loved him at that exact moment.

"Hi," she waved nervously before bringing her hands together where they began twitching in fear. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, come in," he said stepping aside allowing her in. "Before you start Haley, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I know I have been saying it a lot lately, but it's the truth. Kissing you today at school was so…I don't know what it was. I keep doing things lately that are so wrong. I shouldn't do things that hurt other people, especially you. It was never my intention."

"I know Nathan," she said. "I have been doing some thinking and as much as I want to blame you or take my anger out on you, it's just as much my fault. We share the blame in what happened. It doesn't just rest on one of our shoulders."

"I know," he admitted.

"Good. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

"Ok, what is it then?" he asked.

"Can we?" she pointed up the stairs in the direction of his bedroom. Nathan nodded before leading her upstairs where they entered his room as he shut the door behind them giving them some privacy.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she softly smiled. "What I want to talk to you about has the potential to change our lives," she said looking down at her feet.

"Ok, then what is it?"

Haley began pacing frantically with Nathan looking on at her in worry. Walking to her he stilled her moments forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Just tell me Hales," he said. The tears began rapidly flowing out of her eyes and the fear evident to Nathan as her emotions were getting the best of her. Nathan naturally wiped her tear stained face brushing them with the pads of his thumbs trying to calm her nerves.

"I have been holding something in for so long Nathan," she cried. "Something that I swore to myself would never be an issue, never see the light of day, because it was nothing. I was being some silly naive girl harboring some confusion. That if I tried hard enough, it would disappear. It wouldn't exist ever, but in my mind."

"Haley…."

"Let me finish, before I lose my nerve to tell you, please."

"Ok Hales," he agreed running his hands along her arms in comfort.

"That night in Charlotte that we spent together my dreams came true. Everything I ever wanted in life was given to me all in that moment. I got my wish, my impossible. I said it was mistake Nathan, but it wasn't. I lied to you because I thought that's what you wanted. Now I'm not so sure. My heart finally was able to show what was really inside, my reason for being, for living."

"Hales," he sighed." I think I know where this is going. You want me to come clean about what happened. You want me to tell Brooke the truth."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean yes. I want Brooke to know, but not because I need to clear my conscience, that's only part of the reason. I need the truth out so that I can have a real fighting chance, a chance for my heart to feel whole and complete."

"What do you want Haley?" he asked fear gripping at him knowing exactly the answer he was about to receive.

"I want you, I've always wanted you," she admitted her voice sounding scared and hopeful all at once. "Nathan…" she breathed deeply as tears once again began pouring steadily out of her eyes. "I love you," she said closing her eyes afraid of seeing the look on his face. There it was, Nathan thought. She had finally admitted to what he knew ever since that night, she loved him. Everything in Nathan wanted to scream at that moment. Here was another girl that he cared about confessing her undying love for him and there was no way he could reciprocate it like he had done earlier.

Opening her eyes with some hesitance, Haley eyed him cautiously waiting for a response, but instead she was met with Nathan trying to convince her that what she felt was untrue.

"You don't love me Haley," he said. "You are confused about the time we had together," he tried to convince her.

"No, no," she said. "I have loved you for so long. I was afraid to really let my heart feel it because I knew that I couldn't have you. Nathan, I am not confused when I tell you that I love you. I love you so much sometimes it physically hurts just to be near you, to see you. I'm not confused," she said her words coming out more confident.

"You are," he said putting some space in between them. "You can't love me Haley." Nathan was trying hard to not look into her big beautiful expressive brown eyes because he knew he would see it, see all the love, all the truth. Haley had always worn her heart on her sleeve...at least he thought so. But hearing her confess her love to him was like twisting a knife in his own heart knowing he had to reject her.

"Nathan, I know exactly what I am feeling," she said swiping roughly at her face trying to clear the tears. "I love you Nathan and I needed you to know. How do you feel about me?" she asked walking over to him so that he couldn't avoid her.

"Haley, of course I care about you," he admitted. "I love you," he said earning a smile from Haley. "But I am not in love with you," he said killing both their souls at that moment. "My heart is with Brooke, it's always been her. That will never change." The pained look on her face had him nearly losing it as he held on tough to the words he spoke.

The smile that had been on her face seconds ago was no longer evident as she tried to remain composed and strong. "I understand Nathan," she whispered shakily trying to be the friend to him that she had always been. She couldn't begrudge him for loving Brooke, she pretty much expected him to stay with her. He was such a good loyal guy, otherwise she wouldn't love him like she did, even if it was hurting her. "I just wanted to let you know what I felt. I couldn't keep my feelings locked away in my heart forever. You are one of my very best friends, I always want you happy. I am sorry if this put you in a weird spot, let's just forget it."

"Is that possible Hales? Can we ever forget this?" he asked sadness radiating through his voice.

"Forget what?" she sadly smiled. "I should go," she whispered pointing to the door. "I am sorry for laying something so heavy on you like this, it wasn't fair." Kissing his cheek Haley hurriedly left the room before she could break into another round of inevitable tears. Nathan stared at her, everything in him wanting to stop her, screaming to stop her, but he couldn't… so he let her go. He just had shattered both of them, he felt absolutely heartbroken. Clinching his eyes shut tightly, he tried desperately to erase the image of her pained expression from his mind. It was impossible. He knew he wouldn't forget that look on her face for as long as he lived.

Rushing out of the house Haley quickly jumped into her sister's car where she completely lost it for the millionth time. She was really getting good at pitying herself into a crying basket case. Jake had been right about one thing, she felt free, but at what cost. Did being honest really allow her to feel better, because all she felt at this moment was heartbroken, scared, and alone. Starting the car she began to drive, the tears clouding her vision as she sped to absolutely no where. She didn't want to go home to the grilling of her sister and Jake as she knew they both would be waiting and expecting answers. Jake probably wanted to know how Nathan responded and Peyton probably just wanted information as to what was going on since she remained completely in the dark. Haley just wanted to be alone. She was in no way ready to deal with any of it in her present state. Her loud sobs filled the walls of Peyton's car as she continued to feel the devastation of Nathan's rejection. She put her heart on the line and received nothing in return. Haley continued driving erratically as her crying was bordering on the line of hysterical. Lost in her emotions, Haley failed to hear the loud beeping of on coming cars until it was too late and her car was suddenly sideswiped sending it careening into the embankment between the shrubbery and railing. All she felt then was a sharp pain in her head as the fresh blood leaked heavily down her face before her world faded into total darkness.

**PLEASE REVIEW!****Aww**** guys I'm sorry, but Nathan is scared. He will get there, I promise.**


	41. Life's Tradegies

**AN-THANKS ****Brittany(****Bindy417) for the heads up. I actually thought the same thing before I received your message.**** I actually tried to return your message, but your messaging was disabled.**** I won't let that negativity affect me. I pretty much ignore it as much as possible. One bad apple does not spoil the bunch, you know. Thanks for being so supportive and positive.**

**Thank you everyone. Sorry for the longer time between updates. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THANK YOU ASHLEY for your help and great suggestions when I need them.**

Chapter 40

Life's Tragedies

Peyton and Jake waited anxiously for the return of Haley. After countless failed attempts to get Jake to spill, Peyton had given up trying and immediately began wracking her brain for some insight into what could have been going on with her little sister. In all honesty Peyton was quite surprised to find that Haley harbored something that she had yet to tell her. Haley and she were not only sisters but they were best friends since Haley graced her way into this world and Peyton vowed to always look after her. For her to keep something from Peyton it must have been something so huge. The fact she felt the need to hide it from her worried Peyton tremendously.

"Hey you," Jake called. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute, don't worry. Come sit," he said as Peyton stared blankly out the bedroom window.

"I don't want to sit," she told him. "Jake she has been gone entirely too long. What the hell is going on?"

"Babe, I'm sure she's fine," Jake said just as the phone in Peyton's room began ringing. Peyton scrambled across the room answering it with a sense of dread running through her.

"Hello," she said.

"Yes, I am a nurse for Tree Hill General. I need to speak with the parents of Haley James."

"They're not available. I'm her sister. What's wrong?" Peyton asked scared out of her mind.

Jake watched as his girlfriend's face went pale as she dropped the phone.

Rushing quickly to her side, Jake picked up the phone to be met with a nurse for the hospital explaining that Haley had been in an accident. Peyton shook next to him with fear, tears drenching her face thinking of all the worst scenarios one could dream up in that moment. She hadn't even noticed Jake had hung up the phone as he scooted off the bed putting his shoes on.

"Peyt!" he yelled shaking her from her coma like state. "Hey, are you with me?" he asked. Peyton nodded her head in the affirmative. "She's going to be ok. We just need to get to the hospital. We can call everyone from there."

Peyton grabbed tightly onto his hand as she followed Jake out of the room so that they could make their way to the hospital.

-

The ride to the hospital was all a big blur of passing cars and scenery for Peyton. The most she could really register was Jake talking on his cell phone to what she assumed was either her parents or their friends. Now as she sat in the hospital's waiting room for Jake to return, all she could feel was the cool sterile feel of the hospital swirling around her. Haley had to be ok or else Peyton didn't know if she could survive without her.

"Hey, so I found out some information on Hales. She's in surgery Peyt. The doctor's won't know much more until after. I called and talked to your parents, they are on their way. I also talked to Luke. He's letting Nathan and Brooke know what's going on. They should be here soon," Jake told her.

"You should call Riley. He needs to be here for Haley," Peyton said.

"No!" Jake said sternly.

"Why not?" Peyton asked. "He's her boyfriend, he cares about her."

"Babe please, just trust me on this when I say that we shouldn't call him."

Peyton nodded her head too tired to even fight with him on the Riley issue. If Jake didn't want him there it must have been a good reason. He was one of the most levelheaded people she knew, she would not question him on his stance about Riley. "She's going to be ok?" she asked again breaking down in Jake's arms needing his reassurance.

"Yes, baby. Haley is so strong. If anyone can make it through this, it's her. We just need to stay positive."

"How could this have happened?" Peyton wondered. "Haley is usually so careful, always putting her seatbelt on. What could have caused her to have an accident Jake?"

Jake had a little bit of a clue. If things hadn't gone her way with Nathan, he could imagine how distraught and devastated his friend would be.

"No idea," he said squeezing Peyton tighter. This was definitely not the time or the place for him to lay everything out on the table for her.

-

Luke busted into Nathan's room startling him out from the trance he had been in ever since Haley had left him.

"Dude!" Nathan yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We have to get to the hospital," Luke said. "It's Haley. She's been in an accident."

Nathan's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as the words registered in his brain, but he felt absolutely numb. This couldn't be happening. Why did he let her leave? He knew she was upset even though she tried to prove otherwise keeping her cool as her rejected her vow of love.

"Jake called. She's in surgery," Luke continued. "We should get down there."

"I don't think we'll be much help." Nathan said in a whisper his heart aching like it never had before. "We would just get in the way. Maybe we should just stay and wait for them to call with some news." he suggested.

Lucas frowned at his brother for suggesting such a thing. "We won't be in the way Nathan. Haley needs us, our friends need us. We need to be there."

"I'll just stay here," Nathan said. "Keep me updated will you?"

"I will not!," Luke said frustrated. "You are going to get up and bring your ass to the hospital!" he yelled.

"No thanks," he said turning his back on Luke. He couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital at that moment. The guilt flowing through him was tearing him to pieces thinking he was the reason for her lying in a hospital. Nathan could feel Luke's eyes burning into him without even facing him. He was pretty sure that he was about to receive his wrath, but was only met by the slamming of his bedroom door and Luke leaving him alone. He closed his eyes in sadness trying not to imagine all the terrible possibilities. What if Haley died? He would never forgive himself for causing the pain in heart during her last moments on this earth. No on deserved that kind of hell just before their life was over, especially someone as beautiful as Haley.

-

"Daddy," Peyton said running towards her parents as they came through the swinging doors. "They haven't told us anything," she cried to her parents.

"Don't worry sweetie," Mr. James comforted. "Mom and I will take care of things," he told Peyton. He knew she had a tendency to always take on the role of being the parent where Haley was concerned.

After releasing herself from her parents embrace, Peyton went back to the side of Jake just as Brooke had come flying in and hugging her tightly.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"We don't know too much of anything yet," Jake said as Peyton continued to cry in Brooke's arms. "The doctor's have her in surgery, we should know more soon."

"The guys are not here yet?" Brooke asked seeing no signs of Nathan or Luke.

"No," he answered. "They should be on their way."

"OK. Peyton is there anything that I can do to help you?" Brooke asked.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "You being here is enough," she told Brooke.

The three of them sat in silence as they watched Mr. and Mrs. James continue talking to the nurses as the filled out the necessary paperwork. Brooke looked down at her watch wondering what could have been keeping the guys.

"I need to step out for a second," Jake said. "Will you be ok with Brooke?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Go ahead, just hurry back ok."

"I will," he said kissing her on top of the head. Jake made his way out to the elevators needing an escape from all the bad thoughts running through his head. He had played the strong together positive one in front of Peyton, but he really felt on the brink of losing it soon. His poor Haley being operated on, her life possibly hanging in the balance and there was not a damn thing that he could do about it. Jake felt the walls closing in on him as the damn elevator still hadn't arrived. Pounding frustratingly on the down button, Jake blew out a huff of air before walking to the near by stairwell where he proceeded to go down the ten flights. Once outside he exited the hospital finding a secluded corner where he could just breathe away from everything and everyone. The cool breeze blowing on his face made him relax a bit as he leaned his head back onto the wall closing his eyes. Everything was going to be ok, Haley would be ok and things would go back to normal he told himself, they had to.

"Jake?" Luke called spotting him just as he was about to enter the hospital.

"Hey," Jake said as they man hugged.

"No word yet?", Luke asked. Jake shook his head sadly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air. Kind of stuffy in there you know," Jake said.

"Where is Nathan?" he asked finally realizing Luke was by himself.

"Um he's…"

"Come on Luke, give me the truth."

"He didn't want to come," Luke told Jake.

"Why the hell not?!" Jake asked angrily.

"I don't know what his problem is. He gave me some song and dance about us getting in the way if we came down here. I just thought I would spare you all from the assyness that is Nathan right now, it's the last thing we need."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "Let's just keep this between us. We can make up something for the girl's sake. We can tell them we weren't able to reach Nathan. He may be at the gym or something so is cell phone is off."

"Ok, but if he doesn't get down here soon I will physically drag him if I have to," Luke said.

"Let's get back up there," Jake said. He and Luke made their way into the hospital not knowing that Nathan was parked a few feet away watching them, debating and pushing himself to face this new reality. He tried to gather the strength to walk into that hospital, but the fear inside of him won out in the end. He wasn't ready to face his friends, to face Haley, so he did what only a coward would do, he drove away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-Jake confronts Nathan with the TRUTH.**

**Do me a favor guys and read and review my naley one shot. It will be in the mature section of the board.**


	42. Man To Man

**AN-Guys heads up. This chapter is not that long. I am literally dying as I post ****this because I woke up sick. I'****m back though because you all deserve a****n**** update. One more thing before I go, I have been receiving some not so pleasant anonymous reviews and while I don't want to disable that feature because it's unfair to others. If this continues, sadly I must get rid of it. I am sorry to everyone about that.**

**Thank you all for your continued support and kind words. :)**

**Thanks Ashley.**

Chapter 41

Man to Man

Haley was now out of surgery and the doctor's had informed her parents of her condition explaining that she had made it through her surgery successfully much to everyone's relief. Haley had suffered from a couple broken ribs, a broken leg and she still had yet to regain consciousness. The doctor's told them that it was nothing to be too concerned about and that Haley would wake up in her own time when she was ready. After coaxing and then practically demanding, the elder James' had gotten the kids to leave the hospital for a while ensuring them that they would be in contact immediately if there were even the slightest change in Haley's condition. They all left feeling a little better but not completely. Things wouldn't be right for them until they saw Haley's beautiful brown eyes looking back at them brightly.

Jake had convinced Brooke and Luke to drive Peyton home stating that he had something to do and he wouldn't be far behind. Jake had been secretly filled with anger all day as they sat in the hospital. Hiding it had not been the easiest thing, but he thought about protecting all of his friends and now was not the time to upset everyone with the crap Nathan was pulling.

Hopping out of his car, Jake practically ran up to the Scott estate ringing the doorbell furiously. Nathan opened the door after a minute or so seeing Jake looking not so pleased, in fact he looked absolutely pissed. Jake grabbed Nathan by his shirt slamming him forcefully against the foyer wall with anger and pure rage in his eyes like Nathan had never seen before. Jake was always laid back and low key, but now he looked like a raging bull charging towards his latest victim.

"Jake, what the hell?" Nathan said stunned by the ambush his body pinned up on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Why weren't you at the hospital?! How could you not even call, or show up?!" Jake yelled.

"I did!" Nathan yelled back shaking himself free from Jake's grip. "I did," he said more lowly.

"Where were you?" Jake asked. "Because none of us one saw you. We had to give the girls some bullshit ass story about your whereabouts so that they wouldn't know the truth."

"I couldn't come there. I couldn't face any of you," he dejectedly said. "I was ashamed," he admitted hanging his head.

"Why?!" Jake asked loudly.

"You wouldn't understand," Nathan told him.

"I know Nathan," Jake said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You don't know what you are talking about," Nathan said.

"I know more than I did a minute ago," Jake said watching Nathan. "I thought it was just Haley…but you love her," he realized looking at his dejected friend standing in front of him. Nathan's head sprung up looking at Jake in shock.

"Jake," he said finding himself ready to explain.

"I told you Nathan...I know. Haley told me everything before the accident. She told me about your night together in Charlotte, about Riley kissing Theresa. She told me that she was in love with you. You want to know what I said to her?" Jake asked. "I told her to tell you Nathan, to be truthful with you. It was the only way she could be free without feeling like her heart was being crushed. I knew that, that's why I wanted her to be completely straight about everything."

Nathan was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Jake at that point.

"Why are you denying what's in you heart?" Jake asked.

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to me, knowing my heart is so torn over all of this. Do you know what that will do to Brooke? How can I hurt her like that? I can't be with Haley, Jake."

"What about hurting Haley, hurting yourself? What is life without being with that person you love with everything in you, the one that you can't imagine being apart from. Is Haley that person for you, or is it Brooke? The ways things are going it's not exactly helping the situation, its worst. Haley's in the hospital fighting for her life. Do you understand that? Brooke doesn't have a clue about what's really going on. And you." Jake said lifting his hand."You are torn between loyalty and love for two women. Nathan you need to choose. I know it's not going to be an easy thing. In fact it I'm betting it will probably be one of the hardest things you ever had to do, but it has to be done. I don't envy the position that you are in buddy, I know it's difficult. If you keep things this way it will hurt everyone more in the long run. Go to the hospital, see Haley," Jake tried to convince him.

"I can't choose Jake," Nathan said brokenly. "I did this to her. I let her leave when she was obviously upset. I could have stopped her, I should have stopped her!" Nathan yelled."This is my fault."

"This isn't about you. Haley is lying in a bed unconscious. She needs people who love her!" Jake yelled, his emotions coming out pleadingly in his voice.

"Please don't ask this of me," Nathan said sounding like a scared child. "I can't see her like that Jake. It's too hard."

Jake couldn't imagine what he must be going through. If it were him seeing Peyton in that position he had no doubt he would be completely undone. He actually felt on the brink of madness just knowing his friend was in such a terrible situation. Jake would give anything if he could trade places with Haley. He would do it in a heartbeat, without question.

"Nathan," he sighed heavily. "Haley needs you by her side. You may not know it, she may not even know it. You go to her Nathan, you both need this. You can have all the time you want, everyone's gone."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Nathan asked.

"You give her reason to, Nathan. If you love her and I think you do, you tell her. Life is too short to waste it away living with regret. I know you don't want to hurt Brooke, neither does Haley, but you both deserve a chance at being together if it's what you want."

"Ok," he said.

"You'll go?" Jake asked pretty shocked that he had broken through Nathan's barrier.

"I'll go," Nathan said. "I don't know if I can do this. Looking at her so fragile and weak….it's just going to be so hard," he admitted.

"You can do this Nate," Jake said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're Nathan Scott baby, the all around bad ass," he joked trying to lighten the mood for his friend. "You'll do just fine."

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled feeling a little of the tension drain from his tense body. "Do you think that you can drive me over?" he asked Jake. "I don't think I am in any condition to be driving."

"Sure, let's go man." Nathan walked slowly behind Jake out of the house. He and Jake made their way into the car both of them remaining in complete silence. Nathan praying to the heavens that God gave him the strength to see him through this. He needed to be strong for her, she needed every piece of love and support to pull her from the dark place she seemed to be lingering in. This girl meant so much to him and he knew way before this terrible thing had happened to her. This tragedy just had affirmed what he had tried to silence for so long, and so hard to deny with everything in him, he loved Haley James. God help him he did.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. She Is

**AN-Thank you**** for all of the kind reviews and well wishes when I felt absolutely terrible.**** I feel 100 better then I did the other day. I can't believe tonight is the premiere finally for One Tree Hill. It almost feels surreal to think that the show will grace my television set after so much time. Anyway I hope you all will enjoy and hopefully so will I.**

**This chapter I hope you will like. It's opening th****e door**** for all things to come to light!**

**Thanks Ash, you ROCK hard as usual.**

Chapter 42

She Is

Peyton had seriously been drained from dealing with the stress and worry of her sister lying in the hospital. When Jake had sent her home with Brooke and Luke she was a little confused and disappointed as to why he could possibly need to leave her side when she needed him the most. Jake was her rock and she knew better than anyone that without him she would be in worse shape than she was already in. Jake held her together in ways she herself couldn't even comprehend at the moment.

Peyton restlessly tossed and turned unable to rest in her bed. Immediately after arriving home, Brooke had tucked her in as if she were a child and demanded that she get some rest and for her to relax. Throwing the blanket off her body, Peyton stared at the ceiling wondering where the hell Jake was. Sleep would come so much easier if she could just feel his big strong arms wrapped around her protectively. She decided to just call him and tell him to hurry over as fast as he could. Turning to her nightstand to retrieve her purse, she realized that it wasn't there.

"Damn it!" she yelled. She must have left it in Haley's room when she went in, that was the last time she recalled ever having it in her possession.

Sitting up and throwing her legs off the bed she began quickly pushing her feet into her tennis shoes. She might as well go back to the hospital to get it, that way she could check on Haley along with getting her purse. It wasn't like she was getting any sleep anyway. Now all she had to do was convince her guard dogs to let her free. Slowly walking down the stairs, Peyton could see Brooke sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her. The RV screen had something on, but Peyton could tell that whatever was playing Brooke had no real interest in watching.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Brooke turned seeing Peyton after the banister squeaked under her weight.

"I need to run back to the hospital, I left my purse," she said.

"Why don't you just call? I am sure someone will put it aside for you."

"That's ok," Peyton quickly said. "I can check on Hales once I'm there."

"Peyton, are you sure you should be going back?" Brooke asked her face filled with concern.

"I'm ok, promise," she said seeing the doubt in Brooke's face. "Just tell Jake where I am when he returns. I also need to borrow your car, my car…" she said stopping herself before she began to cry for the umpteenth time.

"Let me drive you," Brooke said standing and grabbing her things.

"No, just please let me do this. I will be fine."

"Ok," Brooke agreed passing her the keys. "Just call me ok, I don't care how small of a reason."

Peyton nodded her head before flying out the door before anyone could stop her. The door slammed just as Luke entered the room with two mugs passing one to Brooke.

"Thanks," she smiled softly accepting the drink.

"Did Jake come in?" he asked her.

"No. Peyton left. She left her bag at the hospital. She went to get it."

"I don't think that was a good idea," he said.

"Its fine," Brooke said as she focused her eyes to the television screen.

Luke took a seat next to her silently watching her trying to read what she was thinking. Unfortunately for him Brooke remained in her own world as he got lost in his own.

-

Nathan had been dropped off by Jake about fifteen minutes ago. He found himself grounded by fear as he tried to push his way into Haley's room. God he was scared out of his mind, but this was something he needed to do for both their sakes. Walking into the room he was met with the loud beeping of Haley's heart monitor going at a steady pace. His eyes focused on everything but her at the moment as he remained frightened to see her. Breathing in deeply his eyes finally found their way to her looking peacefully and more beautiful lying in the bed as if she were merely sleeping. He shook his head trying to mentally shake off all of his fear as he walked to her bedside taking the seat he was sure one of their friends had earlier occupied. Taking her tiny hand in his, Nathan rubbed slowly against the back of her hand before bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Thinking about how close he actually had come to losing her, his eyes began to well up in terror.

"Hales," he said brokenly. "You have to be okay. Too many people need you," he said as the tears now poured out like crazy. Nathan had never been an overly emotional person but seeing her like this did something to him. Crying had always been for women, children, and girls as far he was concerned, but he had been reduced to tearful sobs in that moment.

"You know this crazy world can't go on without you in it Hales. My world can't go on without you in it," he whispered while burying his face into her stomach as he continued to cry. "Haley please wake up," he begged. "If not for me, you have to do it for your parents, Peyton, Jake. They need you so much, I need you."

Lifting his tear soaked face he once again took her frail body in.

"Do you remember that day in my room, you told me in life when we travel down our darkest roads, there is always light, I believe you said that," he sniffed. "Well Hales this is my dark tunnel, you are my light at the end," he admitted sadly. "How can I go on if you are not shining brightly and pulling me towards you? I need you to pull me to the light. I know this may sound strange if you are listening somewhere in there, wherever you are. I need you to know that I lied. I was just afraid of letting my heart reveal the truth, but not you. You stood in front of me so brave and so strong declaring your love, while I was weak and cowardly. I let you believe that I didn't feel anything. I wanted to tell you what I felt, what I tried to deny it for so long….I love you too," he finally said swallowing the lump in his throat. "I am in love with you Hales. I'm not sure when it happened, but you became my world when I wasn't looking."

"Nathan?" Peyton stood shocked in Haley's doorway.

"Hey Peyton," he said gently placing Haley's hand down, wiping at his face embarrassed and hoping she hadn't just heard his confession.

"Did you say that you were in love with her?"

-

"What are you thinking?" Luke asked finally gathering the courage.

"I think the better question would be what am I not thinking?" Brooke said.

"Ok," he said. Brooke turned facing him ready to spill all.

"I've been sitting her for the last hour thinking about life," she said.

"Life?" he said. "That's vague."

"I am just wondering if everything will be ok. If Haley will be ok, if I will be ok," she admitted.

"Haley is going to be fine. Why wouldn't you be?" he wondered.

"I think you were right," she said.

"About?" he asked.

"Nathan and I," she said watching his surprised reaction. "After what has happened to Haley, I realize we don't know how much time we have in this world. I don't want to spend my life in regret."

"No one does Brooke. Everyone wants to be happy."

"When you told me that Nathan and I were convenient... I got upset because I knew it was true. That's why I hit you. We use our relationship together to hide from the world, from the things we really want. I think it has been that way for a while, I was just too afraid of admitting it."

"And now?" he asked.

"Now I am realizing that I love Nathan, but I am not in love with him anymore. We are each others safety nets. All this time I have been afraid of losing him when what I was really afraid of is life without him, no longer having that home base of comfort when I needed to feel safe. That's what I was afraid of Luke," she admitted.

"Wow, never in all my days did I think I would hear those words from you," Luke said.

"I need to fix things," she said.

"Fix things? What does that mean?"

"I have to break up with Nathan."

"Really?" he asked hoping his voice didn't sound too overly excited. Just because she was ending things with Nathan it didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to pursue something with him. Then there was the small chance of Nathan being upset of over losing Brooke, he definitely didn't want that.

"Yes really. But first I have to tell him what happened between the two of us."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. Dreams Can Take You There

**AN-**** Ok, how awesome was OTH on Tuesday. Jamie is the most adorable child ever. Every scene that he was in I melted, especially those he had with Nathan and Haley. They broke my heart. I am so excited to see every scene between Jamie and ****Naley****now,**** I know they will be great.**

**I hope that this chapter will be loved. I know the ****Naley**** moments haven't actually been in heavy doses at times. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. I love reading all your comments.**

Chapter 43

Dreams Can Take You There

_Haley lay out on the beach enjoying the feel of the sunlight beaming brightly down on her face making her body feel aglow. Today had been the absolutely perfect day from the time she had opened her eyes. Peyton had dragged her out of bed first thing in the morning telling her she needed to be showered and dressed within the hour because today would be a very special day. Haley hadn't a clue what she was blabbing about, she was pretty much suspecting Peyton of losing her mind, but she did as she was told sleepily walking to the bathroom. After her hot shower and feeling the beating of the water running over her body, Haley felt alive and ready to face the madness of whatever her sister planned for the day. After dressing herself, applying some light makeup and pulling her long blonde locks into a ponytail, she made her way into the kitchen to find Jake and Peyton smiling knowingly at her making her even more nervous for what was ahead._

_"You two are freaking me out," Haley laughed. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Haley asked just as the doorbell rang._

_"You should go answer that," Peyton said smiling brightly. "I have a feeling it's for you." Jake began laughing as Haley looked suspiciously at the door with a reluctant smile before she went to answer it. Opening the door she was met with a big bouquet of roses staring her in the face. She let out a gasp in surprise not even realizing that her real present was hiding happily behind the gift._

_"Oh my god!" she said excitedly. "Where do I sign?" she asked who she thought to be a delivery guy._

_"How about right here?" Nathan said revealing his face and pointing to his lips._

_Haley's face lit up in surprise as she nearly knocked both them to the ground while jumping into his open arms. Nathan laughed lifting her up and squeezing her tightly as Haley wrapped her legs around his waist nearly choking him to death._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked tearfully overwhelmed by his presence._

_"Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for," Nathan jokingly smiled at her. Haley playfully slapped him in his chest as she laughed along with him._

_"That's not what I meant and you know it," she said as Nathan wiped her happy tears away. "I thought you couldn't come home this weekend," she said. "What about your game?" Nathan had been away at Duke for his sophomore year of college. Haley hated being apart from him, but she was happy that this was officially her senior year in high school and soon she would be joining the occupant of her heart at Duke next semester._

_"There was no game," he smiled. "Just my little way of surprising you. I had to make you think that I was unable to come."_

_"You did surprise me," she said. "I was so upset earlier this week when I thought that you couldn't come home. I missed you so much," she said as her tears flowed freely._

_"Baby, don't cry," he said._

_"I can't help it," she whined. "I'm so damn happy."_

_"You're so cute," he laughed. "I'm glad you're happy. I missed you too by the way, you'll never know how much," he said connecting their lips together. Haley felt on cloud nine as the man she loved held onto her like a lifeline as they kissed feverishly pouring everything they felt for each other into it. Their tongues tangled with urgency and passion as neither could seem to get enough of one another. Haley felt her body overheating from the sensations of Nathan's tongue caressing hers. She knew if they kept at this pace they wouldn't leave her bedroom for the rest of the day. She would want to spend her day in his arms making love for hours. Pulling away with some reluctance, her breath was hard and shallow as she laid her head against his with her eyes closed._

_"Hmm," Haley sighed contently. "Just as good as I remembered," she said giving him a sexy smile._

_"Was there any doubt?" he smirked cockily to a giggling Haley._

_"I love you," she said._

_"I kind of knew that," he teased as his own breath was coming out harshly. "I love you more baby," he said to a smiling Haley._

"So that's the whole story," Nathan told Peyton as they sat at Haley's bedside keeping vigil. Nathan had admitted all of his feelings to Peyton knowing that this thing between him and Haley could not stay buried, especially if they had a fighting chance in hell.

"Wow," Peyton said. "I just can't believe it. My sister is this whole other person that I never knew. She usually tells me everything."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "Haley didn't want to hurt anyone Peyton. Please don't be upset with her. I am partly to blame."

"I'm not upset with her. I am just confused. You love her right?" she asked as Nathan nodded his head yes feeling a little weird about sharing his feelings to Peyton. "She loves you too?"

"Yeah," he lowly chuckled. "She told me herself, just before the accident. I couldn't bare the thought of being the reason she was lying in that bed, that's why I wasn't here with all of you when you needed me," he regretfully said. "Now I'm afraid that I may never get the chance to tell her that I do love her."

"Not to put a damper on things, but what about Brooke?"

"I don't know how she's going to take all of this," he admitted. "All I know is that I owe her the absolute truth. I can't fully be with Haley if all of these secrets are hanging over us. I have to talk to Brooke."

"This could be a disaster. I love my sister and I want her happy, but is it right to hope she's happy at the expense of my best friend. I feel so torn on this Nathan. How am I supposed to feel about it all?"

"You are asking the wrong person. I have been so torn for too long. I just hope Brooke understands. I have to follow my heart. I feel it with everything in me Peyt, its Haley. I don't want to fight it or hide it anymore, I love her so much."

"You promise me something Nathan," Peyton said.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"When you tell Brooke, be considerate. Let her know that you never meant to hurt her."

"I will Peyt. No matter if we are together or not, I will always care for her as my friend. I'll break it to her as gently as possible," Nathan promised.

"Good," Peyton said.

They both fell into a comfortable silence for a minute both watching as Haley lay peacefully in her bed.

"She really is beautiful isn't she," Nathan said suddenly as Peyton looked at him lovingly eyeing her sister while he held onto her hand protectively in his own.

"Yeah she is," Peyton smiled at him. "I can't believe I never saw it before," Peyton chuckled.

"Saw what?" he looked at her.

"The way you look at her."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"A blind man could see it," Peyton laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "I just wish with every bone in my body that I could have seen it sooner. Then she wouldn't be lying in this bed fighting her way back to us."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Haley will come back to us Nathan, you'll see. She is so strong. She wouldn't just give up her life without a hell of a fight."

"I hope so," Nathan said. "I have so much to make up to her. I owe her some major apologies. I am going to make things ok for us Peyton, even if it kills me."

"I believe you. Don't be so hard on yourself Nate. Haley would not want that. We're all human and we make mistakes in life. It doesn't make you a terrible person. It doesn't define you for the remainder of your life. You will get through this rough spot," Peyton said.

"I know," he admitted. "I just want to see her beautiful eyes staring up at me, it will make things ok. Once that happens I will do everything in my power to be worthy of her and her love."

"I believe you," Peyton softly smiled at Nathan's sincere words he had promised to uphold to her baby sister. She could see the truth and the regret shining in his eyes knowing that seeing Haley so fragile was killing him. She knew in her heart that Haley was going to be ok eventually. All that weighed heavily on Peyton's mind now was her friend's heart. She hoped that Brooke would not be completely devastated over losing the guy she loved to one of her friends. This was not going to be an easy thing for Nathan to tell her or for her to hear, but it needed to be done so that they all could move past it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OK all incase I confused you which I doubt, you all are a pretty smart bunch. The first half of this chapter was Haley dreaming while unconscious.**


	45. Truth Uncovering The Lies

**AN-Sorry guys the updates haven't been as frequent. I had someone in my family sick and this unfortunately was the farthest thing from my mind. Anyway now that my cousin is getting better, I'm back. Thank you all for the nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ashley once again ****thank**** you so much. I really ha****ve no idea what I would do with****out you.**

Chapter 44

Truth Uncovering the Lies

Peyton sat alongside her sister watching her intently, praying that she would come to very soon. After her talk with Nathan she was even more convinced that Haley had all the reason in the world to live for including the love of the guy her heart ached for. Somewhere in her heart she knew that they would all be ok despite this very complicated situation. Nathan would talk to Brooke and set things right for them once and for all. It was the only way they could all really be happy and not miserable like Brooke, Nathan, and apparently Haley had been for so long.

"Can you ever listen to me for once?" Jake asked walking into the hospital room. "I get to your house and guess what, you're not there. Peyt, you promised to rest."

"I know," she said giving him a small smile. "I really am sorry."

"Really?" he asked.

"No," she laughed slightly. "I needed to check on her. I was going crazy sitting in my room doing nothing."

"I understand," he told her taking a seat and her hand in his own.

"I am so worried Jake, even more now. Haley has so many things going on that I didn't know about, that we didn't know about."

"Like?" he asked as Peyton looked unsurely to him.

"I don't know if I can tell you," she said. "I know that sounds strange considering we never keep things from each other…I just don't know if it's my place to tell you this," she said.

"Haley and Nathan are in love," he blurted out. Peyton stared wide eyed at him wondering how long he had known.

"What? How long have you known?" she asked shocked.

"Haley told me just before the accident," he admitted. "I think she needed to get it off of her chest. I was there at the time when she felt as if she would explode if she didn't say it."

"It's just the last thing I would have ever expected from her. She's usually so vocal about her feelings towards things and people," Peyton said.

"Well baby, she can't necessarily be vocal when she's in love with her friends boyfriend, it's not feasible."

"This is such a mess. I hope things will be ok," she said as Jake gathered her in his arms.

"They will be," he said kissing her head. "They will be."

"You are such an amazing guy you know that," she sighed while tucking herself more into his chest.

"I hope you think that after I tell you this," he said. Peyton lifted her head taking in his serious face.

"What is it? Is it news about Hales?" she began to panic.

"No, no, nothing like that. Don't worry."

"Ok," she blew out a relieved breath. "So what is it?"

"I called Riley," he said.

"Why would you do that? Nathan told me what he and Theresa did. I don't want him near her!" she said raising her voice. "You are the one who told me not to call him in the first place."

"Shh," he shushed her. "I know, I don't want him here ether. But I did this for Hales. She would probably want him here."

"No she wouldn't," Peyton said.

"Hear me out Peyt. Haley is a very forgiving person. I think she may care about Riley in some capacity. The guy should be here for her. Everyone has made mistakes. I really don't think you can hold this over the guys head for the rest of his life."

"You are right. He should be here for her. I don't care if the devil himself were here, if it would make Haley wake up… it's all that matters Jake," she whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Where is Nathan?" he asked realizing he was no where in sight. "Did he see Hales?"

"He saw her. That's how I know about them. He was in here crying over her Jake. I've never seen Nathan so emotional in my life. He went to my house. He needs to speak with Brooke."

"Oh boy," Jake said.

"My thoughts exactly," Peyton said.

-

The drive to Peyton's had been nerve wracking for Nathan. He was on his way to inform his girlfriend that he had fallen out of love with her and into love with one of her good friends. He had called Brooke letting her know that he was on his way over to talk, but knowing that he had to tell her about his infidelity, with a girl that he now loved with everything in him, was not a task he would even want to bestow on his worst enemy. This was going to suck ass for the both of them, he knew it.

"Hey," Brooke said opening the door to Peyton's house. She had seen him walking up the path slowly looking as if he was dreading what he wanted to talk about. After his call Brooke had sent Luke home needing for him and Nathan to be no where near each other once she admitted to sleeping with Luke. She had to try and explain, make Nathan understand without any blood shed happening between the two of them.

"Hey," he kissed her on the cheek walking into the house. "I need to talk to you about something and I don't exactly know how to come out and tell you," he told her.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I do, it' just going to be hard. I have thought a lot about our relationship lately," he admitted.

"Ok," she said.

"And I realized something is different. You and I have practically mapped our lives out together for as long as I can remember, but…."

"But?" she asked.

Nathan looked into her expectant eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets trying to hide them as they nervously trembled.

"I don't think its working, I don't think we are working," he said while trying to take in her reaction.

"I agree," she said shocking him. "I care so much about you Nathan, but I don't think we are meant for each other anymore. I think I have known it for a while now. So many things were working against our favor. I think we both held on for reasons other than because of the love we shared."

"Yeah," he agreed nodding his head. "You were the one thing besides basketball that I knew was a constant, that I could always count on," he smiled.

"You were my constant," she smiled back. "Somewhere along the line we stopped becoming that for each other, even though I don't think either one of us was truly ready to admit it just yet."

"I'll always care about you Brooke, you were my first love," Nathan said.

"And you were mine. I just finally understand that we weren't forever."

"I did think that once upon a time. That you were my forever."

"Me too," she said. "We will always be friends."

"I am so glad to hear that," he said casting his eyes downward. "I need to tell you something else."

"Wait," she said holding her hands up to him. "I need to tell you something first. Before I tell you this I need for you to not go crazy, to understand how I was feeling, what I was feeling. That I never meant to hurt you."

"Sure. What's going on?" he asked.

"I did something Nathan, something that I know was terrible. It's just the place that I was in at the time. I needed to feel wanted, to feel needed."

"What did you do Brooke?" he asked.

"Please, I just want to make you understand this was not done to hurt you Nathan. We didn't want to hurt you. I just thought that I owed you the truth regardless of our relationship ending."

Nathan looked on in confusion. What did she mean when she said we didn't want to hurt you? Who the hell was she talking about, he thought.

She looked into his eyes knowing that she owed him this last piece of honesty before she could completely let him go.

"What did you do?" he asked once again.

"I slept with Lucas," she said quietly. Nathan dropped his hands that were holding hers to his side. "It was the night of the dance Nathan, please understand. He was there for me when things were bad between us," she cried.

Nathan continued to remain quiet as Brooke watched him confused at his sudden mute like state. She was fairly surprised when she was met with the loud cackling of Nathan laughing. Brooke was floored. What could possibly be so funny as she just had spilled her secrets to him?

"Nathan? Nathan?!" she questioned more loudly as he continued with his gut busting laughter.

"All this time," he said letting the laughter die on his lips. "All of it. Were you two fucking behind my back this whole time?!" he loudly asked a shocked Brooke. He knew he had no right after what he had done with Haley, but running on little to no sleep on top of the emotional whirlwind he had been on for the last twenty four hours, all rational thought was pretty much out the window.

"It was only one time!" she screamed. "You were being such an asshole, I needed him."

"Here I am feeling guilty for holding in what I felt, what I wanted because I knew you would be hurt by it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Holding what in?!"

"You were right Brooke. We are not meant to be. There has been another person in my heart, but I hurt her because I wanted to protect you. I almost lost her, but not anymore."

"Nathan, I don't understand," Brooke said.

"The reason I knew that we couldn't be together…I am in love with someone else," he finally admitted to her rushing his words out quickly.

Brooke took a step back towards the wall feeling a little unsteady on her feet. She wasn't in love with him, but to hear that he loved someone else was still a blow to her. To hear the guy you spent most of your teen life loving confessing to being in love with another person was very difficult.

"You love someone?" she asked. "How can that be? You barely spend time with anyone but our friends."

Nathan eyed her seeing the cogs in her mind working overtime trying to figure out who this mysterious girl was.

"Oh my god," she said tearfully covering her mouth. "Is it someone that I know?" she asked as Nathan confirmed her worst nightmare. "Who is it?! Who is the back stabbing bitch that stole you from me?!"

"She couldn't steal something that hasn't been yours in a very long time," Nathan said.

"Don't do that. Stop avoiding my question!" she yelled. "Who is she Nathan?!"

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat as he prepared to lay it all out once and for all. "It's Haley, Brooke."

"No! No! You're lying," she screamed as her tears poured out heavily. "Take it back Nathan, you take that back right now!" she screamed as she closed the gap between them and began hitting him violently on the chest.

Nathan grabbed her hands stopping the abuse she was laying on him as he watched her sob loudly.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I never meant to hurt you," he promised. "I didn't want things to be this way. We can't help who we love Brooke, I love her."

Brook continued to cry, all of her emotions pouring out in full force.

"When?",she tearfully asked.

"When what?"

"When did it change for you? How did you know you loved her?" she asked.

"We were together in Charlotte," he admitted to her for the first time. "I think I always knew something was there," he admitted. "That night...it just became so clear what she had become for me."

"When you say together, you mean together?"

"Yeah, and I am sorry Brooke. You deserved so much more then I gave you, but so did she."

"She deserved more?" Brooke asked unbelievably. "That bitch deserved nothing!" she screamed. "She wanted you, she went after you, and she got you," Brooke cried. "She must have had a real good laugh smiling in my face all the while screwing my boyfriend behind my back!" Brooke sniffled.

"It wasn't like that Brooke. We were together just the one time. Haley tried for so long to hide what she felt in her heart."

"Don't you try and justify her actions like she's some sweet innocent saint. How could she even call herself my friend after she slept with you?"

"You slept with my brother!" he yelled back. "That's ten times worse than anything she could have done," he defended. "Haley made a mistake, but so did I, so did you. I can't live with these secrets hanging over me for the rest of my life Brooke. I almost lost her. Every time I think about how close...how close she came to dying," his voice choked up.

"So now what? She gets to have the life with you that we planned. Is that how it is?"

"Brooke," he heavily sighed.

"Its fine," she said wiping her face roughly. "You go get your happy ending Nathan. You go to her and confess your undying love. I hope you both rot in hell!" she said while running the small distance to the door where she exited leaving a heavy hearted Nathan. The conversation had not gone as he planned. He knew laying this on Brooke would be big, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect her to have a confession of her own. As much as he apologized and hated that she had slept with his brother, he still had hurt her worse than he ever wanted to. The main reason he always denied what he truly wanted was because he wanted to spare her any heartache or pain from his secret. Sadly not only had he hurt Haley, he had also just hurt Brooke.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. I Run To You

**THANK YOU guys, you rock hard as usual with the reviews. I have to throw this out there because I have literally become a tad bit obsessed with ****it****,LOL****! How awesome was that Scott family scene at the end of this week's ****eppy****? I am still amazed that I can still be sucked into loving a couple after so many years. Jamie just adds to the whole aspect of that relationship in ways that I couldn't imagine. They were great!**

Chapter 45

I Run To You

Brooke had left Nathan at Peyton's without second thought, going to the one person and place that would make her feel better. She had pretty much broken every speed law on her way there; her destination was the only thing on her mind. Somewhere inside of her she knew that driving this recklessly was so stupid considering Haley was now lying in the hospital after a car accident. It's funny how when your world is a mess all rational thought seems to fly right out of the sensible window. The comfort and support that she would receive in matter of mere minutes had Brooke's fragile self crumbling as she hopped out of her car running up the walkway to the house. Knocking forcefully Brooke felt all the little composure she had left, simply fading away as her eyes once again began welling up with tears that were rolling down her swollen red cheeks.

Lucas opened the door and was thrown for a minute by the pure force of Brooke's body slamming into his chest as she almost collapsed from pure exhaustion.

"Hey," he said stroking her hair soothingly. "What's going on?" he asked as Brooke continued filling the air with her sobs as she soaked his shirt with her tears. "Brooke, you have to talk to me, tell me what's wrong," Luke said more firmly trying to get her to talk to him.

"I told him everything," she whimpered. "I told him that I didn't think we belonged together, and I told him about what happened between us. Do you know what he said?"

Luke swallowed with a loud gulp fearing what Brooke was about to tell him. What had Nate said to her? Would he lose his brother?

"What'd he say?" he timidly asked.

"He agreed with me," she said lifting her head to look Lucas in the eye. "He said that I was right."

"Ok I'm not following. Why aren't you happy then? You look like you lost your best friend," he said as Brooke fell to her knees crying into her hands.

Lucas quickly knelt down beside her, rubbing his hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"That's just it," she cried. "I think I've lost two. Do you know why he was so ok with it all?" she asked as Luke continued to listen. "He's been seeing someone. He's in love with another girl," she whispered.

"No way," Lucas said. If it was one thing he knew about his brother, it was that he was loyal to the people he loved most in this world. "It has to be a mistake Brooke. What would make you think something like that?"

"It's no mistake Luke," she said running her hand through her hair. "He told me himself. He told me that he was in love with her," she said sadly to Luke.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. He told me that he didn't want to live with secrets. That he came too close to losing her. He's in love with her. I saw it in his eyes."

Luke stood pulling her along with him as they entered the house. He knew that Brooke needed to talk this out with him and the two of them sitting on the ground wasn't necessarily the best place to do it. After Luke had left Brooke alone on the couch for a few minutes, she saw him enter the room with a mug and a blanket that he threw over her body.

"That should keep you warm and this should help," he said passing her some chamomile tea.

"Thanks," she said sipping the hot liquid, feeling it slightly burn as it went down. Sitting the mug onto the coffee table in front of her, she tucked her feet tightly against the corners of the couch. She could feel Lucas' concerned watchful eyes as she avoided looking at him for as long as she could.

"We can finish talking now," he said to her with his voice coming out gentle and low. "Are you still in love with him?" he found himself asking. Brooke slowly shook her head no telling Luke what he often dreamed of for so long. After feeling himself fill slightly with joy, he immediately felt guilty for feeling any happiness because she was in so much pain. "Why are you so upset then Brooke?"

"It's not what happened. It's who he's in love with that's hurting me so much," she said brokenly.

"Okay. Then who is it Brooke?"

She began playing with the loose strands on the blanket covering her as a single tear slid from her eye. "It's Haley," she whispered the words. They even sounded surreal to her ears.

"That's funny," he laughed a bit before seeing that she was totally serious. "No fucking way," he said. This wasn't possible.

"I would never expect for them to…I just didn't think there was anything between them besides just friendship. I guess I was wrong. I must have been the stupidest person on the planet not to see it. Hell, maybe I did see it. I probably didn't want to admit it. I mean come on, Nathan always was so protective over her. There had to be some underlying reason why," she said.

"We all were protective over her though, Nathan, Jake, and I. There is no way you could have known," Luke assured her. "I didn't even notice and you know how I pick up on the littlest of things. So if you are dumb, then so am I," he said getting a small laugh and smile on her face.

"Yeah, only you and Jake looked after her because she was your friend that you both loved. Nathan looked after her because he felt something more than friendship," she sadly said.

"It's ok Brooke. You will get past this."

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being such a good guy. For making me feel better," she said laying her head on his shoulder. "I just don't know what to do Luke. How am I supposed to feel and act in this situation? I am so angry, but do I have a right to be? I mean I am not exactly Ms. Innocent here. How can I be so furious with two people that I care so much about, one of which happens to be laid up in a bed fighting for her life? What kind of person does it make me that I am pissed at Haley right now?"

"Human," he said wrapping his arms securely around her. "It makes you human. No one can blame you for your anger right now. You are entitled to feel whatever you please even though the circumstances are not necessarily perfect around you right now. That doesn't mean you wish any harm to Haley."

"It still makes me feel like the scum of the earth," she sighed. "I don't want to feel this anger toward Haley or Nathan for that matter, I just can't help it."

"When Haley wakes up you'll work it out," he told her. "Don't let this be something that tears you apart. Life is way too short to lose the people we love the most. I know that more than anyone." Brooke shook her head in understanding as she stayed in Lucas's arms wondering how life had become so complicated for them all recently. Would she and Nathan be able to move behind this and remain friends, could she really work this out with Haley without feeling resentment or betrayal?

-

Leaving Peyton's house after the disaster conversation with Brooke, Nathan made his way back to the hospital to the one person in this world that had the power to ease his nerves, Haley. He was emotionally drained from the day's events that included spilling his heart freely to a girl who hadn't heard a word of it as she lay unconscious. It was killing him inside wondering when she would show those beautiful eyes to him, shining brightly with all of her love for him. He knew it was selfish, but he needed her to give that to him now. When the world felt so cold and alone, he could feel better in an instant from her mere presence. She had to be ok, he would not accept otherwise. He was finally able to admit what she truly was to him. All that was missing was the acknowledgment from Haley after she heard his vow of love.

Pushing his way into Haley's room, he was met with the last thing he expected as he came upon Riley sitting next to her holding her hand. Nathan's anger began to boil inside him waiting to burst like a volcano into the earth's surface. He was ready to kill that bastard for coming here, pretending that he cared about Haley when he didn't.

"What the hell are you doing here Smith?!" Nathan asked a little more loudly than he meant to.

Riley's head swung around, taking in Nathan's hardened stance as he continued to hold Haley's hand which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"She's my girlfriend," Riley said. "Jake called me, told me what happened. Of course I am here. Where else would I be?"

Nathan couldn't believe Jake of all people had called Riley to come here. "You have no fucking right...not after what you did. GET OUT!" Nathan yelled.

"Look dude, I don't want to fight with you, but I'm not leaving. I care about Haley and I will be here for her," Riley said.

"She doesn't need you!" Nathan said.

"What is with you, huh? You treat Haley as if she's your property, like she's your girlfriend. It is not up to you whether I am here or not. The sooner you realize that I am here to stay, the better off we'll all be."

"Don't push me," Nathan said angrily moving towards Riley. "You won't get out, I'll throw you out," he said just as Jake and Peyton entered the room.

"Nathan!" Peyton called stopping him mid stride. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting rid of this ass. How could you allow him in here?" he asked sternly. "You both know what he has done."

"Nate, you have to calm down," Jake told him. "Haley doesn't need this, think about her."

"What she doesn't need are people around her who don't care. You know he's here out of guilt. I want him gone."

"Well it's not your decision," Peyton told a shocked looking Nathan. "I am doing what's best for my sister. If Riley helps her from that dark place she is in, then so be it."

Riley smiled gratefully at Peyton as he turned his attention back to Haley. Nathan couldn't believe his friends were allowing this. Haley didn't need Riley, she had her family, her friends, and she had him. Smith was nothing to her, why would her health depend on him. Pushing harshly past Jake and Peyton who were blocking the door, Nathan stormed out of Haley's room where he began pacing the halls. He didn't want to deal any further with the reality of Smith being there for Haley, his Haley. He should have been the one holding her hand, sitting by her side, not Riley.

"Is he going to be ok?" Peyton asked Jake worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Just let him blow some steam off. He'll be back," he told Peyton much to her relief. She couldn't have Nathan spinning out of control when Haley's condition was so fragile. She needed everyone including Nathan to remain civil, even if it was just temporary. Haley's life depended on it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Up next-Nathan and Luke see each other for the first time since the truth has been revealed.**


	47. Sins Of Thy Brother

**AN-I'm posting two chapters today guys bec****ause I am in a generous mood. Y****ou all continue to be awesome and I appreciate very much. Don't forget to review for me, Thanks.**

Chapter 46

Sins of Thy Brother

Nathan busted into his house steaming with rage after he found himself waiting for an absurd amount of time for Riley to leave Haley's side. Riley had made no moves to suggest he would be leaving anytime soon. All he wanted to do was be with Haley alone, was that too much to ask. He needed to be the one sitting by her, holding her hand, helping her come back to them, but instead Riley had that privilege. He wanted so bad to just run in that room and tell Riley that Haley was his and how much they loved each other. This guy needed to buy a clue and Nathan was more than willing to give it to him. Out of respect for Haley and her situation, Nathan had just left the hospital after Jake tried to convince him otherwise stating that he needed to remain there. Nathan knew if he stayed there any longer all his resolve would be gone and he would cause some huge scene with Riley. It was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Haley's parents who had returned for a visit with their daughter. It wasn't exactly the best way to say that he loved their daughter by fighting in the hospital, so he eventually did leave.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lucas asked walking into the room ready to finally confront his brother as well as receive his wrath. Nathan just glared at him before swinging his fist and connecting with Luke's jaw. Lucas stumbled back slightly from the unexpected blow to his face.

"Damn it Nate," he said holding his cheek. "Can we at least just talk about this?"

"What the fuck is there to talk about?!" Nathan breathed angrily. "You slept with my girlfriend! That pretty much says it all I think."

Luke continued watching his brother fume while wondering what his next move should be. He knew he had made a big mistake, but antagonizing Nathan right now was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What can I do to make you understand this?" Luke asked of his brother. "I don't want this to destroy our relationship Nate. You are my brother, I love you. I didn't go behind your back plotting to steal your girl," he said.

"Gee, thanks," Nathan sarcastically said. "How could you do that to me?!" he yelled. "My own brother could hurt me without a second thought. You betrayed me, Luke."

Luke understood his brother's anger, but this was the same guy who had fallen in love with another girl.

"I know that I hurt you! What about Brooke?!" he angrily spat. "What about the hurt you put her through? Huh?!" he yelled. "Or do anyone else's feelings come second to yours or those of Haley? That's right Nathan, Brooke told me everything. How could you go after Haley like that, turn her into some whore."

Nathan reared his arm back again before once again connecting to Luke's jaw. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled. "You know nothing about Haley and I, or what we feel."

"You're right, I don't!" Luke yelled. "You think hitting me is going to clear your conscience, fine! It won't change the ways things are. But if you think so, you keep swinging then baby brother. I never wanted things to be this way between us!" he said to a calmer Nathan.

"Then why?" Nathan asked. "How could you do that to me? How could you sleep with Brooke when you don't even care about her?"

"I care about her," he said not sure if he was actually about to tell Nathan that he loved her. The wounds were too fresh, too new.

"You care about her?" he asked disbelievingly. "You care about her enough to have sex with her behind my back."

"Nathan, it was not just about sex!" he yelled. "You should know that better than anyone. Was your time with Haley about sex?" he asked as Nathan looked down in shame.

"How could you ask me that? You know what she means to me. I would never take advantage of her in that way," Nathan said.

"Funny thing is I do know Nathan. The question is how could you think that I would destroy my relationship with you or take advantage of Brooke in that way. For me to chance things like that for nothing…I thought you knew me better than that," he said with a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"What are you saying Luke? Does Brooke mean more to you than just a friend?" he asked his guilty looking brother.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Luke asked. Before Nathan could answer, Luke continued on with his questions. "Let me ask you this Nate. You said your night with Haley wasn't for nothing? It wasn't about sex for you right."

"No," Nathan admitted. "It still doesn't answer my question. What did your night with Brooke mean? Was it more than just a one time thing like she said?"

"It was one time Nate. I may have done a lot of stupid things, but I only went there with her once. That was already stupid enough. If you really want the full truth of it, I'll give it to you."

"I want the truth," he said. "Like I told Brooke, I don't want anymore secrets hanging over me. I need everything out in the open. I have to concentrate on Hales. She needs me there with her pulling her from that dark place."

Luke nodded his head in understanding seeing the pained expression in his brother's face. "I….." he said before coming straight out with his confession of love for Brooke.

"You what?" Nathan impatiently asked.

"I'm in love with her Nathan if that's what you want to hear. I'm sorry if that hurts you. That night with her just confirmed everything that I had been feeling. I know it was wrong to fall in love with her, especially because she wasn't free. I can't stop what's in my heart Nate. I want to be with Brooke."

As much as Nathan wanted to be pissed and give his brother hell for betraying him, he couldn't. Nathan knew better than anyone how you couldn't deny your heart forever. His heart had been pulling him towards Haley for so long. How could he deny his brother any chance of happiness, even if it were with his ex?

"How does she feel about you?" Nathan found himself asking. "Is she in love with you?"

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Truthfully I don't think she's ready to jump right into another relationship. You both have been together for so long, it's understandable."

"I never wanted things to end on such a bad note for Brooke and me. I thought we would have it all someday," Nathan said.

"And now…when you see your future, is Haley standing there with you?" Luke asked.

"She is. She's in my soul Luke. I never felt like this. That is no way meant as disrespect for Brooke and what we shared. It's just that this thing with Haley has consumed me in every way imaginable."

"I get it. I just want you to be sure that you really love her Nate. There can't be any doubt on your part. We all love Hales. We'd do anything to protect her. Make sure you protect her heart."

"I will," he promised. "I already hurt her so damn much because I was being stupid. I won't allow her to be hurt by anyone Luke, including myself. When she wakes up I am going to hold her as close, and for as long as I can. I'm never letting her go. I love her, she deserves to know."

"That's good Nate. You deserve to be happy completely. To be honest, you haven't been too much of that lately. If Haley is the person who will make you feel that way again, then I am all for it."

"You really mean that?" Nathan asked. "It's ok with you if Hales and I are together?" Nathan asked Luke with a surprised tone to his voice.

"I mean it," Luke said giving his brother a small smile showing the sincerity in his words. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad once they had Haley back. Nathan was like a completely different guy when he talked about Haley. This calm seemed to wash over him changing his often unreadable features to those of a bright hopeful look. It suited him well.


	48. Torn Loyalty

Chapter 47

Torn Loyalty

It had been officially a day since the truth had been revealed. The betrayals were surrounding them all. Brooke had proceeded to hide out at home in her room after she left Luke's the day before. She couldn't deal with seeing anyone in her current state. For reasons unknown to her she had woken to the feeling of needing comfort ad support. She usually prided herself with being strong and independent, but all she wanted now was the soothing words and reassurance from her friend. Peyton had always found a way to make her feel better regardless of the situation or how grim something may have seemed. Peyton was like the most positive person she knew, and Brooke needed that more than anything right now. She had showered and dressed before hopping in her car to drive to the one place she really didn't want to be, the hospital. She knew that's where Peyton would be, seemingly living there since Haley had been admitted. Brooke didn't want to be somewhere close to a girl that she felt so angry with, but she was also harboring some extreme guilt for having those feelings towards someone who was in Haley's situation. She needed to put aside any anger for Haley and just go and see her friend.

"Hey," Brooke said coming along Peyton sitting in a chair in the waiting room looking exhausted and pale.

"Hey," Peyton said as Brooke took a seat next to her. Her voice sounded strained and horse as Brooke could see the worry on her face.

"You don't sound so good," she said. "You feeling alright?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Once Jake comes back with some fresh coffee I'll be good as new," Peyton said. "How are you?" she asked. Peyton didn't know exactly what to say to Brooke after figuring she knew the truth, so she felt her way around waiting for Brooke's lead on everything.

"Not so good," Brooke admitted. "P.James, I just feel like I've not been myself the last 24 hours. Like maybe I am watching some bad teen soap where all the residents' lives and love lives are intertwined and destined to collide."

"You need to stop watching so much television," Peyton laughed a little. "Talk to me Brooke."

Brooke dropped her head weakly into her hands willing herself not to release any more tears. "So much is wrong Peyt," she said. "I never thought things would be this way. This is not how I pictured my life being, especially right before leaving for college."

Peyton didn't know what to say to comfort Brooke. I mean how did she make Brooke feel better without sounding insensitive to the situation they were in. Peyton felt sorry for her, but she also felt for her sister as well. The last thing she wanted was to make Brooke feel alone or further betrayed.

"You know they didn't mean it," Peyton said as Brooke lifted her head to face her. "They never meant to cause you pain Brooke. I guess it just got to be too much for the both of them, holding their feelings in for each other couldn't have been easy," Peyton said to a taken aback Brooke.

"You knew?" Brooke asked sounding hurt. "What the hell is going on?!" she slightly raised her voice. "Does everyone know that my boyfriend was screwing my friend behind my back?"

"Brooke, lower your voice," Peyton commanded through her clinched teeth. "Are you crazy? We are in a hospital for God's sake."

"I know where we are at! Trust me, I know. Why is it that everyone seems to know what I apparently couldn't see? I thought you were my friend. I guess if it's a choice between Haley and I, it's a no brainer," Brooke said standing to leave.

"Wait!" Peyton said standing and grabbing her arm so that she couldn't move. "I am your friend Brooke. Your best friend."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You knew your sister wanted Nathan. You didn't even have the courtesy to inform me of what was going on," she said tearfully. "I thought we were closer than that."

"We are," Peyton said sadly. "Brooke, I swear to you that I just learned of this myself. I didn't know what was going on between the two of them until recently, just like you. I would never encourage Haley to go after Nathan while you two were together."

"But you are ok with it?" Brooke asked. "You are ok with it if they want to be together?"

Peyton looked into the hurt expression of Brooke before answering.

"I'm ok with it," Peyton admitted. Brooke snatched her arm free as a few tears slid down her face. "If they are in love," Peyton continued. "I am fine with it."

"Just like I thought," Brooke said. "When it comes down to it, of course you would choose her side. I guess what she did doesn't make one bit of difference, as long as Haley is happy. That's what matters to everyone. We must protect little Haley, that's how it's always been. I don't know why I am so surprised."

"Your happiness matters too Brooke. No one wants you to hurt. We all love you. We need to get through this together."

"I find that very hard to believe right now. I never felt so alone and empty like I do in this very moment. You say we need to get through it. Get through what? Haley gets to have Nathan, you have Jake. What do I have?! I don't even have the support of my best friend. Where does that leave me? You tell me Peyt."

"Please Brooke, don't be like this. We have been friends too long to let it all slip away."

"Yeah, we have. Funny thing is there is nothing to slip away, it's all gone. I hope everything works out for Haley, that she gets better," Brooke said. "I'm sorry that I bothered you," she said walking away fast brushing by Jake who was returning from retrieving the coffee.

"Whoa!" he said to Brooke as she zoomed by quickly.

"Brooke, Brooke!" Peyton yelled but she kept going, not stopping once to look back.

"She ok?" Jake asked.

"No, damn it. I knew something like this was going to happen. She's angry now because she thinks that I betrayed her. She feels alone. You know she has no one but all of us Jake. I need her to understand."

"She'll come around," Jake said rubbing her shoulders. "Don't worry."

"I hope so," Peyton said. "Thank God she didn't know that Nathan was in with Haley. All hell would have really broken lose. That's the last thing we need."

"Good thing," Jake said. "Brooke is strong. She has to be with parents like hers. Give her time to deal with this and I'm sure you both can fix it. You have been friends way too long to end it."

"I hope you that are right," she said grabbing for the coffee. "I'm just tired Jake. I don't know how much more of this we all can take. I need my sister to wake up," she said her eyes shining with unshed tears that were threatening to spill at any moment.

"She'll wake up baby" Jake comforted. "Just have faith." No matter how much he told Peyton everything would be ok, Jake couldn't help worry, the small possibility and fear flooding through him wondering if Haley would really be ok. All he knew is that she had to be, for all of their sake.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	49. Baby Come Back To Me

**AN-With all of the bad things going down, I used Jeyotn in this chapter to lighten things up a bit. There is also some naley too!**

Chapter 48

Baby Come Back To Me

Nathan had entered Haley's room where he placed a neatly wrapped bouquet of white lilies on her side table just above her head. She still looked as if she were sleeping peacefully waiting to wake for the day ahead. Nathan had slept surprisingly well considering the previous day's events. He had confessed to Brooke, got a little surprising news of his own, argued with his brother, and worried immensely about the girl who lay in front of him in her peaceful state. He felt a sense of calm while sitting there watching her, like somewhere deep inside himself he knew everything would work out in the end. Picking up her hand, he brought it to his lips kissing it softly while making soothing circles on her petite hand. He hoped that she could feel his warmth, his presence somewhere in her subconscious, that it would give her the strength she needed to return to them.

"Hey you," he said as he continued to rub her hand. "The gig is up. Don't you think it's about time for you to open those beautiful eyes of yours? I know you like to do things in your own time, but we need you back. You are one of the most stubborn pig headed people that I have ever met in my life," he chuckled. "I guess that makes us kind of perfect for each other. I got to tell you Hales, I honestly don't know how this is going to work. How are two stubborn people going to put up with each other? I'm sure you will want to kill me at some point," he laughed. "We'll be sure to alert the masses to duck and cover anytime we disagree. Things are going to be better when you come back, I promise it. I let you down far too many times for my taste. I just hope to God you look beyond every mistake and open that big forgiving heart of yours to give me a chance. I know I'm possibly asking too much of you, in fact I know that I am. You are way more than I probably deserve at this point, but I don't care. I want you Haley, all of you. I want to be yours completely and in every way that matters," he said sweeping the hair off of her face and to side of her as he looked for any signs of movement.

"I can see that you are not going to make this easy on me. Is this your way of punishing me, nerd. Laying here, ignoring me, pretending to be oblivious to everything I say. I wouldn't be surprised Hales, this thing has guilt trip written all over it. Ok, so you want to play hardball? How about I play a little of my own? I'll promise to keep you covered up to your pretty little head in cheesecake if you just move a finger. You know that you can't resist the promise of all the dessert you want. Give me something, let me know you're here with me beautiful."

Nathan waited for any response, but Haley stayed still not reacting to any of it. "Hales, come on," he said pleadingly. "What will it take to get you to come back to me baby? I know you may be a little scared, so am I. When you come back we can be scared together," he promised with his voice cracking. He had fought so hard to contain any emotions from showing, but talking, letting himself be emotionally raw had all his walls falling around him in the form of a few tears.

"I'm a moron, I admit it," he said. "It took damn near losing you for me to see it, to realize how much I love you, only it didn't really. You see Hales, I knew that night. Somewhere it was in the back of my mind, waiting for me to realize it. The moment that I saw you looking so beautiful coming down those stairs to leave with Riley. Something was different. There you were so innocent and unaffected by all of the attention on you. You took my breath away. I wanted nothing more than to just stop you from walking out of that door with him, but I couldn't. This can't be our ending Hales, not when we are so close to getting everything we want. There is so much in this world for you to do, no pressure. I'm kind of counting on you like always. You are my rock, my guide, my little piece of heaven on this screwed up earth," he said putting his head down by her, praying to God that she woke up soon. He didn't know how much more of this his heart could take. Watching her look so small and helpless knowing that he couldn't change things for her like he so desperately wanted, he wasn't God. All he could do was pray.

-

"He really loves her," Peyton said as she leaned her back into Jake watching Nathan through the window.

"He does," Jake agreed. "She has to wake up soon. She has so much to live for. I just hope she knows that."

"Somehow I think she knows," Peyton said, which shocked Jake. This was the first time she genuinely sounded hopeful about Haley's condition.

"That's a big turnaround for you. You almost sound more positive about things," Jake said. "Why the sudden change?"

"Because," she said turning in his arms to face him. "If that were me in Hales' position I know that I would feel all of your love with me," she softly smiled.

"You would," Jake said kissing her gently. "It's good to see you smile again. I missed it."

"Thank you for making me believe that things would be ok, even if you weren't sure yourself. It means the world to me to know that I can always count on you," Peyton said hugging his neck tightly. "I love you so much."

"Always baby. I am never going anywhere Peyt. I love you and Hales too damn much, to ever abandon either of my girls," he said making Peyton tearfully laugh.

"We're your girls, huh? Was that your secret plan all along Mr. Jagielski? Were you plotting your way into two innocent girls' life so that you can maybe have yourself a threesome all set in place? The sister part was just an added bonus," she laughed.

"Damn baby, who told you? I bet that it was Hales. I knew I shouldn't have told her about that dream," Jake said toying with a wide eyed Peyton.

"Seriously, you dreamt that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to admit, it wasn't nearly as weird as I would have thought it would be. I mean I've had dreams of threesome's before, but they often involved animals," he said busting out laughing as Peyton smiled brightly at him.

"That was not nice," she said. "I was worried."

"No worries. I'm just ensuring that smile stays there on that beautiful face a little bit longer," he said caressing her face.

Peyton smiled at Jake before deciding to give him a small dose of his own medicine. "You know Jake, I would be all for a threesome if you want," she whispered bringing her mouth to suck on his ear.

"Really?" he grunted trying to stifle his moans as he conjured up all the steamy images in his mind.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "It could be fun," she teased. "Me, you… and little Jake," she laughed as Jake knew he had been played by his girlfriend. "How does that feel?"

"Like cold showers for a month," he pouted as she continued laughing. "Babe, you can't tease a guy like that. Now little or should I say 'big Jake' wants to play."

"Well you can tell him that this is not the time or the place," she seductively breathed as she walked away from him and into Haley's hospital room leaving a much happier, more frustrated Jake to follow. He may have been left hanging by his beautiful girlfriend, but to see her smiling, to see her enjoying life for just a few moments during this time was more than enough to keep Jake satisfied.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UP NEXT-Nath****an talks with Luke and Brooke, separately. ****Haley wakes up!!!!!**


	50. Trying To Find Normal

Chapter 49

Trying To Find Normal

Graduation was quickly approaching and school was the last thing on any of their minds. Haley had lain unconscious in that hospital bed now for 3 straight days. Nathan was devastated. He didn't attend school after much convincing from Peyton and Jake. He didn't want food, he barely would leave her side unless Haley's parents had literally forced him out saying that he needed to take care of himself, maintain his strength because he would need it all while dealing with so much emotional stress. Nathan never wanted to go home, as far as he was concerned this was home, at least until she woke up. Wherever Haley was, that was his place to be as well. So much in life was wrong right now. He hadn't spoken to Brooke since the truth was revealed. He barely had seen his brother except for the occasional times when he would go home to shower and get a fresh change of clothes and try to literally force food down his throat. Nothing mattered too much without her, food didn't even taste good, the sky wasn't as blue, and the grass wasn't as green without her lighting up his world. She had to wake up soon because Nathan was dying piece by piece each day that passed. Maybe this was the universe's own little twisted way of justice. He had hurt her so much maybe this is how he paid for it all by losing her. He had betrayed Brooke, hurt Haley, and betrayed himself, why would good things happen for him. He deserved the pain and heartache after all he had put both girls through. He never wanted to be the guy who cheated on the girl that he loved. He may have fallen out of love with Brooke, but she didn't deserve this from him no matter what mistakes she had made herself. Then there was Haley, the girl who now owned his heart, the girl who had given herself to him without doubt, but he continuously crushed her because it was the easier than looking to himself about what he wanted and felt. Life sucked and no matter how many times he was told by Peyton or even Jake that this was not his fault, he knew it really was. Every messed up fucking thing was all upon his broad shoulders, even the part of Brooke turning to his brother. If he wasn't such an ass she wouldn't have felt the need to go elsewhere for the comfort and support she so desperately craved. Nathan knew in that moment what he had to do, he had to clear his conscience completely to free himself from the guilt and burden of it all, starting with Brooke. He owed her a big apology for everything. Sure she had slept with his brother, but Nathan couldn't very well expect forgiveness from those he loved if he wasn't able to reciprocate the same back to them.

Taking a sip of his coffee that was now ice cold, Nathan cringed in disgust at the bitter tasting liquid sliding down his throat. If he was going to see Brooke now when things were so fresh he had to do it while he felt a spec of bravery before if vanished and never returned. He was going to go to school and find Brooke. He had promised Haley all would be well when she woke up, he was damn sure going to make sure that promise was kept if it was the last thing that he did. Retrieving his keys from the hook their mother had placed in their rather large kitchen, he made his way to the door seeing it open and Luke walking through.

"Hey," Luke said still being cautious with his brother. He practically had been tip toeing around him for days not wanting to rock the boat. "Why aren't you at the hospital? I mean if you are going to miss school at least have a reason." Luke immediately wanted to take the words back, so much for keeping the peace.

"It's not your problem to worry about what I do, Luke! Stay the fuck out of my way and we won't have a problem," he warned trying to push past him.

"Where are you going man?" he asked seeing his little brother began to steam.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I'm going to see Brooke if you must know," Nathan said. "I thought I would pick her up from school so that we could go somewhere and talk."

Luke knew he had no right, but he felt a twinge of jealously hearing his brother speak of Brooke. Nathan had told him that he was no longer in love with Brooke but Luke couldn't help worrying if some feelings remained there between the two of them.

"I'll see you later," Nathan said going to leave as Luke stayed quiet.

"She's not there," Luke said halting Nathan's footsteps.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said that she is not there," Luke told him. "She didn't come to school today. I don't think she was up for it."

"So now you know what she feels?" Nathan said not really meaning to snap at his brother like that.

"Nate, come on. You can't blame the girl. You know how gossip hungry the people are at that school. It can't be the easiest thing to show your face around once something like your boyfriend falling in love with your friend gets out."

"How…. I don't understand. How could anyone have found out?"

"How does anyone find out anything in this damn town? For all we know some Tree Hill student could have been lurking the halls of the hospital curious about Hales. It doesn't take much Nathan. On top of having to deal with that, I guess Brooke is just hurt. She seemed so devastated. I don't know if she will ever get over this."

If things could get any worse, Luke just made Nathan feel like it by telling him that Brooke was devastated. He didn't want his love for Haley to hurt the other people in his life, that's why he needed to talk to her.

"I'm going to go," he said in a broken voice. "I'll see you later." With that Nathan left his brother standing there as he left in search of Brooke.

* * *

Nathan drove over to Brooke's house feeling so bad. She had to get over this. All of their lives were so young, so full of hope. He didn't want this to break her, make her feel as if she could never trust another guy, or fall in love. So here he stood waiting at her door patiently for an answer trying to piece together the words in his mind that he wanted to say. The door began slowly opening but instead of being met by what he hoped to be Brooke, it was the only woman who could almost match Brooke's enthusiasm and excitement for life, Mrs. Davis. 

"Nathan," she said cheerfully pulling him into a hug. "How are you darling? I haven't seen you in so long. How are your parents? I really must get over there to see Karen," she rambled. "Tell them I said hello."

Nathan could have laughed if the situation weren't so sad. Of course she hadn't seen him, she was barely home.

"They're fine and I will," he said glancing around the immaculate house for any signs of Brooke.

"Are you looking for that daughter of mine?" Mrs. Davis asked seeing him search discreetly with his eyes.

"Umm yeah, is she around?"

"She sure is. I haven't been able to get her out of that room all day, not even for school. Maybe seeing your handsome face will do it. You know how much she loves you," she laughed pinching his cheek.

Nathan figured Brooke hadn't told her mother about the break up because she seemed oblivious to it all. I guess that happens when you're barely present in your child's life.

"Is she……" he pointed up towards her room.

"Yeah, please get her spirits up," she nudged him suggestively. Nathan could have vomited right there on the middle of the floor. Was she actually pimping her daughter out sexually to him? "Tell her she needs to eat something," she said as Nathan began to climb the stairs. "She's wasting away," Mrs. Davis said.

Shaking off his creepy encounter with Brooke's mother, he now stood terrified outside of Brooke's bedroom door preparing to feel her angry wrath. If this is what he had to endure for things to be better, he was more than willing. Knocking on the door a few times he received no answer making him feel even more nervous about the whole thing. Hesitantly pushing the door open he could see Brooke lying on her side with her eyes closed and the heads to her iPod plugged in her ears. She actually looked peaceful, appearances can be deceiving he thought.

Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Brooke remained in the same position yelling out some words without turning her music off.

"I'm not hungry, mom," she said remaining in her music laden state.

Nathan once again tapped her shoulder much to her frustration. Brooke turned angrily pulling the earphones form her ear. "I said that I'm not hungry!" she yelled before realizing it was Nathan and not her mother standing over her. "What do you want Nathan?" she asked as he stood there nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I just...can we talk?" he asked shuffling his feet.

"Nothing to talk about," she said turning her back once again. "Don't worry about me Nathan, I'm fine. I just want everyone to leave me alone."

"Brooke," he sighed. "I know that I hurt you, for that I will always be sorry, but can we please try and work this out?"

"What's to work out?" she said kind of nonchalantly. "I hurt you, you hurt me. You are now in love with Haley. I say it's pretty worked out. I know in my mind that you would never purposely set out to hurt me in any way Nathan, but my heart is so overwhelmed with everything trying to process it all. I'm not angry. I actually feel free for the first time in a while. I need this time to try and figure out what I want with my life. As hard as it is for me to admit it, you are no longer apart of that process. I want things to be ok…..for all of us."

Nathan stood quietly listening to her say everything he wanted to tell her. She sounded so positive about everything, almost fearless talking about the future, for that he felt extremely grateful.

"You mean that?" he asked. Brooke turned facing him for the first time with a small smile.

"I mean it Nathan. We'll always care about each other. I only want the best for you, if that's Haley, I'll learn to live with it."

"Wow," he said. "I just never thought that I would hear this coming from you today. I hoped that one day we could all look past it, be friends. I had so much that I wanted say, mostly tell you how sorry that I am for everything. I never meant for my love for her to hurt you Brooke, I swear on that."

"I know," she said. "It's done. No need to keep looking back when there are so many wonderful things in the future. You be happy Nathan, you deserve that."

"I want you happy Brooke. What do you want?" he asked.

"Not sure," she smiled. "Kind of a weird feeling walking into the unknown, so many unexpected wonderful surprises coming my way," she smiled. "I'm up for anything."

"Does that include Lucas?" he asked. Nathan knew how his brother felt about Brooke, but what still remained a mystery to him was how Brooke felt about Lucas. "He says that he's in love with you," he said as Brooke sat quietly.

"Honestly," she spoke. "I care about Lucas," she admitted. "I care about him a lot. I just don't know if this is the time to jump straight into something with him, you know. If we ever had a chance I wouldn't want it tainted by all the baggage hanging over us. I need time."

"I get it. For the record, I would be ok with it. I'm not one to talk," he slightly chuckled.

"So now you are passing me along to your brother after you're done with me huh?" she joked a little while, walking to her vanity and picking up something Nathan couldn't see.

"No, no," he quickly said. "That's not what I'm doing. I just want you to be happy. If Luke can make you feel that way, than I am ok with it."

"I'm only joking Nathan," she said passing him the ring in her hand. "You should take that."

"Brooke…"

"No. You gave that to me with the promise of forever. Do you remember?" she asked Nathan who nodded. "You told me that one day that ring would be replaced by my engagement ring. I just don't think it's appropriate for me to keep it. That ring is not meant for me. It belongs to the woman in your life, and in your heart."

"I don't think she would take a ring that I had given you," he said.

"That's not what I meant dumbass," she said rolling her eyes at how clueless guys could be. "What I meant was what the ring symbolizes. It was a promise of something more someday, a vow of your love. That doesn't belong to me anymore. You should take the ring."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean you could still keep it."

"No, it wouldn't be right. We both know it."

Nathan pulled her into a hug feeling a sense of relief that she had said these words to him and genuinely thankful she wanted to move forward not holding any resentment against him or Haley. This had turned out much better than either of them could have expected. Brooke held on tightly to the guy she had loved most of her life silently saying her final good bye to what they had, what they were. She felt at total peace standing there in his arms, the ache in her heart slightly dulling. The two of them were suddenly pulled apart by the vibration of Nathan's phone buzzing in his pocket. He released Brooke digging for his phone flipping it open to his ear.

"Hello," he said not even looking at the caller ID. Brooke watched him with interest as a myriad of emotions seemed to pass over his face during the brief conversation he was having. All she could make out was someone rambling and Nathan saying ok. Finally hanging up she noticed him looking extremely weird standing still almost as if he were scared.

"Hey. Who was that on the phone?" Brooke asked.

Nathan finally registered where he was before finding his voice to answer Brooke.

"It was Peyton," he said looking down at her.

"Ok," Brooke said not really understanding. "What did she want?"

"It's Haley," he said.

"What about her? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. It's nothing like that" he told her.

Brooke closed her eyes breathing a sigh of relief. "Why the solemn face?" she asked.

"She's awake."

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	51. Adjusting To A New Reality

**AN-Thank you all for all of the reviews. :)**** As an author they really light a fire under you and give you the motivation to write and update as often as possible. So because of you guys this chapter is being posted earlier then I planned.**

Chapter 50

Adjusting To a New Reality

Haley had sat in the middle of her hospital bed for what felt like hours being poked and hounded with a barrage of questions from a team of doctors. It was Haley do this, Haley do that. Does this hurt when I touch you here, or stretch you there. She had in all actuality been awake for one hour from her 3 and a half day sleep, but she was ready to lie back down pretending to still be unconscious just to avoid this hell she was going through. After the millions of questions had been asked and answered, the doctor's exited the room allowing for the James' along with Peyton and Jake to enter finally to shower her with all the love and attention that she hadn't received in days.

"Sweetie," Mrs. James said being the first one in the door tearfully moving towards her daughters bed where she wrapped her up in the most loving hug. Haley buried her face into her mother's hair as everyone watched on in happiness eagerly waiting until it was their turn to hug her. "You look so beautiful honey," her mother said bringing her hands to the sides of Haley's face. Haley gave her mom a small smile knowing she probably looked horrid being in bed for so long, but she appreciated the kind words from her mother. "Are you hungry, do you want something?"

"No mom," she laughed. "I'm just fine," she said once again wrapping her arms tightly around her mother while she peaked over her shoulder at her father, sister, and best friend. "Well, is she the only one that missed me?" she asked addressing them for the first time. Mr. James quickly moved towards them wrapping both women in a loving embrace as Haley's mother broke down in tears grateful that she had her daughter back.

"We all missed you pumpkin," Mr. James said kissing her atop her head. "You have no idea how much you were missed." Jake shooed Peyton over to the group not wanting her to miss out on this special family moment. She almost felt like her feet were not cooperating with her mind, like if she really believed her prayers were answered she would wake up to find this was all some twisted figment of her imagination.

"Peyt," Haley sniffed her tears away reaching for her sister's hand. Peyton extended her arm meeting Haley half way as their hands connected making Peyton burst into tears joining the family hug.

"I missed you Hales," she cried. "I thought we lost you."

"You didn't lose me," Haley cried. "I'm never going anywhere."

"You promise."

"I promise," Haley told her. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too baby," Jimmy said. "We are so grateful that your here with us."

"Of course she is," Mrs. James smiled. "She's a James. We are as strong as they come. Nothing could tear us down."

"Nothing," Peyton repeated reinforcing her mother's words.

Jake stood eagerly awaiting his turn before seeing Haley smile brightly over at him.

"Get over here, Jagieski," she demanded. "You're my family too." Jake smiled before moving to the opposite side of her where there was room. He wrapped his arms around her side as she continued holding onto Peyton.

"Good to have you back Hales," he whispered into her hair kissing her. "I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too, Jakey."

He chuckled not even bothering to correct her about the nickname he hated. He was so damn happy to see those eyes, to hear that voice. She could have called him doodie head for all he cared.

All of them stayed that way for a while just thankful that she was alive, well and back with them. Haley's doctor lightly tapped on the door not wanting to interrupt the family moment, but the hospital had rules about this type of thing. Each patient was only allotted two visitors at a time and Haley was two visitors over the limit.

"I'm sorry to break this up," Dr. Sullivan said. "But she is only allowed two visitors at a time. Someone has to come out."

"Please, couldn't you make an exception," Peyton begged not wanting to leave her sister's side."

"I'm sorry. Those are the rules," Dr. Sullivan said sympathetically. If it had been up to her she would have allowed all of them to stay.

"I don't want to leave you," Peyton told Haley knowing her and Jake would most likely have to wait in the hall to give her parents time with her sister.

"It's ok Peyt. I'm not going anywhere."

"You know sweetie," Mr. James interrupted turning to his oldest daughter. "How about mom and I go home and pick up some things for Haley. You and Jake can stay with her."

"Thank you daddy," Peyton said hugging him.

"You're welcome darling," he said.

"Sweetie, is there anything specific you want us to bring?" Lydia asked Haley.

Haley put her head down shyly wanting to ask her mother to bring the one thing in the world that always made her feel safe.

"Honey, what is it? Is there something you want?" Lydia asked soothingly caressing over her daughter's tiny hand.

"She wants Mr. Waffles," Jake said reading his friend like a book.

Everyone laughed as Haley felt silly for wanting something so childish and immature to comfort her. "I just…he makes me feel safe," Haley admitted almost childlike.

"Don't you worry, precious. If you want Mr. Waffles, then Mr. Waffles you shall get," Jimmy said. "We'll be back in a few."

They both kissed their daughter once again telling her how much they loved her, the James's left the three teens alone in the room.

"I'm so glad you are awake," Peyton said once again. "You scared the hell out of us Hales."

"I'm so sorry. Last thing I remember I was driving and…"

"And what Hales?" Jake asked.

"I was… I was crying," she paused all of that days events starting to click in her mind. Every single detail of her conversation with Nathan flooding to the surface, nearly suffocating her with pain.

_**"You don't love me Haley."**_

_**"I love you. But I am not in love with you."**_

_**"My heart is with Brooke, it's always been her."**_

She shook her head trying to rid the echo of his words from running through her mind. It was too painful remembering everything he said to her.

"Sis, are you ok?" Peyton asked as Haley stared into space looking oddly empty.

"Umm guys, you think that I could get some rest now?" she whispered feeling as if her heart was about to explode out of her chest. "I'm just really tired."

Jake eyed his girlfriend seeing the worry etched in her features as she watched her sister's mood suddenly shift.

"Sure thing, Hales," Jake said standing. Peyton followed suit as she hugged Haley telling her that she loved her before walking towards the door.

"Haley?" she said turning once more before she left. "You're going to be ok. You'll see," Peyton said reaching for Jake's hand in comfort.

Once they left her alone Haley sunk into the cool sheets against her hospital bed letting a few tears slide down her face. She couldn't stop the pain that her heart was feeling. She remembered so clearly, the memory still so fresh in her mind as if it happened mere minutes ago instead of days. She had gone to Nathan spilling her guts only to get her heart smashed into a thousand pieces.

Peyton looked worriedly through the small glass window seeing her sister look utterly lost. Peyton could see her wiping at the tears falling from her broken eyes. She had only heard second hand about her sister's feelings for Nathan, but seeing her look so hurt. For the first time she actually saw how deep Haley's love really ran for him. It hurt her deeply knowing that Haley suffered for so long and there was not a damn thing in this world she could do to take any of it back.

"Peyt?" Jake called. Peyton turned to face him seeing him with a cup of coffee in his hand along with Brooke and Nathan standing with him.

She hadn't seen Brooke since that day she ran out of the hospital hurt. It was a little awkward being in this position not knowing what to say or do in that moment. She could tell Brooke felt the same as she wrung her hands looking on in concern.

"Thank you guys for coming," Peyton said being the first one to speak.

"How is she?" Brooke sincerely asked.

"She's ok, just a little sore and tired. Nothing too major," Peyton said.

"Is she asleep?" Nathan asked speaking for the first time. He was nervous as hell standing there with everyone waiting for him to make his next move. Truthfully he didn't even know what the hell it was.

"No," Peyton said. "She's not asleep."

"Can I go in?" he nervously asked pointing to the door.

Peyton gave him a small smile stepping aside so that he could enter Haley's room. Nathan began to walk before glancing back at Brooke almost seeking her permission to move forward.

"Go," Brooke said. "Tell her that I'm glad that she's ok."

Nathan agreed before taking a deep breath putting his hand to the door ready to push it open. It was now or never. He had to go be the man he had promised to be once she was awake. She deserved nothing but honesty from him and damn it she was going to get it. He would confess all his love to her, make her believe that she was his everything. Stepping in he could see her eyes focused towards the window looking out towards the sun. She looked so beautiful laying there, his angel.

Haley heard her door creak open not looking to see who had entered. She knew she had worried her sister thoroughly and had no doubt Peyton was back so soon to check up on her.

"I'm ok, Peyton. I swear," she said sounding a bit lost. He could tell that it was all an act she was putting on, she was hardly ok.

"Are you?" he asked shocking Haley who turned facing him as their eyes connected. "Because I'm not," he said.

"Nathan," she whispered spilling his name from her lips before she could stop herself. Her stomach churned feeling as if there big butterflies were fluttering around in there. Why did this happen to her every time he was near? He made her body ache, her heart feel things that could not be controlled.

He had never heard his name sound so beautiful in his life than it did at that very moment coming from her. The fact that she was here alive, talking to him felt like a miracle all in itself.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she lied turning away from the intensity of his blue eyes staring at her. She never knew it was possible for someone to feel such love and hurt all at the same time for one person like she was feeling for Nathan. She loved him. She figured it was pretty much her curse in life. Her destiny was to love a guy that would never love her past anything but a friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to see you. Is that ok with you?"

"It's fine, Nathan. I know why you're here."

"You do?" he asked. Did someone tell her everything that had happened?

"Sure, you feel guilty. Like maybe my accident was your fault."

"That's not why I'm here," he said trying to stop her.

"It's ok," she said cutting him off before he could continue. "It wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I should have been paying attention. It was just another stupid mistake that I made. No need to feel guilty about something you had absolutely no control over."

"Haley I…"

"If you don't mind I really need my rest. I'll see you later," she said continuing to stare towards the window. Nathan stood watching her not knowing exactly what to say. She was pushing him away, he felt it. All he wanted to do was be by her side, make her see for the first time how much he loved her.

"Haley, can I just stay? I won't say a word," he pleaded trying to get her to even face him, give him something besides this broken girl that was in front of him.

"Nathan please," she begged squeezing her eye lids tightly together trying to ward off the tears she felt burning her eyes. She couldn't deal with this right now, it hurt too much. "I just want to be alone." Something inside of her wanted to say yes to him like she always did, allow him to stay. She wished with everything in her she could just let him stay there, climb into that bed with her, be the strength she needed. More than anything she needed her friend there for her, but too much had happened between them making that almost impossible.

He could hear the raw emotion coming from her voice almost hauntingly as he continued to watch her with so much fear running through his own body. What if she had really given up on him? What if he never got the chance to say he loved her, maybe she didn't even want to hear it.

"I'll go Haley, but you are going to have to let me in eventually. I'm sorry for so many things," he continued. "I won't let you give up on us. I can't give up on us, not now. That would be the last thing I'd ever do, you hear me. I'm not making any more mistakes…especially with so much on the line. I'll let you rest, but I'm coming back Hales. Nothing could keep me away from you, ever," he promised before leaving her alone.

The tears that she tried so desperately to control began to fall no matter how much she struggled to stop them. She couldn't be this weak anymore, she refused. Loving Nathan was seriously affecting her life in ways she didn't like. She was someone she barely knew, someone who'd be willing to hurt a dear friend just to get what she wanted. Is that who she wanted to be? As much as it hurt her, she made a decision right there in than moment. Nathan could no longer be the center of everything for her. She had to let him go from her mind, and more importantly her heart. If she wanted any peace in her life without feeling tortured and lonely, letting him go was the only way in this world she would ever be free.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	52. Definitive Choices

**AN-I know this chapter is pretty short, but I will definitely update again sometime this weekend.**

**Also, I am extremely pissed at the recycled crap Naley is about to endure on the show. I swear I was screaming at the television when I saw the crappy vomit inducing Carrie filled promo. How many skanks must we witness going after Nathan before it's enough? Get a new SL, Mark S.**

Chapter 51

Definitive Choices

Haley sat upright in her hospital bed picking at the crap they called food on her breakfast tray. She was officially fed up with her hospital stay. How could they even serve their patients this junk and expect a full recovery? This food was surely a one way trip to hell just from the pure nauseating smell of it. She was glad she would no longer have to deal with it, surprisingly the doctors were releasing her tomorrow allowing her to go home with the condition of bed rest and a outpatient nurse visiting her once a day. She hated the idea but figured anything was better than being cooped up in a sterile smelling hospital with doctors poking at you every minute of the day. It was time for her to go home, make things right for herself no matter how much it hurt. Clinking the fork loudly onto the dish, she exasperated a breath flopping back into her pillows grabbing the remote. If she couldn't eat maybe she could find something to entertain her hunger away. She flipped through channel after channel finding nothing particularly interesting, nothing but crappy morning game shows or talk shows, she even came across a talk show with a game. It was hopeless, could nothing cure her of this restless boredom. A light tapping on her door suddenly gained her attention as she eyed her door cautiously hoping another doctor wasn't coming to poke at her or take more tests before her release.

"Come in," she hesitantly said. Haley was pleasantly surprised to see Riley step through her door holding some flowers, what looked to be a cup of coffee, and wielding a brown paper bag all the while smiling brightly at her.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said.

"Riley," she smiled waving him over to the bed.

He obliged going to her side where he handed her all the contents he had been carrying.

"Bagel," he said placing the bag in her hand. "Coffee, and last but not least flowers," he smiled.

"Riley Smith, my hero," she playfully batted her eyes. "You're a god send, you have no idea how starved I am," she said eagerly digging into the bag ripping a piece of the bagel and popping it into her mouth. "Hmm," she sighed as he watched her amused.

"I had some clue," he laughed as she continued eating. "I tore some cartilage in my knee at summer camp when I was fifteen. I had to stay in that god forsaken hospital for two weeks, not a pleasant time," he shuttered. "I think I lost 10 pounds by the time I was actually able to go home. You couldn't pay me to eat that mess."

Haley laughed a little while drinking some of her coffee down. "Thank you so much," she said.

"You are very welcome. How are you Haley?" he asked.

"Better," she said sitting her cup down. She lifted the flowers bringing them to her nose to inhale the fresh scent. "These are really beautiful."

"Kind of like you," he said.

She gave him a small smile realizing in that moment that if things were going to be okay for her she needed to be honest with everyone about everything in her life, starting with Riley.

"Look Riley, we had some fun times together, but I don't think we can be more than friends," she said taking in his disappointed face.

Riley's stomach dropped to the floor hearing those words come from her mouth. "So it's over?" he asked.

"No, we can still be friends," she said. "That will never change. I just need to be alone, work things out for myself."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she told him. "Riley, you are a really great guy. I'm sure some girl will come along and you'll sweep her off her feet. I'm just not that girl. To be honest, I really don't think either us are ready for a relationship. I'm not completely open to it, and you have a wandering eye mister," she laughed. Riley chuckled along with her knowing exactly what she meant.

"I guess," he reasoned. "It doesn't mean that I'm not disappointed."

"Me too," she smiled. "Maybe in another lifetime, who knows," she joked nudging him teasingly.

"You really were too good for me Haley James," he said. "I must be the biggest dumbass in the world for risking what we had for someone like Theresa."

"I've seen bigger," she smiled. "It doesn't define who you are Riley. I know that more than anyone. It was a mistake that I forgave you for. I actually understand how something like that can so easily happen, trust me. I would never hold something like this over anyone in my life."

"Thank you Haley," he said. "Just knowing that I can still have your friendship means the world to me."

"Likewise," she smiled. "Come here," she said pulling him in close wrapping her arms around him. Riley squeezed her tight happy that she was such a forgiving wonderful person. Pulling away from each other Riley gently kissed her lips saying goodbye to her as his girlfriend. She smiled at him waving as he stood to exit her room.

Nathan stood on the outside of Haley's door where he had witnessed her and Riley's kiss. His heart absolutely broke feeling for the first time what it must have been like for Haley to see him with Brooke all the time. He really had lost her if this was any indication. Funny how you can lose something you never really had. She obviously still wanted to be with Riley from the looks of things. Trying to save himself some pride, he turned away leaving them alone. He didn't want to make his presence known so he quickly moved away from the door.

"Next lifetime?" she said.

"Next lifetime," Riley agreed giving her a wave of his own as he left.

-

Nathan hopped into his truck speeding away from the hospital to the one place that was his sanctuary when he needed to think, the basketball court. His problems always seemed to vanish with each swish of the ball going cleanly through the nylon net. He couldn't deal with the reality of his life right now. The screwed up way things were going was no one's fault but his own, and that's what killed him the most. All of this because he couldn't be honest with himself and everyone else. He angrily bounced the ball against the concrete wanting to scream in frustration. When did he become the guy to give up? He loved Haley and there was no way in hell he was going to lose her to Riley Smith. Bringing the ball to rest in his hands, he made a decision right there and then. He was going to tell her he loved her no matter how much she tried to push him away. They had to be together, it was the only way either of them could truly find peace and happiness.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	53. Moving Forward and Mending Broken Fences

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I hope everyone had a nice weekend because it flew by way too quickly, LOL!**

Chapter 52

Moving Forward and Mending Broken Fences

Peyton and Jake sat in the lounge room at the hospital waiting for her parents to finish speaking with Haley's doctors. They were giving them instructions for Haley's homecare and providing the James' with all of the medication that Haley would need to heal properly.

"You ready to have her back?" Jake asked.

"More than anything," Peyton smiled. "I'm still worried though."

"Why babe?" he asked.

"She's so sad Jake. I don't think she has talked to Nathan since the other day. She doesn't even know how he feels, that he's in love with her."

"He'll tell her Peyt. I mean they love each other too much to give up. It'll be ok, you'll see."

"I hope," she said. "I just hate the way things are between all of us. I want my sister better, I want my best friend back.

"I can help you with one of those things," Brooke said startling Peyton as she stood a few feet away watching her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jake said standing. He knew how much it was killing Peyton that she and Brooke were on the outs. He figured the least he could do was give them a moment to try and work things out with each other. Kissing Peyton he took off towards the cafeteria, giving Brooke's arm a squeeze before disappearing down the hall.

"I'm so happy that you are here," Peyton said sincerely. She needed Brooke. She hated how things were so distant between them in the last couple of days. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Brooke admitted nervously. "These last days without you have been so hard for me."

"Yeah, you think we could fix things. Maybe forget everything and be best friends again?" Peyton asked.

"I think we can if we try," Brooke said taking a seat next to her. "I blamed you Peyt because I was angry. I was angry at myself, I was angry at Nathan and Haley. All my frustrations were unfairly thrust upon you because you were there. I never expected for you to choose between Haley and I. Truth is I know exactly who you would choose."

"Brooke…"

"NO, it's the truth. I'm your best friend, but she's your sister. I wouldn't expect anything less than you being there for her completely. My pain just didn't allow me to see that. Never in a million years would I have thought Haley would hurt me. I'm so mad at her, but then there is this side of me that feels really guilty about that. Here she was lying in a hospital fighting for her life and I'm pissed. I couldn't see past anything but what I felt at the moment," Brooke said her emotions getting the best of her as a few tears fell. Peyton covered her hands squeezing them imploring her to continue.

"Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No sweetie, it makes you human. I know you would never wish harm on Haley."

"I wouldn't," Brooke whimpered.

"I know. There has just been so much pain and heartache. I think it's time for us all to move past it. I don't like things the way they are. I want my sister and my best friend back. I don't want to have to choose, I love you both."

"I love you too," Brooke said as Peyton wrapped her arms around her hugging Brooke tightly.

"We're going to be just fine Brooke…all of us," she said thinking about her sister and friends. "Are you going to be ok with it?" Peyton asked pulling away to look in Brooke's eyes.

"Ok with what Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan and Haley," she said. "I know it will be hard for you, but I think its real, honey. She loves him, and from what I can see he loves her too."

"I think I can be ok with it eventually, just not now. It's too much to expect so soon. I mean I'm not in love with Nathan anymore... but I just need time."

"You can have all the time you need, you're entitled."

"I'm sure they're happy," Brooke said with a slight smile. "She must have been over the moon after he confessed that he loved her, I was."

Peyton looked sadly into her friends eyes, sad that she lost Nathan, sad that Haley did not know of Nathan's love, just all around sad.

"What?" Brooke asked seeing the expression on Peyton's face. "What's the matter?"

"She doesn't know Brooke. She doesn't know any of it, she doesn't know about the breakup, she has no clue you know about everything. She pushed Nathan out the door before he ever got the chance to tell her. She doesn't even know he loves her," Peyton said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" she asked.

"I don't know," Peyton admitted. "I just thought hearing those words for the first time….they should come from Nathan. He needs to be the one who tells her."

"You think he'll tell her?"

"I can pretty much guarantee it, you should see the way he looks at her," Peyton slightly chuckled but immediately stopped her laughter seeing Brooke's face. She didn't mean to put her through that so soon. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok," Brooke promised. "I need to get used to seeing and hearing about them together. I have to move on, and that means making peace with everything.

"Honey?" Mr. James called interrupting the friends. Peyton lifted her eyes to see her parents and Haley sitting in her mandatory wheelchair waiting patiently. "We need to get your sister home, she needs her rest. You're welcome to come with us Brooke," he offered.

Brooke's eyes locked on Haley's for the first since the truth had come out. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel or how to act in Haley's presence anymore.

"Thanks," Brooke said almost in a whisper.

"Hales, you ok in that thing?" Peyton asked knowing her sister hated feeling helpless.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. It's like having your very own limo service," Haley joked.

"We should get going dear," Mrs. James said. Peyton stood holding into Brooke's hand almost pleadingly wanting her to come along with them.

"Guys?" Haley said getting everyone's attention. "Do you think you could leave me here alone for a minute…with Brooke?"

Peyton's eyes did a mad dash between her sister and Brooke worriedly knowing things could get ugly if they allowed it to.

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie," Mr. James said. "You need to be in bed as soon as possible."

"I agree," Peyton said trying to prolong any conversation with Haley and Brooke for as long as possible.

"Please daddy," Haley begged. "It will just be for a second. By the time you pull the car around I'll be ready."

Jimmy could never say no to his baby girl, looking into her pleading brown eyes he gave in saying that she had just until they retrieved the car. The James' along with Peyton left their side leaving Brooke standing and Haley nervously playing with her fingers neither yet opening their mouth to speak.

"Can I talk to you?" Haley finally asked. Brooke nodded her head taking a seat back in on of the hard waiting room chairs. "I don't know where to start," Haley said.

"How about at the beginning," Brooke said giving her a small smile.

"The beginning," Haley said going through every moment in her mind. As much as she loved Nathan, she didn't want to ruin what he and Brooke shared, so she decided to talk around her time with Nathan and how she had betrayed Brooke. "I'm sorry. I haven't been a good friend to you. I've done some things that I don't really want to go into, but all you need to know is that it doesn't matter. My accident has made me realize something Brooke."

"What's that?" she asked.

"This is how the world should be. I realized that there are only certain people who are lucky enough in this world to be blessed with such a wonderful family, to have good friends. I think I forgot that for a while, things were different. You are one of those people I feel extremely lucky to have you in my life. I may not be your best friend like Peyt, but I like to think that I come in a close second. I hurt people in my life in some unforgivable ways recently, not anymore. I know that a silly dream is not worth risking the love of my family, my friends, just for selfish reasons. You all are my life, my world. I would die losing anyone of you. I'm going to be a better friend than I have been as of late," she promised as her voice cracked with emotion.

"You are a good friend Haley," Brooke said looking at her feet. "You deserve what you want for once out of life."

"I got what I want," Haley said. "I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

"I broke up with Nathan… I mean it was mutual," Brooke said out of the blue shocking herself and Haley who stared at her wide eye. It was Brooke's way of letting her know Nathan was free without delving into the painful truth of how their situation came to be. "We are not the same people we once were, we both knew that. Our lives are not destined to remain together forever like we once thought. We care for each other, but it's not the everlasting unbreakable love that two people should have. I want that, so does Nathan. In order for us to have that we must move on. It would be unfair to hold onto a relationship out of fear. We both deserve so much more," she told Haley who still sat shell shocked form the revelation.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked in concern. She never wanted to see her friends hurt, no matter if deep down she knew that she had caused a small fraction of it.

"I will be," Brooke said reassuringly. "All I know is that things will work out for all of us. That's makes me so optimistic about looking ahead to new things."

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized again feeling like crap.

"Don't be," Brooke said. "It's not your fault. We can't help who we love. The heart wants what the heart wants. It would be a tragedy to ignore it."

"Yeah," Haley whispered understanding perfectly. Her heart wanted Nathan so much at times it was damn near impossible to tell herself otherwise. As her and Brooke sat there quietly all of Haley's thoughts focused on Nathan, she wondered how he was. Did he feel completely heartbroken, was he off somewhere drinking himself into a stupor. She knew she probably shouldn't have cared, but she still worried if he was ok.

"Hales?" Jake said walking up on the two girls who were quietly sitting.

"Yeah," she said looking to Jake.

"I was sent on operation recover Haley. Your parents and Peyt are waiting in the car," he said.

Haley nodded as Jake went to the back of her wheelchair ready to push her to the car. "Are you coming?" she asked Brooke.

"Yeah, you should," Jake said wanting things to be ok between the two of them "We are going to order some pizza, watch a couple of movies. You should come with us," he encouraged.

Haley looked hopefully at Brooke wanting her to agree.

"Umm, would it be ok if I took a rain check guys?" she asked. "I promise we'll do this again really soon."

"Sure," Haley said kind of sadly. "We can do it another time."

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Tell Peyton I'll call her," Brooke said before turning to shuffle down the hall.

"She's going to hate me," Haley said quietly. "When she finds out about Nathan and me, she won't forgive me."

"Hey," Jake said walking around the chair to kneel in front of Haley. "She won't hate you. I mean if the fact that she's even talking to you now is a really good indication, everything will work out," Jake said giving Haley a little more information than he intended to.

"What do you mean that she's even talking to me?" Haley asked confused. "Why wouldn't she talk to me Jake?"

A burst of panic rushed through Jake's body as he stood nervously walking behind the wheelchair.

"I meant….um we should get going. Your parents are waiting."

"No!" she screeched frustrated. "Let them wait. What did you mean? You said that if she's even talking to me, then everything would be ok. I want to know what that was about Jake, please tell me."

"Hales, can we do this later?" he sighed heavily.

"Jake, please," she begged. "I deserve to know what that means. Tell me the truth, you're my best friend. If I can't count on honesty from you then who can I get it from?"

Jake moved once again to the front of her taking the seat Brooke had vacated. He could see the desperate pleading shining in her eyes waiting to hear what he had to say. He grabbed her hands into his own for comfort trying to prepare her for the truth.

"Brooke knows Hales, she knows about you and Nathan," Jake said.

Haley burst into tears right there not caring if they were in the middle of some hospital hall where anyone could see her. "How?" she tearfully asked. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Nathan told her the truth. I guess she didn't mention it because it hurts to keep rehashing something so painful. I mean who wants to keep reliving something hurtful over and over again, I wouldn't," Jake said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, why? How could you all just let me stay in the dark like this? I had a right to know!" she angrily raised her voice as her tears continued to pour.

"Hales, you have so much on your plate right now," Jake said trying to make her understand. "Peyton and I didn't want to add to that. You pushed Nathan out of your room before he could tell you anything, that's what you told us. And you seriously couldn't expect for Brooke to tell you. She was dealing with it herself. I know your angry Hales, but take some responsibility here. You know now, and I'm sorry how you found out, but maybe it's for the best. I am so sick of all of these damn secrets between all of us. Enough!" he yelled.

Haley sat in her chair tears rolling down her face absolutely stunned by the tone Jake spoke to her in. Never had he been so short fused, he had never raised his voice at her like now, not even when she confessed to being with Nathan. She had expected something like that then, but not now. It completely knocked her on her ass.

"Can you take me to the car?" she asked not really looking at him.

"I'm sorry Hales," Jake said. "I never meant to..."

"My parents are waiting," she said not wanting to further the conversation.

Jake sighed before going to push her wheelchair, neither saying another word as they made their way to the elevators. Haley felt so confused trying to process everything she had learned. The biggest thing that boggled her mind was why no one had felt it was necessary to let her know what was going on. She knew Jake never meant to ambush her with it, or to purposely yell at her. But right now she didn't care. All she cared about was what this meant for all of them as friends. Were they even still friends?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. Future Promises

**AN-This chapter is all BL. This is the last of them together in the story until possibly the epilogue. I hope you all won't be too disappointed with them, but I thought this was the ending they needed. The rest of the chapters after this will be NH with some JP helping them.The chapters will also be a bit longer then this one.I hope you enjoy!**

**Now for my rant after last night's episode. That nanny must DIE!I seriously wanted Haley to stab her with that fork at the dinner table. Why was she even at dinner with them. She is such a skank, had me frowning the whole time. I did not enjoy that episode, in fact I honestly think that is the first episode of this show that I truly hated. If not for the minor Naley/Jamie I would have lost my damn mind watching it. As you can tell I'm not a happy girl.**

Chapter 53

Future Promises

Brooke had left the hospital alone needing some space and time to herself. She was making a real effort to forgive Nathan and to forgive Haley for everything. She knew it would be painful, but in order to ensure a renewed friendship between them all, there had to be an understanding by all parties involved. She loved Haley and Nathan and she wanted nothing more in this world than to get past all the crap that happened for everyone's sake.

"Is this seat taken?" Luke asked coming into their group hangout to see Brooke sitting alone in the corner.

"No," she smiled gesturing for him to have a seat.

Luke pulled out the chair across her sitting as he examined her body language trying to gage what type of mood she was in before he dove into any conversation with her.

"How you holding up?" he asked a mellow looking Brooke.

"I'm ok," she said. "I just talked to Haley, she went home today," she told Luke.

"I know. Jake called me. I thought I would swing by there later to visit after she rests some and feels up for visitors."

"Good idea," Brooke said.

"So… you guys talked. That must have been difficult," he said.

"Not really. I mean it's kind of hard to work out your problems if one person doesn't know the other person knows," she said.

"Wait, I'm confused. Who doesn't know what?" he asked. "I thought everything would be out by now for sure."

"Apparently not. Haley doesn't have any clue that I know about her and Nathan. According to Peyt she doesn't even know Nathan is in love with her….yet."

"Wow, I just knew that my brother would be screaming he loved her as soon as she opened her eyes. I wonder what happened."

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he does. You can't hold that type of thing inside forever, it always comes bursting out whether you want it to or not.

"That's for sure," he agreed giving her a smile. "You think that we can all move past this?"

"Yeah, if we want," she said.

"Yeah, I want that too. I hope one day my brother can forgive me. I want his respect and trust back."

"I think you have it. Nathan is not exactly the poster boy for saintly hood," she laughed a bit. "Mistakes were made all around, of course some anger was expected. He loves you, that's what matters. The rest will come eventually," she assured.

"You're right. I just worry," Luke said.

"What are you worried about?" Brooke asked.

Luke looked sadly across the table into her waiting eyes.

"I worry that things will never be the same. That no matter if he forgives me or not, he'll never see the same brother he once saw. Will he be able to ever really trust me without worrying if I'm stabbing him in the back, or will he secretly always resent me for what I've done with you?"

"I think if Nathan tells you he can forgive you, then you can take his word," she said. "You know your brother better than anyone, if he says something you know he means it. He never does anything in his life halfway, he wouldn't be Nathan Scott if he did."

Luke knew she was right. Nathan had never been a half assed person when it came to anything. He just hoped the same applied when it came to forgiving him.

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence reflecting over everything that happened as of late. Luke watched her with a sense of dread flowing through him knowing what he had to gather up the courage to talk to her about. He in no way wanted to put pressure on Brooke, but he just needed to know where she stood on the whole possibility of giving him even a small fraction of a chance at being with her.

"I have missed you Brooke," he said breaking the silence.

"It's only been two days," she smiled a little teasingly at him.

"Two days of torture, hardest days of my life," he admitted.

"I'm not that memorable," she said. "You probably just missed the fabulousness of my bitchy ways," she laughed.

"A little," he laughed. "In all seriousness though, that's not what I missed," he almost whispered. Brooke's face turned serious as she saw his jaw slightly tighten as he began tapping a spoon nervously against the table. She brought her hands over stilling his as their eyes locked with so much intensity.

"That's a little irritating," she said referring to the noise of the spoon smacking against the table.

"Sorry," he said releasing the spoon completely. "I need to know where we stand, Brooke. I think you know how I feel about you. I just need to know that if what I felt was in my mind, or was there a small piece of you that felt it too."

"It wasn't in your mind," she said. "I did feel something for you."

"Did?" he asked.

"I mean I do feel something for you, Luke. You forced me to see something that I was afraid of seeing for so long. Truth is who knows how long I would have stayed with Nathan if not for you. You opened my eyes to so many things, for that I will be always grateful."

Grateful, Lucas thought. That definitely could not mean something good if she was just "grateful" to him. He didn't want her gratitude, he wanted her heart. Just when he finally allowed himself to believe that it was possible, here was another block in the road to gaining his hearts only desire, her reciprocated love.

"What does that mean Brooke? You're "grateful"? That's the last thing I want to hear from you," he said.

"Why Luke, it's the truth."

"Maybe, but I thought with the tiniest speck of hope that maybe you felt half of what I felt for you. That if I believed it enough you would tell me what I wanted to hear, that you wanted to be with me too," he said sadly.

"Luke," she sighed. "I care about you…a lot. If I'm honest with myself and with you, I can admit that I care about you way past friendship," she said. "I just don't think that I'm ready to jump right back into another relationship and that's nothing to do with you, it's me. I need time to find out who I am, without a guy."

"So it's not me, it's you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm insecure Luke," she admitted slightly embarrassed. "I know I'm queen of Tree Hill, envied by all, but it's so phony. I put on that act because I'm afraid, afraid of being disliked, afraid of being unloved or alone. I have a tendency to find something that I think is safe, and when I do I hold on for dear life because of that fear. I need to depend on myself right now, find out who I am, what I want. It doesn't mean that I am shooting down the idea of us. I would hope that one day I can give you my heart completely, that is if I'm lucky and some great girl hasn't swept you up," she said to Luke who gave her a small smile. "Don't give up on me yet Luke, I just need time."

"I would never give up on you Brooke. My heart belongs to you," he admitted. "No one could take your place. You go out into the world, find out who you are, but please do it quickly. I'll wait for you…..for as long as it takes," he smiled holding both her hands in his much larger hands.

"Thank you for understanding that I need this," she said closing her eyes relaxing to Luke's gentle stroking against her cheekbone. "You don't know how much this means to me. We'll find our way Luke," she promised.

"I know we will pretty girl, I know we will," he said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	55. Operation Get Haley

**AN-Hi guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews as always, you don't know how much that keeps a writer going and inspired. We are officially in the final stages of the story. I have to admit I'm a little sad. I had so much fun writing this story and I will be sad seeing it come to an end. Anyway, enough of my ramble. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is the biggie.**

Chapter 54

Operation Get Haley

Nathan was a little knocked off his center when he had seen Riley kissing Haley that day in the hospital. He naturally went into one of his pissed off moods but soon realized how he really didn't have any right to be pissed about it. Haley was not his girlfriend no matter how much he wanted her to be. He promised her he would be a better person when she was unconscious, going off half cocked throwing all his rage and frustrations out on Riley would not be a good start to the person he wanted to become. He figured he needed to win Haley back into his life and hopefully his heart. It was his turn to fight for her and Nathan planned on coming out with guns slinging just to prove he was worthy of her. She deserved no less. He needed some help big time with his plan on getting Haley. Things had to be perfect when he told her that he was in love with her. He wanted the night to be something she always remembered for the rest of her life. Whipping out his cell phone, Nathan hit the speed dial for Jake figuring he could get Haley out the house while he set everything up without worrying if Haley would ruin her own surprise. Nathan tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Jake to answer as the ringing in his ear began to make him go out of his mind. Why couldn't people pick up the damn phone on the second ring, he loathed cell phones, but carried one at his parents persistence.

"Hello," Jake said finally answering.

"Jake, it's Nathan."

"What's up?" Jake asked looking to his girlfriend who was laying upside down tapping her bare feet against the headboard of the bed as she listened to some music.

"I was wondering if you could do me a big favor. I need your help with Haley," Nathan said. "I have been racking my brain with ways to tell her that I love her, but nothing quite seems good enough. I figured I would just surprise her with a romantic dinner, candlelight, flowers, basically the whole nine yards before I spring it on her. What do you think?"

"I think she'll like it," Jake said sincerely. "But what does that have to do with me?" he asked hunching his shoulders as Peyton was now eyeing him trying to make out what he was talking about.

"Well, I was planning on setting the whole thing up here, but then I realized we would probably get interrupted by my parents or Luke. I figured with the James' gone, I could convince you and Peyt to give us the house to ourselves for the night. I want to set everything up over there in an hour or so, and I was wondering if you could get Haley out of the house for a while. It would really be a big help."

"Nathan, I would love to help you, but I'm not exactly Haley's favorite person right now. Maybe Peyt could take her out," Jake said.

"No, it has to be you. I need Peyton's help," Nathan said before Jake's words registered with him. "Wait, why wouldn't you be her favorite person? You're her best friend."

"We kind of got into it at the hospital. Well that's not exactly what happened… I kind of yelled at her," Jake admitted embarrassed at the way he had treated his best friend during the time she needed him most.

"Why the hell would you yell at her?!" Nathan asked getting very protective. "She's not well, Jake. How could you do that?!"

"Nathan, you are not telling me anything that I didn't know. I feel like shit as it is. I was just frustrated and I took it out on Haley. I want you together, trust me. I just wish you both would stop with the games and realize what you have staring you in the face. Love like that doesn't come around that often, don't take it for granted."

"I am making this happen, Jake. Will you help me?" Nathan asked. "I can't do this without you."

Jake sighed heavily knowing that taking Haley anywhere meant getting her to forgive him. He was surely ready to give her an apology, he just wasn't sure that she was ready to accept it.

"I'll help, but you so owe me man," Jake said.

"I owe you," Nathan said happily. "Thanks Jake, you are a good friend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just make sure you treat her right."

"I will Jake, I give you my word. I'll see you later," Nathan said clicking his phone shut. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted the night to be perfect.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked Jake once he hung up.

"Nathan. He needs our help." Jake told his girlfriend.

"With what?" she asked.

"He wants to plan a night in with Hales, just the two of them. He needs me to get her out of the house for a bit while he sets up here. I guess he also wants your help with all the details. I'm just worried that she won't agree to walk across the street with me let alone go somewhere for an hour or two."

"Jake," she said sitting upright bringing her hands to cup his cheeks. "You worry too damn much. You know when we were kids I was always jealous of your relationship with Hales," she told a surprised looking Jake. "I was. Somewhere in my heart I just knew that no matter what, my sister would always have you in her corner. I wanted that. I think it was part of the reason I fell for you. Seeing how much you loved my sister, it made me love you", she sincerely said. Jake gave her a grateful smile never recalling loving her more then he did in that moment. "Haley loves you, Jake. She may be a little angry, but it's nothing you two can't work out."

"I'm glad that you're so sure," he said. "I'm afraid she'll roll me over with her wheelchair, maybe beat me with her crutch," he joked.

"Possibly," Peyton giggled amused at Jake's obvious fear of little petite Haley. "But you know it comes from a place of love. Go talk to her, baby. Get her to go out with you so that Nathan can set up whatever he needs to. You both need this."

"Ok," he agreed. "But if my body goes missing, you know why," he said pecking her lips as he stood from the bed.

"Eh, don't worry. I'll make sure she buries you somewhere nice," Peyton smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

"Thanks," he laughed leaving the room to retrieve Haley.

Walking down the hall and descending the stairs, Jake arrived nervously at her temporary room to see the door slightly open. He didn't know whether he should knock and wait for her to answer, or to just barge in like he usually did. He always would get a playful scolding from Haley about respecting her privacy, but deep down she could care less. He was her Jakey, he could have barged in when she was in a towel and it wouldn't have been weird for either of them in any way. Deciding he should feel out the situation, Jake tapped lightly on her door hearing her voice come out soft and exhausted giving him permission to enter. He slowly pushed the door opened to see her sitting against the headboard of the bed with her face buried into some book, probably some sappy romance novel Jake figured. Haley loved a good romance.

"Hey," he said. Haley lifted her eyes to see that it was Jake nervously standing in her doorway.

"Hey," she whispered back, turning her attention back to the book. Jake breathed a small sigh of relief when Haley hadn't seemed angry or made any requests of him to get out of her room. Pushing his luck just a tad more, Jake took a seat next to her on the bed staring at her intently.

"So, are you still pissed?" he spoke.

Haley smiled at him before shaking her head. "I'm not mad, Jake. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I guess it was the stress of everything exploding finally. You are the one person that I can count on for the truth, and when you didn't tell me about Brooke knowing the truth, it hurt," Haley said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you for a while longer. I haven't been the best friend to you as of late Hales, I wanted to fix that."

Haley sat her book down saddling up beside Jake as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You've been the best friend, Jake. I haven't necessarily been the most truthful person recently. How could you know something was wrong if I didn't tell you? You're not exactly a mind reader. I'm the one that's sorry," she said.

"How about we're both sorry," he said kissing her forehead. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you too, Jakey," she said happily.

"Great," he smiled. "How about you come out for a while with me? I need something from the store, and you could use the air after being cooped up in the hospital and now your room. What do you say Hales? Come with me," Jake asked.

"Jake, do you really think Peyton is going to let me out of her sight? I don't know who's worse, her or my parents. As much as I would love to break free for a few, I don't think it's happening."

"What if I told you that I can guarantee Peyt will release you, would you agree then?"

"Yeah," she nodded eagerly.

"Well then Ms. James, we are on our way," Jake smiled watching her eyes go wide.

"OK, did you kill my sister?" she joked.

"No, but I kind of already had the ok beforehand," he laughed.

"You didn't even know if I would say yes," she laughed.

"I did, you can't resist my charms."

"Oh please, you are about as charming as a bed of nails," Haley said. "I love you anyway."

"Good thing," Jake said lifting her out of bed. Haley was able to walk on crutches, but her parents had been extremely overprotective since the accident pleading with her to use her wheelchair for a few days. Haley reluctantly agreed not in any mood to argue with them, so now she was stuck feeling restricted in that stupid thing.

"Ready my lady?" Jake asked.

"Yep," she said as Jake pushed her out of the first floor room her parents had set up for her until she was more capable of using the stairs. They were off to god knows where, Jake hadn't a clue. He had told her needed to go to the store, blanking on a reason for getting her out the house. He was doing his part, now all Nathan had to do was have things ready when he returned with Haley.

"So," Peyton said. "What's the plan, hot shot?" Nathan looked up from one of the dozen flower arrangements he had delivered to Haley's house. He hated that name that many became accustomed to calling him around school. It wasn't his fault he was so popular and good at everything. He just didn't need to be reminded of it every second of every day. Peyton knew better than anyone how much he loathed it, but she still insisted on using it finding the name endearing all the while having the small advantage of pissing Nathan off.

"Peyt," he groaned. "You know I hate that."

"I know," she laughed. "Back on topic, the plan. What do you have in store for my sister… you know besides drowning her in her favorite flower?" she said assessing the extreme amount of flowers in the room.

"Honestly, no clue. I'm sort of just winging it. I thought we would have dinner, maybe watch a movie, and then I could sort of ease my way into it."

Peyton looked shocked. "Ease your way into it? You don't ease your way into telling someone that you love them, especially when that person has waited for so long to hear those words."

"You tell me then. How do I do this?" he asked.

"I don't know, never have been in your position before."

"Thanks, you are mountains of help," Nathan said feeling the stress of the situation take over his body.

"Hey, you could be doing this all by yourself, be grateful," Peyton said.

"I am. This means a lot to me that you and Jake would help."

"Anything for Hales…and you," she smiled. "I take back what I said a minute ago by the way."

"What's that?" he wondered.

"You don't need any big gestures. I'm sure just telling her will be enough."

"I hope so," he said. "I saw her with Riley the other day," he told Peyton. "It just looked comfortable, like maybe she decided to stay with him. I may have already lost her. It would serve me right for the way that I treated her" he admitted sadly.

Peyton burst into laughter seeing Nathan pitifully sulk as he stared at her in shock.

"I'm glad you think that this is funny," he said kind of hurt.

"That's not why I'm laughing," she said. "Nathan, in all of the years that you have known my sister, has she ever given up on something so quickly?"

"No, she is the most determined person I know," he chuckled.

"What makes you think that this any different? What you saw that day was Haley telling Riley she could only be his friend. She told me herself. Haley doesn't care for him in that way, she loves you. She knows it, you know it, hell, even I know it. Both of you have waited long enough for this, you deserve happiness."

"She deserves happiness. Once that happens, everything else will fall into place. I believe that," he said. Nathan continued moving around the room setting up lots of scented candles, the fragrance mixed well with the natural aroma of all the flowers. Things were coming along and within an hour or so he would lay it all out on the table for Haley. The thought scared him out of his mind wondering what type of reaction she would have. Would she be happy, mad? Would she even care what he felt anymore? He sure as hell hoped so. He could feel his heart about to explode in his chest with anticipation. However Haley reacted it would have some affect on him whether it be good or bad, for his sake he prayed it was good.

**UP NEXT-Nathan tells Haley he loves her. How will she react?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	56. I Want You To Love Me

**Chapter 55**

I Want You to Love Me

"Ok Jake, this has got to be the weirdest thing you have ever done and there have been some strange ones," Haley laughed as he pulled the car up in front of the house.

"What do you mean Hales?" he asked.

"What do I mean? Ok, first of all you tell me that you had to go to the store, and then we don't even go. Instead I spend the last hour and a half," she said looking at her favorite watch. "Watching you shoot basketball at the Rivercourt. By the way buddy, not my idea of fun. I could have just stayed at home if that's all you wanted to do. What gives?"

"Umm," Jake said lacking a good enough excuse. You would think he would have come up with some better excuse by now, but he still found himself stuttering over his words. Note to self, work on better scheming tactics for future endeavors, Jake thought. "Alright, I'm busted," he said. "I just wanted to spend the day with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," Haley smiled. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I wasn't sure if you would agree. I thought I had to lie."

"Like I said Jakey, weirdo," she laughed just as Jake got out the car to retrieve her chair to place her in.

"What do you say Jake? I'll pay you five bucks to dump this thing in the river," she said referring to the wheelchair.

"No dice Hales. You know you agreed to deal with it for a few days. It's not so bad, you get pushed around everywhere you go," he said arriving at the front door and putting the key in.

"That's exactly the damn problem. You know how much I hate being babied. I'm fine to walk now, Jake."

"Maybe so, just humor us. Let us take care of you for once without putting up some huge fight," Jake said pushing her through the door.

"Fine," Haley said letting out a small gasp when they entered the house. "Jake, what is this?" she asked seeing rose petals on the floor leading to her dining area.

"What did I just tell you about letting us take care of you? Just relax, all will be revealed in good time," he said coming to the front where she could see him. "I want you to be happy Hales, nothing means more. Promise me that you'll be happy."

"Jake……"

"Promise me," he sternly said.

"I promise. But what's going on?" she asked confused.

"Maybe I can explain," Nathan said appearing from the dining room. Haley's eyes caught his eyes. She noticed how handsome he looked standing there in his black button down shirt along with some khaki cargo pants looking absolutely yummy. She shook her head trying to stop her mind from going there, no she couldn't be thinking about things like this.

"I don't understand," Haley said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jake said kissing Haley's head. "You promised remember," Jake whispered to her as she looked to him pleadingly. She didn't want to be left alone with Nathan. She was scared.

"Thank you," Nathan said throwing Jake an appreciative nod. "Peyton is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Jake said as he shuffled passed Nathan patting him on the back before he disappeared from the room leaving them alone.

Haley nervously played with her fingers while chewing on her bottom lip trying to calm her erratic nerves and fears flooding through her body from the mere presence of him standing in front of her.

"You look good, Hales. It's so good to see you out of the hospital, back here where you belong with all of us," Nathan spoke.

Haley gave him a small reluctant smile while running her hand through her untamed locks. "I look like a mess," she said.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said.

"I don't," she shyly put her head down.

"You do," he assured.

"Thanks," she finally said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here for you," he said. Haley looked up into his eyes seeing something she had never seen before except when he played the sports he loved, determination. He had a goal. What it was, she had no idea. Nathan walked towards her before lowering himself to her level in front of her wheelchair. "You have no idea how terrified I was seeing you lay in that hospital unconscious," he told her. "The thought of losing you….I'm just happy that you're ok," he said bringing his hand to caress her cheek. Haley's eyes fell closed against their own will from feeling his calloused hands run over her smooth skin soothingly. It was a very comforting feeling for her.

"Nathan," she whispered covering his hand with one of her own. Neither of them could deny the spark that flushed through their bodies when they touched. "You said that you were here for me. I still don't understand."

"You will," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Can we talk? I need to tell you some things. I thought that maybe we could have dinner while we talk. Is that alright?"

"Yes," she agreed. Nathan immediately stood pushing her towards the dining room that he and Peyton had spent the last hour or so decorating. Haley was amazed seeing the room look so beautiful, the smell almost reaching the pit of her stomach from the flowers and all the lit candles illuminating throughout. Something was definitely going on and Haley felt hopeful, but slightly frightened.

Nathan pushed her up to the table situating her in front of a single rose along with a covered dish. Looking up, Nathan gave her a reassuring smile helping her fears fall to the wayside in anticipation for what was to come.

"I made your favorite," he said pointing to the dish. "Well, Peyton did", he said. "I helped a whole lot though," he laughed.

Haley lifted the cover seeing her favorite food in the entire world staring her in the face. The fact that Nathan always remembered what she thought was the greatest food in the world to eat had always melted her heart. Most guys didn't pay attention to that sort of thing, but Nathan made a point to tease her about her love of Mac and Cheese so often that she shouldn't have been surprised that he could always remember.

Nathan continued to watch her as she eagerly dug her fork into the cheesy dish sighing a bit, almost as it was her heaven with each bite she took.

"This is so good," she said continuing to greedily stab at the noodles on her plate.

"You should save some room for dessert," Nathan told a wide eye Haley.

"There is dessert too?" Haley asked. "Did you run over my puppy or something?"

"Hales, you don't have a puppy," Nathan laughed, his voice coming out amused. "But if I did, would you forgive me?" he asked with a bit of that cocky smirk adorning his face that Haley had become accustomed to seeing.

"There are some things I could forgive, that definitely not being one of them," she said.

"Good to know."

"How so?" she asked.

"I mean it's a good thing that you can be so forgiving," he said his face turning serious. Haley dropped her fork loudly to her plate knowing the inevitable talk was coming.

"Look Nathan, we both made mistakes, ok," she said wanting it to be done with this mess. "I'm sorry that I almost ruined our friendship over something that could never be."

"Haley…."

"No, it's the truth," she said holding her hand up to stop him from talking. "I became someone I didn't like very much. I don't want to be the girl who betrays her friends just to get what she wants. It's not who I want to be in life."

"It's not who you are Hales. You are the most loyal, loving person that I know."

"I don't think that Brooke would agree with that right now," she said. "All I know is that I want things to be better…for all of us. I realize that you and I are meant to be nothing more than friends. I'm ok with that, I really am."

"Hales," he said coming beside her. "We're not meant to be friends."

"Of course we are," she said taken aback. Did he not want to be her friend anymore? Maybe it really was too late for them to repair anything between them.

"I don't want to be your friend Haley. I _**CAN'T **_be your friend anymore," Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"Why not Nathan?" she asked. "Did I really screw things up that bad?"

"Yeah, you did," he smiled taking her hand. "You ruined me, turned my world upside down."

Haley's eyes began to water hearing what he was saying to her. She had ruined him. Nothing in the world could've hurt her more in that moment than hearing those words come from his mouth. A few tears rolled down her cheek as Nathan caught them giving her a smile.

"What's the matter?" he tenderly asked continuing to wipe at her tears.

"What's the matter? Are you serious? You don't want to be friends anymore. I know that I messed up. I never thought in a million years that you wouldn't want to be my friend," she cried. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing, my mind is made up Hales. We are not friends. The reason we can't be friends is because…."

"Does it matter," she whimpered out. "It's over," she said putting her head down into her hands crying at the thought of losing him completely. "I'm sorry Nathan, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's not over, Haley," Nathan said lifting her chin so that their eyes could meet. "Do I look like I want this to be over?" he asked her. Nathan brought his lips to hers in a soft sweet kiss before pulling away. Her lips were still as soft and welcoming as he remembered them being. From what he could tell by her expression and body language as she sat completely still, she was so confused about any and everything as her face was marred with question.

"I want everything with you. You are everything that I need," he admitted in a whisper afraid of his own words. Not because he wasn't sure, but because he wasn't sure of her feelings anymore. "I can't be your friend Hales, you are so much more than that."

Haley looked on in shock, shaking her head almost trying to shake herself from what had to be some dream as he continued to speak.

"I love you, Haley. I am in love with you" he told her. Haley let a quiet sob escape her lips from hearing his words. It was unbelievable how the one thing you wished for, was now the thing that gave you so much sadness once you obtained it.

"I love you so much," he said again watching as she began crying loudly into the air. "I'll be your friend, but I need it all with you. I want to be your lover, your rock, your strength. I want to be everything to you that you've been for me, the one you run to when something in this world makes you scared. I want to protect you at any cost, Haley. My love goes deeper than just friendship," he admitted. "You have my heart completely…if you want it. It's yours."

"What about Brooke? You love her," she said. "I can't hurt her anymore, I won't."

"It's over. I'm not in love with her, she understands."

"She told me you broke up, just before I left the hospital," she continued to cry. "We can't be together Nathan."

"We can. Look at me," he implored. "We can. I realized what my life would be like if I had lost you in that accident. It would be so empty Hales, so cold. Something inside of me woke up. I can't hide what's in my heart any more, it's you."

She continued to cry not believing that everything she ever hoped for was happening all at once. "I can't be with you," she whimpered out again.

"Do you love me?" he asked with tiny hints of desperation in his voice. "Because if you love me, Hales, it's possible. We can do this….if it's what we both want. I want it. I want you. What do you want?"

"I don't know," she cried.

"You know Haley, you're scared. I understand that, but you knew what was there even before I did. Just look into your heart," he said cupping her face. "Am I there?"

"Why?" she asked swiping at her falling tears. "Why now?"

"Truthfully, I don't know Haley. All I know is that I don't want to waste any more time. Is there ever a perfect time for things to happen in life? You know, I sat at your side when you laid there unconscious praying with everything in me for you to wake up. I don't pray Haley, but I did. I begged God and you to please just give me another chance to show you how much I love you. I even went as far as promising you an unlimited supply of cheesecake," he chuckled. "I was desperate. I would have done anything to just get you to open your beautiful eyes. I needed you so much."

"This is too much," she said. "I can't deal with this now, too much has happened."

"I need you to deal with this baby, you have to," he said caressing her face before pressing their foreheads together. "I'm giving it all to you right here, right now. I know that I'm late. I should have been telling you this to you that day in my room. I don't know if I was too stupid, or too blind, but I know it was the biggest mistake of my life turning you away. Let me make that up to you. Please Hales, give us a chance. Let me love you like you deserve."

"Do you realize what you are asking Nathan? Why should I get what I want when Brooke is in so much pain? What kind of friend does that make me?"

"Stop it!" he said more loudly than he meant to. "I know you care about Brooke, so do I, but she has made mistakes Hales, lots of them. Stop worrying about everyone else. What do you want?" he asked again.

"I want you to leave," she said.

"Haley, don't do this," he begged.

"Nathan," she cried. "Please, I just want you to go. I'm not feeling well," she lied.

Breathing in deeply, Nathan closed his eyes wishing he could get through to her. If she continued to push he knew that they would both regret it.

"I'm staying," he stubbornly said trying not to leave her much room for argument. "I respected your wishes when you pushed me out of your room that day, not now. Hales, I know you're scared. But I want you to really think about this," he said looking into her clouded teary eyes.

"I have Nathan," she said her voice quivering a bit. "I don't deserve you, not after what I did. I don't deserve to be happy," she cried.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You gave me your heart and I refused it. If anyone doesn't deserve something, it's me. But I'm still hoping that you will give me that chance to show you, to prove to you that I am worthy of your beautiful heart," Nathan said.

"Please just go. I don't trust myself around you. I don't want to be this weak," she looked sadly into his eyes.

"It's not weak Hales, giving into what you feel. I was weak hiding my feelings for you for so long. It takes a strong person to do what you did admitting that you love me," Nathan said making her cry harder. "I'm sorry if this is hurting. I need you to look at me….I mean really look at me Hales," he said standing in front of her taking her hand and placing it onto his face. "I love you, do you hear me?" Haley nodded her head vigorously while she willed herself to not make eye contact with him. She had heard every word that he said. "Nothing and I mean nothing will ever keep me away from you. I won't give up on us, not for a second. You may not have it in you to fight right now, but I sure as hell do. I'm going to let you rest Haley. This was a lot for you to take in for one day. Just know this is not me giving up. Let me take you to your room."

Kissing both her hands he stood all the way up, pushing the chair to her room without another word from Haley. She tried to remain absolutely quiet but Nathan could still hear her weeping lowly trying to control herself. He wasn't going to push her right now not wanting to jeopardize her recovery from the accident, but he was going to keep letting her know how much he cared about her if that's what it took for them to be together.

Nathan locked the brakes on the wheelchair shocking Haley as he lifted her bridal style into his strong arms. She stared at him seeing his eyes burn with intensity looking into her own. Keeping her cradled in his arms, Nathan continued looking at the beautiful girl in his arms wondering how he could have been so blind for so long. The fact that such a perfect creature even loved him was the most amazing gift that had ever been given to him.

Haley swallowed a little too loudly trying to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. She found herself gripping tightly to his shirt feeling as if she would lose her balance, which was completely impossible from her current position in his arms. The moment felt too intense for her. He moved his head closer to hers, Haley was sure that he was about to kiss her again closing her eyes in anticipation, instead she felt his lips connect to the top of her head.

"I love you, Hales. I know you love me too, I feel it with everything inside of me," he mumbled into her hair. "Know that, it will happen for us, we're meant to be," he said kissing her head one last time before placing her gently on the bed. Those three little words were coming so easy to him now. Just hours ago he had been afraid to utter that exact thing to Haley, but now all he could do was say he loved her. It felt so right.

Haley literally couldn't breathe as her heart continued hammering inside of her chest. Nathan had always taken her breath away, but being in such close proximity to him had tested every piece of will and restraint inside of her.

"You ok?" he asked pulling the blanket over her. "I could get you whatever you need before I go," he offered.

"I'm fine," she said her voice coming out hoarsely due to all the crying she had done. She pulled the blanket around her body securely all while sinking further into her pillows trying to get comfortable. Nathan noticed her having some difficulty so he immediately began to assist her so that she was comfortable. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'd do anything for you," he said. "Before I go Hales I want to tell you one last thing. Think about everything, the good, the bad. Then I want you to make a decision. Don't run from something because you think that you don't deserve it. We all make mistakes Hales, that doesn't mean that we are doomed to spend the rest our lives unhappy or paying for those missteps. If after you think about it and you can't or aren't willing to give us a chance, I'll respect that. You get some rest. I'll see you later." Nathan made his way to the door stopping one last time just to see her again.

Haley laid there staring at her white ceiling seemingly in a catatonic state looking scared. He knew things could possibly go in this direction. He took the liberty of mentally preparing himself for the multitude of reactions that he could receive. There was no way he was giving her up without a fight. She would be his soon. He just needed to give her space. Sighing deeply Nathan left her to her thoughts, to her decisions. He knew with a little time she would come around, she had to.

Haley had drifted off to sleep not long after Nathan left her. She felt as if she had slept for hours when looking at her clock the time told her it was only for about twenty minutes. Nathan had hit her with the biggest bombshell of her life and it had confused her more than ever. He said that he loved her, those words sounding like absolute heaven to her ears, but feeling like a punch to the gut. She had heard every word he had said, telling her not to think she was unworthy of happiness. As much as she heard it she still felt quite guilty and was not close to believing any of it. She needed to make a decision, could she put aside everything and just be, let herself love, be happy for just once in her life?

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by the incessant sound of her doorbell ringing through the air. She figured Peyton would be home by now and continued to lay there expecting her sister to answer the door. After a few more rings floated through the air, Haley knew Peyton had obviously not come home yet because she would have surely answered. Sighing in frustration she carefully swung her legs off the side of the bed ready to lift herself in the chair that Nathan had left by her bedside. After glaring almost angrily at that contraption, she grabbed her crutches figuring it wouldn't hurt to be on her feet just to get the door. Besides, she was sick of that damn thing, what could it hurt? Her journey out of her first floor room was a bit wobbly and slow, but Haley was determined to prove to herself and to everyone else that she was more than ready to be up and about. Making it to the door her weight fell against it lazily trying to catch her breath back from the struggle of her walk. She was sure she looked like a crazy person her hair a mess, her forehead slick with sweat, breathing harshly and loud. Taking one last deep breath, she turned the knob opening the door fairly surprised when she saw Brooke standing there looking concerned.

"Oh my god, Haley," Brooke said immediately coming to her side letting the fragile girl lean her weight against her. "Are you alright? Were you crying?" she asked noticing Haley's eyes look puffy and red.

"I'm fine," Haley said still heaving harshly holding onto Brooke.

"You're not fine," Brooke said. "Let's get you back to bed. What are you doing up anyway?" Brooke asked as they began slowly walking back to the room.

"Peyton's not home, I'm here alone. When I heard the door I thought I would just answer it," Haley said.

"Haley, you should be in bed," Brooke said gently sitting her down upright on the bed. "Why would Peyt leave you alone? You shouldn't be by yourself when you're not well."

"She didn't leave me alone," Haley cautiously said.

"Who did she leave you with?"

Haley's stomach churned nervously not wanting to tell her that it was Nathan her sister left her with.

"Who was here with you, Haley?" Brooke asked again.

"Nathan," she said watching Brooke's face fall slightly before giving her a little smile to reassure her.

"Oh", Brooke said. "So he told you, huh?"

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I betrayed you in the worst way possible. I'm a horrible friend," Haley rambled all the while crying.

"It's ok Haley," Brooke said rubbing her hand across Haley's back trying to comfort her. "Where is he?"

"I sent him away," Haley admitted.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Brooke asked.

"Because," she squeaked.

"Because? That's not a reason, Hales."

"It's too hard," she said. "You being here, being all nice to me…..it's even more reason why it can never be. I won't do that to you, I at least owe you that."

"He loves you Haley. As much as it hurts, I'm ok. I know better than anyone how confusing matters of the heart can be, how confusing life can be. Give him a chance."

"How can you say that? After what I did to you, you want me to be with him? You don't even seem mad."

"Oh I was mad Haley, I even called you a bitch when he told me," Brooke laughed. Haley laughed a little along with her seeing flashes of the Brooke she loved. "Its just time to move on, for me it's going off to California to discover myself without Nathan. For you, it's experiencing how awesome it is to be the center of the most wonderful guy's universe. He really is a good guy Hales. When Nathan loves, he loves completely without boundaries. He gives you his whole heart. You have that. Hold on tightly and never let go," Brooke told Haley getting a little choked up. "You are one lucky girl Haley James," she said tucking a piece of Haley's hair back. "He's one of the good ones and he belongs to you in every way that matters. Don't push him away, you will regret it."

Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke weeping into her shoulder at the nice words she had said to her. How this girl could be this encouraging towards a relationship that ended her own was something Haley couldn't grasp, but it definitely took a special person to forgive.

"Thank you Brooke. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you," Haley said holding on tightly.

"You're welcome Hales. I love you too," Brooke said a few tears falling from her eyes as the girls continued to hug. "Know that you and Peyt are the only girls in this world that I would do anything for," Brooke said.

Peyton stood in the doorway with Jake's arms wrapped around her watching the scene of the two girls she loved most in this world forgiving each other in a loving embrace. Her own tears began to rapidly fall from her eyes from happiness she felt.

"Is there room for one more?" Peyton tearfully asked.

Brooke and Haley both smiled through their tears waving her over where all three girls hugged, laughing a bit at how emotional they were all being. Jake had never remembered seeing such a beautiful sight in his life than the one in front of him now. Things were really going to be ok, he knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. In The End Nothing Else Matters

**AN-First guys I owe you all a big apology for taking so long to update. Let's just say I had a hellacious week and I haven't even been online since last Sunday. Now before you read on I must tell you to proceed with caution because I am about to say something that might offend a few but I need to vent. As I said I haven't been online so color me shocked to see all the Haley bashing on many forums because she called Peyton out on her crap. It's about time someone did, the girl never learns. Lord help those of us who don't bow down at the altar of princess Peyton. I've even seen some comments about Haley minding her own business, sorry but Lucas is her business and I expect nothing less. Where were all of those same people season 3 when Peyton appointed herself(when no one asked) Nathan's protector and got all in Naley's business? Hello pot meet kettle. I am often offended by much lately with this show, the obvious lack of respect for relationships and marriage is getting to be downright disgusting. The whole message being sent that it doesn't matter who you run over, how much you degrade yourself by thrusting your self into a situation that you have been in before because it's "true love" is terrible. That is not right or ok. As much as this show is trying to exhibit their definition of "true love"they suck at it. This comes from my frustration over Peyton's childish ways and Carrie's whoring. The fact that we are four years into the future and some people are exactly the same and have learned nothing does not garner sympathy or understanding. Peyton's(Lucas) repeated mistakes, along with her pity me act is just as old as Nathan's obliviousness to the opposite sex slutting it up in his face. I just want to see some real growth in people like I would expect in real life, not the same crap. What was the purpose of jumping ahead when one of the show's main plot point involves a person(Peyton) who Jamie acts more mature then on any given day? Like I said previously please don't take offense if you like Peyton, I just don't. She really is a selfish character, and has shown nothing but to be a bitter witch who thinks the world revolves around her, everyone else be damned.**

**Now onto my last wishes, hehe. Carrie must die SOON! And please Lindsey RUN like now. I feel for the poor girl. And once again sorry about my little bitch fest above,LOL!I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, the next one is all Naley.**

Chapter 56

In The End Nothing Else Matters

Graduation was finally here and the gang couldn't have been happier. The last month of high school had proven to be very draining, not to mention it had taken them all on an emotional rollercoaster. Haley hadn't seen Nathan since his big declaration two days ago. She had spent her time doing much thinking about what it is that she wanted and how everything she ever dreamed of for so long was right at her fingertips if she desired it. Nathan had given her the space she so desperately needed, not once even contacting her since the day he left her room. She knew that she weighed heavily on his mind from the little hints that Peyton or Jake subtly threw towards her, letting her know that Nathan was a wreck or that he asked about her multiple times on a daily basis wanting to make sure that she was ok. She had to admit that she missed Nathan with everything inside of her. Her body literally craved Nathan and she wanted so badly to see him, to feel the warmth of his presence surrounding her. Amidst all her feelings of need that she harbored inside, Haley also felt scared. What would it feel like to look into those beautiful blue eyes knowing they were staring back at her with so much love? All morning she was a nervous wreck as she prepared herself to face the day all of her friends were graduating and also the inevitability of seeing Nathan. She knew that she'd have to face him soon, but in her heart she wanted so desperately to skip the whole ceremony and remain locked in her bedroom away from everything and everyone. After coaxing herself along, she had showered and dressed herself in a beautiful flowing white knee length knit dress that made her look absolutely stunning. She realized that life was there and no matter how hard it became a times, it would still be there. She couldn't hide forever. It was time to grow up and face reality. There was no way she could disappoint her sister and friends by skipping out on the biggest day of their lives because she was afraid.

"Wow, look at you," Peyton smiled standing in the doorway watching as her sister put her earrings on. "You look beautiful Hales."

Haley smiled looking at Peyton's reflection in the mirror before turning to face her once she finished clipping a bracelet around her wrist. "Thank you," she said. "You look really beautiful too," Haley complimented.

"Ah," Peyton said looking down at her all black dress that would be soon covered up by her graduation gown. "I don't know why our parents insist on me dressing up. It's not like anyone will see this thing," she said tugging at the dress. "I would much rather wear jeans and a t-shirt," she told Haley who rolled her eyes. That was just like her sister, never wanting to dress up regardless of the situation. Peyton despised dresses and merely wore them on special occasions to appease their parents.

"Well you still look pretty," Haley told Peyton who scrunched up her face. "Oh stop it," Haley laughed. "It won't kill you to keep the dress on for an hour."

"It just might," Peyton said. "I'm thinking of smuggling some more Peyton like clothes along with us so that I can change into them after graduation. There is no way in hell I'm wearing this thing all through our celebration dinner."

Haley laughed turning her attention back towards her mirror. "Can you help me with this?" she asked holding her necklace out to her sister. Peyton closed the distance between the two of them where she took the jewelry from Haley's hand placing it on her neck before snapping the clasp securely.

"I remember when daddy gave us these," Peyton said revealing the identical necklace around her neck. "I always wear it when something special happens in our life."

"Me too," Haley smiled. "I still remember his exact words. He had just come home from his two week business trip when he gave these to us. He said that no matter how far away he was, this would be our little reminder of how much he loved us and that every little thing he did was for us."

"Yeah. He said that even if he weren't here for us to see, his love would always be there. He told us that we were his strength," Peyton added, the memory always being one of her favorites that they had shared with their daddy.

Both girls fell into a brief silence with the reminder of that day in their minds. Haley let her father's words wash over her again and again. He had told them that they were his strength, funny thing about that was Haley didn't feel the least bit strong in this very moment.

"Peyt," Haley said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Am I a strong person?" she asked Peyton who gave her a weird look. "I mean I know I am to a point," she continued. "But I really don't feel like it sometimes."

"Haley," Peyton said spinning her sister's body so that they were face to face. "Is this about Nathan?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes," she whispered. This was the first time she was actually venturing into a real discussion with Peyton about what she felt for him.

"Ok, first to answer your question, yes. You are so strong baby sister. I admire you for the woman you are becoming, Hales. Anything in this world is yours as long as you put a tenth of the effort into getting it. I believe that Haley. This world has so many good things to offer if you accept them .If anyone deserves good things, it's you," she said to Haley who began shedding some tears.

"I'm afraid to face him," she admitted.

"Why honey, he loves you." Peyton said wiping some of her tears.

"I know. I'm just scared. What if he realizes that I'm not enough? What if he thinks that everything was all for nothing? That I'm not worth it?"

"You listen to me and you listen to me good Haley James," Peyton implored. "Nathan is lucky to have you, any guy would be. Stop doubting yourself and your feelings Hales. Are you in love with Nathan?" she asked needing to actually hear the words for the first time from her sister's mouth.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut letting some silent tears roll down her cheeks before looking at Peyton.

"I love him," she said with a relieved watery smile. It felt good to say it again. Peyton smiled brightly back at her little sister before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Then that's all that matters," Peyton said still hugging her. "Let everything else fall into place."

The girls continued holding onto each other for dear life knowing moments like these would be few and far in between now that Peyton would soon be leaving for college.

The moment was however broken up by the light tapping on the door as Mr. James took in two of his three favorite girls in a loving embrace. "I hate to break this up," he said as the girls turned facing him with tears shining brightly from both their eyes. He could tell the moment was very special for them. "Mom is in the car. We need to get the show on the road unless you want to miss your graduation, sweetie," he directed at Peyton.

"That's fine with me," Peyton said as all three laughed.

"Nice try," Jimmy said. "We should get going."

Haley grabbed her crutches stumbling slightly much to the concern of her father and sister.

"Darling, maybe you should take the chair," he said to Haley.

"No," she shook her head furiously. "I just need time to adjust," she said placing the padded tops of the crutches under her arms. "I'm fine daddy, I can do this."

"Are you sure Hales?" Peyton asked.

Haley glared in her direction before Peyton got the message darting out of the room ahead of them.

Haley giggled at Peyton's obvious terror as she made her way out the room with her father close behind steadying her movements. She hated to admit it, but things were changing, life was moving forward whether she was ready for it or not. When she thought about things never being this good again as the times that she got to spend with her family and friends, it saddened her to no end. Things would never be the same.

Nathan stood in his home's dining area facing the mirror as he frustratedly fidgeted with his tie. He hated these damn things and anytime he had to wear one he was always been close to literally hanging himself with it. Whoever came up with the concept of a tie was on Nathan Scott's list and definitely needed to watch their back. Finishing what he hoped to be an acceptable knot, Nathan sighed heavily taking in his appearance, seeing the tie was lopsided and definitely wrong. He dropped his head down in frustration. Why was the world against him suddenly? Now he couldn't even complete the simple task of putting himself together without the aid of someone. This was not the way he wanted his day to start out. Who the hell cared about graduation anyway? They could mail him his diploma as far as he was concerned. Who needed to sit at some long ceremony listening to a bunch of boring ass speakers talking about life? Definitely not him. If it weren't for disappointing his parents by cutting out, he would have ran in a New York minute. There was nothing for him there. Nathan needed one thing and one thing only. Unfortunately for him a graduation ceremony could not provide him with the one thing his heart truly desired, Haley. He missed her more than he ever thought possible in the two days he hadn't seen her. It was almost worse than the days she spent lying unconscious, at least then he still could see her, feel her. Now it was like hell on earth trying to maintain the distance she rightfully asked him for. Closing his eyes he prayed that she would give him a chance, he needed her more than he cared to admit. Haley was everything and without her he felt lost and empty.

Rubbing his hand through his raven hair, Nathan failed to hear Lucas enter the room behind him until he spoke.

"Nate," Luke said. Things between them were still on shaky ground, but at the root of their problems both guys knew that nothing could break them apart. They loved each other deeply and nothing in this world would ever change it.

Nathan lifted his head letting his eyes meet his brothers before bringing his hands back to his wayward tie.

"You all ready for this?" Luke asked trying to break the awkward silence. "This is a big day in the Scott household," Luke joked to Nathan who just glared at his brother's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm just thrilled this day is here," Nathan said with fake excitement and cheer before his face turned back into a blank canvas that Luke couldn't read.

"Come on, dude. Let's not ruin this for our parents."

"Don't worry Luke. I'll be the perfect son. I'll smile for all the pictures, I'll thank a million people that congratulate me, hell, I'll even make a speech if our parents ask. Its fine, I won't ruin anyone's day."

"What about ruining your day? This is a great accomplishment, Nate," Luke said. "Don't taint it because you have your issues."

"My issues? See that's where your wrong big brother, I have no issues. Wait a minute," Nathan said after a brief pause. "I do have an issue with this damn tie," he said slinging it on the table top in front of him.

Luke walked over to his brother picking up the tie. "I'll help you," he said passing it to Nathan. Throwing it back around his neck with a surrendering sigh, Nathan allowed Luke to knot the tie around his neck making it look perfect. "See," Luke said when he was done. "Big brothers are good for something."

"Yeah," Nathan said looking to his brother. "Can I ask you something?" he said suddenly. "I know we haven't been the picture of honesty lately, but I was hoping you can give that to me now."

"Sure Nate, what is it?" he asked.

"You meant it when you said that you were ok about Hales and me, right?

"Of course," Luke said. "Why?"

"I don't know," he hunched his shoulders. "The last two days have been hard on me. I'm just wondering if it's meant to be, you know Haley and I. I know I owe her time and patience, Luke. I'm just scared."

Luke lightly chuckled watching his brother looking to the floor in embarrassment. "Nathan?" he called to get his attention. Nathan looked up into his waiting eyes. "If I didn't know it before, I know it now. I can see how much you love her. Hales will come around, Nate. Besides if she looks anywhere as pathetic and lovesick as you do, I would say you two are going to be just fine."

"Thanks," he said appreciating his brother's words. "We should get going, wouldn't want to be late to the suck fest," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, but not before taking the opportunity to mess with his brother. "Nathan Scott scared. OHHH, hide the women and children, the apocalypse is here," he laughed as Nathan punched him hard on the shoulder.

"You boys ready?" Karen asked beaming with pride and camera in hand.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Luke said still laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nathan quickly said. "Let's just go."

With a small shrug Karen followed Nathan out the door figuring whatever was so funny, it was a moment between her boys that they shared. Nothing could have made her happier this day.

* * *

"Mom, lets go!" Brooke yelled. That was just like her mother to run late on one of the most important days of her life. It was bad enough her father couldn't make it, but now she had to deal with her Prima Donna mother and her never ending task of beautifying herself. 

"I'm here, I'm here," Mrs. Davis said coming down the stairs looking every bit the perfect society woman. "I don't know what the rush is, we have an hour," she said running her fingertips along the edges of her lips before smacking them loudly.

"We have twenty minutes," Brooke said disgusted with her mother's lack of concern. "All graduates were supposed to be there at least a half an hour early, which means that I am late. So can we please get a move on?"

"Don't be so dramatic. They always give you some time to ensure everyone is there nice and early. We have plenty of time. Besides, mother must look her best."

"Why do I even bother?" Brooke mumbled.

"You know what you need," Victoria said. "You need some alone time with that handsome hunk of ours. I bet you wouldn't be so uptight then."

"MOM!" Brooke said appalled. "Don't you think that was a bit inappropriate?"

"What, it's the truth."

"If you paid half the attention to my life that you paid to this month's hottest fashion trend, then you would know that Nathan and I broke up. Why can't you act like my mother for once?!" Brooke yelled.

Victoria was stunned by her daughter's outburst. Brooke had always been the type of child that went along with everything she said. "Oh baby," she said walking over to Brooke ad gathering her up in her arms. "I'm so sorry about you and Nathan. I had no idea."

"It's ok," Brooke said burying her head into her mother's perfectly crisp shirt. "It's not like I told you, how could you possibly know?"

"I knew something was wrong though," she said pulling Brooke back so that their eyes could meet. "I mean you were not yourself recently. If that was any indication I should have guessed. I'm so sorry," Victoria said sincerely.

"If there is anything you want, daddy's gold card, a vacation to the private villa in the islands, a new Porsche, it's yours."

Brooke laughed knowing her mother meant well, it was just her way. Anything could be resolved with a bit of money as far as Victoria was concerned.

"I'm fine," Brooke said. "The only thing I want is my mother watching me graduate. Is that ok?"

"Yeah honey, let's go," Victoria said all of her preparations to look perfect halted by the realization of her daughter needing her more than anything today. Both women looking extremely gorgeous they left the Davis mansion holding onto each other feeling closer than they ever had before.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	58. My Heart Only Beats For You

**AN-Sorry guys for the wait. You know life it can be hectic sometimes. This unfortunately is the last chapter. BOO HOO! I am so sad. I had fun with this one.**

**All I have to say about last night's episode is GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think that pretty much sums up my feelings on that. I can't bare to go into another rant. I think I have made my feelings pretty clear. I hope this will make someone feel better, because I feel absolutely terrible watching the show right now.**

**Chapter 57**

My Heart Only Beats For You

Haley swung her one of her legs idly while waiting in the empty assembly hall the ceremony had been held in. Her parents had insisted she wait until they retrieved the car before coming outside. The graduation was wonderful and Haley couldn't have been more proud of her friends then she was that day. She had loudly cheered for each of them as they walked across the stage to accept their diplomas. Haley had done her best to avoid as much eye contact with Nathan as possible, but she found their eyes meeting on several occasions even before the ceremony had gotten underway. He looked so handsome in his suit standing there nervously fidgeting as Karen made a fuss over the boys taking every picture she requested. It was almost cute the way the cocky boy she had come to love looked anything but the cool, nerves of steel person he was. It was like he suddenly took on her trait Haley possessed doing everything a nervous person would besides her trademark lip biting. Haley giggled a bit at the irony of the situation. How could he be nervous when she felt inches from puking her guts knowing she needed to talk with him? When their parents had rounded all them up for pictures in the lobby she was able remain quiet not needing to speak words to Nathan as she put the perfect smile on her face during all the pictures. She could feel Nathan's eyes burning into her a little more with each snap of the camera. The intensity of him standing so close to her was almost too much to bear, but Haley sucked it up not wanting to ruin the moment. Standing with her five favorite people in the world on such a special occasion was more then she ever could have hoped for after so much heartache and heartbreak they all had to endure. But they were here, and Haley wouldn't have changed a moment of anything it took to get there. It may have seemed hopeless at times, or even hurt like hell, but no reward was worth it without a little struggle. She knew they all would be better because of it.

Haley gripped onto her crutches tightly ready to see what in the world could possibly be holding her parents up when she noticed Nathan standing in the doorway staring at her. Her knees felt weak as she wobbled a little causing Nathan to quickly come to her side stabling her body so that she wouldn't fall over. Feeling his hands on the small on her back had Haley's eyes falling shut as a jolt of heat ran through her entire body. She was sure her face was bright red as she felt the fire burning in her cheeks because of their close proximity to each other.

"You ok?" he asked.

Haley opened her eyes not wanting to let him see how much his presence was affecting her."I'm ok", she said mildly. "Thanks."

"No problem", he said taking the opportunity to cherish how it felt to touch her once again. After receiving a few questioning looks from Haley, he quickly removed his hands giving her a nervous shy smile.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked out of curiosity. Shouldn't he been on his way to the joint celebratory dinner their parents were holding for all the graduates.

"I'm taking my own car over", he said. "Everyone else already left for the restaurant."

"Oh", Haley said leaning all her weight against the wall so that she would remain steady. Between her legs not being fully functional and the nerves Haley felt, she needed something sturdy to support her weight. "I'm just waiting for my parents. You know every since the accident they treat my like some child incapable of taking care of herself. I don't know how many times I have to tell them that I am ok before they believe it", she nervously rambled all at once.

Nathan lowly chuckled happy to see she was getting back to the Hales he knew and loved, ramble included. "I think you could tell them a million times and it wouldn't matter. They're just worried about you, its normal."

"I guess. It's just a little much at times. I need space and they don't seem to understand. I know they love me, but it's like give me some room to breathe" , she said watching as his face fell in disappointment. She could tell he hurriedly tried to cover it, but it was too late, she saw. Maybe she shouldn't have used those words, saying she needed space. He probably thought it was her way of telling him she still needed time without saying those actual words to him.

"You deserve all the time you need, Hales. Everyone should understand that."

"Yeah, but I think I've had enough time to figure out some things. I can't leave everything up in the air. I need to make some decisions about my life…….about you."

Nathan who had been looking towards the wooden floor lifted his head to see her doing the infamous chewing of her bottom lip." What kind of decisions?" he nervously asked.

Haley tucked her beautiful blonde locks behind her ear wondering what the next words were going to be out of her mouth. He could see her mentally debating to herself before she spoke. It was almost as if her mind was running over every word she wanted to say before she actually verbalized them to him. "I asked you for time, right?"

"You did", Nathan said. "I owed you that. After everything we've been through, everything that I've put you through. It was the least that I could do."

"Nathan" she sighed. "These last two days have been…I don't know what they've been. But I know one thing, I've missed you like hell" she admitted.

"I missed you, Hales, a lot, "he said. "Between you needing space and the time you spent in the hospital…. I just missed you so damn much." Haley gave him a small smile before continuing.

"I'm glad", she softly smiled. "But you know what I also realized. I mean if I couldn't live without you for two days that had to mean something. How can I be happy if you weren't in my life? Was my happiness dependent on you?"

"I want to make you happy, Haley. There is nothing more in this world I want", he promised.

"I get that…I do. But then I began to think how unfair that was to pin such a responsibility on you. I can't expect for you to be the center of my universe giving into all my wishes just to ensure my happiness. It would be unfair, Nathan."

"I just need for you to give me a chance, give us a chance."

"Is that really what you want Nathan? You are about to start a whole new exciting chapter of your life. Why would you want a relationship with some girl that's miles away and still in high school?" she asked. "There will be so many beautiful girls at Duke. Why would you want something with me?"

"Haley", he sighed. "I don't care if there are a million beautiful girls at Duke, they're not you. It doesn't matter if we have to spend some time apart, just knowing that you are mine's completely is more then enough."

"Are you sure about that Nathan?, because I'm not. There is a world of possibilities ahead of you and I don't want to hold you back from any of them. A guy your age shouldn't miss out on what college has to offer because he has a girlfriend back home."

"What college has to offer me? If you mean the neverending parties, drinking binges, and girls, I don't want it. None of that means a damn thing to me, Hales. You are what I need, what's important to me" he said with lots of conviction in his voice.

"You say that now. But will you come to resent me one day for holding you back. I don't want you looking back on your life thinking how foolish you were because of me."

"Do you really believe that Hales? Do you think that twenty years from now I'll look back at the kegger I missed and resent you for it? That's not who I am Haley. I think you know that better then anyone."

"I do Nathan", she said. "I just don't think you understand how hard this would be for us. Our time would consist of weekend visits, late night phones calls, letters, and that's if we were lucky. We both would desperately try to maintain a relationship all the while dealing with the grueling schedule of school that we'd both be tackling, on top of all of your basketball obligations. It wouldn't work. We have to be realistic about this."

Nathan had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could hear her voice coming ever so close to the dreaded words he had been fearing for two days….or every since she had her accident. Haley was turning down him down, crushing any chance they had to be happy together.

"Do you want to be happy Haley?" Nathan asked. He figured if she was going to turn him down she at least needed to clear a few things up for him to let her go. No matter how much it would kill him, he would do it if that's what she needed and wanted. Because when you love someone, all you want for that person is happiness, even if you are not apart of it.

"Of course Nathan" she said.

"Well what would make you happy? Is it holding onto what's in your heart, denying yourself an ounce of truth by withholding all your feelings?"

"I'm not", she lied. "I was selfish for too long. For a while there I worried about what I wanted, and I didn't care about anyone else. You told me that I deserved happiness, that I shouldn't spend my life paying for a mistake. I believe you. That's why I can't do this to you. I won't hold you back. It would be another mistake."

"Do I get a say in this? What about my feelings, what I want? Does any of that matter?", he asked.

"Yes it matters, of course it matters" , she said feeling her emotions about to get the best of her as she looked into his sad eyes. "I care about you so much, Nathan. I want what's best for you."

"You are what's best for me, Haley!", he shouted trying to get his point across. "You've always been. We both know it. You were always the one there during the times I needed most, helping me find my way when I felt so lost or hopeless. That may not mean anything to you, but it means everything to me."

Haley couldn't stop herself from losing it as tears began rolling down her face.

"You say that you don't want to be dependent on me for any happiness. What about my need for you? Because Hales I don't know if I can survive without you honestly. You are the one that's in my heart, my best friend. So yeah, you may not want to count on me. But I rely on you so much. I want us to be there for each other…together."

"It all sounds so great when you say it like that, Nathan", she cried. "In fact it sounds perfect", she whispered.

Nathan stepped closer to Haley trapping her body against the wall and his body. He brought both his hands to the sides of her face where he began caressing it looking into her brown eyes that were glazed over with unshed tears. "It can be perfect, Hales", he said letting his breath tickle her face. " All you have to do is say yes, and we'll have it all. I promise you" Nathan said pressing their foreheads together. Haley had never felt safer then she did in that moment feeling their bodies so close. She could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest almost in sync with hers in perfect harmony. Lifting one of her own hands to the nape of his neck, Haley began making soothing circles making Nathan's eyes close taking in the wonderful feeling of her touch.

"Just say yes_**", **_he pleaded desperately. "I need you to believe what I'm saying to you Haley", he said quietly. "_**I LOVE YOU. "**_

"I know you do, that's not it. No matter how much either of us wants this, we still have the same problem."

"What's that?", he asked.

"You're leaving for college after the summer", she said. "I have to let you go."

Nathan stumbled back on his heels taking in her serious stance. He could tell just by the way she stood that there wasn't much he probably could say in that moment to get her to budge on this decision.

"You're making a mistake", was all he could manage to say to her. "When you look back on your life and the decisions that you made, this will be one you regret Hales. I guarantee it. I wish I could take back so much, but I'm trying to make it right. I told you that I would give you time Haley, now I see that no matter what your mind is made up. Nothing I could say would convince you to change your mind."

"Nathan…."

"It's ok" he said cutting her off. "Maybe this is the universe's way of paying me back for all the crap I've pulled recently. Why should I be happy when I treated you so horribly? I was the reason for your accident, the reason you nearly died. If losing you completely is my punishment for nearly costing you your life, I accept it. Because as much as this is killing me right now, I would give you up a million times breaking my heart each time if it meant you were alive and well. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to see you happy Hales, even if it cost me."

Haley just stood letting his words sink in as she cried. Everything he was saying to her made her heart swell with love a little more with each word. "I told you my accident wasn't your fault", she whimpered out.

"Yeah, but saying it doesn't make it true. When it comes down to it Haley, my part in the accident was pretty substantial. If I hadn't been so stupid that day in my room we both know it wouldn't have happened. No need to sugarcoat it any longer."

" Please Nathan, if you give me anything let it be this. Don't blame your self", she cried.

Nathan couldn't believe after everything he put her through she was sitting her almost begging him not to take any blame. The selflessness of this girl had no boundaries and made Nathan love her even more if it was possible. No matter what she said he knew that it was his fault, but for Haley, he gave in to the demands not wanting to cause any further pain upon her.

"Ok", he said. "It wasn't my fault" he told Haley who sighed with relief wiping her tears. "Don't cry anymore Hales, you've done more then your share. Let yourself be happy."

Haley gave him a small sad smile as she continued trying to clear her face not wanting to look completely crazy when her parents came for her. If people knew she had been crying, Haley had no doubt someone would mention it during the celebration dinner making her the center of attention. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"I'm going to get out of your hair", Nathan said needing to be alone. Truth was he didn't know how much longer he could be in her presence without showing any signs of heartbreak he was feeling. He didn't want her to make Haley feel guilty about what she wanted or felt.

"Yeah", she whispered. " I guess I'll see you at the restaurant."

"Umm, actually you won't", he said much to Haley's surprise. "Not much in the mood for celebrating. I think I'm just going to go home, play a little NBA Live, get out of this suit", he said tugging at his tie that felt like it was strangling him.

"You have to go" she said desperately. "Everyone will be expecting you, your one of the guests of honor", Haley said looking pleadingly at him.

"I'm sure my parents will understand" he said. "I'll just call them and say that I was sick or something."

"Am I the reason you're not going?" she asked sadly.

"No", he tried to smile reassuringly at her even though his heart was breaking. "I just need some time to myself. I wouldn't be much company for anyone. I don't want to bring the mood down", he admitted." Please don't think I'm skipping out because of you Hales. You should enjoy yourself. Who knows how many more moments you'll get to spend with everyone. I want you to have fun, you deserve it."

"You deserve it Nathan, it's your day" Haley said.

"This day was for my parents, if it were up to me I would have skipped the whole thing. I made them happy when I accepted my diploma. Not attending one measly dinner surely won't offend them. Besides like I said, I'll call them."

"Ok", she said disappointed that he wasn't going to go.

"Ok", he repeated. "I'll see you around, Hales", Nathan said taking a step towards her as he grabbed her hands laying a few gentle kisses on them. Haley could see how his usual bright blue eyes looked darkened and almost lost in a state of confusion. Soaking in what he figured would be the last moments he got to physically touch her, Nathan let Haley's hands fall down gently to her side. He gave her one last reassuring smile before making his way across the assembly hall to exit the doors.

What had she done?, Haley thought. Just hours ago she was telling Peyton she loved him and now she was willingly giving him up because she was afraid. She couldn't even muster up the tiniest bit of strength to let him know that she did still love him, even after everything. Was she willing to take another leap off into the unknown? Did she have the courage? All she knew in that moment was that this time her dive wouldn't be alone. Nathan would be right by her side falling into whatever all the while holding her hand, being by her side. She just needed to be brave enough to jump. Right then and there she made a choice.

"NATHAN!", she screamed loudly just as he was about to walk through the doors.

"Yeah?", he answered keeping his back towards her. He couldn't let his eyes meet Haley once again, because he knew that he would fall apart right in front of her.

Now that she had stopped him, this was her chance. What did she say to him two seconds after basically turning him away? She couldn't just come out and say she loved him, that she wanted all the same things that he wanted, could she? When it all came down to it we all were a little afraid of giving ourselves to someone we might lose. That was Haley's greatest fear. The possibility of losing Nathan from her life was a thought that paralyzed her and let the fear take control. But was succumbing to that fear worth missing out on an opportunity that have endless limits. Haley felt flustered all words jumbling in her mind, nothing seeming like quite enough until……

"Where is my cheesecake?" she asked. Nathan spun around quickly to see her smiling through the tears streaming down her face. He stood frozen, afraid to approach her wondering if he was imagining all of this. No words had ever sounded more beautiful to his ears. He couldn't move or say anything as Haley continued smiling so angelically at him. "Well?", she asked. "I mean if you can't keep this small little promise I'm going to have to get rid of you. You have to get it together, Scott", she tearfully laughed.

Nathan pulled himself out of his state of shock moving towards her fast as his legs could carry him making huge strides to bring him to his love. Once he reached her, Nathan lifted her up into his arms covering her lips with his own tasting the sweetness of her strawberry glossed lips mixed with the salty tears covering Haley's face. Haley could hear her crutches bang loudly against the wooden floor, she didn't care. She was the safest place she could imagine, in his arms. She knew Nathan would never let her go. All she could concentrate on that very moment was Nathan's tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Haley moaned appreciatively into the kiss feeling Nathan smile against her lips as he continued pleasuring her mouth thoroughly. She found herself wrapping her legs around Nathan's waist lifting her sundress a bit exposing her legs. She could feel Nathan began to kneed the silky skin of her thigh with his free hand making her body temperature rise to unchartered territory. She knew they probably looked like they were two seconds from having sex out in the open, but when you loved someone like she loved Nathan, none of that mattered. The thrill of being caught by someone in their compromising position actually turned her on even more.

"Nathan", she moaned as his lips now were working against her neck hotly sucking each and every inch.

"Hmm", he mumbled as he continued showering her neck with lots of attention.

"I think…….oh god" she whimpered throwing her head back to give him better access. His lips felt so good against her red hot skin. Haley felt like she was losing all sense of control as he left a trail of sensual kisses lining the column of her neck. "I think we should get to the restaurant" she said breathlessly, barely able to get her sentence out.

"I don't want to "he said sounding like a petulant child as he nibbled on her ear.

"Ok, but if we go I promise we can pick this up later. Maybe we can do a little more" Haley said. With that promise Nathan immediately stopped what he was doing to see her smiling face.

"You promise?" he asked to a giggling elated Haley.

"I promise" she said pecking him on the lips. "I'll even let you give me a ride over."

Nathan quirked his eyebrow with his usual cocky smirk now present on his face. "A ride, huh?" he asked. "I'd love to ride you", he flirted.

Haley's face felt like it was on fire just by the small comment he made. She was sure she was as red as ever from the heat coursing through her body. "Not like that!" she blushed smacking him in the chest as they both laughed. "I meant a ride to the restaurant, you perv", Haley said.

"Ok" he chuckled. "But only for you."

"Thank you", she whispered letting her nose press up against his.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me, even when I was being stubborn", she said.

Nathan gave her a smile rubbing his nose Eskimo style against Haley's as they continued soaking up the atmosphere of each other.

"No need to thank me, Hales. I'm honored to love such a beautiful person. You are my angel", he said. Haley's smile lit the room as she stared lovingly into his handsome face. Her vision became blurred with fresh tears at his wonderful compliment.

"Tell me again." Haley whispered with a slight shake in her voice.

"Tell you what?" he asked playfully. Haley pouted making Nathan laugh. He knew exactly what she meant but he was toying with her.

"Nathan", she whined. "Say it" she said with her eyes shining brightly waiting expectantly for him to utter the sweet words she longed to hear.

"I know not what you speak of", he teased.

"You remember that later" she threatened with her pout still evident. Nathan kissed it away before giving her exactly what she wanted.

"I love you" he said. "I love you so much Haley James."

Haley gave him another one of the brightest smiles he could ever imagine before she covered his lips in what would be described as a much gentler kiss than the previous one they had engaged in. She wanted to take her time, drink up every second feeling this way. It felt so good to be wrapped in his arms where she felt content for the first time in a while. Pulling away she smiled shyly before uttering the words that caused her so much heartache before "Good, because I love you Nathan Scott, more then you could know."

Nathan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree hearing Haley say that she loved him. It was if as all was right in his world in that very moment. He would die a happy man if all his days were spent feeling a tenth of what he felt right now with the girl he loved in his arms.

"Oh god, you don't know how happy that makes me hearing that. I was sure I would lose you after all we've been through", he confessed.

"You'll never lose me" she promised. "I'm yours, always."

"And I'm yours, forever baby ", Nathan whispered hugging her petite frame closely to his.

She started to cry once again letting all her emotions come to the surface because her heart felt so full. "Is this real?" Haley cried burying her head into the crook of his neck leaving a few kisses there as she went.

"It's real", Nathan said as he pulled back slightly so that they were face to face. He began peppering her face with lots of kisses. Haley closed her eyes in contentment letting the feel of his soft lips take her into a state of bliss. "I love you" he repeated again.

Haley let a girlish giggle burst from deep inside of her just hearing him keep declaring his love. Nothing in this world could ever top this moment for her, she was sure of it. "I think maybe we should get out of here" Haley smiled brightly. "It might take some convincing to get my parents to let me out of their sight."

"OK, we can meet them out front" Nathan said. "And just for the record, I would put up an hell of a fight."

"Why?" she asked still wrapped in his arms.

"There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight ever again. You're stuck with me" Nathan said. Haley let out a dreamy sigh feeling his lips connect to her forehead.

"That's good. Because I'm never letting you go" she swung her legs happily while kissing him quickly and sliding her body along his until her feet hit the wooden floor.

Nathan chuckled at her exuberance before turning to retrieve her crutches. "You know I could carry you" he said to Haley who glared playfully at him accepting the crutches.

"I'm just fine" she said sticking her tongue out at him before she started to move towards the exit.

Nathan stood firmly planted in the same placing watching her with so much adoration and love flooding through him. His face hurt from the mere fact that he hadn't stop smiling for the last fifteen minutes. Nathan had a really good feeling it that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. He was happy for the first time in a while.

Haley paused when she hadn't felt his presence closely behind her. She turned to see those deep blue eyes burning into her soul as his face lit with joy. "What are you smiling at, Scott?" she asked.

"Nothing" he blushed trying to contain himself. What was up with that? Nathan Scott did not blush.

"Oh my god. Are you blushing" she laughed.

"NO, NO" he said trying to keep the high pitch from sounding in his voice.

"You were blushing. Not only that, were you checking me out?" she asked teasingly.

Nathan knew he was busted. He couldn't dare hide anything from her. Haley did know him better then most.

"Fine, I was checking you out," he said to a satisfied Haley.

"It's ok. I am kind of cute" she teased with a little scrunch of her nose that Nathan found adorable.

"Yeah… and sexy, hot. Did I tell you how hot I think you are, and you have the most cute ass I've ever seen" he seductively said making it a point to let his eyes roam in that specific area of her body.

It was Haley's turn to blush as he began walking over to her. "You know I knew you were hot for me" she said.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Uh hmm", she said as he now stood in front of her. "You told me my ass was cute one time before."

Nathan looked at her not recalling ever saying it before. "I did", he asked.

"Yep, she laughed. "It was when we were riding in the car to the classic, Haley told him. Nathan let the memory hit him remembering perfectly well that he had said it. It was a time that neither one of them were truly ready to admit what they were to each other, but the weekend had proved more then eventful and changed their relationship forever.

"I guess I couldn't help myself" he admitted with a small hunch of his shoulders. "You get to me in ways I can't describe, Hales."

"You are so sweet" she smiled pecking his lips. Nathan had other ideas though as she felt him deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue silently begging for entrance that she more then happy to give him. The kiss was filled with so much need, want, Haley could barely breathe. Reluctantly she pulled away keeping her eye lids shut trying to desperately regain some composure and let her body cool off. If they kept on this pace she knew they would never make it to the celebration. "Ok we really have to go now" Haley said. Nathan nodded knowing she was right.

"We should leave as soon as possible " he suggested with a lustful gleam in his eye.

"Deal. The sooner we can get there, the faster we can leave" she excitedly said.

Nathan unwrapped her body once again. He held her hand letting their fingers intertwine before lifting them giving her a small kiss on the back of her dainty hand. Haley smiled happily at how gentle and loving he was being with her. It was ten times better then she could have ever imagined in her wildest dreams. He let his lips linger a bit before winking playfully at her and releasing it so she was able to walk with the assistance of her crutches. They made their way out of the exit ready to face the world together, in love, and happy. Nothing could spoil this day for them. It became more then about moving on toward the future. It was about finding their way home, to each other where they both knew they belonged.

Haley had prayed in secret for so long for the gift of his love to be returned. She always wondered if he really saw the girl she really was. If maybe somewhere deep inside he felt the same about her. Her heart wanted that so bad, but her mind often told her it wasn't possible. I mean he had been with Brooke. There was no way. Now looking into his eyes she knew the thing she often ached for was now solely in her possession, his love. She really had his heart and no matter what hardships they had to face in life, they would face them with each other.

Nathan often felt himself to have a pretty good grasp on people. Haley had been the one person he never could fully understand. Maybe it was never to be given a second thought. It was what it was. She was always the girl he loved and protected, the one he would never allow to be hurt. She was too special. His feelings would always remain that way. What Nathan didn't know was when those feelings inside of him suddenly shifted to those of more than platonic variety. Had she truly been in his heart always and he was too ignorant or stubborn to realize. He never allowed himself to go there until she was brave enough to. She opened him up to everything he so stupidly shut off. Nathan had blindly went on with things in life so that he wouldn't have to face the reality of what he really wanted, her. Now he knew it couldn't have stayed that way forever, it was bound to come to the surface. You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you feel. What Nathan couldn't see before had now become crystal clear to him. Haley was his heart, his soul, the girl he would forever love and protect. He saw her, and what a sight she was.

**There you have it people. We have the epilogue and sadly the sun must set on this fic. I loved every minute I spent writing it. The lovely reviews that so many of you have given me often put a huge smile on my face when I was having not so good of a day. It means the world to me. I look forward to diving back into the fic world very soon and I can't wait to see you all. THANKS:) :)**


	59. Epilogue

**AN- Sorry guys, I suck. I blame writers block and life. I honestly didn't care for this ending, but I think it's ok so I hope you all like it. There is some small sexual content but I definitely didn't take it too far(I don't think, haha)to consider it MATURE! ENJOY!**

**A BIG THANKS- I want to thank everyone who took the time to review this story for me. I never thought at the beginning of this I would receive so many nice reviews and wonderful things that all of you have said. The encouragement has been great! It really means the world to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. XOXO :)**

**Ashley, you have been my godsend throughout this whole process. I thank you so much for always being there when I needed you even if it was to just bounce ideas off you. You're the best!**

**Last but not least. How awesome were James and Joy on Tuesday, WOW! All the scenes with the Scott's were gold. The LNJ,LHJ, LH,NH,NHJ moments were fantastic. Makes you really wonder why the writers don't focus on these aspects more because it is when the show is at its best IMO. Glad to see Karen back with the adorable Lily and Andy, but I was disappointed that we didn't get a standalone Karen/Luke or Karen/Haley scene.**

**Dan was creepy as ever but I did love him scaring the daylights out of Carrie. I still don't forgive him for Keith, nor do I trust him, but glad he rescued Jamie from the clutches of PsycHo.**

**As for the rest of the eppy….NO COMMENT!LMAO! All I have to say is poor Lindsey!**

**Joy is an amazing actress. She stole the show overall with all of the emotions she conveyed as a distraught mother. She just broke my heart. James did excellent as well. His best emotional work is always when he's in scenes with Joy. She brings out the best in him. James/Joy rocked hard, NH rocked hard. Give them more Mark and stop showing so much Mouth, hehe!**

Epilogue

Haley excitedly prepared for the arrival of Nathan's big homecoming. It was winter break and that meant she got to spend all of her free time making up for their months apart while he was away at Duke. It had been hard for her initially to be away from him. The summer had flown by all too quickly, and before Haley knew it she was bidding him farewell with some teary scene by Nathan's SUV that she swears was scripted straight out of a movie. Nathan had pretty much laughed at her while she cried. It wasn't that he was being insensitive to her feelings but he often told her during one of their many late night phone calls that he had no idea what she found so great about him. He would say she was way more than he could ever imagine, and that being with her was the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. Haley of course cried some more upon hearing his heartfelt words before she proceeded to list for him all of the wonderful things that made him the amazing man she knows and loves. The relationship was moving along beautifully and with the promise of the future with each other, Haley couldn't have been happier. In fact she was downright giddy at times almost becoming unrecognizable to herself when she was in one of her moods, when she was hopped up on the love her and Nathan shared. It was almost as if Brooke had taken over her body at times, it was scary how upbeat she was. Haley didn't fret over it though. It was just one of the many pros to her being in love with the most wonderful guy on the planet.

As she continued dragging a brush through her hair, she smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror knowing in just a few minutes he would be at her doorstep showering her with many kisses and vows of loves like he so often did from afar. She actually began to feel slightly guilty about just thinking about her and Nathan's reunion when she should have been thrilled to see everyone. It wasn't that Haley didn't miss her sister, her best friend Jake, Luke, or Brooke, but seeing Nathan after so long had really excited her to heights she could never imagine. She was sure everyone could understand it if she and Nathan wanted to be alone so soon after everyone had reunited. She needed to have him to herself for a while before sharing him with anyone. He belonged to her and only her for at least the first twenty-four hours, and Haley was not going to waste one minute of her time with him. Besides Peyton and Jake had officially been back in Tree Hill for a day and a half and catching up with them had already been somewhat accomplished as far as she was concerned. Brooke wasn't due in until 5 that evening and Luke would be arriving with Nathan any minute since they both attended Duke together. She figured she and Nathan weren't going to be too missed once they all began to chat away about all of their experiences thus far during their time away at college. It was enough to keep them busy while she kissed Nathan for an hour or two. She couldn't wait, she felt like she would burst any minute in anticipation for Nathan's arrival.

Hearing the doorbell chime loudly, Haley suddenly felt a nervous grumbling mixed with pure excitement coursing though her stomach. This was it, the moment she so desperately couldn't wait for the minute after Nathan had left. He was back and nothing could have made her happier. She looked over her appearance one last time making sure she looked absolutely perfect for him. She smoothed her ivory colored cashmere sweater over the skinny jeans she adorned before puckering her mouth one last time making sure her pink lip gloss was evenly spread over her eager lips. She left her room in a semi run colliding with her sister and Jake mid hall. They laughed knowingly at her as she shyly smiled before bouncing down the stairs happily.

"You know you could have said excuse me," Jake leaned over the banister teasing Haley.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Peyton couldn't stop laughing at the silliness between the two.

"Next time move out of the way, Jagielski," Haley said back while going to answer the door. "I'll have to run your ass over next time."

"Nice to know I'm loved," he said as him and Peyton walked down the steps to greet Nathan as well.

Haley smiled at him before turning with a deep breathe to open the door. You would think she was going on some sort of blind date where she was eagerly awaiting to see how hot the guy on the other side of the door looked. But for Haley this was sort of new for her all over again. Nathan may have been such a big part of her world for so long, but technically being his girlfriend was still so new. She wasn't sure how to act once their eyes met for the first time in a while. She knew exactly what she was opening the door to, her heart and soul. It was definitely a different feeling for her, but it was a fantastic feeling.

"Baby!" she said loudly nearly throwing herself into the arms of the guy standing on her doorstep.

Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around Haley giving her the hugest hug before she realized it had been the wrong Scott brother. Somehow Luke knew she was expecting Nathan, but he was so homesick and missing everyone he accepted the warmth of his good friend's body.

"I missed you too, Hales," he chuckled taking the time to mess with her slightly.

Haley's face dropped a bit as she pulled away to a smiling Luke. He couldn't help but notice the slight shift in her happy face.

"You weren't expecting me," he laughed.

"NO, no, it's not that," Haley quickly said smiling as she once again hugged him tightly. "I did miss you Luke, I just thought you were Nathan," she sighed.

"Sure you did," he teased.

"Sup dude," Jake greeted as he and Luke did their manly hug thing. "How are you? Blue Devil land treating you well?" he asked.

"Jake, you have no idea," Luke said. "I am king down there….well Nathan and I," he laughed. "It's everything I expected and more."

"Awesome," Jake said.

"Hi Luke" Peyton said sliding in between the guys to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"Hey skinny girl," Luke hugged her. "I missed you too. New York sure has treated you well. Damn girl," he said twirling her around as he pretended to check her out. Jake glared at his friend before bursting out into laughter.

"Stop checking my girl out, dude," Jake laughed. Luke put his hands up in mock surrender all the while smiling happily at the couple. It was good to joke with his friends again. He sure missed them all.

"Thanks," Peyton laughed. "You look good too," Peyton complimented as Jake and Haley looked on.

"Not to interrupt the reunion," Haley said losing a bit of her patience. "But where is Nathan?" she asked Luke who released Peyton from their second hug.

He looked to Haley with a small bit of sadness in his eyes that she knew couldn't have meant anything good for her.

"I'm so sorry, Hales. He's not here," Luke said regretfully.

Peyton gave Jake a look while he hunched his shoulders being completely in the dark himself about Nathan's whereabouts.

"What do you mean he's not here?" she asked. "Where is he then?"

"Well you know how he was supposed to come home today?" Luke said. 

"Yeah," she said getting aggravated by Luke.

"Anyway we were all packed up ready to make the drive back to the Hill and coach phoned Nathan on his cell saying he needed him to stay behind for at least another week or so to work on some of his conditioning for the upcoming tournament."

"A WEEK!" Haley screamed. "Luke, please tell me this is some sick twisted joke. WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WEEK?! she yelled. She couldn't believe this. So much for her reunion with the guy she loved. Now she had to wait another week.

"I'm sorry, Hales. He was just as upset as you are. He wanted so bad to see you, in fact that's all he talked about for a month was getting home to you during break. The guy is sick over this."

"Yeah I bet," she sighed heavily running her hand through her hair. "He could have at least called me and said something instead of having me wait here like some fool while he never showed up," she angrily spat. She knew it wasn't Nathan's fault but she was still so mad. The anger had to be taken out on someone.

"Hales, you should calm down," Peyton said. "It won't be so bad. You have us."

"Yeah, you have us," Jake agreed. "It won't be so bad. Before you know it a week will be up and Nathan will be right by your side just like the two of you planned."

"That's right," Luke said.

"No offense guys, but you don't understand," Haley said with some sadness in her voice. "You Peyt have had Jake for as long as I can remember. You two have never been apart. And Luke, when was the last time you were in a relationship? I needed him here, I wanted him here," she told her friends. "You guys don't know. I'm sorry, I can't…. she started to cry as she ran upstairs leaving them behind with worried faces. Once she made it to her room Haley flopped into her large bed letting the sobs rack her small body. No one could say anything to her in that moment to relieve her of the disappointment she felt. This was supposed to be a happy day for her, but now it turned into a nightmare as she could only cry and sulk over her boyfriend not coming home. Her life sucked.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Jake suggested.

"I think it's best to leave her alone for a while," Peyton said.

"Yeah especially since Nathan will be here in an hour or so," Luke smiled wickedly looking to both Peyton and Jake who looked dumbfounded by his admission.

"Wait, what?" Peyton said.

"Yeah dude. What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Nathan did have to stay behind like I told Hales. He just will be here in an hour or so, not next week," Luke laughed.

"DUDE! What the hell? Why didn't you just tell her that? You know how excited she was," Jake said.

"Exactly," Luke laughed. "You see Nathan was mad about coach wanting him to stay for a bit. But he figured he could have some fun with Hales and act like he couldn't come home," Luke told the couple.

"I don't get it. Why?" Peyton asked what Jake had been thinking.

"You know how much he loves Hales. He just wanted to surprise her I guess when he came home. Make their reunion all the more special," Luke said.

"AWW," Peyton cooed while tucking herself into Jake's arms. "That's so romantic," she said holding her hand over her heart. "Why can't you be that romantic?" she slapped Jake playfully.

"Because I'm not that corny," Jake laughed as Luke joined him. 

"It's not corny, it's beautiful," she said. "Nathan could teach you boys something."

"Yeah ok, no thanks," Luke laughed.

"That's why you are always single," Peyton teased Luke. "You need to learn how to sweep a girl off her feet. Have you met any interesting girls down there at Duke?"

"A few," Luke said nonchalantly. Truth was no girl could ever interest him like Brooke. He had kept his promise about waiting for her, not even once going out on a single date with any girl since he attended Duke University. "Nobody worth 'sweeping off her feet', but you know," he told Jake and Peyton.

"Man, there has to be somebody," Jake said. "I'm honestly afraid for you. I mean you are entering dangerous territory, my man."

"Dangerous Territory?" Luke asked.

"Monk-dom. When is the last time you were laid?" Jake asked.

"OK," Peyton said holding her hand up cutting the conversation short. "This is definitely not a conversation I should be here for," she said to the guys who began laughing. "I think the point is Luke, it's time for you to start being serious. You can't float skank to skank forever. Eventually you'll want to settle down with one girl. It'll be so worth it when you find the one," she smiled lovingly into Jake's eyes. He was definitely her 'one'.

"The one," Luke chuckled sadly. "I thought I found 'the one'. I'm just not so sure she thinks so," he said. Luke had talked to Brooke on many occasions since they all had started college. She still held him at arms length without really saying anything about them, and he was really starting to get the feeling she would never be ready for them to try the whole couple thing. He was so saddened by that.

"Where you'd go?" Jake asked snapping his fingers in front of Luke who seemed to be in a trance.

"Have you guys heard from Brooke lately?" Luke suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, we did," Peyton said. "Her flight is due in from California at 5 this evening. I'm supposed to pick her up at the airport."

"Hey Peyt, would you mind if I go meet her instead? I really have missed her," he said. 

Jake and Peyton shared a small look before Peyton agreed to let him meet Brooke at the airport. She didn't really know too much about Brooke's feelings for Luke, but she had a small feeling that her besty definitely wanted something more with him than the friendship they currently shared. Brooke had confessed to Peyton about her and Luke's time together telling her how wonderful he had made her feel, how special Luke was to her. Peyton had told her to give him a chance and to open her heart again. She knew of Brooke's slight reluctance to be vulnerable after the whole situation with Nathan had gone down. But somehow Peyton knew things would be different, and being with Luke would provide her friend with all the happiness and love she deserved if she just gave him a chance, opened her heart completely. Brooke could have it all, if she wanted it was there for the taking.

"I think I should get going," Luke said looking at his watch. He wanted to be there in plenty of time before she arrived. In his mind it was the first step to showing Brooke he would always be there for her when she needed him. He needed to prove that he would always cherish her, show her that he was a reliable enough man to hold her heart and always protect it. And to be honest he was a little nervous. He hoped his heart could stop beating out of his chest before she arrived. How would it be seeing her beautiful face once again? Would she even be happy he was there?

"Good Luck man," Jake said slapping his hand.

"You give her a big hug for me when you see her," Peyton said hugging Luke. "Tell her how you feel," she whispered in his ear before pulling back and giving Luke a wink and a smile.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later," Luke said leaving the couple behind.

"Think everything will be ok?" Jake asked as he held Peyton in his arms.

"I think everything will be fine," Peyton sighed happily.

Luke tapped his foot anxiously standing just outside the gates of Brooke's flight from California. He couldn't stop the huge tidal waves in his stomach as he watched passengers slowly file one by one off the plane. After seeing so many people exit within ten minutes of the flight's arrival, Lucas was beginning to think that maybe Peyton had screwed up on the flight info and was definitely waiting in vain in front of a Brooke-less flight. Just as he was surely ready to give up and phone Peyton, he saw the most beautiful vision literally floating on air as she struggled a bit with her carry-on. Brooke was always beautiful in Luke's eyes, but now she was absolutely breathtaking. Her sun-kissed skin literally glowed, her brunette locks were much shorter than he remembered framing her flawless face to perfection. He took in her beautifully tanned legs peaking out from beneath the denim skirt she wore, her pink painted toes cutely placed into her flip -flops. California definitely agreed with the one and only Brooke Davis. Lucas couldn't breathe watching her walk so perfectly out of the terminal. Somehow after openly gawking he managed to get his legs and brain to cooperate moving towards Brooke who hadn't noticed him yet. She probably was expecting Peyton so of course looking for Luke was not exactly what she was thinking.

Lucas waited until she was quite some ways out before walking behind her to surprise her.

"You know," Luke said startling her. "Tree Hill is not exactly California. You'd think a girl would dress accordingly," he laughed. Brooke who looked as if she nearly had a heart attack judging by her wide eye surprised expression turned quickly to see a smiling handsome Luke. 

"Lucas," she sighed jumping into his arms after realizing he was there for her. "I missed you so much," Brooke said as her body was lifted slightly off the airport floor into his more than willing arms. She buried her head into the crook of his neck taking in the fresh scent of his cologne and the warmth of his body surrounding her.

"I missed you too, pretty girl. You have no idea," Lucas said closing his eyes soaking in the shared hug. She felt perfect in his arms and Luke hoped she would soon be there for good.

"You look beautiful," he whispered continuing to hug her as he ran his hand along her back. Lucas never wanted to let her go if he had a choice. Brooke belonged with him. He knew it.

After a minute Luke let her down seeing she seemed just as nervous as he had been ten minutes ago. Brooke tucked her loose hair behind her ear before finding the courage to open her mouth once again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with the brightest smile he'd ever seen. "I thought Peyton was coming to get me."

"She was, but I thought it would be a good idea if I came. You're not too disappointed that you have to settle for me instead of your best friend…are you?" Luke asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"NO!" Brooke said a little too quickly before shuffling her feet nervously. "I mean…I," she stuttered. "I'm really glad you came," she finally got out as she twiddled her fingers looking at the floor.

Luke couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being. All of his nerves seemed to fall away knowing she was just as anxious as he was. "Brooke?" Lucas called hoping to gain her attention as she continued looking anywhere but at him. She finally met his gorgeous eyes after trying so hard to avoid them. They literally sucked her in by the minute. He was hypnotizing.

"We should get your bags," he said trying to ease the nervous energy surrounding them.

"Yeah, Ok," she agreed as she began walking over to retrieve her three bags. Lucas followed closely behind doing something he knew could possibly cross the line with her, but it was an innocent gesture on his part so he went for it. He grabbed her swinging hand letting his long slender fingers intertwine with her smaller daintier ones.

Brooke smiled at him before taking in their connected hands that seemed so perfectly fit for each other. It was like his hands were made just for her.

The journey to the car was spent in comfortable silence, both sucked into their own thoughts that were floating through their minds as their hands never left each others. Brooke appreciated the thoughtfulness of Luke taking care of her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Her stomach fluttered wildly, her arms felt goose bumpy, and the chills flushing through her had nothing to do with the breezy Carolina weather. Brooke felt on top of the world.

"You should wait here," Lucas said once they exited the doors at the front of the airport. "I'll go get the car so we don't have to lug these monstrosities you call luggage too far," Luke laughed.

Brooke laughed as Luke released her hand after laying a small kiss to the back of it. She couldn't help but notice the loss of warmth as she watched Luke disappear to get the car. Brooke brought her hand to her cheek taking a huge whiff of his lingering scent as she closed her eyes. She stood there in a Luke induced fog not even realizing Luke was back before she knew it standing in front of her daydreaming figure.

"You ok?" he asked startling her.

"Luke," she blushed. "I'm good. I didn't even know you came back," she said before realizing how stupid she sounded and burying her head in her hands.

"It's ok," he laughed. "I figured as much," Luke said grabbing her luggage. Brooke stopped him suddenly biting her lip nervously. Lucas watched her curiously wondering why she halted his movements so abruptly.

"Hey," he said cupping her face with concern. "You're sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Lucas?" she paused a little unsure of herself and of her next words. "I think I'm ready," she nervously told him.

Luke watched her briefly. She was ready? He was a bit confused before what she was really saying smacked him dead between the eyes. She was ready, ready for them, ready for him, ready for it all. She was ready.

"You mean? You're ready?" he asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions just in case she was talking about something completely different. That would have crushed him.

"Yes," said with a small smile. It got brighter by the second almost as if she had discovered some sort of secret that no one else was privy to. It was just her and Luke in on it.

"Brooke, are you sure?" he asked. "Because if you are…" he said before Brooke closed the small gap between them by covering his lips. Lucas' lips were paralyzed by shock as he stood completely still before totally losing himself with Brooke and the kiss. He was on cloud nine as the girl he loved for so long was finally ready to give it a go.

The kiss became intense as their tongues dueled with so much pent up desire and want that neither could relinquish it even if they wanted to. They both were gone to places impossible to return from as every spec of love was poured into their first real kiss that didn't spur from any deceit or betrayal. It felt wonderful, it felt fantastic. It was a moment that Luke knew would always be with him.

Brooke reluctantly pulled away when air became an issue. She didn't want to stop kissing Luke, but her legs felt wobbly under her. She collapsed into his chest letting him support all of her weight. She never had experienced such a defining moment with a guy where she felt like this. Luke had become everything she used to think Nathan was for her. 

Lucas wrapped his arms fully around her petite figure, both were breathing harshly as their hearts thumped rapidly in their chests. Words didn't need to be spoken in that moment as both stood there absolutely sure and happy about the new developments in their relationship. Lucas smiled happily kissing Brooke atop her head lovingly while soaking up the moment when she truly became his.

"I'm so happy," Brooke mumbled into his chest where she felt safe.

"Me too," he agreed. 

"I bet you never thought the day would turn out this way," she smiled lifting to see his face.

"No, but I hoped," Luke admitted stroking her face. "You know Peyt told me to tell you how I feel."

"She did?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah, and now I know just how right she was. I love you, Brooke," he said confidently. "And I know you may not be ready to say those words back, but there it is."

"I love you too," she smiled to a shocked looking Lucas. "I think I knew long before now, and I don't want to waste another minute apart from you, Luke. I want all the same things you do."

"I don't know what to say. I wanted to hear those words from you for so long" he said.

"Well now you have," she smiled. "Nothing can stop us, Luke. It's you and me."

"You and me," he whispered pulling her back into another long hot kiss sealing their new commitment to each other.

Haley slept soundly in her bed with no clue that Nathan had arrived. As far as she knew he wasn't coming home for another week, and she pretty much cried herself to sleep with that weighing heavily on her mind.

Nathan crept slowly into her bedroom with flowers tucked under his arms. He took in her beautiful peaceful tear streaked face looking heavenly as she was off in dreamland. Nathan hated the fact that she was crying over him and he wanted nothing to ever make her sad again as long as she lived. He was determined to make up for his late arrival.

Placing the flowers along side her he gently sat down beside her body kissing her slowly over every inch of her face. He started with a simple kiss on her forehead, before making his way down to her nose. Haley crinkled it, wiggling it as she remained sleeping. Nathan made his way kissing both her cheeks, smiling as she mumbled incoherently. Finally descending down to her pink plump lips, he took them in kissing her once, twice, three times until her beautiful brown eyes opened connecting with his very deep blue ones. Haley smiled brightly at him before it left her face. She hated these dreams that seemed so life like. Every time she had them Nathan would disappear just as things were getting good. Her eyes closed in preparation before she heard his voice sound through her sleepy fog.

"Hey beautiful," Nathan said.

That was different, she thought while her eyes remained closed. Usually in her dreams Nathan never spoke.

"I thought I would receive a better welcome than that," he chuckled. Haley opened her eyes to see him smiling teasingly at her. She realized Nathan was as real as they came right in her bed. She brought her tiny hand to his face just to be sure. Nathan covered her hand with his own before bringing it around to his lips. Oh yeah he was definitely real. Just then Haley saw red. The nerve of him showing up there. After she cried for hours. Punk. Oh, who was she kidding? She loved that punk with everything inside of her.

"I'm mad at you," she turned over facing her bedroom wall.

"I love you," he laughed.

"That's not funny, Nathan. What are you doing here?" she asked stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Didn't know I needed a reason," he said plopping down next to her. "I'm sorry, Hales. I should have told you I was going to be late," he apologized.

"You're damn straight," she said. "I waited for you and I get Lucas saying you won't be home for another week! Do you know how disappointed I was?! You could have at least told me, called me, something."

"Baby, coach needed me. I couldn't exactly say no," he said.

"I needed you," she whispered.

"Let me make it up to you," Nathan said turning towards Haley. He began to nibble lightly on her ear as their bodies touched slightly. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this, how much I missed you, how bad I want to kiss you," he said now making his way down her exposed neck with a few sensual kisses.

She had some idea. It was probably just as much as she missed him. Haley tried her hardest to hold onto any resolve left within her as her body felt on fire. She was not ready to give into him so easily, but he was making it very, very hard.

"Come on baby," he tried to coax as his lips continued working their magic. "You know how much I love you and how sorry I am. Don't be upset," he said kissing the column of her neck. Haley had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Damn him, Haley thought. He was too cute and sexy. She couldn't take any more torture. He was killing her with his gentle persuasion. She turned her body so that she was able to look him in the face seeing his lusting eyes piercing through her soul.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he fake pouted once she was facing him. Haley had to fight not to laugh at his behavior.

"Yes," she breathed unable to keep the husky tone from her voice. Nathan turned her on. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch," she said with a small smile.

"No apologies," he said pecking her lips. Haley had other ideas as she pushed her eager tongue into his mouth hearing him moan with pleasure. Before she knew it Nathan's body covered hers, pinning her flat against the bed as they became engaged in a long over due heated make out session. 

"I missed you," she moaned as Nathan devoured her neck. "I love you," she whimpered.

"I love you too," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Lock the door," she growled into his ear while running her hands through his short hair. Haley needed Nathan and she needed him now.

"I already did," he mumbled through kisses.

"Then make love to me," Haley said. "I need you so much."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice as he swiftly lifted the sweater over Haley's head with a little assistance from her. He stared in awe at her laced covered breasts before kissing slowly down the valleys making sure to heighten Haley's pleasure as much as possible. Nathan laid small kisses along her tummy making Haley slightly squirm while she let out a giggle. He looked teasingly up into her darkened eyes before connecting his lips once again to her stomach.

Haley could feel his tongue snake out sensually against the top of her jeans just where her belly button was. He sucked greedily while using his free hand to loosen the button on her pants. Haley's breath hitched in anticipation as she lifted her hips, helping him slide her jeans down her toned thighs until she laid below him in just her bra and underwear under his watchful lusting gaze. He was burning her to the core just with his looks of love. He looked at her like she was something so special it melted her heart.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he huskily said looking at the sexy barely there undergarments she wore.

Haley had bought them especially for this occasion wanting him to see her as a woman, and not the girl she was when they first were together.

Nathan could care less about her wearing the lacy bra and panties. Haley didn't need that as far as he was concerned, she was sexy as hell all on her own.

"Come here," she said pulling him back until their mouths were fused together in another passionate kiss. His hands kneading her legs as he could feel all Haley's heat radiating off her red-hot skin as he lay in between her legs. She detached her lips from his so that she was able to lift his polo shirt above his head and toss it aside into a heap with her clothes on the floor. Oh how she missed that perfect chest of his. If it was possible it was more defined and sculpted than she remembered as she traced each line of his abs with her hand. Her touching him was like something Nathan had never felt. He could never remember such simple things being such a turn on. But with Haley, everything seemed like a new experience.

He made work of ridding himself of the jeans he wore as Haley watched him behind heavily lidded eyes. Just knowing he belonged to her for real this time had her getting emotional as her eyes became glazed over with fresh tears. A few slid down her flushed face immediately causing some worry with Nathan as he gently brushed them away.

"Hales," he said coming beside her. "We don't have to do this," he said sweetly cupping her face.

"No, it's not that," she tearfully laughed. "I want to."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. You'll think I'm being such a girl if I tell you," Haley said.

"Hey, you are my girl. You know you can tell me anything," he said continuing to wipe at her shed tears.

"It's nothing really," she said embarrassed. "I'm just happy."

Nathan laughed gently kissing her on the forehead. "Well then I'm happy," he confessed shyly. "As long as you're happy Hales, I'm happy."

"You're so sweet," she said. "It makes me love you more if possible."

"I love you more," he said.

"NO, I love you more," Haley said.

"No me," he said playfully pinching her bare side.

"How can you say that? It's definitely me," she said.

"Hales, don't be so selfish," he laughed. "I definitely love you more."

"Are you going to keep arguing with me or are you going to show me how much you love me?" she asked lifting her brow.

"I can definitely do that," Nathan said covering her lips. His hands made their way to the back of Haley where he expertly unfastened the clasp of her bra letting it fall away and expose the most perfect breasts known to man kind. His mouth nearly watered seeing them as he took one of her ample nipples into his mouth showering it with some much needed attention. Haley whimpered as she felt his tongue swirling around her hardened rosy nipple. He bit down supplying Haley with the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain while she gripped harshly into the toned muscles of his back.

"Baby, please," she begged. "I need you." 

Nathan continued to take his time lavishing every inch of her chest thoroughly. He wasn't trying to torture her, but he wanted to take his time to enjoy every minute of this. He knew Haley would appreciate the sentiment later on. Their time together needed to be cherished, not rushed. The moment was too important for the both of them.

Haley lay awake satisfied in the strong arms of Nathan. Neither she nor Nathan particularly had the strength to do anything after they had made love three times. It had been perfect and while she felt as if she would burst from the mere want for him. It was so much better that they had slowed the pace of their love making to simply enjoy each other and become one. It was quite the experience to be connected with him in the deepest way you could connect with someone you loved. Haley felt as she could conquer the world. It was incredible how one beautiful act of love could control your whole mood, your whole being.

"What are you thinking?" Haley asked kissing Nathan's bare chest.

"I'm thinking how much you wore me out, and now you won't let me sleep," he joked with his eyes shut. "You can't possibly have this much energy left, Hales."

"I do," she said. "I guess I'm just so excited to be in your arms. I feel like if I sleep it will all fade away, this moment. I want it to go on forever."

"It won't end, baby," he assured. "I promise you. I am going to spend the rest of my life making you feel this way," Nathan said holding her tighter and a little closer to him.

Haley sighed happily letting her eyes flutter shut with Nathan's promise on her mind. She had no doubt that he would keep it. What they shared was real, true, honest, and definitely strong enough to see them through for a long time to come. Nathan was her everything, her forever, and she couldn't wait to see what exciting things were ahead for them in the future.

**THE END!**

**ONE MORE TIME PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW! And also please check out my naley one shot. Slight warning, it's MATURE rated. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I have been in a writing slump of late. Anyway take care and until next time.**


End file.
